Le Royaume Magique contre Westeros (et Essos)
by Kelorus
Summary: Le Monde est ravagé, seuls Sorciers, créatures magiques et demi-dieux ont survécu. Un choix est offert: Un nouveau monde à conquérir. Le meneur? Harry Potter, leur Roi. Le point négatif? Ils doivent créer une seule et même race pour eux tous, heureusement qu'il y a les dieux. Westeros, et Essos, prenez garde! (Slash Harry/Percy (PJO)/Jason (PJO), HP x GoT x PJO x Warcraft
1. Liste des sorts

Sorts faisant leur apparition au fur et à mesure:

 _ **Lumos Solem:**_ Sort de lumière semblable à celle du Soleil.

 _ **Avada Kedavra:**_ Sort Impardonnable de la mort.

 _ **Sonorus:**_ Sort d'amplification de la voix.

 _ **Glaciadivinus:**_ Sort de glace extrême, contraire du _**Feudeymon**_.

 _ **Feudeymon:**_ Sort de feu extrême, très dur à maitriser ou arrêter, peut détruire tout.

 _ **Corpus Volito:**_ Sort pour voler.

 _ **Lumos Linculum Maxima:**_ Sort de création de chaines de lumière.

 _ **Têtenbulle:**_ Sort de respiration sous l'eau.

 _ **Animagus:**_ Sort de métamorphose personnelle.

 _ **Incendio:**_ Sort de feu.

 _ **Riddikulus:**_ Sort contre les épouvantards.

 _ **Imperius:**_ Sort impardonnable de contrôle de la pensée.

 _ **Endoloris:**_ Sort impardonnable de la douleur.

 _ **Stupéfix:**_ Sort de stupéfaction.

 _ **Anima mea est reditus:**_ Formule de réintégration d'Horcrux.

 _ **Accio:**_ Sortilège d'attraction d'objet.

 _ **Diffindo:**_ Sort de découpe.

 _ **Priori Incantatem:**_ Sort permettant d'afficher les sorts précédemment lancés d'une baguette magique.

 _ **Incarcerem:**_ Sort pour conjurer des cordes autour d'une personne ou animal.

 _ **Incendio Tria:**_ Sort d' _ **Incendio**_ renforcé.

 _ **Protego:**_ Sort de protection.

 _ **Protego Duo:**_ Sort de protection renforcé.

 _ **Oppugno Maxima Inflammare:**_ Version modifié du sort _**Oppugno**_ , qui enflamme les oiseaux et les agrandit.

 _ **Flipendo:**_ Sort de repousse qui permet de détruire un objet ou de faire mal à une personne.

 _ **Impedimenta:**_ Sort pour ralentir ou arrêter une personne.

 _ **Bombarda:**_ Sort d'explosion identique au **Confringo**.

 _ **Confringo:**_ Sort d'explosion identique au **Bombarda**.

 _ **Glacius Tria:**_ Sort de glace très puissant.

 _ **Bombarda Maxima:**_ Sort d'explosion très puissant.

 _ **Umbramortis:**_ Sort de nécrose rapide d'Harry.

 _ **Fulgur:**_ Sort d'éclair électrique.

 _ **Sepulcrum Vitreus:**_ Sort de conjuration d'un sarcophage ou cercueil en cristal.

 _ **Mutatio Memorias:**_ Sort de modification de souvenirs.


	2. Prologue (part 1)

**Salut à tous. Voici le premier chapitre composant le prologue d'une toute nouvelle histoire. Je continuerai cette histoire si elle vous plaît.**

 **Cette histoire est un Crossover entre Harry Potter, Game of Thrones, Percy Jackson et Warcraft (non, pas d'orcs etc... juste des elfes)**

 **Ce sera donc un HarryxPercy couple avec un poll proposé pour une éventuelle troisième personne (pas obligatoire). Le poll se trouve sur le chapitre (Information Importante)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

31/07/2017

Harry était assis sur son trône, à Poudlard, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire, se demandant comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Il ne cessait de se demander ce qu'ils allaient faire, priant envers n'importe quelle entité cosmique de leur venir en aide, de leur donner une solution à leurs problèmes. Harry repensa alors à son passé, à tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Il se souvenait encore du moment où sa vie changea du tout au tout, lors de ses cinq ans.

*Flashback*

 _31/07/1985_

 _Harry était en train de dormir dans son placard, sous l'escalier des Dursley, l'endroit où il vivait depuis quatre ans, suite à la mort de ses parents dans un accident de voiture, en tout cas, selon sa tante. Sa « chambre » était très petite, soit 2m², avec un vieux matelas abimé au sol avec sa couverture de bébé, un vieux coussin sentant le moisi et deux petits jouets cassés ayant appartenu à son cousin, Dudley. Il n'était pas non plus habillé de façon convenable, portant les vieux vêtements de son cousin, qui était déjà trop gros et devait changer de vêtements, donnant les vieilles fripes à son cousin, qui étaient beaucoup trop grandes pour lui. En plus, il baignait littéralement dans sa pisse, n'ayant pas le droit de sortir de son placard la nuit, enfermé à clé, il ne pouvait que faire ses besoins directement sur le sol. En somme, il vivait dans des conditions insoutenables, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Et en plus, il savait qu'aujourd'hui, il allait souffrir, car bizarrement, c'était toujours le 31 Juillet qu'il souffrait le plus. Sa tante aimait dire que c'était le jour de la naissance du démon, faisant surement référence à lui._

 _Pourtant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son anniversaire était un jour de souffrance, alors que l'anniversaire de son cousin était un jour de paix et d'allégresse pour Dudley. Il trouvait cela injuste, et voulait que ça change. A seulement cinq ans, il était déjà très intelligent, comprenant tout ce qui l'entourait, sachant déjà lire, mais il le cachait, car il savait que s'il se montrait supérieur à son cousin, il serait remis à sa place par son oncle, et non sans douleur._

 _Il fut alors réveillé en sursaut par sa tante qui tapa violemment à sa porte._

— _Debout, Monstre ! Tu vas préparer le petit-déjeuner, et si tu le rates, tu n'auras pas à manger pendant une semaine ! Cria alors sa tante dans une voix criarde._

 _Harry n'attendit pas et se leva, prenant au passage ses lunettes, de vieux binocles récupérés dans un marché aux puces par sa tante pour qu'il puisse voir correctement. Il sortit alors de sa « prison » pour se diriger dans la cuisine et commencer à y préparer le petit-déjeuner de la famille. Etant trop petit, il devait alors utiliser un tabouret pour accéder plus facilement à la cuisinière._

— _Et ne rates pas le bacon cette fois ! Rajouta alors sa tante._

— _Oui, tante Petunia. Répondit alors Harry d'une voix fatiguée._

 _Il se mit alors à préparer le traditionnel petit-déjeuner pour les Dursley, soit des œufs au plat avec du Bacon, des toasts, du café pour Vernon, un chocolat chaud pour Dudley, sans oublier le jus d'orange pressé. « C'est injuste, pourquoi ne puis-je pas être traité comme Dudley ? », pensa alors Harry. Il ne cessa de se répéter la question tout en préparant le repas. C'est alors que Vernon arriva dans la cuisine avec Dudley, s'asseyant à table. Vernon prit alors son journal et l'ouvrit._

— _J'espère pour toi que tu n'as rien raté, garçon. Fit l'homme enrobé._

 _Harry ne répondit pas, car il savait que Vernon n'aimait pas qu'on lui réponde, et que la question était rhétorique. « Si seulement ils pouvaient être plus gentils avec moi. », pensa-t-il alors._

 _C'est alors que l'incroyable se produit, et qu'Harry sentit une drôle de sensation dans son ventre. La sensation parcourue très vite son corps, le surprenant au passage, à tel points qu'il fit tomber l'assiette de son oncle. Ce dernier se leva furibond, prêt à administrer une correction à son neveu, lorsqu'il se figea. Harry, qui avait fermé les yeux, les ouvrit, et vit alors que Petunia et Vernon étaient figés. C'est alors que leurs regards devinrent plus étincelants, plus vivant. Harry s'était toujours demandé pourquoi les regards de son oncle et sa tante étaient voilés, différent des autres, et voilà pourtant que les regards n'étaient plus voilés._

 _Vernon regarda Harry comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, pâlissant au fur et à mesure, tandis que Petunia émit un hoquet de surprise et leva prestement sa main à sa bouche, tentant d'interrompre une sorte de cri. Elle aussi regardait Harry avec un regard si différent de celui habituel. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry vit dans leurs yeux une émotion différente de la haine et du dégoût. C'était de la tristesse, de la honte et du regret._

 _Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Petunia se précipita sur Harry pour le serrer dans ses bras, fondant en larmes, et ne cessant de marmonner. Harry avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait, mais il apprécia son tout premier câlin. Il leva la tête, craignant la réaction de Vernon, mais il ne vit pas de la colère dans ses yeux, mais bel et bien du regret._

— _Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? Demanda-t-il alors, les yeux écarquillés._

 _De son côté, Dudley n'y comprenait rien et n'en avait rien à faire, ne souhaitant que manger. Au bout de quelques minutes, Petunia s'écarta d'Harry et s'excusa encore une fois. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle le prit dans ses bras et le plaça directement à table, lui servant alors une bonne assiette._

— _M'man, p'quoi il m'nge à table ? Tenta de dire Dudley, ayant encore un peu de mal à parler._

— _Car c'est son anniversaire et ton cousin. A partir de maintenant, Harry mangera avec nous, comme une vraie famille, compris mon ange ? Répondit Petunia avec un sourire._

 _Dudley hocha simplement de la tête avant de se remettre à manger. De son côté, Vernon attrapa prestement son veston et son portefeuille avant de quitter la maison, après avoir murmuré quelque chose dans l'oreille de sa femme._

— _Harry, tu n'iras plus t'occuper du jardin, tu ne cuisineras plus et tu n'auras plus à t'occuper du ménage, d'accord mon ange ? Fit alors Petunia._

 _-D'accord, tante Petunia. Mais pourquoi ? Demanda alors Harry, intrigué par ce changement._

— _Disons simplement que Vernon et moi avons compris nos erreurs, et on s'est mal comporté, mais tout va changer. D'ailleurs, tu ne dormiras plus dans le placard sous l'escalier, nous allons t'installer dans la chambre d'invité en attendant. Dit alors Petunia avec une larme à l'œil._

— _Mais c'est la chambre à tante Marge. Répondit Harry._

— _Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous allons aménager la chambre à côté de celle de Dudley et ce sera la tienne. Tu ne resteras pas longtemps dans celle de Marge, et puis, de toute façon, elle n'est pas là, donc ça ne pose pas de problèmes. Répondit Petunia._

— _D'accord, tante Petunia. Répondit simplement Harry, encore hagard suite à ce changement impromptu, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas._

 _Il apprécia alors pour la première fois un splendide petit-déjeuner. La journée s'écoula tranquillement, et Harry pu profiter pour la première fois de la télévision, et aussi lire des livres appartenant à Petunia. Cette dernière fut ravie d'apprendre (ou plutôt, de remarquer) qu'Harry pouvait lire, et se fit un plaisir de lui donner des livres intéressants, vantant ses mérites, ce qui fit rougir Harry. Ce fut tard dans l'après-midi que Vernon revint, et lorsqu'il arriva, il murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de Petunia, et cette dernière le suivit, ordonnant à Harry et Dudley de ne pas quitter la chambre de Dudley. Les deux gamins se mirent alors à jouer tranquillement avec les figurines éparpillées dans la chambre de ce dernier._

 _Pendant ce temps-là, Vernon, aidé de Petunia, descendit les courses qu'il avait faites de sa voiture. Il y avait plusieurs paquets cadeaux, ainsi qu'une magnifique Forêt Noire qu'il avait acheté dans une pâtisserie française pas très loin. Ils déposèrent tout dans le salon et placèrent le gâteau, orné de cinq bougies, sur la table de la salle à manger. Sans perdre de temps, Petunia appela les garçons, leur demandant de venir dans la salle à manger. Ils furent très rapides, et Harry écarquilla les yeux à la vue du splendide gâteau. C'est alors qu'il vit Vernon avec un grand sourire, chose rare._

— _Joyeux anniversaire, Harry. Fit l'homme avant d'allumer les bougies._

 _Lentement, Petunia et Vernon se mirent à chanter un Joyeux Anniversaire à Harry, ce qui le fit pleurer de joie. Harry s'approcha alors du gâteau, et lorsque la chanson fut finie, il souffla les bougies, faisant alors le vœu que tout cela ne soit pas un rêve. Juste après, ils mangèrent le gâteau._

— _J'ai pris une journée de congé pour demain. Fit alors Vernon._

— _Excellente idée. Je suppose que c'est pour aller chercher des meubles ? Demanda Petunia._

— _En effet. On ira tous ensemble dans des magasins et acheter tout ce dont Harry a besoin, il pourra choisir ce qu'il veut pour sa chambre. S'exclama alors Vernon._

— _Vraiment ? Demanda timidement Harry, regardant Vernon avec des yeux pleins d'espoir._

— _Oui, Harry. Je te jure qu'à partir de maintenant, tu seras bien traité. Répondit Vernon avec un grand sourire._

 _Harry ne put que sourire en retour, appréciant le gâteau au chocolat. Juste après, Petunia lui couvrit les yeux et l'emmena dans le salon. La nuit était déjà tombée. Harry avait le cœur qui battait très fort, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. C'est alors que Petunia retira ses mains, et qu'Harry vit une montagne de cadeaux._

— _Joyeux Anniversaire !_

 _Crièrent alors les deux adultes, et même Dudley, lui qui était tout excité._

 _Harry en pleura et serra Petunia et Vernon dans ses bras. Il ouvrit alors ses cadeaux, y découvrant des jouets, des peluches et des vêtements adaptés._

— _Nous mettrons tout tes jouets dans ta chambre demain, une fois qu'elle sera prête, d'accord ? Demanda alors Vernon._

— _D'accord ! Répondit joyeusement Harry._

— _Sur ce, au lit ! Demain, nous avons une journée chargée. » Fit Petunia en emmenant les deux garçons à l'étage._

 _Elle les baigna, leur fit brosser les dents, et elle leur fit porter leurs pyjamas. Harry portait un joli pyjama bleu avec des étoiles que Vernon venait de lui offrir. Elle emmena d'abord Dudley dans sa chambre et le borda. Ensuite, elle emmena Harry dans sa chambre temporaire et le borda._

— _Bonne nuit, mon ange. Fit Petunia._

— _Bonne nuit, maman. Répondit Harry sans le faire exprès, fatigué et les yeux fermés._

 _Il s'endormit immédiatement, ne remarquant pas l'émoi dans lequel se trouvait Petunia face à ces paroles. Cette dernière sortit alors de la chambre, laissant tout de même la porte entre-ouverte, comme pour Dudley. Elle descendit alors dans le salon, où elle trouva Vernon avec un verre de bourbon à la main, assis sur son fauteuil, l'air pensif. Pour une fois, elle se servit elle-aussi un verre de bourbon pour s'asseoir en face de lui._

— _Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Vernon, faisant référence à leur comportement._

— _Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais j'ai une petite idée, et je n'aime pas ça. Répondit Petunia en plissant des yeux, pensive._

— _Quoi donc ? Demanda Vernon, intrigué._

— _La lettre de Dumbledore. Je me rappelle que ma sœur m'avait dit qu'on pouvait enchanter des objets pour changer le comportement des gens. Je crois que ce vieil homme nous a ensorcelés pour détester la magie et haïr Harry. Expliqua alors Petunia._

— _Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y gagne ? Demanda Vernon, n'aimant pas le fait que quelqu'un puisse le contrôler._

— _Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais j'ai une petite idée. La lettre disait qu'Harry avait vaincu ce soi-disant Seigneur des Ténèbres et que James et ma sœur furent tués par ce sorcier. Si j'ai bien compris, Harry est très célèbre parmi les sorciers, une légende vivante. Commença Petunia._

 _-Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi maltraiter Harry peut servir ce vieux fou. Déclara Vernon._

— _Je suppose qu'il comptait sur nous pour le maltraiter et lui cacher le monde magique. Il voulait surement arriver ici et se présenter en héros devant Harry, comme son sauveur, le sauvant des méchants moldus ! Surement pour en faire sa marionnette. Continua Petunia, plongée dans ses pensées._

— _Mais pourquoi ? Je n'y comprends rien. Et c'est quoi, un moldu ? Demanda Vernon._

— _Un moldu, c'est une personne qui n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques, comme nous. Et pour Harry, je pense que c'est une question de politique. James Potter, le père d'Harry, était un Seigneur très riche et puissant, et Harry son seul héritier. Si je me souviens bien, les sorciers ont leur propre gouvernement, et sont dirigés par les nobles. Harry, en étant une vedette grâce à sa victoire, en plus d'être l'héritier d'une grande maison et d'une grosse fortune, devient alors le parfait outil politique, et je suis persuadé que ce vieux fou compte utiliser Harry. Finit alors d'expliquer Petunia._

— _On ne va pas le laisser faire, n'est-ce pas mon cœur ? Fit alors Vernon, la voix grave et pleine de dégoût par rapport à Dumbledore._

— _Oh que non, on ne va pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. On va élever Harry comme il faut, et on va tout lui révéler sur la magie. Je pense même qu'on devra aller à leur Banque pour en apprendre plus. S'exclama Petunia avec un sourire sadique._

— _Une Banque ? Mais où ça ? Demanda Vernon, stupéfait._

— _Je crois me rappeler que cette banque s'appelle Gringotts, et se situe dans un quartier nommé le Chemin de Traverse, un quartier magique caché à Londres. On peut y accéder par un vieux pub nommé Le Chaudron Baveur, situé à Charing Cross Road. J'étais allé avec ma sœur quand nous avons acheté ses fournitures la deuxième fois, et je me rappelle que Gringotts était administrée par des gobelins. Expliqua Petunia._

— _Des gobelins ? Ça existe vraiment ? S'étonna alors Vernon, recrachant presque son bourbon._

— _Oui, ils existent vraiment, comme toutes les autres créatures de nos contes de fées. Par contre, on devra faire très attention quand on ira là-bas. Fit alors Petunia, en regardant par la fenêtre, observant la maison d'en face._

— _Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Vernon, suivant son regard._

— _Ne trouves-tu pas bizarre que le lendemain de l'arrivée d'Harry, une femme bizarre qui ne sort jamais de chez elle et qui nous observe souvent ce soit installée en face ? Je crois que c'est une espionne du vieux pervers. Surement une Cracmol. Expliqua alors Petunia, méfiante._

— _Une Cracmol ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Vernon, intrigué._

— _Un Cracmol, c'est une personne née dans une famille magique, mais qui n'a pas de pouvoirs. Expliqua vite fait Petunia._

— _Et tu penses que l'autre folle aux chats est une espionne ? Fit Vernon._

— _Oui, j'en suis persuadée. Mais on s'occupera d'elle en temps voulu. Nous devrions aller dormir, nous allons beaucoup avoir à faire demain. Répondit Petunia._

— _Tu as raison ma chérie. Allons dormir, car demain commence une nouvelle ère pour nous. Fit Vernon en souriant._

 _Ils montèrent alors les escaliers, observant au passage Dudley, puis Harry, avant de se diriger dans leur chambre, souriant. Ils ne virent pas les yeux ouverts et écarquillés de surprise d'Harry dans le noir._

 _« Dumbledore…Tout est de la faute de Dumbledore…Je le hais ! », pensa alors Harry avant de s'endormir._

 _\Break/_

 _26/09/1985_

 _Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que la vie pour Harry chez les Dursleys avait changé, et tout pour le mieux. Il vivait désormais dans sa propre chambre, qui était auparavant la seconde chambre de Dudley, et tout avait été aménagé à son goût. Sa chambre possédait désormais un grand lit, une grande armoire et une bibliothèque. Un bureau avait été ajouté, dédié évidemment à une utilisation future, lorsqu'il serait plus grand._

 _Vernon et Petunia avaient aussi décidé de tout révéler à Harry, surtout suite à un cas de magie accidentelle, qui fit changer la couleur des cheveux de Petunia, celle-ci se retrouvant alors avec des cheveux bleus, au plus grand amusement de Dudley et Harry. Harry apprit alors que son père était un sorcier, et qui plus est un Seigneur. Il apprit aussi que sa mère était en fait une fille adoptée par la famille Evans, qu'elle était une brillante sorcière, et qu'elle n'était donc pas une prostituée alcoolique. Bien évidemment, Harry fut légèrement effrayé d'être abandonné par son oncle et sa tante, n'étant tout compte fait pas de leur famille, mais il fut rassuré._

 _C'est ainsi qu'en ce jour, les Dursley décidèrent d'emmener Harry directement au Chemin de Traverse pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur le monde sorcier, d'obtenir si possible des livres pour aider Harry quant à la culture sorcière, et enfin, se renseigner plus avant à Gringotts concernant l'héritage d'Harry._

 _Ils arrivèrent tranquillement à Charing Cross Road, et lorsqu'ils tinrent la main d'Harry, ils purent alors voir le Chaudron Baveur dans toute sa splendeur. Ils n'hésitèrent pas à entrer dans la vieille bâtisse, y trouvant alors plusieurs sorciers et sorcières en train de discuter ou de manger, vêtus de robes et autres habits datant surement du Moyen-Âge. Ne perdant pas de temps, Petunia les conduit immédiatement au comptoir où se trouvait un homme qu'elle savait être le gérant._

— _Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Tom, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda l'homme au comptoir avec un grand sourire._

— _Bonjour. Nous souhaiterions accéder au Chemin de Traverse, mais n'étant pas sorciers, nous ne pouvons ouvrir le portail. Répondit alors Petunia avec un sourire poli._

— _Oh ? Pourtant, la rentrée a déjà eu lieu, comment se fait-il que vous êtes ici ? Demanda alors Tom, intrigué en regardant la famille devant lui._

— _En fait, nous venons pour récolter quelques livres et autres informations pour mon neveu. Répondit Petunia._

— _Ah bon ? Qui est-ce ? Demanda alors Tom, curieux._

 _Petunia ne remarqua pas toutes les oreilles tendues des autres sorciers occupant la taverne. Elle montra alors Harry d'un signe de la main._

— _Je vous présente mon neveu, Harry Potter. Révéla-t-elle._

 _Un silence assourdissant s'abattit sur la taverne, les sorciers ayant tous les yeux écarquillés, regardant le jeune garçon. Immédiatement, Tom dirigea son regard vers le front d'Harry et y vit la cicatrice en forme d'éclair._

— _Par ma barbe ! Mais c'est Harry Potter ! Fit l'homme, d'un air joyeux._

 _D'un coup, un brouhaha monstre s'empara de la taverne, et ce fut une véritable cacophonie. Les sorciers se dirigèrent tous vers Harry pour le toucher ou l'observer, mais furent très vite repoussés par Vernon._

 _Tom ne perdit pas de temps et les emmena directement à l'arrière de la taverne pour y ouvrir le passage menant au Chemin de Traverse. La famille Dursley ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea vers la Banque de Gringotts, suivie de près par une foule en délire qui voulait à tout prix voir Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Sans perdre un instant, ils arrivèrent devant la Banque, pour être alors salués par deux gobelins gardant l'entrée qui ouvrirent la porte. On pouvait alors voir, afficher sur la porte, une inscription des plus intéressantes :_

 _« Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »_

 _L'inscription fit frissonner Vernon, qui comprit la menace implicite. Les gobelins étaient surement les dernières créatures à énerver._

 _Ils entrèrent dans la Banque et se dirigèrent directement vers le podium central, occupé par un gobelin mieux habillé que les autres. Ce dernier observa la famille avec attention, et son regard s'attarda alors sur la cicatrice d'Harry. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en comprenant qu'il avait alors Harry Potter face à lui._

— _Bonjour. Nous souhaiterions obtenir plus de renseignements concernant mon neveu, Harry Potter. Nous souhaiterions aussi savoir pourquoi nous n'avons pas reçu de compte-rendu et autres déclarations concernant ses affaires. Nous voudrions aussi un accès direct au testament de ma sœur, Lily Jane Potter née Evans et de son mari, James Charlus Potter. Dit alors Petunia, répétant ce que lui avait dit Vernon._

 _Le gobelin écarquilla les yeux une fois de plus face à la politesse de la femme face à lui. Il cliqua alors sur un bouton caché sous son bureau pour appeler directement le chargé des comptes de la famille Potter._

— _Bonjour à vous. Je suis Ralnuk, le guichetier Sénior de la Banque, et je peux vous assurer que vous aurez d'ici peu toutes les réponses que vous souhaitez. Le responsable de la famille Potter, Grapsous va s'occuper de vous. Répondit le gobelin._

 _Quelques secondes, Grapsous arriva et fit signe à la famille Dursley de les suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Ils arrivèrent alors dans un grand bureau, et le gobelin partit alors s'asseoir sur son siège, les invitant à s'asseoir face à lui._

— _Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda-t-il._

— _Comme nous l'avons dit plus tôt à votre Guichetier Sénior, nous souhaitons en savoir plus concernant les acquis et comptes de mon neveu, Harry Potter. Nous souhaitons aussi savoir pourquoi nous n'avons pas reçu ses relevés de compte mensuels, ni un résumé du testament de ses parents. Je suis Vernon Dursley, et voici ma femme, Petunia Dursley née Evans, la tante d'Harry. Et notre fils, Dudley. Expliqua alors Vernon, prenant les devants._

— _Je vois. Avant tout, nous allons devoir prouver que c'est bien Harry Potter. Pour cela, rien de plus simple.*il sort une pierre blanche de son tiroir* Il lui suffit de tenir cette pierre. S'il s'agit bien d'Harry Potter, alors elle brillera d'une couleur bleue. Par contre, si ce n'est pas le cas, alors elle sera rouge. Dans ce cas-là, je peux vous promettre que vous ne ressortirez pas de cette banque en un seul morceau. Fit le gobelin avec un sourire effrayant en leur tendant la pierre._

 _Les Dursley firent un hochement de tête et tendirent la pierre à Harry. Ce dernier prit la pierre, qui se mit alors à briller d'une lueur bleutée. Le gobelin fut satisfait et récupéra la pierre sans plus tarder._

— _Très bien, maintenant que nous avons vérifié son identité, je vais pouvoir répondre à vos questions. Pour commencer, sachez que j'envoie, personnellement si je puis rajouter, vos relevés de compte hebdomadaires et mensuels. C'est vraiment bizarre que vous n'en ayez reçu aucun, sachant que j'ai eu un accusé-réception concernant les lettres. Fit le Gobelin en montrant une lettre avec la signature de Dumbledore._

— _Pourquoi diable est-ce que ça signature est valide ? Demanda alors Petunia, étonnée._

— _Eh bien, Albus Dumbledore est le tuteur magique d'Harry Potter. Ne le saviez-vous pas ? Demanda alors le gobelin, étonné._

— _Non, pas du tout ! Nous ne l'avons jamais vu, il a juste déposé mon neveu devant notre porte la nuit du 01/11/1981 et voilà ! Fit Petunia, énervée._

— _Je vois. Vous pouvez alors confirmer que Harry Potter n'est jamais restée en la présence de Dumbledore depuis plus d'un an, c'est bien ça ? Demanda le gobelin, une lueur sadique dans les yeux._

 _Petunia hocha simplement de la tête, et un sourire carnassier fit son apparition sur le visage du gobelin. Il sortit alors un parchemin de son bureau et se mit à écrire rapidement dessus. Au bout de quelques secondes, le parchemin se mit à briller, et une lueur de pure plaisir put se voir dans les yeux du gobelin._

— _Dans ce cas, Albus Dumbledore ne peut plus être considéré comme le tuteur magique d'Harry Potter. Je souhaite tout de même rajouter que cette tutelle était tout à fait illégale, et que le tuteur officiel est Sirius Black, qui est actuellement à Azkaban, mais ce n'est pas important. Qui dois-je nommer en tant que tuteur magique ? Demanda alors le gobelin._

— _Puis-je l'être ? Demanda Petunia._

— _Oui, vous pouvez. Contrairement à ce que l'on croit, les moldus peuvent obtenir la tutelle magique de sorciers. Dans ce cas, considérez-vous officiellement comme sa tutrice. Révéla le gobelin._

— _Parfait. Par contre, comment expliquer la tutelle illégale ? Demanda Vernon, intrigué._

— _C'est très simple. Albus Dumbledore a scellé les testaments de James et Lily Potter, sous son autorité de Président du Magengamot, pour ensuite se déclarer en tant que Tuteur Légal de leur enfant, Hadrian James Potter. Révéla alors le gobelin._

— _Et ne peut-on rien faire pour le testament ? Demanda alors Vernon._

— _Malheureusement non. Le seul moyen serait de le desceller, et pour ce faire, il vous faudra obtenir soit l'aval du Président du Magengamot, qui est toujours Albus Dumbledore, ou bien un vote de la part du Magengamot. Etant des moldus, vous ne pouvez entamer des procédures, et seul Harry le pourra. Par contre, nous avons pu vous nommer en tant que tuteurs légaux, et de ce fait, Dumbledore n'aura plus accès aux comptes du jeune monsieur Potter. Nous allons aussi rediriger directement le courrier à votre adresse. Albus Dumbledore, en tant que tuteur, avait ordonné la redirection de tout courriers jusqu'à sa demeure personnelle à Godric's Hollow. Expliqua Grapsous._

— _Nous souhaitons acheter quelques livres pour Harry, pour qu'il ait les connaissances nécessaires pour son entrée officielle dans le monde sorcier. Des recommandations ? Fit alors Petunia._

— _Je vous recommande la boutique de Flourish & Blotts, et de leur demander directement des livres sur les familles du Monde Sorcier, l'éthique parmi les sorciers, les manières, ainsi que le climat politique du Monde Sorcier et l'Histoire générale du Monde Sorcier et d'Avalon. Avez-vous de quoi payer ? Demanda alors le gobelin._

— _Oui, nous avons quelques livres sterling pour payer. Fit Vernon._

— _Cela ne sera pas suffisant, nous utilisons notre propre argent, monsieur Dursley. Je vais vous donner une Carte Bancaire de Sorciers, reliée directement à l'un des comptes de Monsieur Potter. Elle restera limitée à 500 gallions par mois, ce qui représente en argent moldu un total de £2 500. Je peux vous rassurer, cette carte fonctionne aussi dans les distributeurs et autres commerces moldus, avec un taux de change de 5%, ce qui vous laisserait alors £2 375 par mois dans le monde moldu. Cela vous convient-il ? Demanda Grapsous._

— _Ca suffira amplement, merci. Par contre, serait-il possible de retarder la mise à jour des informations d'Harry ? Nous ne voulons pas informer Dumbledore. Fit Petunia, pensive._

— _Parfaitement. Sachez que ce vieil homme n'est pas apprécié parmi nous, et que nous ferons tout ce qui est nécessaire pour le bloquer. Nous pouvons donc continuer de lui envoyer de faux relevés de comptes, et nous dirons que les comptes sont temporairement bloqués jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Harry Potter. Fit le gobelin._

— _Pourquoi les bloquer ? Demanda Vernon, méfiant._

— _Eh bien, selon nos registres, Albus Dumbledore a prélevé un total de 500 gallions par mois sur le compte de monsieur Potter pour son compte personnel, et a versé la somme de 250 gallions par mois à Molly Weasley. Le compte étant réapprovisionné chaque année par le compte principal jusqu'à un plafond total de 10 000 gallions, Dumbledore a théoriquement volé la somme totale de 36 000 Gallions, soit £180 000 en quatre ans. Révéla le gobelin._

— _180 000 livres ? L'espèce de vieux con, je vais lui faire bouffer sa barbe ! Hurla alors Vernon, rouge de colère._

— _Très bien, faites comme prévu et bloquer l'accès aux comptes pour Dumbledore. Pourriez-vous aussi rapatrier toutes les clés ? Je sais que ma sœur en avait une pour son coffre. Demanda Petunia._

 _Le gobelin hocha de la tête et ouvrit un petit coffre, ayant déjà rapatrié les clés. Il donna alors une petite clé d'or à Petunia, lui expliquant que c'était celle du Coffre Personnel d'Harry, et qu'il leur suffirait de revenir à Gringotts pour retirer de l'or s'il n'y en avait pas suffisamment avec la carte._

 _Petunia et Vernon remercièrent le gobelin, prirent la clé et quittèrent alors la banque pour acheter les livres nécessaires à Harry. Une fois fais, ils retournèrent directement à Privet Drive et Harry se plongea dans ses livres, maudissant une fois de plus Dumbledore, mais aussi les Weasley._

*fin Flashback*

A part de ce moment, sa vie avait changé du tout au tout. Il avait pu grandir comme il se doit, vivant dans une relative sécurité financière, ne manquant jamais de rien. Avec les années, et ayant une alimentation équilibrée, il avait fini par perdre ses lunettes, n'en ayant plus l'utilité, ce qui l'avait ravi au plus haut point. Il était alors allé à l'école avec Dudley, étant toujours le premier de sa classe, apprenant très vite tout ce qu'il fallait.

Il avait aussi dévoré les livres sur le monde sorcier, apprenant tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur les Potter et leur importance dans le monde sorcier. Lors de ses onze ans, il fut alors récupéré par Hagrid chez les Dursley, et comme convenu avec sa tante, il fit semblant de ne rien savoir sur le monde sorcier pour éviter de mettre la puce à l'oreille de Dumbledore. Il récupéra alors sa baguette directement chez Ollivander, et fut ravi d'apprendre qu'elle était la baguette jumelle de Voldemort.

A Gringotts, il en profita pour se renseigner un peu plus sur les tests d'héritages, et décida alors d'en faire un, n'y voyant aucun mal. Il avait profité de l'idiotie d'Hagrid pour le convaincre d'aller se boire une bière. En fait, il était allé chercher une chouette, Hedwige, pour l'offrir à Harry. Il se rappelait encore le résultat plus qu'étonnant de son test d'héritage. Il avait gardé avec lui l'ancien parchemin, en tant que souvenir, et baissa les yeux pour le lire à nouveau.

 **Nom Usité :**

 **Hadrian James Potter**

 **Nom Complet :**

 **Hadrian James Emrys-Peverell-Black-Gryffondor-Serpentard-Potter-Gaunt**

 **Maisons et affiliations :**

 **-Héritier de la plus Archaïque et la plus Gracieuse Maison d'Emrys (Paternel et Maternel)**

 **-Héritier de la plus Ancienne et la plus Noble Maison de Peverell (Paternel)**

 **-Héritier de la plus Ancienne et la plus Noble Maison de Black (Paternel et par Proclamation)**

 **-Héritier de la plus Ancienne et la plus Noble Maison de Gryffondor (Paternel)**

 **-Héritier de la plus Ancienne et la plus Noble Maison de Serpentard (Maternel)**

 **-Héritier de la plus Ancienne et la plus Noble Maison de Potter (Paternel)**

 **-Héritier de la plus Ancienne et la plus Noble Maison de Gaunt (Maternel)**

 **Relations familiales directes:**

 **Père : James Charlus Potter (mort)**

 **Mère : Lily Jane Potter née Jedusor-Gaunt (morte)**

 **Parrain : Sirius Orion Black (emprisonné)**

 **Marraine : Alice Liliane Longbottom (internée)**

 **Tutrice Légale : Petunia Dursley née Evans**

Au début, il avait eu du mal à croire ce qui était écrit, mais il ne chercha pas plus loin. Bien évidemment, il comprit alors qu'il devrait faire des recherches sur la famille Jedusor, ne la connaissant pas du tout, mais se souvint que la famille Gaunt était celle de Serpentard. Il ne comprit malheureusement pas comment il avait fait pour être l'héritier de Merlin, de son vrai nom, Myrdin Emrys.

Le 01/09/1991, il monta alors à bord du Poudlard Express, évitant soigneusement les Weasley, et fit alors la connaissance de Draco Malefoy, ainsi que de Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Il se lia très vite d'amitié avec eux, ce qui n'entraina pas un regard biaisé concernant Serpentard. Harry se souvenait encore de sa présentation.

*Flashback*

 _Harry cherchait tranquillement un wagon dans lequel s'installer, lorsqu'il vit au loin des têtes rouges qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter. Il n'hésita pas à entrer dans le premier wagon qu'il vit, même s'il était occupé. Il y avait trois personnes à l'intérieur, trois garçons. Il y avait un blond aux yeux bleus assez svelte, et deux garçons assez musclés au visage idiot._

— _Excusez-moi, puis-je m'asseoir avec vous ? Je souhaite éviter quelques éléments indésirables, et ils sont sur le chemin menant aux autres wagons. Fit alors Harry._

— _Ah, oui, bien-sûr. Je suis Draco Lucius Malefoy, héritier de l'Ancienne et Noble Maison des Malefoy. Se présenta alors le blond en tendant sa main._

— _Gregory Goyle, héritier de l'Ancienne et Noble Maison des Goyle. Se présenta l'un des gorilles._

— _Vincent Crabbe, héritier de l'Ancienne et Noble Maison des Crabbe. Fit l'autre Gorille._

 _Harry les regarda et repensa aux livres sur l'étiquette sorcière qu'il avait lue. Il se devait de se présenter par son nom complet, et il espérait qu'ils n'en feraient pas tout un pataquès._

— _Je suis Hadrian James Potter, héritier de la plus Archaïque et la plus Gracieuse Maison d'Emrys et Héritier des plus Anciennes et Nobles Maisons Peverell, Black, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Potter et Gaunt. Se présenta alors Harry serrant la main de Draco._

 _Les trois autres jeunes sorciers ouvrirent les yeux en grand, surpris d'avoir avec eux le célèbre Harry Potter. Draco nota alors les différentes familles utilisées par Harry._

— _Merlin ?! Tu es l'héritier de Merlin ? Fit Draco, la voix aigüe._

— _Oui, je sais que c'est choquant, moi-même je l'ai été en l'apprenant chez les gobelins. Fit Harry en rougissant face aux regards ébahis._

— _Tu as vraiment une cicatrice ? Demanda alors Vincent._

 _Harry hocha simplement de la tête et souleva sa frange pour montrer sa cicatrice, s'attirant un hoquet de stupeur des trois garçons. De son côté, Draco était ravi de voir qu'Harry connaissait les traditions des sang-pur, et repensa alors à son père, qui lui avait demandé de surveiller Harry et de le mettre en contact avec lui, expliquant à son fils qu'Harry était en fait le petit-fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il lui avait aussi dit de ne jamais regarder Dumbledore dans les yeux._

*fin flashback*

Il fut vraiment amusé par la réaction de celui qui deviendrait plus tard son meilleur ami, Draco Malefoy. Il s'était aussi souvenu de l'un des messages de Grapsous, son chargé de comptes, l'informant que Dumbledore avait tenté de verser de l'argent à Molly Weasley, une fois de plus, mais aussi à Guenièvre Weasley, Ronald Weasley et une certaine Hermione Granger. Evidemment, Harry fit tout ce qui était humainement possible pour les éviter. Ce fut évidemment lors de sa répartition dans l'une des Maisons de Poudlard que Dumbledore se rendit compte qu'il y avait un problème.

*Flashback* (Déclamation : Harry Potter 1, Chapitre 7 modifié)

 _Guidés par le professeur McGonagall, ils traversèrent l'immense salle au sol dallé et entrèrent dans une petite salle réservée aux élèves de première année. Harry entendait la rumeur de centaines de voix qui lui parvenaient à travers une porte située sur sa droite. Les autres élèves devaient déjà être là. L'exiguïté des lieux les obligea à se serrer les uns contre les autres et ils restèrent debout en silence, lançant autour d'eux des regards un peu inquiets._

— _Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette partition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue._

 _Le regard du professeur s'attarda sur Neville dont la cape était attachée de travers et sur Ron qui avait toujours une tache sur le nez._

— _Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt, dit le professeur McGonagall. Attendez-moi en silence. Elle quitta la salle._

— _Comment font-ils pour nous sélectionner ? demanda-t-il à Draco, intrigué._

— _Mon père m'a dit que c'était un secret, donc il se peut que ce soit des tests._

 _Harry eut un haut-le-cœur. Des tests ? Devant tout le monde ? Il regarda autour de lui: les autres élèves avaient l'air terrifié. Personne ne disait grand-chose, à part Hermione Granger qui chuchotait à toute vitesse qu'elle avait apprise par cœur tous les sorts possibles et qu'elle se demandait bien lequel il faudrait jeter. Harry s'efforça de ne pas écouter ce qu'elle disait, et il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, c'était l'étripée. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur la porte. A tout moment, maintenant, le professeur McGonagall allait entrer et l'emmener vers son destin._

 _Tout à coup, des cris s'élevèrent derrière Harry. Il se retourna et resta bouche bée, comme les autres. Une vingtaine de fantômes venait d'apparaître en traversant le mur du fond. D'un blanc nacré, légèrement transparents, ils flottaient à travers la salle sans accorder un regard aux élèves rassemblés. Ils paraissaient se disputer. L'un d'eux, qui ressemblait à un petit moine gras, lança:_

— _Oublions et pardonnons. Nous devrions lui donner une deuxième chance._

— _Mon cher Frère, n'avons-nous pas donné à Peeves toutes les chances qu'il méritait ? répondit un autre spectre, vêtu de hauts-de-chausse et le cou entouré d'une fraise. Il nous fait une horrible réputation alors que lui-même n'est pas véritablement un fantôme. Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, ceux-là ? Il venait de remarquer la présence des premières années qui se gardèrent bien de prononcer le moindre mot._

— _Ce sont les nouveaux élèves, dit le gros moine en leur souriant. Vous attendez la Répartition, j'imagine ? Quelques élèves hochèrent la tête en silence._

— _J'espère vous voir à Poufsouffle, dit le moine. C'était ma maison, dans le temps._

— _Allons-y, maintenant, dit une voix brusque. La cérémonie va commencer. Le professeur McGonagall était revenue._

 _Un par un, les fantômes quittèrent la salle en traversant le mur opposé._

— _Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi, dit le professeur aux élèves._

 _Harry éprouvait une sensation bizarre, comme si ses jambes s'étaient soudain changées en plomb. Il se glissa entre Draco et un garçon aux cheveux noirs et bouclés, et la file des élèves quitta la salle, traversant à nouveau le hall, puis franchit une double porte qui ouvrait sur la Grande Salle._

 _L'endroit était étrange et magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table._

 _Le professeur McGonagall aligna les premières années face à leurs camarades derrière lesquels se tenaient les professeurs. Dans la clarté incertaine des chandelles, les visages les observaient telles des lanternes aux lueurs pâles. Dispersés parmi les étudiants, les fantômes brillaient comme des panaches de brume argentée. Gêné par les regards fixés sur les nouveaux, Harry leva la tête vers un plafond d'un noir de velours, parsemé d'étoiles._

— _C'est un plafond magique, murmura Hermione. Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans L'Histoire de Poudlard._

 _Harry aussi avait lu l'histoire de Poudlard, et il ne le racontait pas à tout le monde. Il trouvait franchement cette fille infernale._

 _Harry regarda à nouveau ce qui se passait devant lui lorsque le professeur McGonagall installa un tabouret à quatre pieds devant les nouveaux élèves. Sur le tabouret, elle posa un chapeau pointu de sorcier. Le chapeau était râpé, sale, rapiécé. La tante Pétunia n'en aurait jamais voulu chez elle._

 _Peut-être allait-on leur demander d'en faire sortir un lapin ? pensa Harry. Tout le monde, à présent, avait les yeux fixés sur le chapeau pointu. Pendant quelques instants, il régna un silence total. Puis, tout à coup, le chapeau remua. Une déchirure, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bouche, et le chapeau se mit à chanter:_

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi_

 _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête_

 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

 _Pour connaître votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_

 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

 _Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau._

— _Alors, il suffit de porter le chapeau ! murmura Draco à l'oreille d'Harry._

 _Harry eut un faible sourire. Essayer un chapeau valait beaucoup mieux que d'être obligé de jeter un sort, mais il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à le faire devant tout le monde. Le chapeau l'impressionnait et Harry ne se sentait plus le moindre courage. S'il avait existé une maison pour les élèves au bord de la nausée, il y serait allé tout de suite. Le professeur McGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin._

— _Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence: Abbot, Hannah !_

 _Une fille au teint rose avec des nattes blondes sortit du rang d'un pas mal assuré. Elle alla mettre le chapeau qui lui tomba devant les yeux et s'assit sur le tabouret._

— _POUFSOUFFLE ! Cria le chapeau après un instant de silence._

 _Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table située à droite et Hannah alla s'y asseoir, parmi les autres étudiants de Poufsouffle. Harry vit le fantôme du moine gras lui faire de grands signes enthousiastes._

— _Bones, Susan !_

— _POUFSOUFFLE ! Cria à nouveau le chapeau._

 _Susan se hâta d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'Hannah._

— _Boot, Terry ! Appela le professeur McGonagall._

— _SERDAIGLE ! Cria le chapeau._

 _Cette fois, les applaudissements s'élevèrent de la deuxième table à gauche. Des élèves de Serdaigle accueillirent Terry en lui serrant la main._

 _Brocklehurst, Mandy fut également envoyée à Serdaigle. Brown, Lavande fut la première à se retrouver à Gryffondor. Une ovation monta de la table située à l'extrême gauche. Les jumeaux se mirent à siffler d'un air joyeux pour saluer son arrivée._

 _Bulstrode, Millicent fut envoyée à Serpentard. La table des Serpentard semblait être composée d'élèves assez distincts, et moins entrain à un comportement idiot, ce qui plaisait grandement à Harry. Peut-être était-il fait pour Serpentard ? N'était-il pas son héritier ?_

— _Finch-Fletchey, Justin !_

— _POUFSOUFFLE !_

 _Plusieurs élèves furent ainsi répartis dans les différentes maisons. Harry remarqua que le chapeau prenait parfois le temps de la réflexion avant de se décider._

— _Granger, Hermione !_

 _Hermione courut presque jusqu'au tabouret et enfonça frénétiquement le chapeau sur sa tête._

— _GRYFFONDOR ! Cria le chapeau._

 _Draco émit un ricanement, en murmurant un « bon débarras ». Harry eut soudain une de ces horribles pensées qui accompagnent généralement les états de panique. Et s'il n'était pas choisi du tout ? S'il restait là avec le Choixpeau sur la tête sans que rien ne se passe et que le professeur McGonagall finisse par lui annoncer qu'il y avait une erreur et qu'il devait rentrer chez lui par le prochain train ? Mais il se conforta dans l'idée que son passage à Gringotts avait prouvé son appartenance au Monde Magique._

 _Lorsque Neville Londubat, le garçon qui ne cessait de perdre son crapaud, fut appelé, il trébucha et tomba en s'approchant du tabouret. Le Choixpeau mit longtemps à se décider. Enfin, il cria: « GRYFFONDOR. » Neville se précipita aussitôt vers ses camarades sans enlever le chapeau de sa tête et dut revenir le donner à MacDougal, Morag, sous les éclats de rire._

 _Lorsque son nom fut appelé, Malefoy s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers le tabouret. Dès qu'il lui eut frôlé la tête, le chapeau s'écria:_

— _SERPENTARD !_

 _La mine satisfaite, Malefoy alla rejoindre ses amis Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient été envoyés à Serpentard, eux aussi. Draco regarda alors Harry lorsqu'il s'assit et lui fit un signe de la main, espérant qu'il le rejoigne._

 _Il ne restait plus grand monde dans la file des nouveaux._

— _Moon... Nott... Le professeur McGonagall appela les noms qui commençaient par « P ». Parkinson... les jumelles Patil... Perks, Sally-Anne... et, enfin..._

— _Harry Potter !_

 _Lorsqu'Harry sortit du rang, des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle._

— _Elle a bien dit Potter ?_

— _Le Harry Potter ?_

 _Avant que le chapeau lui tombe devant les yeux en le plongeant dans le noir absolu, Harry eut le temps de voir les têtes qui se tendaient pour mieux le regarder._

— _Hum, ce n'est pas facile, dit une petite voix à son oreille. C'est même très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage. Des qualités intellectuelles fascinantes, également, Il y a du talent et... ho ! Ho ! Mon garçon, tu es avide de faire tes preuves, voilà qui est intéressant... Voyons, où vais-je te mettre ?_

 _Harry crispa les doigts sur les bords du tabouret. « Pas à Gryffondor, pas à Gryffondor », pensa-t-il avec force._

— _Pas Gryffondor ? Et pourquoi donc ? Oh, je vois, tu es méfiant de Dumbledore, et tu as bien raison, mon garçon. Oui, tu es très intelligent, et très rusé, cette maison n'est pas faite pour toi. Mais que sais-tu vraiment de Dumbledore ?_

 _Harry se fit alors pensif. « Pas grand-chose, mais je sais qu'il me veut du mal, il a essayé d'ensorceler ma famille pour me maltraiter, et il a payé les Weasley et Granger. », pensa-t-il en réponse._

— _Excellent, tu apprends vite, mon garçon. Mais tous les Weasley ne sont pas sous la coupe de Dumbledore, et tu devras le découvrir avec le temps. Hm…Oui, il est évident que tu n'es pas fait pour Gryffondor, malgré que tu en sois l'héritier. Tu sais, tu pourrais m'en donner l'ordre, et je te mettrai dans la maison de ton choix. Fit le chapeau._

 _Harry resta abasourdi. « Te l'ordonner ? Comment ça ? », Pensa-t-il._

— _Voyons, tu sais très bien ce dont quoi je parle, jeune Harry. Tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor, et aussi de Serpentard. Cette école t'appartient, et tout ce qui s'y trouve aussi, dont moi. Mais trêve de bavardages, il est temps pour moi de te placer, et pour cela, je ne vois rien de mieux que…SERPENTARD !_

 _Un silence s'abattit sur la salle, les élèves étant étonnés qu'Harry Potter, LE Harry Potter, ne soit pas à Gryffondor. Tout à coup, le silence fut rompu par des applaudissements venant de la table de Serpentard, avec Draco Malefoy applaudissant avec force. Ce fut tel un déclencheur, et toute la table des Serpentard se leva pour applaudir leur héros, et ceux qui savaient, parmi eux, l'héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils furent plus tard rejoints par les tables de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, mais pas de Gryffondor._

 _Quant aux professeurs, leurs réactions furent variées. Un drôle de petit bonhomme semblait étonné, et McGonagall semblait déçue. Mais le plus amusant, pour Harry, fut de voir le regard inquiet de Dumbledore, confortablement installé sur son trône en or siégeant en bout de table. Il ne remarqua pas les regards intrigués de Severus Rogue et de Quirinus Quirell._

*fin Flashback*

Son année se déroula alors paisiblement à Poudlard parmi les Serpentard. Il fut légèrement brusqué par Severus Rogue, son professeur principal et professeur de potions, mais ce dernier finit par accepter Harry tel qu'il était, surtout quand Harry fit référence à l'amitié entre Rogue et sa mère. Durant toute l'année, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger tentèrent par tous les moyens de devenir son ami, mais Harry les ignora royalement. Heureusement pour Hermione, lorsqu'elle fut attaquée par un troll, elle fut miraculeusement sauvée par Dumbledore avant qu'elle ne puisse finir en tapisserie pour l'école.

Il fut tout de même intrigué par le couloir du troisième étage, et avec Draco Malefoy, Blaise Zabini et Theodore Nott, il partit inspecter l'endroit. Il y découvrit donc un Cerbère, un chien à trois tête, et étant un passionné de mythologie depuis son plus jeune âge, il se souvint du mythe d'Orphée, chantant alors distraitement, ce qui endormit le chien. Ils passèrent tranquillement la trappe, et tombèrent donc dans une plante, un filet du diable, rien qu'un simple _**Lumos Solem**_ ne puisse arranger. Pour l'épreuve de Quidditch, ils laissèrent Draco s'en occuper, et quand ils durent affronter un Troll, ils utilisèrent tous ensemble un Bombarda Maxima qui fit littéralement exploser le troll

Harry du enfin affronter une sorte d'échiquier magique, et étant très intelligent, il réussit facilement à vaincre le Roi adverse, passant à la dernière épreuve, celle de Severus Rogue. Ne voyant qu'il n'y avait assez que pour une personne, ce fut Harry qui avala la potion nécessaire pour enfin arriver à la dernière épreuve.

Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il rencontra alors Quirell, possédé par Voldemort. Il réussit tout de même à le vaincre, et dans un éclair de génie, Harry s'empara de la Pierre Philosophale pour la cacher dans un sac qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Il détruisit alors le miroir, ne voyant pas le spectre de Voldemort lui foncer droit dessus, le faisant s'évanouir.

C'est ainsi que finit sa première année, gagnant ainsi la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, et dérobant, aux yeux et à la barbe de Dumbledore, la Pierre Philosophale, qu'il déposa plus tard dans son coffre-fort à Gringotts, plaçant les gobelins dans la confidence.

Pendant l'été, Harry fut alors invité par nul autre que Lucius Malefoy, pour passer ses vacances au Manoir Malefoy. Il apprit alors tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur son grand-père, et Lucius lui avoua les véritables raisons pour lesquelles Voldemort avait mené cette guerre, soit pour la suppression des lois anti-créatures magiques, ainsi que pour une intégration totale des nés-moldus dans la société sorcière en les faisant venir dans le monde sorcier beaucoup plus tôt, et de préférence en effaçant de façon définitive la mémoire des parents, pour que l'enfant puisse être adopté à travers un rituel de sang dans une famille sorcière. Harry découvrit aussi que son grand-père était un véritable génie, tout comme lui, avant de devenir complètement fou suite aux horcrux, que Lucius lui avait préalablement expliqué. Par ailleurs, Lucius n'hésita pas à lui avouer que les mangemorts étaient encore actifs, mais que leur fidélité revenait directement à Harry, attendu que la Marque des Mangemorts était en fait lié au sang de Voldemort, et de ce fait, à Harry.

Suite à la découverte des Horcrux, et à la folie de Voldemort, ils se mirent d'accord pour chercher et éliminer les horcrux, Lucius révélant alors le Tome. Il expliqua alors à Harry qu'il allait discrètement le placer chez les Weasley, pour qu'ils puissent l'emmener au Ministère et le détruire sans attirer de soupçons sur les Malefoy.

Harry en profita pour se renseigner concernant Sirius Black, et découvrit l'absence de procès. Ayant désormais des doutes, il demanda alors à Lucius d'organiser si possible un procès, pour être sure de sa culpabilité. Pour faciliter la vie d'Harry, Lucius offrit alors Dobby, un elfe de Maison, à Harry.

La deuxième année fut assez calme, mise à part le petit problème avec l'Horcrux de son grand-père, caché dans un livre. Il découvrit la Chambre des Secrets ainsi que Sélène, la Basilic de son ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard. Malheureusement, il ne put en profiter car il fut rejoint dans la Chambre par nul autre que Ginny Weasley, contrôlée par Voldemort et son Horcrux. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Harry ordonna au serpent de détruire le Tome, détruisant immédiatement le réceptacle, et effaça la mémoire de Ginny.

A son plus grand étonnement, il fut rejoint par Fumsec, qui transportait avec lui le Choixpeau magique. Il eut sa réponse plus tard, lorsque Sélène le supplia de la libérer de cette vie infernale et immortelle sans son maître. L'épée de son ancêtre, Godric Gryffondor, apparut alors dans le Choixpeau, et avec une lamentation de Fumsec, il transperça la gueule de Sélène, mettant fin à ses jours, sous ses remerciements. L'épée fut imprégnée de son venin, mais malheureusement, Harry réussit à se transpercer le bras avec l'un de ses crocs. Heureusement, Fumsec étant près de lui, il put pleurer sur sa blessure pour le soigner. Harry découvrit aussi qu'il pouvait désormais invoquer l'épée de Gryffondor quand bon lui semble.

Durant le reste de l'année, la relation d'Harry avec Rogue et le reste de l'école (à part Gryffondor à cause de Ron et Hermione) se développa bien, et lors d'un duel, organisé par leur nouveau professeur, Lockhart, son fourchelangue fut révélé à tous. Evidemment, les Serpentard furent extatiques face à cette découverte, les Serdaigle intrigués et curieux, les Poufsouffle n'en pensèrent rien, et bien-entendu, les Gryffondor l'accusèrent d'être un Mage Noir dangereux. C'est ainsi que lorsque la nouvelle se répandit à travers le Monde Sorcier, Harry, aidé de Lucius, révéla alors que sa mère était la descendante de Serpentard, et que son père était le descendant de Gryffondor.

Ce fut un choc complet pour la communauté sorcière, et plusieurs Gryffondor furent mal à l'aise en apprenant qu'ils avaient psalmodié le descendant du fondateur de leur Maison. L'année se finit tranquillement, et Lockhart fut arrêté pour harcèlement sexuel et tentative de viol sur mineurs, ce qui, par la même occasion, révéla ses œuvres frauduleuses et fit chuter la réputation de Dumbledore, responsable de l'avoir engagé. C'est suite à cette chute de réputation que Lucius et Harry en profitèrent pour demander un procès pour Sirius Black, procès qui fut rapidement mis en place, surtout lorsque Fudge découvrit qu'il pourrait gagner beaucoup de gloire en réparant les erreurs de ses prédécesseurs.

Le procès fut rapide, et le Monde Sorcier fut une fois de plus chamboulé en apprenant qu'ils avaient arrêté un innocent depuis le début, et surtout lorsqu'ils apprirent que Dumbledore savait parfaitement la vérité, étant celui qui avait mis en place le _**Fidélitas**_. Suite à cela, le vieil homme perdit son titre de Manitou suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers ainsi que son poste de Président du Magengamot, ne gardant alors que son poste de Directeur de Poudlard. Ce fut une victoire écrasante pour le côté obscur du Magengamot, encore plus lorsqu'ils furent officiellement rejoints par la Maison Black avec Sirius. Ils furent aussi rejoints par les Maisons Potter, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gaunt et Peverell lorsque Sirius devint le tuteur magique d'Harry, avec sa permission et celle de Petunia. Par ailleurs, Harry se mit à vivre avec Sirius à Grimmauld, et la rencontre entre lui et le portrait de Walburga Black fut mémorable.

*Flashback*

 _26/07/1992_

 _Harry décida d'habiter avec son parrain, Sirius Black, et fut alors emmené à Square Grimmauld, le Manoir Ancestrale des Black, caché par un puissant sortilège de **Fidélitas** , ainsi que d'autres enchantements anti-moldus. Sirius lui dit en ouvrant la porte._

— _Aller Harry, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer de vivre avec moi._

 _Harry ricana avant d'entrer. A peine eut-il mit le pied à l'intérieur de la vieille baraque qu'il remarqua alors l'état de délabrement et d'abandon dans lequel était le splendide Manoir. Il éternua face à tant de poussière, et fut donc surpris par Kreattur, l'elfe de la Maison Black._

— _Le traitre à son sang est de retour ! Oh, pauvre maîtresse ne va pas être contente. Le traitre a aussi amené un vile sang-mêlé, pauvre, pauvre Kreattur._

 _A peine l'elfe eut finit de prononcer ces paroles qu'Harry entendit un hurlement strident qui le fit sursauter, et par la même occasion, fit sursauter Sirius._

— _Comment ça ? Qui ose entrer dans la Demeure des Black ? J'espère que ce n'est pas mon traitre de fils ! Montrez-vous !_

 _Harry, suivit de près par Sirius qui était intrigué de voir comment allait réagir son filleul, se dirigea vers l'escalier pour y trouver alors le portrait d'une femme, soit Walburga Black. Cette dernière le regarda avec un air hautain, avant de se focaliser sur Sirius._

— _Comment oses-tu entrer ici, traitre ?_

— _Je suis chez moi, mère ! Et que tu le veuilles ou non, JE suis le Seigneur de la Maison Black !_

 _Répondit Sirius avec une certaine véhémence. Elle le dévisagea avant de se focaliser sur Harry. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut ma cicatrice sur son front._

— _Quoi ?! Tu as osé faire venir un infâme Sang-mêlé ici ? Chez moi ? Honte à toi, fils dégénéré, je savais que tu n'étais qu'un bon à rien, un traitre !_

— _Je ne suis pas un sang-mêlé, sale vache, et je te conseil de te taire avant que je ne passe ton tableau au **Feudeymon** !_

 _La réponse d'Harry figea Walburga. Sirius demanda alors comment c'était possible qu'il ne soit pas un sang-mêlé._

— _Ma mère fut révélée en tant que fille de Tom Elvis Jedusor et de Melinda Rosier, faisant d'elle une sang-pure. Quoi que vous connaissez mieux Tom Elvis Jedusor sous son pseudonyme, celui de Voldemort._

 _Seulement quelques secondes après, Walburga se mit à supplier Harry de la pardonner, lui offrant alors son obéissance totale, tandis que Sirius resta figé. Harry lui expliqua alors tout ce qu'il savait, et Sirius fut impressionné par toutes les manipulations de Dumbledore, jurant alors de faire de sa vie un véritable cauchemar. Immédiatement après, Kreattur se mit à tout nettoyer, ravi de servir, enfin, de véritables Black. Ayant écouté la partie sur les horcrux, l'elfe décida alors de révélé l'existence de l'amulette aux deux sorciers. Harry n'hésita pas à utiliser l'épée de Gryffondor pour percer l'amulette et détruire l'horcrux, offrant alors les restes du bijou à Kreattur en tant que souvenir de Regulus Black. Cela lui valut évidemment la totale loyauté de l'elfe de Maison._

*fin Flashback*

La troisième année fut bien plus simple, et Harry rencontra alors son premier amour, nommé Cédric Diggory, avec qui il se mit à sortir. Il fut aussi ravi de découvrir son nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Remus Lupin, soit son « Oncle Lunard ». Ce dernier fut ravi de savoir que Sirius était innocent, et promis de les rejoindre à Grimmauld. Il n'y eut aucune anicroche ou incartade, et tout se déroula parfaitement, au plus grand plaisir d'Harry. Bien-entendu, il y avait toujours quelques problèmes avec Ron et Hermione qui continuaient à monter Gryffondor contre lui, sans compter Ginny Weasley qui s'intéressait un peu trop à lui.

Il n'y eut qu'un seul évènement marquant durant sa troisième année, et ce ne fut pas à Poudlard mais bel et bien à Grimmauld. En effet, il réussit à communiquer avec Kreattur, surtout lorsque celui-ci reçut l'ordre de Walburga de lui obéir. Il découvrit alors l'existence de l'amulette de Serpentard, et n'hésita pas une seule seconde à la détruire avec l'épée de Gryffondor, au plus grand bonheur de l'elfe de maison qui lui jura alors sa fidélité jusqu'à son dernier souffle, au plus grand choc de Sirius. Ce fut donc un évènement marquant le début de la fin pour Voldemort.

Durant l'été de cette troisième année, juste avant la quatrième année scolaire, Harry, Sirius et Remus obtinrent des billets VIP pour le Championnat de Quidditch, au plus grand plaisir d'Harry. Sirius était excité comme une puce, tout comme Remus (bien qu'il le dissimulait adroitement).


	3. Prologue (part 2)

**_Et nous revoilà pour un deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous apprécierez celui là. Bon, Harry commence son ascension en tant que Personnage Dark xD Enjoy._**

* * *

 _18/08/1994_

 _Harry observait l'objet face à lui, la mine dégoûtée sous les regards amusés de Sirius et Remus._

— _Je dois franchement attraper cette chose ? Siri, je ne sais même où ça a trainé !_

 _Sirius et Remus éclatèrent de rire face au regard plus que dégouté et révulsé d'Harry face à l'immondice face à lui qui devait être un portoloin. Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, c'était bruler l'offense odorante face à lui. Il regarda alors ses gants en cuir de dragon. « J'ai franchement pas envie de toucher cette merde, en plus, je vais salir mes gants. Bah ! », Il pensa._

 _Sirius et Remus finirent par se calmer avant de le regarder, les yeux rieurs. Ce fut Sirius qui prit la parole._

— _C'est une blague, on te rassure mon louveteau. Franchement, à t'entendre, je croirais que tu es le fils de Malefoy. J'imagine l'horreur pour James !, ricana le maraudeur._

— _Le fait que tu sois à Serpentard n'arrange pas les choses, rajouta alors un Remus amusé, sans compter que tu as la même façon de penser que lui, et tu es aussi redoutable en politique comme en économie !_

— _Au moins, t'es plus mignon que lui. Ça aurait pu être pire, tu pourrais ressembler à notre Chauve-Souris nationale, Snivellus !, intervint Sirius en s'entourant d'une cape et montrant ses faux crocs de vampires._

 _Remus sourit face à la bêtise de son meilleur ami tandis qu'Harry rougit face au compliment. C'est alors que Sirius porta le coup fatal._

— _Mais bon, t'es en couple avec un Poufsouffle, ce qui prouve que t'as rien à voir avec lui. Jamais le grand Lucius-je-pette-plus-haut-que-mon-cul Malefoy ne se serait rabaissé à se mettre en couple avec un Poufsouffle, encore moins un Diggory. Sérieux mon louveteau, t'aurais pas pu trouver mieux ?, se moqua le maraudeur._

 _Harry envoya un regard noir à Sirius, ce qui fit amusa d'autant plus le maraudeur moqueur. Quant à Remus, bien qu'il ne le dise à haute voix, lui-même était tout à fait d'accord avec Sirius. Les deux maraudeurs n'appréciaient pas vraiment Cédric Diggory et trouvaient que quelque chose était louche avec lui. Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier les rumeurs concernant Cédric en tant que coureur de jupons, pire que Sirius dans sa jeunesse, ce qui ne rassurait pas du tout les deux maraudeurs. Cependant, ils avaient décidé d'accorder le bénéfice du doute à Cédric Diggory, enfin, pour le moment._

— _Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches, Siri ?, demanda Harry._

— _Harry, nous savons tous deux que ce Cédric est un coureur de jupons, ou de caleçons, peu importe. Enfin bref, ce que j'voulais dire, c'est qu'il n'est pas fait pour toi. Et puis, sérieusement, c'est un sorcier lumineux qui ressemble plus à une licorne qu'autre chose, avec la façon dont il passe son temps à sourire. Et contrairement aux licornes, les femmes ne restent pas vierges autour de lui !, répondit le maraudeur._

— _Nous sommes vraiment inquiets qu'il te blesse, Harry. Il est très dur de prédire le comportement de ce genre de personnes, et nous ne voulons vraiment pas qu'il te brise le cœur. Alors, s'il-te-plaît, prends tes précautions et fais attention à toi, d'accord ?, intervint alors Remus._

— _D'accord, oncle Remus, mais je ne pense pas que Cédric soit du genre à me tromper. Je veux dire, s'il m'aime vraiment, pourquoi me tromperait-il ?, dit alors Harry, sûr de lui._

 _Sirius et Remus partagèrent alors un regard, comprenant que malgré le fait qu'il est affronté la mort, Harry était toujours aussi innocent. Ils espéraient sincèrement que Cédric ne serait pas celui qui mettrait un terme à cette pureté. « Si jamais il fait du mal à mon chiot, je le ruinerai, lui et toute sa famille ! », fut la pensée de Sirius._

— _Et sinon, où est le vrai portoloin ?, demanda alors Harry._

 _Sirius ricana avant de sortir de sa poche une écharpe au couleurs de l'Irlande, bien qu'il n'appréciait pas tout se vert, ça se faisait un peu trop Serpentard à son goût. Enfin, avec le temps, Sirius s'était mis à ne plus haïr Serpentard, mais on ne change pas les vieilles habitudes, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas aimer les vêtements verts. En fait, la seule variation de vert qu'il aimait, c'était les yeux de son filleul, car ses yeux n'avaient rien à voir avec le vert foncé des Serpentard. Non, le vert des yeux d'Harry était sublime, brillant, dépassant la beauté d'émeraudes, et rappelant d'une certaine façon la couleur de l'impardonnable de la mort. En fait, Sirius était persuadé que les yeux d'Harry n'étaient pas aussi brillant lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé, et se demanda si l'_ _ **Avada Kedavra**_ _n'aurait pas légèrement changé leur luminosité._

— _Je préfère ça ! On va donc pouvoir y aller ? J'ai vraiment hâte de voir le match, et puis, Lucius m'a confirmé que nous pourrons passer du temps avec Krum !, hurla presque Harry d'impatience._

— _Krum est vraiment l'un des joueurs de Quidditch que tu adores, c'est amusant. N'empêche, honte à toi de ne pas supporter l'Irlande et notre équipe Nationale !, fit Remus, amusé._

— _Mais je supporte l'Irlande, juste que je préfère Krum en tant qu'attrapeur, et puis, les bulgares ne sont pas si mal que ça !, fit Harry._

— _Il a raison ! Moi aussi j'aime bien Krum, il est plutôt bon. Allez les filles, trêve de bavardages, il faut y aller !, se moqua alors Sirius._

 _Sa seule réponse fut les regards noirs promettant mille souffrances d'Harry et Remus. Ils attrapèrent tous les trois l'écharpe, et Sirius s'écria alors « Championnat »._

 _Immédiatement, ils furent engouffrés dans un vortex, tournoyant à une vitesse folle. Harry n'appréciait pas vraiment ces transports, surtout que la plupart du temps, il retombait sur ses fesses, tel un empoté, et ce n'était pas agréable du tout. Heureusement que Remus lui avait appris comment se tenir droit à la sortie d'un Portoloin et d'une cheminée._

 _Ils finirent donc par arriver dans une immense plaine où ils pouvaient parfaitement voir des milliers de sorciers, sans compter les tentes bariolées qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Heureusement que l'endroit était vivement enchanté, sinon les moldus n'auraient jamais pu rater un tel évènement._

— _Allez, il ne faut pas perdre de temps. Notre tente a surement déjà été installée, alors ne perdons pas de temps et allons-y, fit Sirius._

 _Il les conduisit immédiatement vers une zone différente, avec des tentes très grandes et ornées, qui possédaient même des jardins ou piscines. La zone était réservée aux familles influentes et le Ministère de la Magie, ainsi que les autres gouvernements présents, bien-entendu. Ils finirent par arriver devant une très grande tente noire arborant le blason de la famille Black._

 _A peine furent-ils arrivés qu'ils furent rejoints par Draco et Narcissa Malefoy, dont leur tente était juste à côté._

— _Sirius, ravi de te voir, cher cousin !, fit alors Narcissa Black en prenant Sirius dans ses bras._

— _Cissy, content de te voir. Mais que vois-je, ne serait-ce pas Draco ?, répondit Sirius en regardant le petit blond._

— _Oncle Sirius, content de vous voir, fit Draco avant de regarder Harry, Harry ! Je savais que tu finirais par venir, après tout, tu n'allais tout de même pas rater le championnat quand même, si ?_

— _Madame Malefoy, ravi de vous revoir, vous êtes toujours aussi ravissante !, fit Harry en baisant sa main avant de regarder son meilleur ami, Draco, tu me connais, je n'allais quand même pas rater cette occasion. Et puis, on ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de refuser une invitation dans la loge du Ministre quand même !_

 _Les deux garçons se regardèrent avant de rire d'un commun accord, amusant Sirius, Remus et Narcissa. Ils discutèrent pendant quelques instants, et furent rejoints par Cédric Diggory qui embrassa vite fait Harry avant de se carapater la queue entre les jambes face au regard meurtrier de Sirius. Harry comprit qu'il ne passerait pas de temps avec Cédric, mais étant avec son meilleur-ami et sa famille, ça ne le dérangea pas plus que ça. Après tout, ils passeraient dix moins ensembles à Poudlard, alors un jour de moins, ce n'est strictement rien._

 _Ils finirent par se diriger vers le stade, où ils rejoignirent Lucius Malefoy qui était tranquillement en train de discuter avec le Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge. Ensemble, ils commencèrent alors leur ascension vers la loge du Ministre. C'est alors qu'ils virent à la rencontre des Weasley, avec Hermione Granger, et étonnamment, les Diggory qui étaient eux-aussi avec les Weasley._

— _Ah ! Voilà le traitre !, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Ronald Weasley._

— _Je te conseil vivement de ne pas parler ainsi de mon filleul, merdeux. Je te rappelle que mon filleul est l'héritier des Potter, et de bien d'autres familles dont les Black !, répondit alors Sirius, le venin se ressentant dans sa phrase, tout comme la menace à peine voilée._

 _Molly s'énerva rapidement face à la réponse de Sirius et s'apprêta à l'insulter lorsqu'elle fut retenue par la main d'Arthur. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, elle remarqua immédiatement sa pâleur. Ce dernier regarda alors Sirius Black._

— _Seigneur Black, je vous prie d'accepter mes profondes excuses concernant le comportement inqualifiable de mon fils vis-à-vis de votre Héritier et filleul. Je peux vous assurer qu'à l'avenir, ce comportement sera sévèrement puni !, s'excusa alors Arthur Weasley._

 _Molly ouvrit grand la bouche, abasourdie par son mari, tandis que Ronald s'apprêtait à répliquer. Il fut calmé dans son élan par le regard courroucé de son père, et ferma alors son clapet. Immédiatement, le respect envers Arthur augmenta d'un cran chez Sirius, Lucius et Harry. Ils avaient pitié de cet homme, piégé avec cette harpie vengeresse et surement infidèle. Après tout, Ronald et Ginny Weasley ressemblaient très peu à leur père ou autres frères et sœurs, et leurs cheveux rouges pouvaient facilement être attribués à Molly et non Arthur._

— _Je vois, Arthur, que l'éthique des sang-purs n'est pas tout à fait perdue. Il y a encore espoir pour ta famille, et j'espère que tu sauras apprendre tout ça à ton fils. Après tout, il serait dommage que ton fils soit la cause de la ruine et déchéance des Weasley, voire de leur extinction, tout ça parce qu'il n'aura pas su se montrer cordial envers un membre de la société qui lui est supérieur dans notre hiérarchie. N'est-ce pas ?, annonça Lucius d'une voix trainante._

 _Arthur hocha vivement de la tête, tandis que les yeux des autres Weasley s'agrandirent face à cette menace. Immédiatement, les jumeaux et Percy bombardèrent Ron de leur regard le plus noir. Surtout Percy, car il savait très bien que s'ils le voulaient, Lucius comme Sirius pourraient facilement l'empêcher de mener à bien sa carrière dans le Ministère._

— _Père, nous ne devrions pas faire attendre le Ministre. Après tout, nous sommes invités dans la loge du Ministre !, se venta alors Draco en envoyant un sourire suffisant dans la direction de Ron._

— _Il a raison, Lucius, nous devrions y aller. Tu viens, Harry ?, fit Sirius en comprenant immédiatement le jeu de Draco._

 _Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à continuer vers la loge, ils furent rejoints par le Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge. Ce dernier était alors accompagné par un grand homme vêtu d'une robe de velours noir garnie d'or. Fudge s'illumina littéralement en voyant Lucius, et encore plus lorsqu'il vit Harry avec Sirius. Il ignora royalement les Weasley, au plus grand amusement de Sirius et Lucius._

— _Lucius, quel plaisir de vous voir !, fit Cornelius en serrant sa main, avant de baiser la main de Narcissa, et que vois-je n'est-ce là votre ravissante femme ? Cela fait un moment que nous ne nous sommes pas vus._

— _En effet, Monsieur le Ministre, cela fait un moment. Je suis contente de vous voir !, répondit Narcissa avec un sourire charmant._

— _Laissez-mois vous présenter le Ministre de la Magie Bulgare, Oblansk…Obalansk, enfin, le Ministre de la Magie Bulgare en somme. Il ne sait pas très bien parler anglais, donc je tente de communiquer en langage des signes._

 _Tous saluèrent respectueusement le Ministre Bulgare d'un signe de tête. C'est alors que Fudge ne perdit pas de temps et lui montra alors Harry Potter._

— _Et le voici, notre héros National, Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu !, présenta alors Fudge avec panache._

 _Les yeux du Ministre Bulgare s'attardèrent sur le front d'Harry, et lorsqu'il vit sa cicatrice, ses yeux s'agrandirent. C'est alors qu'Harry les surprit tous._

— _Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer. Mais laissez-moi me présenter entièrement. Je suis Hadrian James Emrys-Peverell-Black-Gryffondor-Serpentard-Potter-Gaunt, bien qu'on continue à me référer en tant qu'Harry Potter._ _, fit Harry en Bulgare._

— _Vous parlez le Bulgare ? Eh bien, je suis enchanté, jeune monsieur Potter. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler du Garçon-qui-a-Survécu. Mais vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous présenter, je comprends très bien l'anglais,_ _répondit le Ministre, amusé._

— _Je vois. Mais alors, pourquoi faites-vous comme si que vous ne compreniez pas ?_ _, demanda Harry, curieux et légèrement amusé._

— _Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne comprenais pas, c'est votre Ministre qui a assumé que je ne parlais ni ne comprenais l'anglais. Et puis, je trouve ça très amusant de le voir se gesticuler pour tenter de m'expliquer,_ _ria alors le Bulgare._

 _Ils rirent de concert, au plus grand choc des spectateurs qui ne comprenaient strictement rien. De son côté, Fudge était particulièrement satisfait de voir le Ministre Bulgare et Harry Potter discuter tranquillement. Ça ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour son mandat._

 _C'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent tous dans leurs loges spécifiques, Harry continuant de discuter avec le Ministre Bulgare, et réussissant à négocier un peu de temps avec l'équipe de Bulgarie pour obtenir des autographes, au plus grand délice du Ministre Bulgare et de Sirius lorsqu'il fut informé. Bien-entendu, Draco décida qu'il irait lui-aussi avec Harry, car l'occasion était bien trop bonne pour être ignorée._

*fin flashback*

Le reste du championnat se déroula tranquillement, les Irlandais gagnèrent la coupe, mais Victor Krum attrapa le vif d'or. Normalement, des mangemorts devaient attaquer et semer le chaos juste après le championnat, mais Harry ordonna à Lucius d'interrompre ceci, souhaitant éviter de mettre la puce à l'oreille de Dumbledore quant à l'activité des mangemorts.

Le plus amusant pour Harry, fut de deviner à l'avance le plan de Voldemort, par rapport au Tournois des Trois Sorciers et sa résurrection, mais Harry savait qu'il aurait besoin de Voldemort avec un corps pour se débarrasser définitivement de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre du Poulet Grillé. D'ailleurs, grâce à son parfait contrôle sur les mangemorts, et leur fidélité, il savait absolument tout, informé directement par Barty Croupton Junior.

C'est ainsi que sa quatrième année commença, et que, comme prévu, Barty, sous la forme de polynectar d'Alastor Maugrey « Foleil », entra son nom dans la coupe de feu. Evidemment, lorsque son nom sortit de l'instrument, juste après celui de son petit-ami, plusieurs étudiants, surtout ceux de Gryffondor et des autres écoles, furent scandalisés. Pour s'amuser, Harry n'hésita pas à jurer sur sa magie, et devant tout le monde, qu'il n'avait en aucun cas placé son nom dans la coupe ou demandé à quelqu'un de le faire à sa place. Cela rabattit le caqué de plusieurs, mais bien évidemment, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger continuèrent de salir son nom.

Il y avait une deuxième raison pour laquelle Harry avait laissé son grand-père continuer son petit plan. La Coupe de Feu, lorsqu'elle forme un contrat avec les participants, permet une émancipation automatique de ces derniers.

Ainsi, Harry devint émancipé, et pour lui, c'était un avantage certain, car il pouvait enfin obtenir toutes ses seigneuries, et mieux encore, en les obtenant, même après sa résurrection, Voldemort ne pourrait les récupérer. Harry ne perdit pas de temps, et avec Sirius et Remus, ils partirent à Gringotts pour finaliser tout ça et obtenir toutes ses seigneuries, à part celle des Black, bien-entendu. Juste après, Sirius et Lucius convoquèrent une session spéciale du Magengamot pour qu'Harry puisse réclamer tous ses sièges. Le visage de Dumbledore ce jour-là fut hilarant, car il comprit alors qu'Harry l'avait quasiment vaincu, surtout lorsqu'Harry devint le Seigneur Gryffondor et Serpentard, contrôlant ainsi Poudlard, ses alentours dont la forêt interdite, et Pré-au-Lard.

Grâce à Lucius, Harry découvrit facilement la première épreuve, et n'hésita pas à lire toute la bibliothèque des Black pour des sorts permettant de vaincre des dragons. C'est alors qu'il eut l'idée très intelligente de se rendre dans le Coffre de Gringotts N°1, celui des Emrys. Le coffre était immense et rempli d'or, mais ce n'est pas ce qui intéressait Harry. Non, ce qui l'intéressa, ce fut l'immense bibliothèque présente, et surtout, les tomes personnels de Merlin. Il y avait une autre chose qui l'intéressa, et ce fut nul autre que le bâton de Merlin, un focci de puissance remarquable. Harry décida alors de l'utiliser à la place de sa baguette, permettant de conduire une plus grande quantité de magie. Pourtant, il savait parfaitement que ce bâton était légèrement inférieur à la Baguette de Sureau qui lui appartenait de droit, mais ne sachant pas où elle était, il décida d'utiliser le bâton en attendant. Heureusement pour lui, le bâton pouvait facilement être réduit à la taille d'une baguette lorsqu'il n'était pas utilisé.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry Potter confronta un dragon comme première épreuve.

*flashback*

— _Et maintenant, place à notre dernier et quatrième champion, le Seigneur Hadrian James Emrys-Peverell-Black-Gryffondor-Serpentard-Potter-Gaunt !, annonça Ludo Verpey._

 _Immédiatement, des applaudissements purent être entendus, et Harry entra dans l'arène, pour y confronter son dragon, un foutu Magyar à Pointes, soit le plus dangereux des dragons. Heureusement pour lui qu'Harry avait décidé de lire et d'apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait dans la bibliothèque personnelle de Merlin._

 _Lorsqu'il entra enfin dans la lumière, ce fut pour voir un foutu dragon mécontent et protégeant ses œufs avec férocité. Harry ne pouvait lui en vouloir, après tout, une mère protège toujours ses enfants, tout comme sa propre mère. Cependant, il ne laisserait pas un lézard géant le rôtir et se mettre sur son chemin vers le pouvoir et la gloire._

— _Que va-t-il faire ? Je me le demande. Notre héros semble regarder le dragon, serait-ce une bataille de l'esprit ?, commenta Ludo._

 _Harry roula des yeux à l'entente des commentaires inutiles de Ludo Verpey. Il ne perdit pas de temps, et sortit de sa poche sa « baguette », soit le bâton de Merlin. En moins d'une seconde, le bâton atteignit sa taille d'origine, choquant tout le monde._

— _Que vois-je ? Harry Potter, qui nous a autorisé à le référer ainsi pendant cette épreuve, vient de sortir un bâton ! Mais pas n'importe quel bâton, car n'importe quel sorcier ou sorcière peut le reconnaître ! C'est le bâton de Merlin, son ancêtre !, cria Ludo Verpey, faisant hurler la foule en délire._

 _Harry regarda les tribunes et remarqua la présence de Sirius, Remus, Lucius, Narcissa, Maugrey et Draco, avec le reste des Serpentard. Il n'hésita pas à leur faire un clin d'œil, ce qui lui attira un sourire amusé de Sirius. Il regarda de nouveau le dragon qui semblait s'énerver face à toute cette agitation. Il lança un_ _ **Sonorus**_ _sur lui-même._

— _Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je refuse de laisser un lézard géant m'empêcher de réussir cette épreuve !, dit-il avec force, les spectateurs écoutant avec vif intérêt._

 _Il décida alors d'utiliser une variante d'un sort inventé par Merlin._

— _ **Glaciadivinus !**_

 _Un immense jet d'eau d'un bleu glacial sortit alors du bâton, pour prendre la forme d'un dragon entièrement fait de glace. Ce sort, existant avant le sortilège du_ _ **Feudeymon**_ _, était en fait son contraire, et efficace contre les élémentaires de feu et les dragons. Les spectateurs furent ébahis en voyant cet immense être de glace se tenir devant eux, et les juges ouvrirent la bouche en grand face à une telle manifestation de pouvoir._

— _Par la barbe de Merlin ! Un dragon de Glace, c'est du jamais vu ! Harry Potter est bel et bien l'héritier de Merlin !, cria Ludo Verpey, avec les hurlements des spectateurs derrière-lui._

 _Le dragon de glace se jeta alors corps et âme sur le Magyar, commençant alors un combat féroce entre les deux bêtes. Quant à Harry, il ne perdit pas de temps._

— _ **Corpus Volito !**_

 _Le sort était assez connu parmi les mages de haut rang, mais pas chez les sorciers. Ce sort permettait tout simplement de voler, et était l'un des sorts favoris de Merlin, mais aussi de Voldemort. Immédiatement, Harry se mit à voler devant tous, et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers les œufs, prenant immédiatement l'œuf d'or qu'il devait récupérer._

— _Il vole, Harry Potter vole, et sans balais magique ! Seuls les puissants sorciers peuvent voler !, annonça Ludo Verpey._

 _Malheureusement pour lui, le dragon le remarqua suite au commentaire indélicat de Ludo Verpey, et s'énerva d'autant plus. Harry se retourna alors et pointa le bâton vers le Magyar avant de s'exprimer avec force._

— _ **Lumos Linculum Maxima !**_

 _C'est alors que d'immenses chaînes faites entièrement de lumière apparurent autour du dragon, l'enchaînant au sol tel un saucisson. Les dresseurs de dragons, dont Charlie Weasley, regardèrent l'évènement avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Ce sort serait parfait pour contrôler avec efficacité les dragons. Ils décidèrent de le noter dans leurs esprits. Peu de temps après, Harry utilisa sa volonté pour faire disparaître son dragon de glace, et quitta l'arène sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements._

— _Et c'est ainsi qu'en un temps record, Harry Potter a réussi à vaincre un Magyar à Pointes et récupérer l'œuf d'or avec des sorts dignes des plus grands sorciers connus ! Quelle note lui est attribuée par les juges ? Moi, je lui donne un DIX !, cria Ludo en faisant un moulinet de sa baguette et faisant apparaître un dix géant._

 _Dumbledore lui attribua lui-aussi un dix, sous les acclamations des élèves de Poudlard. Barty Croupton Sénior fit la même chose, tout comme Olympe Maxime, avec encore plus d'applaudissements de la part des élèves. Et au plus grand choc de tous, Igor Karkaroff attribua lui-aussi un dix, bien que son visage trahisse facilement sa colère. Cependant, Igor savait parfaitement qui était vraiment Harry, et avait été accepté de nouveau parmi les mangemorts par Harry en personne, il n'allait donc surement pas s'attirer la colère de son maître._

*fin flashback*

Harry fut alors en tête de compétition, au plus grand délice de Remus et Sirius. Lorsqu'il apprit l'existence du Bal d'Hiver, il reçut un cours très détaillé en danse par Sirius, qui malgré son côté idiot, était en fait un excellent danseur. Il eut aussi quelques cours avec Lucius Malefoy, et surtout, Narcissa Malefoy.

Exceptionnellement, il ne partit pas au bal avec Cédric en tant que cavalier, attendu que les champions ne pouvaient être ensembles, et décida donc d'y aller avec sa meilleure amie, Daphné Greengrass. Ce fut un évènement très sympathique qu'il apprécia avec vigueur, mais ce termina dans la douleur.

En effet, et à son plus grand étonnement, il découvrit Cédric en train de le tromper, et non pas avec une Cho Chang qui était sa cavalière, mais avec son idole, Victor Krum. C'est alors que l'esprit d'Harry s'assombrit, trahi, et qu'il comprit que Sirius et Remus avaient complètement raison.

Il mit en place alors un plan audacieux et sadique avec les gobelins, qui étaient très amusés par sa ferveur. Il partit alors voir Amos Diggory, le père de Cédric, pour lui proposer un contrat de mariage très intéressant.

Le contrat était très simple, il stipulait que lorsqu'ils seraient mariés, Cédric et Harry partageraient leurs titres de façon pleine et entière, et surtout, que si l'un venait à mourir, l'autre hériterait alors de tout. Ce contrat fut accepté par Amos, qui y voyait l'opportunité de grimper les échelons de la société avec aisance. Quant à Harry, il y vit deux possibilités : Se débarrasser de Cédric dans un tragique accident, et surtout, s'emparer avec aisance de la famille Poufsouffle.

En effet, après quelques recherches auprès des gobelins, il découvrit que les Diggory étaient les héritiers du premier fils d'Helga Poufsouffle, tandis que les Smith étaient les descendants du deuxième fils. Ainsi, les Diggory avaient la priorité sur le titre, et ils ne le savaient pas, car ils n'avaient pas fait l'effort de rechercher. Le mariage fut rapidement mis en place, et bien qu'au début, Sirius était contre, lorsqu'il apprit le plan, il fut extatique. Bizarrement, lorsqu'il apprit ce que Cédric avait fait, il devint moins réticent au meurtre, que c'est bizarre…

Ce fut donc pendant le moins de Janvier qu'eut lieu le mariage, et évidemment, la nuit de noce. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas profiter de Cédric avant sa mort. Harry avait prévu de l'éliminer dans le labyrinthe de la troisième épreuve, sachant à l'avance les épreuves.

C'est alors qu'eut lieu la deuxième tâche, le 24 février 1995, et qu'il révéla l'une de ses cartes secrètes, l'une de ses deux formes d'animagus, bien qu'il n'en maîtrise qu'une.

*flashback*

 _24/02/1995_

– _Et voilà, dit Ludo Verpey, tous nos champions sont prêts à entreprendre la deuxième tâche qui commencera à mon coup de sifflet. Ils auront exactement une heure pour reprendre ce qui leur a été enlevé. Attention, à trois... Un... deux... trois !_

 _Un coup de sifflet strident retentit dans l'air frais du matin. Des applaudissements et des cris explosèrent dans les tribunes. Harry attendit patiemment que les autres champions sautent dans l'eau. Les spectateurs le regardèrent intrigués par son comportement inattendu._

 _Harry se mit à sourire de façon mystérieuse avant de sortir une fois de plus le bâton de Merlin. Il s'avança alors vers l'eau, et se mit à voler au-dessus du Lac noir. Il se dirigea alors vers le centre du Lac à toute vitesse. Tout le monde le regardait._

 _C'est alors qu'il se mit à ricaner, et que son corps commença à changer. Ses bras s'allongèrent puis fusionnèrent, tout comme le reste de son corps. Ses pupilles se fendirent, devenant jaunes, et ses dents devinrent d'immenses crocs. Les élèves hurlèrent de terreur, tandis que les juges restèrent paralyser face à un tel show de puissance. Devant eux, Harry Potter venait de se transformer en un Basilic d'au moins trente mètres de longueurs, le plus gros qu'ils n'aient jamais vu, digne du Basilic d'Herpo le fou._

 _Sans attendre, Harry tomba dans l'eau suite à sa transformation, et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la cité des êtres de l'eau où mes otages étaient retenus. Il vit alors quatre individus : Cho Chang, Gabrielle Delacour, Hermione Granger et Daphné Greengrass. Il comprit immédiatement que Daphné était son otage, et fonça droit sur elle, attrapant délicatement la corde avec ses dents, et terrifiant au passage les sirènes et tritons du lac. En moins de cinq minutes, il avait traversé l'entièreté du Lac et revenu auprès du point de départ. Dès qu'il quitta l'eau, il reprit sa forme, et Daphné se réveilla. Ils montèrent alors sur les constructions sur pilotis du rivage, et furent applaudit par tout le monde._

— _Bordel, t'es un animagus ?, fit Draco, sous le choc._

— _Yup, double animagus, et vu que je n'ai besoin d'enregistrer qu'une seule de mes formes au ministère, je peux garder ma deuxième forme secrètes !, répliqua Harry en rigolant._

 _Il reçut des regards choqués, puis fut pris dans les bras de Sirius, excité comme une puce. Après quelques minutes, Fleur Delacour revint, blessée, et surtout, sans son otage._

— _Pitié, que quelqu'un aille chercher ma sœur, je ne veux pas la perdre !, hurla-t-elle._

 _Harry la regarda, puis sans attendre, se jeta dans l'eau, reprenant sa forme de Basilic et partit récupérer Gabrielle Delacour. Au bout de cinq minutes, il revint avec la jeune vélanne, au plus grand délice de Fleur._

 _A peine remonta-t-il sur la passerelle qu'il fut pris dans les bras de Fleur Delacour qui l'embrassa copieusement, et pas sur la joue…ce qui fit hurler de rire Sirius et Remus. Fleur se recula, et le remercia à nouveau avant de partir avec sa sœur, qui regardait Harry comme s'il était un héros._

 _C'est vers la fin de l'heure qu'arriva Cédric Diggory avec Cho Chang, puis Victor Krum avec Hermione Granger. Les juges se réunirent alors, pour discuter des résultats. Ce fut Ludo Verpey qui prit la parole avec un_ _ **Sonorus**_ _._

— _Mesdames et messieurs, nous venons de prendre une décision. La sirène Murcus, chef des êtres de l'eau, nous a fait le compte rendu détaillé de ce qui s'est passé au fond du lac et, en conséquence, voici les notes, sur cinquante, que nous avons décidé d'accorder à chacun des champions : Miss Fleur Delacour, bien qu'elle ait fait un excellent usage du sortilège de_ _ **Têtenbulle**_ _, a été attaquée par des Strangulots en approchant du but et n'a pas réussi à délivrer sa prisonnière. Nous lui accordons vingt-cinq points. Des applaudissements s'élevèrent dans les tribunes._

— _C'est insensé, je méritais zéro, dit Fleur d'une voix rauque en hochant sa tête aux cheveux magnifiques._

— _Mr Cédric Diggory, qui a également fait usage du sortilège de_ _ **Têtenbulle**_ _, a été le second à revenir avec sa prisonnière, bien qu'il ait dépassé d'une minute le temps imparti._

 _Un tonnerre d'acclamations retentit dans les rangs des Poufsouffle et Harry vit Cho lancer à Cédric un regard brillant._

— _Nous lui accordons par conséquent quarante-sept points._

 _Harry eut un pincement au cœur en voyant le clin d'œil coquin de Cédric envers Cho, malgré le fait qu'il soit marié à Harry. Cela le conforta dans son blanc, et certains s'écartèrent de lui en voyant son sourire mauvais._

— _Mr Viktor Krum, reprit Ludo Verpey, a eu recours à une forme incomplète de_ _ **métamorphose**_ _, qui s'est quand même révélée efficace puisqu'il a été le troisième à ramener sa prisonnière. Nous lui accordons quarante points._

 _L'air très supérieur, Karkaroff applaudit de toutes ses forces._

— _Le Seigneur Hadrian James Emrys-Peverell-Black-Gryffondor-Serpentard-Potter-Gaunt a utilisé de façon spectaculaire le sortilège de l'_ _ **Animagus**_ _, la forme complète de_ _ **métamorphose**_ _, prenant la forme d'une créature magique, le Basilic, et sauvant en un temps record son prisonnier. De plus, pour avoir récupérer et sauver dans un acte de bravoure un otage supplémentaire, nous lui accordons cinquante points !, finit Ludo Verpey._

 _Les applaudissement retentirent avec force, tous félicitant Harry qui avait un score parfait. De son côté, Dumbledore regarda Harry avec suspicion, après tout, le Basilic était l'une des créatures les plus sombres qui existent._

*fin flashback*

Le reste de l'année se déroula tranquillement, jusqu'au jour de la troisième épreuve.

*flashback*

 _24/06/1995_

 _Harry fut le premier à entrer dans le labyrinthe. Il y rencontra d'abord des Acromantulas qu'il tua aisément avec un_ _ **incendio**_ _, puis il continua pour être confronter à un épouvantard qui prit la forme d'Harry en sang, disant que tout n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il vivait toujours sous l'escalier des Dursley. Harry fut tellement énervé qu'au lieu d'utiliser un_ _ **Riddikulus**_ _, il utilisa un_ _ **Feudeymon**_ _pour complètement oblitérer la créature. Il rencontre enfin Fleur Delacour, qui est inconsciente, et se fait absorber par la haie._

 _Ensuite, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Cédric, son mari, qui était ravi de le voir. Malheureusement, ils étaient poursuivis par Victor Krum, qui était sous le sortilège de l'_ _ **Imperius**_ _et qui décida de lancer le sort de_ _ **l'Endoloris**_ _sur Cédric, qui tomba au sort en se tordant de douleur, avant de se lever. Victor Krum enchaina sur un_ _ **Avada Kedavra**_ _que Cédric réussit à esquiver. Le sort ayant manqué de le toucher, Harry s'énerva et balança un_ _ **Stupéfix**_ _rouge ardent sur Victor, l'envoyant valser de plusieurs mètres, et le plongeant dans l'inconscience._

 _Harry et Cédric continuèrent leur avancée, rencontrant au passage un sphinx dont l'énigme n'a rien de compliqué, pour enfin arriver auprès de la coupe. Sachant pertinemment où menait la coupe, Harry enjoint son futur ex-mari à attraper la coupe avec lui, les transportant alors au cimetière de Little Hangleton._

— _Harry, c'est un portoloin. Le trophée est un portoloin!, dit Cédric._

— _En effet, Diggory, c'est un portoloin. Au moins, tu n'es pas trop stupide!, fit Harry, le ton véhément._

 _Cédric le regarda, choqué par ses propos. Harry lui lança un regard noir, plein de haine._

— _Tu croyais franchement que je ne savais pas pour tes petites affaires? Me tromper, avec ce chien russe, bah!, cracha Harry._

— _Tu…tu savais?, répondit Cédric, pâle._

 _Harry vit du coin de l'œil Peter Pettigrew s'avancer avec "bébé Voldy" dans les bras._

— _En effet, je savais. Mais t'inquiètes pas, ma vengeance est en route. Eh bien, je n'aurai jamais cru que le mariage fusse si court, mais bon, que peut-on y faire?, s'exclama alors Harry avec un grand sourire._

— _Qu-? Commença Cédric._

— _Tues l'autre!, hurla "bébé Voldy"._

 _Cédric se retourna vers Peter Pettigrew, le visage horrifié._

— _ **Avada Kedavra**_ _!, lança Peter Pettigrew._

— _Au fait, je demande le divorce!, fit Harry avec un sourire sadique._

 _Cédric n'eut pas le temps de répondre, et tomba au sol, mort, le visage horrifié. Harry observa Peter Pettigrew, et le visa avec sa baguette._

— _ **Endoloris**_ _!, hurla-t-il._

 _Peter ne vit pas le sort venir, et tomba au sol, se tortillant de douleur et hurlant à tue-tête, faisant tomber par la même occasion le "bébé Voldy", qui protesta en grommelant._

— _Pitié….pitié!, hurla Pettigrew, tandis qu'Harry l'approcha, les yeux légèrement teintés de rouge._

— _Pitié? Mh…nous verrons bien, le rat. Vois-tu, ça, c'est pour avoir fait emprisonner mon parrain, et trahi mes parents!_ _ **Endoloris**_ _!, cria de nouveau Harry._

 _Le traitre continua d'hurler, et "bébé Voldy" observa la scène, fasciné._

 _Harry arrêta le sortilège, laissant le rat pleurer. Il s'approcha du chaudron près de la tombe de Tom Jedusor Sénior, dont le feu avait été allumé à l'arrivée de Pettigrew. Sans perdre de temps, il attrapa le "bébé Voldy" et le jeta dans le chaudron. Il fit alors léviter Pettigrew, qui hurla de terreur, et l'avança près du chaudron._

 _D'un coup de baguette, il fit léviter un os de la tombe de Tom Jedusor Sénior._

— _L'Os du père, pris en toute ignorance, "Harry fit tomber l'os dans le chaudron", La chaire du Serviteur, prise par la force, "Il coupa la main droite de Peter Pettigrew, la faisant tombée dans le chaudron et le faisant pleurer", et le sang de la famille, volontairement sacrifié, le seigneur des ténèbres renaitra!, fit Harry, s'entaillant la main avant de faire tomber quelques gouttes de sang dans le chaudron._

 _Il avait mis au point cette version du rituel avec Lucius et Sirius, les avisant à l'avance de son plan. Peter Pettigrew tomba au sol, et se recula vite fait lorsqu'il vit le chaudron fondre et un amalgame sombre. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'amalgame prit une forme humanoïde allongée, au visage légèrement reptilien, avec des yeux rouges vifs. Voldemort était de retour._

— _Ma baguette, queue-de-ver!, réclama Voldemort, et prenant sa baguette des mains tremblantes du rat._

 _Voldemort se retourna et observa Harry, intrigué. Il repensa alors à l'incantation du rituel d'Harry. Les deux se toisèrent, vigilants. Voldemort ne perçut aucun danger, mais resta tout de même intrigué._

— _Pourquoi, Harry Potter, m'as-tu aidé? Moi qui ai tué tes parents!, demanda Voldemort._

— _Savais-tu le véritable nom de Lily Potter?, demanda Harry._

 _Voldemort cligna des yeux face à la question qu'il trouvait absurde._

— _Bien-sûr, pauvre sot. C'était Lily Evans, une née-moldue!, répondit Voldemort, amusé._

 _Harry ricana légèrement, au plus grand désarroi du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tandis que Pettigrew se courba légèrement en frémissant face à ce rire._

— _Le vieux fou t'a donc vraiment berné?, fit Harry, amusé._

— _De quoi parles-tu? Réponds!, fit Voldemort, à bout._

— _Très bien, si tu le souhaites, je vais être direct. Il y a plusieurs années, un certain Tom Elvis Jedusor et une certaine Melinda Rosier ont eu une fille, nommée Lily Jane Jedusor-Gaunt. Cette jeune fille fut enlevée par Dumbledore, pour être déposé dans un orphelinat. Avant que son père ne puisse la retrouver, elle fut adoptée par un couple, Robert et Janice Evans, nommant ainsi la fille Lily Jane Evans, et la faisant passer pour une née-moldue aux yeux du monde. Alors, comment vas-tu, grand-père?, fit Harry avec un sourire amusé._

 _Voldemort le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, avant de s'énerver._

— _Tu mens! Ma fille est morte, Potter!, fit Voldemort._

— _Et si je pouvais te le prouver, accepterais-tu la vérité?, demanda Harry._

 _Voldemort le regarda, l'air calculateur, avant d'hocher de la tête. Sans perdre de temps, Harry leva sa main pour montrer ses bagues de Seigneur, dont celle de Serpentard. Enfin, il tendit le parchemin concernant son héritage à Voldemort, qui le prit et le lu. Très vite Voldemort pâlit, avant de rougir de haine, ses yeux brillants tels des rubis enflammés._

— _Je vais faire souffrir ce vieux sénile! Il me le paiera, tout est de sa faute!, hurla de rage Voldemort._

— _Maintenant que tout ça est dit, es-tu disposé à écouter mon plan, grand-père?, demanda Harry, amusé._

 _Voldemort se retourna pour l'observer, et hocha de la tête. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Voldemort lança un puissant_ _ **Stupéfix**_ _sur le rat, l'incapacitant pour qu'il n'entende rien. Harry ne put qu'observer la scène avec jubilation, ses yeux étant restés rouge, ce qui amusa Voldemort._

— _Je t'écoute, Hadrian!, fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, faisant grogner Harry lorsqu'il utilisa son prénom véritable._

— _Bien. Pour faire simple, nous allons faire comme si que tu n'étais jamais revenu d'entre les morts. Pour ce faire, rien de plus simple, tu peux convoquer tout tes mangemorts sauf Severus Rogue, qui est en fait l'espion de Dumbledore. Inutile de t'énerver, de ce que j'ai pu glaner comme informations, Severus est un espion contraint, car il a juré un serment inviolable auprès de Dumbledore en échange d'une protection pour ma mère, dont il était amoureux. Il est évident que Dumbledore l'a roulé dans la farine, mais on ne peut rien y faire à ce niveau-là!, commença Harry._

 _Voldemort hocha de la tête, comprenant le geste. Son fidèle mangemort était tout simplement tombé dans le piège de Dumbledore._

— _Ensuite, je vais virer le vieux fou de l'école de façon définitive, et ceux que je n'aime pas par la même occasion. Grâce à mon héritage, je possède naturellement la moitié de Poudlard, et grâce à Pettigrew, j'ai acquis un quart supplémentaire!, ricana Harry de façon sadique en observant le corps de Cédric._

— _Comment ça? Comment as-tu bien pu faire pour obtenir un quart de Poudlard?, demanda Voldemort, très intéressé par ce plan._

 _Harry le regarda avant d'exploser de rire, tandis qu'il sauta à pieds joints sur le corps de Cédric, intriguant Voldemort par ce comportement inhabituel._

— _Vois-tu, ce n'était pas prévu au début, mais il y a quelques mois, j'ai dû changer mon plan. J'étais en couple avec le cadavre que tu vois-là, Cédric Diggory. Cependant, après le bal de Noël, je l'ai vu me trompant avec Krum, un russe pas très intelligent, genre, Karkaroff version plus jeune. Enfin bref, découvrant la supercherie, et n'aimant pas qu'on tente de me tromper comme ça, j'ai décidé de me venger. Je suis allé à Gringotts pour me renseigner sur sa famille, et figures-toi, grand-père, que j'ai découvert que les Diggory possèdent en fait deux seigneuries. La leur, et celle des Poufsouffle. Si j'ai bien compris, les Diggory descendant du premier fils d'Helga Poufsouffle, et les Smith du deuxième. Jusque-là, tu me suis?, demanda Harry._

 _Voldemort hocha une nouvelle foi de la tête, roulant des yeux par rapport au langage d'Harry._

— _J'ai donc concocté un plan, plan que les gobelins se sont faits un plaisir de m'aider à mettre au point. Un contrat de mariage forgé stipulant que si l'un des conjoints venait à mourir, l'entièreté de ses titres reviendrait automatiquement à leurs enfants, et si aucun enfant, au conjoint encore en vie. Cela étant valable même pour les titres d'héritier. Amos Diggory souhaitait tellement gagner en réputation qu'il a accepté immédiatement le contrat, et disons que tu as raté notre mariage en février. Je te rassure, tu n'as pas raté grand-chose. Et le rat a rempli sa part dans mon plan, comme tu peux le voir. Malheureusement pour Cédric, nous n'avons pas eu d'enfants, et je ne comptais pas en avoir avec cette sous-merde, donc...Voilà! Tu as devant toi le nouveau Seigneur Poufsouffle!, cria Harry en ouvrant grand les bras avec un sourire sadique._

 _Voldemort resta sous le choc face à un tel coup de maître, avant d'éclater d'un rire effrayant (sauf pour Harry). Il se tordit presque de douleur tellement il en ria. 'Mon petit-fils est vraiment digne de Serpentard.', pensa-t-il._

— _Et la suite de ton plan?, demanda Voldemort._

— _Ha, oui, j'avais presque oublié!, fit Harry en rougissant légèrement. Pour la suite, c'est très simple. Une fois Dumbledore viré de Poudlard, je sais qu'il va vouloir ramener à la vie son ordre du Poulet Grillé, et qu'il va aussi vouloir installer son petit groupe chez mon parrain, mais nous allons refuser. Si je ne me trompe pas, chose qui n'est encore jamais arrivée je souhaite préciser, alors ils s'installeront chez les Weasley, un endroit facile à attaquer. Cependant, il y a un problème!, s'exclama alors Harry._

— _Et quel est ce problème?, questionna le Seigneur des Ténèbres en levant un sourcil._

— _Très simple, le problème, c'est toi, grand-père!, fit Harry en le montrant du doigt._

 _Voldemort cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en regardant le sourire chétif d'Harry._

— _Comment ça, moi? Expliques toi!, demanda-t-il._

— _Très simple. Le problème, c'est tes horcrux. Oui, je sais tout à propos de tes horcrux, et franchement, je comprends le geste, par contre, tu n'as pas pris en compte l'effet négatif des Horcrux, soit la perte de ton humanité. Je sais que pour toi ça ne représente pas grand-chose, mais dis-toi que ton Humanité représente tes émotions, et aussi tes capacités de réflexion logique. Donc, chaque Horcrux te fait perdre ton humanité, et donc ta capacité à réfléchir correctement. Il faut y remédier d'une façon ou d'une autre!, fit Harry._

 _Voldemort le regarda, étonné qu'il sache quoi que ce soit à propos de ses horcrux, avant de réfléchir. Il avait effectivement remarqué une perte de ses inhibitions suite à la création d'horcrux._

— _Bien, quelles sont tes solutions?, demanda-t-il curieux._

— _Il y a deux possibilités. La première, c'est de te tuer et de détruire chaque horcrux. La deuxième, c'est de réunir tous tes horcrux restants et de lancer une incantation latine que j'ai trouvé dans les livres des Black,_ _ **Anima mea est reditus**_ _. Je te laisse le choix, mais bon, je préfèrerai te garder en vie. Et puis, j'ai trouvé une solution à l'immortalité, donc tu n'as rien à craindre!, expliqua alors Harry avec un grand sourire._

 _L'expression de Voldemort était illisible. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres réfléchit longuement à la proposition d'Harry, la deuxième bien-entendu, car il refusait de mourir ou de tuer son petit-fils pour se protéger. C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose dans ce qu'Harry avait dit._

— _Une solution? Quelle solution?, demanda-t-il._

— _Eh bien…Disons que ta quête pour la Pierre Philosophale n'est pas autant un échec que tu ne le penses. J'ai réussi à m'en emparer et je l'ai planqué dans mon coffre personnel à Gringotts, loin des yeux de tous. Alors, que choisis-tu, grand-père?, demanda Harry, en remuant nerveusement._

— _Très bien, va pour ton plan, mais il me faudra consommer de l'élixir de vie dès que j'aurai récupéré mon âme pour me soigner de façon correcte et récupérer mon apparence d'origine. Mais comment savais-tu pour le rituel?, demanda alors Voldemort dans un éclair de lucidité._

 _Harry rougit avant de blanchir, comprenant que s'il s'expliquait mal, Lucius allait prendre cher._

— _Vois-tu, lorsque je suis allé à Gringotts et ai appris tout ce qui concerne mon héritage, j'ai pris contact avec Lucius Malefoy. J'ai alors découvert que la Marque des Ténèbres était liée au sang, le nôtre, je l'ai donc forcé à tout me révéler, et de fil en aiguille, tous les mangemorts se sont mis à me servir, sauf Pettigrew qui n'était pas au courant!, mentit alors Harry, espérant que Voldemort ne comprenne pas le mensonge._

 _Voldemort le regarda, sceptique, avant de hocher de la tête._

— _Bien, au moins, je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, Lucius ne souffrira pas, ou en tout cas, pas beaucoup. Maintenant, rentres donc à Poudlard, je crois que tu as un enterrement à organiser, non? Je tenterai surement de venir, juste pour voir l'enterrement et "consoler" mon petit-fils! Et puis, ce serait l'occasion pour les Diggory de rejoindre leur fils!, fit Voldemort en riant à la fin._

 _Harry ne put que sourire. Juste après, il se força à lâcher quelques larmes pour se rendre crédible, puis se rendit vers le corps de Cédric juste avant de lancer un_ _ **Accio**_ _sur la coupe, les transportant ainsi directement à l'entrée du labyrinthe où il fut reçu en fanfare avant que des cris horrifiés ne soient entendus à la vue du corps de Cédric._

 _Harry continua de "pleurer", et il fut rejoint par Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Ludo Verpey, Olympe Maxime, Igor Karkaroff et Amos Diggory._

— _Mon fils! C'est mon fils!, hurla Amos Diggory en se précipitant sur le corps de Cédric, tandis que Sirius et Remus allèrent "conforter" Harry._

— _Que s'est-il passé mon garçon? Demanda Dumbledore, s'attendant à ce qu'Harry crie au retour de Voldemort._

— _Il…Il l'a…Il l'a tué! Il a tué mon mari!, hoqueta Harry, tout le monde l'écoutant._

— _Qui donc mon garçon? Qui a tué Cédric? Est-ce Voldemort?, demanda Dumbledore, extatique._

 _Harry réussit à cacher un sourire sadique. Ils furent alors rejoints par Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones et deux aurores. Il mit en place son plan._

— _Non! C'est Krum, je l'ai vu, il a tué mon mari juste avant qu'on ne touche la coupe!, accusa alors Harry en pointant Victor Krum du doigt, qui semblait choqué._

— _Quoi?, Hurla de rage alors Amos en se retournant vers Krum._

— _Avez-vous une preuve, monsieur Potter?, demanda Karkaroff, indigné, et en même temps, effrayé, surement du à sa marque des ténèbres qui s'était éveillée._

— _Il a lancé le sortilège de la mort, vérifiez sa baguette!, demanda alors Harry._

 _Sans perdre un instant, Cornelius Fudge et Amelia Bones se dirigèrent vers Victor Krum, qui était pétrifié, tandis que les deux aurores entourèrent le pauvre garçon. Amelia lança un_ _ **Priori Incantatem**_ _sur la baguette de Krum, avant de pousser un petit cri de surprise. Les cinq derniers sorts s'affichèrent au-dessus de la baguette:_ _ **Diffindo**_ _,_ _ **Incendio**_ _,_ _ **Endoloris**_ _,_ _ **Endoloris**_ _,_ _ **Avada Kedavra**_ _. Les preuves étaient accablantes, et les_ _ **Endoloris**_ _avaient été lancés contre respectivement Fleur Delacour et Cédric Diggory, et l'_ _ **Avada Kedavra**_ _sur Cédric Diggory._

 _Harry savait que le_ _ **Priori Incantatem**_ _avait un défaut, celui de révéler le nom de la cible, mais non de dire si le sort avait effectivement atteint sa cible. En trois secondes seulement, Krum fut interpellé par les aurores et embarqué, sous les protestations véhémentes de Karkaroff et de la plupart des élèves de Durmstrang. Quant aux élèves de Beauxbatons et Poudlard, ils huèrent Krum, l'insultant de noms les uns plus sordides que les autres._

 _Harry se tourna alors vers Amos, "l'air désolé et sincère"._

— _Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu le protéger, Amos. J'ai tout essayé, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il lancerait un tel sort!, fit Harry._

— _Je…je comprends, Harry. Je suppose que tu dois être choqué, autant que moi, vu que vous veniez de vous marier. M'autoriseras-tu à organiser son enterrement?, demanda Amos en tentant de s'empêcher de fondre en larmes à nouveau._

 _Ils entendirent des hoquets de surprise autour d'eux, surement ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant pour le mariage de Cédric et Harry, consolidant alors son innocence._

— _Bien-sûr, Amos. Si tu le souhaites, je t'autorise à l'enterrer sous son nom d'origine et même l'enterrer dans votre caveau familial, bien qu'il doive aller dans le mien. Qu'en penses-tu?, demanda Harry, espérant intérieurement qu'Amos accepterait._

 _Amos se retourna et enveloppa Harry dans une éteinte, à son grand dam._

— _Oh merci, Harry, merci! Tu feras un excellent seigneur Diggory, j'en suis persuadé!, fit Amos en pleurant._

 _Harry eut beaucoup de mal à s'empêcher de sourire, mais il remarqua le regard méfiant de Dumbledore, et surtout, le regard amusé de "Foleil" au loin, à qui il fit un clin d'œil. Ce dernier comprit immédiatement le message et s'en alla rejoindre son maître._

 _Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, et Fudge décida tout de même de remettre le prix à Harry tout en le félicitant, tandis que Dumbledore ne cessa de dire à quiconque que c'était surement l'œuvre de Voldemort et qu'il était de retour._

 _De son côté, Harry partit avec Sirius et Remus, retournant alors à Grimmauld, Harry étant excusé des examens de fin d'année. A peine fut-il arrivé dans le Manoir qu'il explosa de rire comme jamais, tombant presque à terre tellement il riait, sous les regards amusés et légèrement inquiets de Remus et Sirius. Une chose était sûre, Dumbledore allait chèrement payer pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, et tous ses larbins aussi._

 _Harry regarda son alliance de mariage, avant de l'enlevée et de la jeter dans la cheminée, sous les regards étonnés de Kreattur et Dobby, qui venaient d'arriver._

— _Maître?, fit Kreattur._

— _Oh, Kreattur. Penses à me préparer une tenue pour l'enterrement de mon ex-mari, je me dois d'être présentable. Après tout, c'est une occasion unique!, dit Harry avant de partir._

— _Oui, maître!, répondit Kreattur, obéissant._

 _Les deux elfes de maisons se regardèrent après le départ d'Harry avant de hausser des épaules. Après tout, chez les Black, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un mariage se finissait dans la mort._

*fin flashback*

Ainsi se termina sa quatrième année. Harry ricana en y repensant, et regarda avec plaisir les bagues des Diggory et Poufsouffle à son doigt. Le jour de l'enterrement fut assez intéressant, attendu que Voldemort vint sous la forme déguisée d'une personne lambda pour assister à l'enterrement, et surtout, tuer les autres Diggory, chose qui permit alors à Harry de récupérer ses deux bagues.

Il se rendit au Manoir Malefoy où résidait son grand-père pour discuter de la marche à suivre, et surtout, mettre au point son plan. Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps et récupéra ses horcrux qu'il réintégra à son corps, même celui dans la cicatrice d'Harry, avant de donner la bague des Gaunt à Harry en tant que Seigneur Gaunt, donnant sans le savoir la Pierre de Résurrection à son petit-fils. Ensuite, ils utilisèrent l'élixir de vie pour lui redonner apparence humaine. C'est alors que Voldemort décida de réutiliser son nom d'origine pour ses apparitions publiques. Tom Elvis Jedusor était de retour, et seuls Harry, Lucius, Dumbledore et lui savaient la vérité quant à son nom. Il fut cependant très énervé lorsqu'il apprit la destruction de l'un de ses horcrux, et Lucius le paya très cher.

Enfin, Harry reçut une nouvelle intéressante de la part de Lucius, juste avant son entrée en cinquième année et le renvoi de Dumbledore. Le Ministre avait prévu de placer son sous-secrétaire, Dolores Ombrage, au poste de professeure contre les forces du mal. Harry ne manqua pas alors de mettre au point une nouvelle facette de son plan, une facette bien plus amusante. Le but était très simple: Faire tomber le Ministère et créer quelque chose de nouveau, de plus grand.

Il se rendit alors au Ministère avec Lucius, directement au bureau de Fudge, qui fut ravi de voir ses deux contribuables favoris.

*flashback*

11/08/1995

 _Harry et Lucius entrèrent dans le bureau de Cornelius Fudge, qui discutait tranquillement avec Dolores Ombrage de son plan concernant l'inquisition. Il écarquilla des yeux en voyant Lucius Malefoy et Harry, puis sourit. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Dolores Ombrage, qui se méfiait de leur arrivée._

— _Monsieur le Ministre, je suis ravi de voir que vous êtes présent, attendu que nous avons fort à discuter!, fit Harry avec un sourire qui se voulait sympathique._

— _Lucius, Harry, je suis vraiment ravi de vous voir. Oh, je vous présente ma secrétaire, Dolores Ombrage!, fit Fudge en faisant signe à Dolores._

— _Seigneur Malefoy, Seigneur Emrys-Peverell-Gryffondor-Serpentard-Potter-Gaunt, ravie de vous rencontrer!, salua alors Dolores dans un sourire "sympathique"._

 _Lucius et Harry la saluèrent brièvement de la tête avant de se concentrer sur Fudge._

— _J'ai informé mon cher ami, Harry, concernant votre projet par rapport à Poudlard. Il m'a cependant informé de changements intéressant qui vont obliger un changement concernant vos plans, Cornelius!, dit Lucius d'une voix trainante._

— _En effet. J'ai cru comprendre que vous souhaitez instaurer madame Ombrage en tant que professeure à Poudlard pour surveiller Dumbledore, suite à ces déclarations concernant Voldemort, est-ce bien cela?, demanda Harry._

 _Les trois adultes flanchèrent légèrement à la mention de Voldemort, puis Fudge hocha de la tête._

— _Ce ne sera malheureusement pas possible. Voyez-vous, je suis le propriétaire de Poudlard et de ses environs, et de ce fait, je décide de qui à le droit d'y rester ou pas. Je précise d'ailleurs que le Ministère n'a aucune juridiction à Poudlard et donc ne peut intervenir, inutile de vous plaindre. Cependant, j'ai un plan qui pourrait vous intéresser. Êtes-vous prêt à m'écouter?, demanda Harry._

— _Nous écoutons, bien-entendu!, fit Cornelius, légèrement pâle._

— _Très bien. Je vais tout simplement nous faciliter la tâche, soit virer Dumbledore de l'établissement à la rentrée, devant tous les élèves, pour l'humilier. J'en profiterai pour expulser les professeurs indésirables tels que Sybil Trelawney, une véritable fraude, et exorciser le professeur d'histoire qui radote la même chose depuis des années. De ce fait, vous n'aurez pas besoin de surveiller Poudlard, attendu que les éléments indésirables auront été virés avec pertes et fracas. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?, fit Harry avec un ton légèrement menaçant._

— _Et qui sera le directeur de Poudlard? Et les remplaçants pour les professeurs? Demanda Dolores, indignée._

— _Très simple. J'ai décidé d'instaurer mon parrain, le Seigneur Black, en tant que professeur contre les forces du mal. En tant qu'ancien aurore, il est plus qu'adapté à la tâche. Pour le poste de professeur d'histoire, j'ai décidé que Remus Lupin, un loup-garou serait parfait, ensuite…, commença Harry._

— _Un sang impur? Vous ne pouvez pas employer une créature magique, un monstre, c'est contre la loi!, l'interrompit Dolores, qui blanchit face au regard noir d'Harry._

— _JE suis le propriétaire de Poudlard, et JE fais la loi à Poudlard. Et de toute façon, votre loi sera dissoute au prochain Magengamot, après tout, j'ai la majorité des voix. Comme je le disais, avant d'être interrompu de façon impolie, j'ai décidé de créer un nouveau poste de professeur à Poudlard, soit celui de professeur d'éthique et manières à adopter dans le monde sorcier et de l'histoire des familles sorcières. Ce poste sera attribué à Narcissa Malefoy et le cours sera obligatoire pour tous les nés-moldus et sang-mêlés n'ayant pas vécu dans le monde sorcier. Un autre poste, celui d'étude en politique, sera pris en charge par Lucius ci-présent, et sera obligatoire dès la cinquième année. Enfin, les clubs seront restaurés à Poudlard!, fit Harry en ouvrant les bras de façon grandiloquente._

 _Fudge sembla apprécier la nouvelle, approuvant avec conviction les réformes d'Harry, tandis que Dolores devint rouge de rage. Elle fut vite calmée lorsqu'elle reçut un regard promettant mille souffrances par Lucius._

— _Mais qui sera le directeur?, demanda alors Fudge._

 _Harry se mit à sourire de façon maléfique tandis que Lucius ricana légèrement._

— _Eh bien, ce ne sera autre que l'un de mes cousins éloignés, un sang-pur, du nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il fut un élève exemplaire à Poudlard, le meilleur dans chacune de ses classes, et reçut tous les honneurs. Il est avant tout un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et assistera surement Sirius quand il en aura le temps. Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai tout en main, enfin, concernant Poudlard bien-entendu. Par contre, il faudra vous occuper du groupe de Dumbledore!, fit Harry._

— _Comment ça?, demanda idiotement Fudge._

— _Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas sans le savoir, Cornelius, que Dumbledore a mis en place son petit groupe de justiciers, l'Ordre du Phénix. Il faudra évidemment agir pour le dissoudre. Bien-évidemment, certains individus de ce groupe devront être punis. Nous avons déjà quelques noms. Souhaitez-vous les savoir?, intervint alors Lucius._

 _Fudge hocha vivement de la tête, voyant Dumbledore comme une menace. Lucius lui tendit une feuille avec divers noms. Fudge ne perdit pas de temps et lu les noms. Il fronça des sourcils._

— _Mais la plupart sont des employés du Ministère!, cria-t-il, outragé._

— _En effet. Vous remarquerez que la majorité sont des aurores, ce qui explique leur manque d'inefficacité, entravé par Dumbledore, ils ne peuvent faire un travail correct. Comme vous pouvez le voir, vous engagez comme second secrétaire, le fils de l'un d'eux, Percy Weasley. Nous avons cependant trouvé une solution concernant certains!, fit Lucius._

— _Ah bon?, demanda Fudge, soulagé._

— _En effet, monsieur le Ministre. Nous savons que les Weasley ont rejoint Dumbledore pour de simples raisons économiques, et à part Molly Weasley, ainsi que ses deux enfants, Ronald et Guenièvre, il serait facile de les éloigner de Dumbledore. Pour ça, il suffirait simplement de promouvoir Arthur Weasley et lui donner un poste plus adapté, mieux rémunérer, en lui faisant comprendre qu'il aura bien plus si il venait à nous informer quant au comportement de Dumbledore. Je sais par exemple, que les jumeaux Weasley se feront un plaisir de tout me révéler, surtout depuis que je suis devenu leur investisseur quant à leur entreprise. Vous comprenez donc qu'il n'y a nul besoin de lancer une inquisition contre tous les suivants de Dumbledore, car ça l'alerterait. A la place, nous devons éloigner ses partisans, compris?, demanda Harry._

 _Fudge réfléchit à cette perspective, qu'il appréciait bien. Pourquoi attaquer directement Dumbledore quand on peut tout simplement le détruire de façon sure et certaine, pas à pas, en lui retirant tout soutien. Il hocha de la tête, mais annonça son inquiétude financière._

— _Je comprends parfaitement le but, mais nous n'avons pas les fonds suffisants pour mettre en place tout ça. Comment faire?, demanda le Ministre de la Magie._

 _Lucius et Harry sourirent de façon mystérieuse._

— _Eh bien, je suppose qu'une donation est de rigueur, n'est-ce pas, Lucius?, fit Harry innocemment._

— _Exactement, Harry. Combien devrions-nous offrir, selon toi?, demanda Lucius en jouant le jeu._

 _Fudge eut littéralement des gallions dans les yeux en entendant le mot "donation", tout comme Ombrage._

— _Je suppose qu'un million de gallions devrait suffire!, fit Harry avec un grand sourire carnassier._

 _Les yeux de Fudge sortirent de leurs orbites face à une telle donation. Sachant que son salaire était de 500 gallions par mois, et que le Ministère dépensait la somme totale de 250 000 gallions par an, 1 000 000 de gallions était considéré comme une somme incroyable et permettrait de mettre en place divers projets._

— _Excellente idée, Harry. Alors, Cornelius, cela vous convient-il?, demanda Lucius d'une voix trainante._

 _Cornelius Fudge ne perdit pas de temps et bondit de sa chaise en hochant vigoureusement de la tête avant de serre vivement la main de Lucius puis celle d'Harry.  
—Exactement, et c'est très généreux de votre part. Je ne manquerai pas de l'annoncer à la Gazette du Sorcier, je peux vous l'assurer!, fit Fudge._

— _Très bien. Dans ce cas, nous devons y aller, après tout, demain, nous avons une session du Magengamot et nous allons devoir nous occuper de certaines lois. Au plaisir de vous revoir, monsieur le Ministre!, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire en coin en regardant Ombrage qui rageait._

— _Oh, au revoir, Harry, Lucius. Et encore merci!, fit Fudge avec un sourire benêt._

 _Harry et Lucius quittèrent le bureau du Ministre, amusés par la stupidité de Fudge. Après tout, grâce à la Pierre Philosophale, Harry pouvait avoir autant d'or qu'il le voulait._

*fin flashback*

Le lendemain, Harry, Lucius et Sirius se rendirent au Magengamot pour dissoudre les lois anti-créatures magiques, et furent immédiatement soutenus par la faction Sombre, mais aussi les neutres et la plupart des Lumineux. Ce fut une victoire totale pour Harry, et Remus fut très content d'apprendre qu'il pouvait désormais travailler, surtout lorsqu'Harry lui annonça son nouveau poste à Poudlard.

Enfin, ce fut le 1er Septembre 1995, la rentrée, et Harry trépignait d'impatience.


	4. Information Importante à lire!

Salut à tous. J'ai le plaisir de vous informer que l'histoire sera partiellement réécrite (à partir du chapitre 3, vers la seconde moitié) puis les chapitres suivants.

Pourquoi? Simplement car j'ai décidé d'en faire une histoire pleinement MxM attendu que beaucoup de gens me l'ont demandé et que ça me dérange pas le moins du monde, au contraire même.

Le couple sera un Harry Potter x Percy Jackson x) Un Poll va être donc ouvert:

Dois-je rajouter une troisième personne au couple? Si oui, je vous laisse choisir en Willas Tyrell, Jon Snow, Tyrion Lannister et Robb Stark.


	5. Prologue (dernière partie) réécrit

**Salut à tous, voici donc la version réécrite du Chapitre 3 avec un splendide Percy x Harry x) Comme je l'ai dis, merci de préciser si vous souhaitez voir un MxMxM ou juste un MxM x)**

* * *

*flashback*

 _01/09/1995_

 _Harry était fortement amusé, tout comme Lucius et les autres. Pour l'occasion, ils avaient été rejoint par nul autre que Cornelius Fudge et une troupe d'aurores avec Amelia Bones, par précaution. Bien-entendu, les aurores furent tous vérifiés pour être sûr qu'ils ne soient en aucun cas des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, et donc, pour éviter de mettre la puce à l'oreille du Dumbledore Manipulateur qui se terrait à Poudlard._

 _Il était assez tard, et Harry n'attendant qu'une seule chose, c'est que la cérémonie de répartition se termine. Les portes de Poudlard étant fermées, et Harry ayant utilisé son contrôle des enchantements de protection pour empêcher Dumbledore de connaitre leur présence, ils attendaient tranquillement que le Choixpeau magique termine son office. Une fois le dernier élève réparti, ils décidèrent de faire leur entrée._

 _Par sa simple volonté en contrôlant les enchantements de Poudlard, Harry fit ouvrir la porte en grand, choquant au passage tous les élèves ainsi que les professeurs attablés à l'autre bout de la table. Harry ricana intérieurement, s'amusant franchement en voyant le regard alarmé de Dumbledore. Il remarqua aussi que Maugrey Foleil, l'un des plus fidèles "amis" de Dumbledore se tenait à la place de professeur contre les forces du mal. Pour une fois, c'était le vrai Maugrey._

 _"Que se passe-t-il ici?", demanda Dumbledore en se levant de son 'trône doré'._

 _"Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, vous êtes priés de préparer vos affaires et de quitter les lieux. A part d'aujourd'hui, vous êtes renvoyés!", fit alors Tom Jedusor._

 _Des hoquets de stupeur purent être entendus, ainsi que des murmures. Depuis que le nom de Dumbledore fut trainé dans la boue, beaucoup espéraient, en vain, de le voir quitter Poudlard, principalement les Serpentard, mais aussi la majorité des Serdaigle, trouvant son comportement trop illogique. Même les Poufsouffle s'étaient mis à détester Dumbledore, depuis la mort tragique de Cédric, et la moitié des Gryffondor avaient rejeté le vieux fou, surtout quand ils apprirent qu'Harry était le Seigneur Gryffondor._

 _Mais le plus amusant pour Harry, ce fut de voir le regard au début étonné, puis complètement abasourdi quand le vieil homme remarqua enfin Tom Jedusor. Il avait immédiatement reconnu Voldemort, mais il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait agir, car en souhaitant tout dissimuler, il avait aussi gardé l'identité de Tom secrète. Il comprit que son temps était compté, mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire._

 _"Et sous quelle autorité?", demanda-t-il._

 _"Sous celle du propriétaire de Poudlard. Par la même occasion, le bureau des gouverneurs est officiellement dissous, et le curriculum de Poudlard sera révisé.", répondit Tom avec un sourire victorieux, se délectant de la défaite du vieux fou._

 _"Et qui est-ce?", demanda alors Minerva McGonagall._

 _Harry s'avança devant tout le monde._

 _"JE suis le propriétaire de Poudlard et de ses environs, dont Pré-au-Lard et la forêt interdite, bien-entendu.", fit alors Harry, un sourire en coin._

 _Les murmures recommencèrent, avec vigueur. Les élèves étaient tous devenus de véritables commères, et les Serpentard, dont Rogue, souriaient comme si Noël était arrivé en avance. De leur côté, Hermione, Ronald et Ginny étaient devenus blancs, pâles tels les cuisses d'un curé sous une soutane._

 _"Nous avons remarqué, après quelques investigations et autres enquêtes, que vous n'étiez plus capables de diriger cet établissement, et que vous étiez même responsable de sa décadence et retard quant aux autres écoles du monde sorcier. C'est ainsi que j'ai décidé de vous remplacer, avec effet immédiat, par mon cousin, Tom Elvis Jedusor, qui sera désormais le nouveau directeur du Collège de Magie Poudlard, et professeur-suppléant de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.", expliqua alors Harry._

 _"Mais mon garçon, j'ai déjà recruté un professeur pour ce poste.", fit Dumbledore avec un rictus._

 _"En effet, cependant, en tant que propriétaire de Poudlard, je suis dans mon entière capacité à virer n'importe qui de mes terres, et cela inclus élèves, professeurs et autres indésirables. Monsieur Maugrey, étant considéré comme un ancien aurore paranoïaque et complètement attardé, je refuse de le laisser auprès des élèves. Il devra lui-aussi quitter cet établissement, avec effet immédiat.", jubila Harry._

 _Albus tenta d'envoyer un regard déçu de 'bon papi' à Harry, mais il fut royalement ignoré. De son côté, Alastor ne semblait pas d'accord et se leva en visant Harry de sa baguette. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, les aurores, ainsi que Sirius, Remus, Lucius, Narcissa et Tom lui balancèrent un_ _ **Stupéfix**_ _suivi d'un_ _ **Incarcerous**_ _, le saucissonnant tandis qu'il pestait de rage. Les élèves restèrent interdits face à la violence de Maugrey._

 _"Aurores, emmenez Maugrey au Département de la Justice dans une cellule pour tentative de meurtre envers un Seigneur de plusieurs maisons, héritier d'une autre maison, pour refus d'obtempérer et mise en danger des élèves de Poudlard!", ordonna alors Amelia Bones, déçue du comportement de Maugrey._

 _"Je suis persuadé qu'il est possible de…" tenta Dumbledore._

 _"Possible de rien du tout, Dumbledore. Il a sciemment attenté à la vie du Seigneur Peverell-Serpentard-Gryffondor-Poufsouffle-Potter-Diggory-Gaunt, devant plusieurs témoins qui plus est!" intervint alors Fudge, énervé._

 _Dumbledore ne tenta par d'argumenter, sachant que c'était une cause perdue. 'Je suis dans la merde.', pensa-t-il._

 _"Vous pouvez désormais quitter les lieux, Dumbledore. Au fait, vous serez mis en examen pour possible détournement de fonds de Poudlard, mais aussi de mes comptes personnels avant la clôture de mes comptes il y a dix ans." Fit Harry, faisant signe à Dumbledore de s'en aller._

 _"Mais voyons, je vis ici depuis si longtemps, mon garçon." Tenta Dumbledore._

 _Harry s'énerva légèrement avec de laisser échapper un petit sourire._

 _"Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Moi, Hadrian James Peverell-Black-Serpentard-Gryffondor-Poufsouffle-Potter-Diggory-Gaunt, vous expulse de Poudlard et de ses alentours, vous bannissant de ces lieux à jamais. Ainsi soit-il!" jura alors Harry._

 _Les enchantements du château répondirent immédiatement, et deux armures s'animèrent pour escorter Dumbledore hors de Poudlard. Ses affaires furent immédiatement lévitées par les enchantements de Poudlard et transportées à l'entrée du château, au plus grand délice de Tom._

 _Le vieil homme tenta de protester, mais fut escorté manu militari par les deux armures, le saisissant par les bras pour l'expulser de l'établissement._

 _Les murmures reprirent avec vigueur parmi les quatre grandes tables, tandis que les professeurs semblaient s'inquiéter quant à leur avenir. Harry s'approcha alors de la table des professeurs, suivi de près par Tom, Lucius, Sirius, Remus et Narcissa. Harry regarda alors les quatre tables, avant de s'annoncer._

 _"Ecoutez-moi bien. Plusieurs changements vont être opérés ici, à Poudlard, et ce, dès maintenant. Pour commencer, j'annonce l'expulsion immédiate de Sybil Trelawney, qui est une fraude, et ordonne la fermeture définitive du cours de divination, qui n'aurait dû être réservé qu'aux personnes ayant le rare don de voyance. A part Mademoiselle Lovegood ci-présente, aucun d'entre vous ne possède cette compétence." Clama haut et fort Harry._

 _Plusieurs Serdaigle regardèrent Luna Lovegood d'un tout autre regard, comprenant que ses tics bizarres faisaient surement partis de son côté voyance. De son côté, Sybil Trelawney se mit à chialer avant de se faire escorter manu militari par deux autres armures, ses affaires l'attendant déjà à l'entrée du château._

 _"Pour continuer. Suite à divers problèmes, mais aussi pour diffamation, incitations à la violence et trouble de l'ordre, j'ordonne l'expulsion immédiate des élèves suivants: Hermione Granger, Ronald Bilius Weasley et Guenièvre Weasley." Annonça Harry._

 _Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre, et la majorité des élèves se mirent à applaudir, au grand dam des trois susmentionnés et de McGonagall. Six armures vinrent récupérer les trois élèves, qui se débattirent et insultèrent Harry, criant à tue-tête pour qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était la réincarnation de Voldemort. Cela amusa fortement Tom, bien-entendu._

 _De leur côté, Fred et George furent soulagés et amusés de voir Ron et Ginny se faire virer. Depuis leur accord avec Harry, et surtout, depuis qu'il était devenu leur sponsor, ils s'entendaient bien avec Harry, et leur vie s'était améliorée. Ils avaient même accès à de meilleurs vêtements depuis la proposition de Fudge à leur père, en échange d'informations sur Dumbledore, et seuls leur mère, petit frère et petite sœur ne savaient rien quant à cet engagement._

 _Les applaudissements continuèrent un petit moment, mais Harry leva la main pour les faire taire._

 _"Je sais, je sais! Vous attendiez tous cela avec impatience, et c'est fait, le porc, la castorette et la succube ne sont plus présents. Eh oui, je suis au courant pour Ginny Weasley et son comportement déplorable. Enfin bon, j'ai d'autres choses à annoncer, et moi aussi, je veux manger, donc ne perdons pas de temps." Dit Harry, faisant ricaner les élèves._

 _"Pour commencer, je vous prie d'applaudir et de souhaiter la bienvenue au nouveau directeur de Poudlard, Tom Elvis Jedusor." Fit Harry en désignant Tom de la main._

 _Les élèves applaudirent poliment, sauf quelques Gryffondors récalcitrants._

 _"Très bien. Pour continuer, nous avons décidé de renommer la matière de Défense contre les Forces du Mal par Défenses et Protections Magiques. Ce cours sera assuré par nul autre que le Seigneur Sirius Black, un ancien aurore!" annonça Harry, tandis que Sirius fit éclater des feux d'artifices avec sa baguette, amusant la galerie._

 _Les élèves applaudirent avec force, tous connaissant la réputation de Sirius Black en tant qu'aurore. Les deux personnes applaudissant le plus fort n'étaient nul autre que Fred et George, qui savaient, grâce à Harry, que Sirius était un maraudeur. Ils se mirent à crier "Patmol! Patmol!", au grand dam de Rogue. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de prendre sa forme d'animagus et de rouler par terre avant de se relever, faisant rire les élèves._

 _Une fois que les applaudissements et les rires furent calmés, Harry reprit la parole._

 _"Bien, je vois que vous êtes satisfaits. Je vous prie de réserver le même applaudissement pour Remus Lupin, qui sera désormais le Professeur d'Histoire remplaçant Cuthbert Binns qui sera exorcisé dans les plus brefs délais!"_

 _La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et une fois de plus, les élèves se mirent à applaudir avec vigueur, tous ayant apprécié Remus en troisième année. Seul Rogue ne sembla pas content, surement dû au fait que Remus ait failli le manger il y a quelques années._

 _"Bien, maintenant, je peux aller m'asseoir, je ne voulais présenter que ces trois-là en fait, après tout, ils sont ma famille. Je laisse le soin à notre nouveau directeur de continuer mon discours." Harry s'inclina devant tout le monde, amusé._

 _Les applaudissements retentirent tout le long du trajet d'Harry jusqu'à la table des Serpentards où il fut accueilli à bras ouverts par les élèves, se plaçant entre Daphné Greengrass et Draco. Il regarda Daphné avant de rougir, ce qui amusa cette dernière._

 _Tom avança alors jusqu'au podium, devant tous les élèves. Il s'énonça alors._

 _"Merci Hadrian pour ce magnifique discours. Tout d'abord, laissez-moi me présenter. Je me nomme Tom Elvis Jedusor, plus particulièrement, Tom Elvis Jedusor-Gaunt, et tout comme Hadrian, je suis aussi un descendant de Serpentard et donc, fourchelangue."_

 _Les élèves applaudirent poliment, mais les Serpentards applaudirent avec force._

 _"Pour continuer. Le cours de Divination étant désormais inexistant, il sera remplacé par un cours en Politique qui sera enseigné par le Seigneur Malefoy, Lucius." Annonça Tom._

 _Lucius s'inclina rapidement, tel le sang-pur qu'il était, et les élèves applaudirent, surtout les Serpentards et Draco._

 _"Enfin, en tant que professeure de l'histoire des familles Sorcières, d'étiquette et de bienséance, je vous prie d'applaudir Dame Malefoy, Narcissa. Ce cours sera désormais obligatoire pour tous les nés-moldus et sang-mêlés n'ayant pas vécu parmi les sorciers." S'exclama alors Tom Jedusor._

 _Les applaudissements furent nombreux, et pour une fois, les nés-moldus se sentirent moins à l'écart des autres. Tom reprit la parole._

 _"Maintenant, j'ai quelques annonces à vous faire. Tout d'abord, les cours seront reportés d'une semaine pour la mise en place de vos nouveaux emplois du temps, et pour ceux qui le souhaitent, le changement de vos électives."_

 _A peine eut-il fini que les applaudissements, sifflements et cris de joie retentirent dans le grand Hall, les élèves extatiques et heureux de savoir qu'ils avaient une semaine supplémentaire de vacances._

 _"Ensuite, chose très importante, Mme Burbage ne dispensera plus son cours pendant un mois, le temps de voyager et de mettre à jours son curriculum qui est bien trop âgé. De plus, les clubs seront désormais autorisés et devront recevoir l'aval du Conseil des Professeurs ou bien du Propriétaire de Poudlard. Ils devront aussi être surveillés par un professeur. Vous pourrez directement proposer vos clubs à vos préfets, qui seront chargés de les transmettre à vos Chefs de Maison. Sur ce, bon appétit!" Cria alors Tom._

 _Les applaudissements retentirent, et la nourriture apparut sur les tables. Les élèves ne perdirent pas un instant pour manger, et tous étaient satisfaits. Fudge en profita pour quitter les lieux avec Amelia Bones, satisfait lui-aussi._

*fin flashback*

Ainsi commença la 5ème année d'Harry à Poudlard. Divers clubs firent leur apparition, dont un club de duel dirigé par Flitwick et dont Harry était le meilleur élève. L'année se déroula tranquillement et sans embûches, et à la fin de l'année Harry passa ses examens de B.U.S.E qu'il réussit avec brio, obtenir un Optimal dans chaque matière, même ses plusieurs électives que sont Arithmancie, Runes, Politique et Soins aux créatures magiques.

Une autre importante pour Harry lors de sa 5ème année fut le début d'une relation avec Daphné Greengrass. Cependant, Daphné décida de quitter Harry, le trouvant trop 'ennuyeux' et trop 'collant'. Cela conforta alors Harry dans son idée: Il n'y a pas besoin de relations amoureuses pour être heureux. Cela désespéra bien-entendu Sirius et Remus, mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire, Cédric ayant réussi à détruire toute confiance qu'Harry pouvait avoir envers autrui en terme de relations amoureuses.

Pour sa sixième année, Harry choisit de remplacer les Soins aux créatures magiques par l'Alchimie, convainquant suffisamment d'élèves pour que ce cours soit mis en place. Etonnamment, et au grand choc de plusieurs, ce fut nul autre que Nicolas Flamel et sa femme, Perenelle qui vinrent enseigner, alors que beaucoup étaient persuadés de leur mort suite à la "perte" de la Pierre Philosophale. En fait, Nicolas Flamel avait tout simplement concocté suffisamment d'Elixir de vie pour une décennie, et décida de venir enseigner ce qu'il savait à Poudlard avec sa femme, sachant pertinemment que l'un des élèves avait la Pierre. Ils révélèrent alors que ça ne les dérangeait pas, et qu'il était tant pour eux de mourir, n'ayant plus rien à apprendre.

Un autre évènement marquant de la sixième année fut la rupture plus qu'extraordinaire d'Arthur Weasley avec Molly Weasley, la bannissant, ainsi que Ronald et Ginny, du Terrier. En effet, Arthur avait fini par découvrir, suite à un test d'héritage chez les gobelins, que Ronald et Ginny n'étaient pas ses enfants, mais ceux de Peter Pettigrew, à son plus grand dégoût. Une fois expulsés, il utilisa son nouveau salaire pour commencer la reconstruction de sa maison, et fut grandement aidé par ses fils.

Ce fut alors pendant la Septième année d'Harry, peu avant les A.S.P.I.C.S que Dumbledore fit sa réapparition, avec ses fidèles larbins que sont Molly, Ginny, Ronald et Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor étant à Azkaban suite à son crime. Ils tentèrent par tous les moyens de rentrer à Poudlard, mais sans l'aval d'Harry, ils furent bloqués. Ils allèrent à la Gazette du Sorcier pour révéler la vérité sur "Voldemort", mais Harry avait déjà racheté le journal. En fait, il avait racheté tous les journaux magiques du Royaume-Uni, même le Chicaneur de Xenophilius Lovegood.

C'est alors qu'Harry mit en place la première partie de son plan. Il avait recueilli diverses informations concernant Dumbledore au fil des ans, et il réussit à découvrir qu'en plus d'être l'amant de Grindelwald, il fut aussi celui qui tua sa sœur, car ce fut son sort qui toucha Arianna Dumbledore. En suivant cette piste, et avec l'aide des gobelins, il recueillit divers témoignages et surtout, divers relevés de comptes prouvant que Dumbledore volait sans la moindre honte diverses personnes qui lui faisaient confiance. Qu'il avait détourné les fonds de Poudlard pour alimenter son Ordre du Phénix, et aussi, qu'il avait grassement payé Ginny Weasley et tenté de mettre en place un contrat de mariage illégal entre Harry et Ginny, ce qui pouvait être considéré comme tentative de vol de lignage, l'un de crimes les plus graves du Monde Sorcier.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps, et dévoila tout directement à Rita Skeeter, qui se fit un plaisir d'annihiler la réputation du vieux fou, mais aussi de Molly, Ronald et Ginny. Ils furent alors tous convoqués devant un tribunal spécial du Magengamot, sous la demande expresse d'Harry. Le tribunal fut alors conduit par la nouvelle Présidente du Magengamot, Andromède Black, qui fut réinstaurée dans la famille par Sirius.

Ce fut une vaste farce, commanditée par Harry, et Dumbledore le savait. Tous les crimes du vieux fou furent exposés, ainsi que ceux de Molly Weasley. Ils furent condamnés coupable, mais Dumbledore réclama alors un ancien rite: Le Jugement par Combat. Quel fut l'étonnement de Dumbledore lorsqu'Harry décida lui-même de le combattre devant les membres du Magengamot. Une barrière fut érigée pour protéger les membres du Magengamot, tandis que Dumbledore confronta Harry.

*flashback*

 _16/08/1998_

 _Dumbledore et Harry se toisaient mutuellement, se jaugeant pour savoir lequel d'entre eux allait gagner. Pour l'occasion, Harry était vêtu de sa cape d'invisibilité qui pouvait, sous son ordre, devenir opaque. Il sourit de façon machiavélique à Dumbledore._

 _"C'est la fin, Dumbledore." Dit-il._

 _"Tu es mauvais, Harry. Je ne te laisserai pas gagner!" Cria Dumbledore, lançant un_ _ **Stupéfix**_ _._

 _Harry utilisa un_ _ **Protego**_ _muet, avant d'enchainer sur un_ _ **Incendio Tria**_ _que Dumbledore para avec un_ _ **Protego Duo**_ _._

 _Harry eut un sourire en coin._

 _"_ _ **Oppugno Maxima**_ _ **Inflammare**_ _" Dit-il avec panache._

 _D'immenses oiseaux sortirent de son bâton avant de s'enflammer et de foncer droit sur Dumbledore, qui écarquilla les yeux face au nombre incroyable d'oiseaux. Il mit alors toutes ses forces dans un_ _ **Protego Duo**_ _, espérant que le bouclier tienne. Ce fut le cas, et l'assaut des oiseaux dura cinq minutes complètes qui fatiguèrent Dumbledore, impressionnant au passage les membres du Wizengamot._

 _Harry utilisa alors un vieux sortilège de merlin permettant de conjurer une créature magique. Bien-entendu, le sort avait pour défaut que la conjuration soit brève, mais il permettait de garder certaines caractéristiques de la créature invoquée. Harry invoqua un Basilic, dont le poison était mortel, mais les yeux ne possédaient pas la caractéristique si connue de tuer._

 _L'animal fonça droit sur Dumbledore, qui laissa pour la première fois, entrevoir son effroi. Le vieil homme comprit qu'il devrait affronter Harry de toutes ses forces. Il invoqua plusieurs chaines pour bloquer au sol le Basilic, qui réussirent à le maintenir au sol._

 _Harry fronça des sourcils et enchaina directement par un_ _ **Glaciadivinus**_ _muet, l'un de ses sorts favoris. Dumbledore répondit alors par un_ _ **Feudeymon**_ _pour combattre le sort d'Harry. Harry décida enfin de dévoiler sa carte secrète, sa seconde forme d'Animagus._

 _Il commença alors à se transformer, sous les yeux ébahis des membres du Magengamot, les yeux émerveillés de Sirius et Lucius, et surtout, les regards horrifiés de Dumbledore et Molly qui se tenait loin derrière lui. Harry venait de prendre la forme d'un jeune Nundu mesurant au moins trois mètres de haut et quatre mètres de long._

 _Il laissa échapper un grondement qui fit frémir tous les occupants de la pièce, et se jeta droit sur Dumbledore. Ce dernier lança plusieurs_ _ **Stupéfix**_ _et autres sorts que Harry, mais rien ne l'arrêtait. Harry s'apprêta à écraser Dumbledore lorsqu'il fut attaqué par Molly Weasley qui tenta de protéger Dumbledore._

 _C'est alors qu'il "souffla" en direction de Molly, laissant son haleine mortelle l'empoisonnée. Elle se mit à hurler, avant de tomber au sol, morte. Harry sentit alors une drôle de sensation, et se fiant à sa magie, se baissa à temps pour éviter un_ _ **Avada Kedavra**_ _de Dumbledore. Même si il était résistant à la magie sous cette forme, Harry n'était pas un vrai Nundu, et donc, le sort de la mort lui était fatal. Les membres du Magengamot se mirent à huer Dumbledore._

 _Harry se recula vivement, évitant les sortilèges de Dumbledore, et reprit vite fait sa forme humaine, avec le bâton de Merlin dans les mains. C'est alors qu'il ressentit comme une sensation venant de la baguette de Dumbledore. Il lança alors avec autant de force que possible un_ _ **Experliarmus**_ _rouge ardent vers Dumbledore, qui tenta de le parer, mais hélas pour lui, ce ne fut pas le cas._ _La baguette de Dumbledore vola alors droit dans la main gauche d'Harry, qui tenait le bâton de Merlin dans sa main droite. Au moment même où Harry attrapa la baguette, se fut comme une explosion de magie qui l'entoura, étonnant tous les sorciers présents. Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent et une sorte de halo doré l'entoura._

 _Il visa Dumbledore, et sans crier gare, un rayon complètement noir sortit de la baguette pour atteindre Dumbledore. Ce dernier se mit à hurler avant de tomber au sol. Devant les yeux de tous, le corps de Dumbledore se mit à décrépir et vieillir de façon accélérée, avant de mourir, puis d'être réduit en poussière. Harry avait gagné son duel._

 _Immédiatement, la majorité des membres du Magengamot applaudirent cet incroyable duel qui avait duré une bonne demi-heure._

 _De son côté, Harry regarda sa baguette, intrigué par ce flot de puissance qui l'avait envahi._

*fin flashback*

Le combat fut retranscrit dans la Gazette du Sorcier, et beaucoup se mirent alors à dire qu'Harry Potter était la réincarnation de Merlin, certains allants même jusqu'à le révérer. Evidemment, Ronald et Ginny étaient très en colère, et ils tentèrent d'attaquer Harry pour le forcer à ingérer de l'Amortencia. Ils furent mis aux arrêts et reçurent le baisé des Détraqueurs. Pour Harry, s'était une grande victoire, et il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Il passa ses A.S.P.I.C.S et obtint la note Optimal pour chaque matière. Avant de mettre en place la deuxième partie de son plan, il décida d'enquêter sur sa baguette, mais aussi la bague des Gaunt et sa cape d'invisibilité. En effet, les trois objets lui prodiguaient la même sensation, et bizarrement, il ne pouvait plus s'en séparer.

Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit que les trois objets étaient en fait les Reliques de la Mort, mais le plus grand choc fut de recevoir pour la première fois de sa vie, la visite d'une entité qu'il pensait n'être que chimère: Un dieu. Plus précisément, un Primordial, celui de la mort, du nom de Thanatos.

Ce dernier se présenta à Harry, et lui expliqua alors l'origine des Reliques de la Mort. Thanatos n'avait encore jamais eu d'enfant, et il souhaitait tellement en avoir un qu'il décida de mettre au point une épreuve. L'épreuve était de réunir les Reliques de la Mort qu'il avait confié à trois fils d'Hécate, les frères Peverell. La Baguette de Sureau représentait le contrôle. La Pierre de Résurrection représentait la volonté. Et enfin, la Cape d'Invisibilité représentait le courage.

Le Contrôle du pouvoir obtenu, la Volonté de laisser morts se reposer et le Courage d'affronter la Mort. Il ne pensait pas que son épreuve durerait aussi longtemps, mais il avait sous-estimé l'avidité et l'orgueil des hommes. L'orgueil d'Antioche, qui croyait pouvoir devenir un dieu avec sa baguette, mais qui le conduisit à sa perte. L'avidité de Cadmus Peverell, qui souhaitait ressusciter les morts pour qu'ils lui obéissent, et surtout, pour revoir la femme qu'il aimait. Seul Ignotus Peverell se révéla être digne, mais ce dernier n'avait pas réussi à récupérer les deux autres reliques. Il obtint tout de même une place à l'Élysée, dans le Royaume des Enfers.

Thanatos alors dévoila l'existence du monde des dieux gréco-romains, et lui expliqua que tous les sorciers étaient en fait des descendants d'Hécate qui avaient formé leurs propres communautés, loin de celle des dieux, et qu'ils étaient cachés des monstres par Hécate. Il expliqua alors à Harry qu'Hécate était souvent référée en tant que Mère de la Magie, et qu'elle était vénérée dans tous les cultes sorciers. Il expliqua alors le principe des descendants des dieux, ceux qui étaient les enfants de demi-dieux, et leur importance dans le Monde Mythologique. Harry demanda alors pourquoi Thanatos avait décidé de tout lui révéler.

Quel fut son choque lorsqu'il apprit que grâce aux Reliques de la Mort, Harry était devenu le fils de Thanatos, et donc une sorte de demi-primordial descendant d'Hécate, les Reliques de la Mort devenant donc ses armes. Harry demanda s'il serait possible de visiter les camps, mais Thanatos lui expliqua alors que c'était impossible, car les Sorciers avaient décidé de s'écarter de façon quasi-définitive du monde mythologique, et qu'un pacte fut passé entre Hécate et Zeus/Jupiter. Il expliqua aussi qu'il risquerait de révéler l'existence de l'un des camps à l'autre, et que les Grecs étaient persuadés que les romains étaient morts, et vice-versa. Selon Thanatos, tout était de la faute d'Athéna et de son Athéna Parthénos. C'est alors que Thanatos révéla deux dernières choses à Harry: Son immortalité par rapport aux reliques, et la mission qu'il avait à lui confier.

En effet, Thanatos voulait désespérément l'âme de Tom Elvis Jedusor, expliquant à Harry que l'acte des Horcrux était jugé comme un sacrilège par lui, mais aussi Hadès/Pluton et tous les autres dieux des enfers, même Hécate. Et bien qu'Harry fût pardonné pour avoir utilisé la Pierre Philosophale pour aider son grand-père, ce n'était pas le cas de Tom. Harry révéla alors à Thanatos qu'il avait prévu depuis le début d'éliminer son grand-père, souhaitant se débarrasser d'un éventuel opposant politique, ce qui fit rire Thanatos, qui lui souhaita alors bonne chance, lui laissant comme cadeau une épée de Gryffondor légèrement modifiée par un alliage stygien. Harry réussit à lui cacher la larme qui coula sur son visage, après tout, il avait désormais un père, même si c'était la Mort. Un rêve venait de se réaliser.

N'ayant plus d'Horcrux, Harry savait que son grand-père était tout à fait vulnérable, et il se demanda de quelle façon d'agir. Devait-il utiliser un poison? Ou bien, le confronter en duel de façon noble? Ce fut étonnamment Neville Londubat qui le convainquit de combattre en duel Tom Elvis Jedusor. En effet, Neville était devenu au fur et à mesure un ami d'Harry, refusant d'écouter les sornettes de Ron et Hermione. Pour le remercier, Harry chercha alors un remède pour ses parents, et il finit par apprendre, durant ses cours d'Alchimie avec Flamel, que la Panacée, soit l'élixir de vie, est capable de soigner les esprits les plus torturés, et de soigner les corps, voire d'en créer un si nécessaire. La pierre n'a en fait qu'une seule limite: Elle ne peut créer la vie car elle ne peut créer d'âmes.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry, de façon très discrète, donna deux fioles de Panacée à Neville, l'obligeant à jurer sur sa magie de ne jamais rien révéler. Cela permit aux parents de Neville, Frank et Alicia Londubat, de reprendre leurs esprits et de guérir pendant leur septième année. Et Harry offrit un dernier cadeau à Neville, soit un Barty Croupton Junior saucissonné et une baguette n'ayant pas de trace. Neville se découvrit alors une passion pour certains arts sombres, et Barty Croupton Junior disparut définitivement. Ainsi, qu'en Harry demanda conseil quant à Voldemort, sachant que Neville le comprendrait, ce dernier lui conseilla de le défier en duel à mort, au lieu de l'assassiner lâchement.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry donna rendez-vous à son grand-père dans la Chambre des Secrets.

*Flashback*

 _09/10/1998_

 _Harry attendait patiemment devant la statue géante de Salazar Serpentard. Il avait déjà payé les gobelins pour retirer le corps de Sélène, et la Chambre était donc vide. Il entendit enfin des pas contre la pierre, et lorsqu'il se retourna, ce fut pour voir son grand-père s'avancer, l'air intrigué._

 _"Hadrian, pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir ici?" Demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres, curieux._

 _Harry toisa Voldemort d'un regard perçant, avant de sourire. Son sourire n'avait rien de joyeux ou de gaie, non, son sourire était sadique, et promettait mille souffrances. Voldemort fronça des sourcils._

 _"Il semblerait, grand-père, que notre collaboration s'arrête aujourd'hui." Fit Harry._

 _Voldemort ne sembla pas du tout étonné, s'attendant surement à un coup de ce genre, voire, ayant préparé un coup de ce genre._

 _"Puis-je savoir pourquoi?" Demanda-t-il._

 _"C'est très simple. Tu es sur mon chemin, et le Monde Sorcier ne peut pas avoir deux maîtres. Et puis, je connais quelqu'un qui semble impatient de te voir." Répondit Harry._

 _"Qui donc?" Demanda Voldemort._

 _"Mon père, Thanatos, quoi que tu le connais plutôt sous le nom de la Mort, ou la Faucheuse, enfin, c'est la même chose. Vois-tu, depuis mon acquisition des Reliques de la Mort, j'ai obtenu une mission, et celle-ci est très simple: T'envoyer aux enfers pour que tu puisses être jugé pour les Horcrux que tu as fait." Dévoila Harry avant de montrer la baguette de Sureau, tandis que la cape apparut sur son dos et que la bague des Gaunt se mit à briller._

 _Voldemort écarquilla les yeux, choqués. Lui qui avait recherché les Reliques de la Mort, voilà que son descendant avait réussi à les obtenir. Et en plus, il s'en vantait. La colère se mit à le ronger._

 _"Quelle surprise, je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu trouves les Reliques de la Mort. Et maintenant?" Demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

 _"Maintenant, nous nous combattons en duel à mort." Fit Harry._

 _Voldemort inclina de la tête, et sortit sa baguette. Ils se regardèrent, puis s'inclinèrent. Voldemort n'attendit pas et lança un_ _ **Endoloris**_ _sur Harry qui l'esquiva aisément. Ce dernier répliqua par un banal_ _ **Stupéfix**_ _que Voldemort para comme si de rien n'était._

 _Ils se mirent alors à enchainer, envoyant des sorts tels que_ _ **Flipendo, Impedimenta, Incarcerem, Bombarda, Confringo**_ _ou bien_ _ **Glacius Tria**_ _. Sans que Tom ne le sache, Harry anima les statues de serpents de la chambre et leur ordonna de se jeter sur Tom._

 _Tom ne réalisa que trop tard ce qu'avait fait Harry, et il fut blessé au bras droit par l'une des statues, avant de les détruire avec un_ _ **Bombarda Maxima**_ _. Il lança alors un_ _ **Avada Kedavra**_ _sur Harry, et à son plus grand étonnement, le sort rebondit simplement et manqua de peu de toucher Voldemort._

 _"Qu'est-ce…" Tenta-t-il de dire._

 _"Tom, mon père est Thanatos, crois-tu franchement qu'il me laisserait mourir par un sort aussi simpliste? Je suis immortel, et l'_ _ **Avada Kedavra**_ _est un sort qui retire une âme d'un corps. Ce sort n'a aucun effet sur moi!" Cria alors Harry avant d'enchainer avec un_ _ **Umbramortis**_ _._

 _Ce sort fut inventé par Harry, se servant de sa magie et de son essence de demi-primordial de la Mort. Le sort était en fait une sorte de rayon violet entouré d'ombres, capable de nécroser une personne. Voldemort, ne souhaitant pas savoir les effets du sort se protégea avec un_ _ **Protego Duo**_ _, mais le bouclier fut démoli, et il se jeta sur le côté, in extremis, pour éviter le sortilège._

 _Sa réplique ne tarda pas, et il envoya une masse d'ombre sur Harry, qui ricana. En tant que fils de Thanatos, et petit-fils d'Erebus, ce dernier possédait l'Umbrakinésie, bien que son père ne l'ait pas hérité d'Erebus, et donc ne pouvait être affecté par les ombres. Le sortilège ne lui fit rien du tout, et Harry répliqua de façon violente par un_ _ **Feudeymon**_ _qui fut surchargé par la Baguette de Sureau, créant ainsi un Nundu géant fait de feu. Voldemort utilisa alors plusieurs_ _ **Glacius Tria**_ _pour couper les flammes, mais hélas, il n'y arriva pas. Quant à lui, Harry enchaina sur un_ _ **Fulgur**_ _, lâchant alors un immense éclair droit sur Voldemort. Ce dernier n'arriva pas à l'éviter et fut projeté au loin, criant de douleur, et surtout, de rage._

 _Lorsqu'il se releva, ce fut pour enchainer sur plusieurs sorts les uns plus noirs que les autres. Harry commença à en avoir marre, et il invoqua l'épée de Gryffondor, dont la lame était désormais à moitié noire, faite d'acier Stygien. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait vu Harry, il aurait alors eu l'impression de voir Godric Gryffondor dans toute sa splendeur. Harry se mit alors à voler et foncer droit sur Voldemort, ce dernier écarquillant des yeux, et décidant lui aussi de s'envoler pour éviter Harry. Leur bataille s'enchaina alors dans les airs, tandis que le Nundu de feu continuait de bruler sur le pavé, attendant que Voldemort redescende._

 _"J'aurais dû te tuer dans ce foutu cimetière!" Cria le Seigneur des Ténèbres, esquivant de justesse la lame d'Harry._

 _Harry ne fit que sourire, et lança un_ _ **Diffindo**_ _en faisant un grand arc avec son épée. Voldemort fut touché, lâchant alors sa baguette qui tomba malheureusement droit sur le Nundu de feu. Tom commença alors à tomber, et Harry décida d'annuler le_ _ **Feudeymon**_ _, pour pouvoir tuer avec plus de lenteur son grand-père._

 _Une fois arrivé à terre, il s'approcha de Voldemort qui était au sol et qui le foudroyait du regard._

 _"Tu n'as pas le droit de me tuer! Je suis VOLDEMORT, le Maître des Ténèbres!" Cria alors le sorcier, ses yeux luisants dans la pénombre._

 _Les ombres se mirent à tournoyer autour d'eux, la salle se plongeant dans l'obscurité la plus totale, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Voldemort eut peur. Il commença à paniquer, cherchant Harry dans la pénombre, mais il n'arriva pas à le voir. C'est alors que deux émeraudes apparurent, et qu'il comprit que c'était les yeux d'Harry. Lorsqu'enfin, son visage apparût, Voldemort hurla de terreur._

 _Ce n'était pas le visage d'Harry Potter qu'il voyait, mais le visage de la Mort. Il voyait un crâne avec deux yeux verts qui jugeaient son âme. Il vit alors Harry lever les bras, et ce dernier plongea sa lame dans le corps de Voldemort, et les ténèbres camouflèrent tout, masquant mêle l'épée, ne laissant que ces deux émeraudes brillantes dans le noir. A ce niveau-là, Voldemort était presque en train de pleurer._

 _"Fermes les yeux, et lorsque tu les rouvriras, ce sera pour être châtié." Fit simplement Harry d'une voix grave et rocailleuse._

 _Lorsque les ombres se dissipèrent, ce fut pour révéler le corps de Voldemort, couché sur le sol, les yeux fermés et le visage calme. Quant à Harry, il avait rengainé son épée et se tenait droit, observant le corps d'un air las. Il entendit alors des applaudissements, et il se retourna._

 _Ce n'était nul autre que Thanatos, qui s'approchait d'Harry, l'air radieux. Le Primordial de la Mort avait tout observé depuis le début._

 _"C'était magnifique, mon fils, vraiment magnifique. Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part." Complimenta-t-il._

 _Harry sourit à Thanatos mais laissa tout de même tomber une larme. Thanatos fronça des sourcils._

 _"Regrettes-tu de l'avoir tué?" Demanda l'Ange de la Mort._

 _Harry secoua vivement de la tête avant de répondre._

 _"Je ne le regrette pas, et franchement, je n'attendais que ça. Mais…mais…c'était le dernier parent que j'avais, ou plutôt, le dernier qui m'était lié par le sang." Expliqua alors Harry._

 _Thanatos comprit alors la détresse de son fils. Il venait de tuer la dernière personne qui lui était liée par le sang. Dans un geste incroyablement rare, il le prit dans ses bras, et pour la première fois depuis des années, Harry laissa couler des larmes de tristesse._

 _"N'oublies pas, mon fils, que ce n'est pas le sang qui fait la famille, mais les liens que nous créons." Dit alors Thanatos._

 _Harry, dont la tête était dans le creux de la nuque de Thanatos, hocha simplement de la tête._

 _"Je dois te laisser, mon fils. J'ai du travail à faire. Mais je te rassure, je reviendrai te voir. Maintenant, profites de la vie, et accomplis ton destin." S'exclama alors Thanatos avant de s'écarter._

 _Il déploya ses grandes ailes noires et d'un battement d'ailes, il disparut. Harry regarda l'endroit où se trouvait il y a quelques secondes de cela son père, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le corps de Voldemort._

 _"Tu n'étais pas une mauvaise personne. Tu es devenu ce qui tu es, un monstre, à cause de Dumbledore. Mais tu es avant tout mon grand-père, un membre de ma famille. Reposes en paix, Tom Elvis Jedusor." Dit alors Harry._

 _Il fit un moulinet avec sa baguette, et murmura alors_ _ **Sepulcrum Vitreus**_ _._

 _Un sarcophage entièrement fait de cristal se matérialisa à côté de Voldemort. D'un geste de sa baguette, Harry fit léviter le corps de Tom et le déposa délicatement dans le sarcophage, avant de refermer le couvercle. D'un autre geste de la main, des lignes apparurent au-dessus, gravée dans le cristal. On pouvait y lire:_

 _Que repose à jamais un homme qui devint monstre_

 _Par la machination d'un Vieil Homme arrogant._

 _Ici Repose désormais Tom Elvis Jedusor._

 _Pour finir, il donna l'apparence d'un Basilic au sarcophage, tels les pharaons des temps jadis. Il fit alors léviter le sarcophage pour le suivre en-dehors de la chambre, vers le grand Hall de Poudlard où tous les élèves étaient en train de manger._

 _La réaction des élèves fut instantanée, et beaucoup réagirent férocement en voyant Harry entrer, l'air sombre, suivi d'un sarcophage de cristal montrant à tous le corps de leur directeur. Les professeurs observèrent la scène, et Lucius, Narcissa, Remus et Sirius comprirent immédiatement ce qu'il s'était produit. Harry lança un_ _ **Sonorus**_ _._

 _"Aujourd'hui, un homme est mort. Cet homme fut manipulé par Albus Dumbledore, et avant sa mort, Dumbledore a assené un dernier coup à ma famille. Il a empoisonné mon cousin, persuadé qu'il était Voldemort. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, ce n'était que mon cousin, et pour vous, votre directeur. J'ai décidé que mon cousin, qui est lui aussi le descendant de Serpentard, ira rejoindre les tombes des Fondateurs de Poudlard, pour à jamais protéger cet établissement." Fit Harry, la voie légèrement enrouée._

 _D'un geste de la main, le sarcophage s'éleva dans les airs, et au plus grand choc de tous les élèves, une porte apparue derrière les professeurs. Cette porte menait directement à une salle secrète, celle où étaient enterrés les fondateurs. Ce secret fut révélé à Harry lorsqu'il devint le propriétaire de Poudlard._

 _Il entra dans la pièce, suivi d'un cortège d'élèves et de professeurs. La salle était immense, et semblait détachée du reste du monde. L'endroit était fait de marbre blanc, avec d'immenses statues représentant Poudlard et ses maisons. Il y avait un Blaireau, un Aigle, un Serpent et un Lion, surplombés par un immense dragon. Devant les statues de chaque maison se trouvaient des cercueils en cristal dans lesquels on pouvait voir les corps des quatre fondateurs. Les élèves et professeurs étaient en admiration._

 _Harry fit alors léviter Voldemort juste à côté du cercueil de Salazar Serpentard. Il tourna des talons et quitta la salle, suivi de près par tous. Lorsqu'ils furent tous en-dehors de la salle, les portes se refermèrent et l'entrée disparut, comme si elle n'eut jamais existée._

 _"Je vais désormais prendre ma place en tant que Directeur de Poudlard, et je peux vous assurer que les choses vont changer!" Décréta Harry._

 _Les élèves applaudirent avec ferveur, certains s'écriant "Harry! Harry!"._

*fin Flashback*

C'est ainsi qu'Harry prit la place de Directeur de Poudlard, remplaçant son défunt parent. Il n'y eut heureusement aucune enquête de la part du Ministère, grâce à de généreuses donations, et surtout, parce que le sarcophage était scellé. Harry n'aurait jamais accepté de descellé et de désacraliser le corps de son "cousin". Ainsi devint opinion publique que Dumbledore était un meurtrier, un monstre, terrassé par le vaillant Héros National, vainqueur de Voldemort et garçon-qui-a-survécu, Harry Potter.

Il fut attaqué par Hermione Granger, folle de rage, lorsqu'il se trouvait à l'Allée de Traverse, et elle fut capturée. Devant le tribunal, Hermione fut jugée coupable de tentative de meurtre et de conspiration avec Dumbledore. Elle ne reçut pas le baisé du Détraqueur, mais sa magie fut scellée et sa baguette, brisée. Elle fut alors renvoyée chez les moldus avec pertes et fracas.

De son côté, Harry décida de mettre en place l'avant-dernière étape de son plan. Il se proposa en tant que Ministre de la Magie, choquant le monde sorcier. L'affaire fut rapide, et Fudge n'eut aucune chance. Mais Harry n'était pas quelqu'un à prendre des risques, et un malencontreux accident eut lieu chez Fudge, ce qui entraina une mort prématurée. Harry fut élu à 95% des voies, avec 5% votant pour les autres candidats tels que Shacklebolt. Il était désormais le plus jeune Ministre de la Magie.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et investit une partie de sa fortune pour remettre sur pieds les Départements du Ministère, et utilisa le Magengamot pour dissoudre toutes les lois anti-créatures magiques. Ce fut au début un scandale, mais par une manipulation des journaux, Harry réussit à faire adopter son point de vue à tout le monde.

C'est alors qu'il décida de créer de nouveaux sièges au Magengamot, ayant pour but de représenter les créatures magiques. Ainsi, les loups-garous obtinrent trois sièges, tout comme les Vampires et les Vélannes. De leur côté, les centaures n'obtinrent que deux sièges, étant une minorité. Enfin, les gobelins obtinrent quatre sièges. Le total des sièges donna alors le contrôle d'un quart du Magengamot aux créatures magiques, qui étaient toutes fidèles à Harry. Harry contrôlant à lui seul déjà un quart du Magengamot, il pouvait désormais faire voter n'importe quelle loi.

Pour commencer, il instaura une nouvelle législature, et les Gobelins, Vampires, Loups-Garous, Vélannes et Centaures furent désormais considérés comme des Citoyens magiques, les différenciant à peine des sorciers auxquels on référait en tant que Citoyens sorciers. Cette légère différence était majoritairement due aux Loups-Garous et Vélannes qui étaient autant sorciers que non-sorciers. Harry fut alors salué comme Défenseur des droits magiques, faisant grimper sa popularité en côte. D'ailleurs, certaines familles Vélannes ou autres émigrèrent au Royaume-Uni, comme les Delacour ou bien Sanguini.

En fait, cette réussite d'intégration des créatures magiques lui valut le poste de Grand Manitou auprès de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, ainsi que l'Ordre des Templiers de la part du Ministre de la Magie française attendu qu'ils ont la plus grande population vélanne au monde. De son côté, Harry nomma Draco Malefoy en tant que sous-secrétaire, n'ayant confiance en personne d'autre pour ce poste.

Il fut cependant choqué lorsque Sirius décida de lui donner le titre de Seigneur Black, car Sirius détestait tout simplement la politique, et il voyait en Harry une échappatoire. Harry accepta, car ça renforçait son emprise sur le Magengamot, non pas qu'il n'en ait besoin.

Il développa aussi un béguin pour Charlie Weasley, et ils eurent tous deux une relation "avantageuse", sans amour mais que du sexe. Cette relation dura plusieurs années pour finalement s'arrêter en 2006.

Lentement, les années s'écoulèrent, et Harry enchaina les mandats, jusqu'en 2006. Ayant réussi à gagner la confiance totale des citoyens, il fit une proposition révolutionnaire. Il proposa la suppression du Ministère de la Magie pour la mise en place d'un nouveau gouvernement monarchique absolu indépendant du monde moldu. Sa proposition fut acceptée à la majorité, et enfin, son plan réussit avec brio. Une charte fut rédigée, créant ainsi une nouvelle maison Royale. Ne souhaitant pas choisir entre ses nombreux noms de famille, il laissa les citoyens choisir pour lui parmi ses nombreux noms de famille. Ce fut évidemment Potter qui fut choisi, et ainsi naquit la Plus Archaïque et Plus Royale Maison des Potter.

Le couronnement d'Harry fut un évènement international, et le monde sorcier entier y assista par le biais de miroirs enchantés et d'orbes servant de caméras. Harry reçut une couronne faite d'un mélange d'or et de mithril, forgée par les gobelins, ainsi qu'un sceptre. Il avait décidé de faire de l'épée de Gryffondor, l'épée royale, et transféra la Pierre de Résurrection sur une nouvelle bague, qui servirait de Bague et sceau officiel de la famille Royale. Il prit cependant le symbole du phénix d'or surplombant le blason de Poudlard, avec en arrière, le symbole des Reliques de la Mort entouré de deux lions d'or comme Blason (voir mon profil). Il portait aussi une armure d'or et de platine avec des runes et renforcements en mithril. Cette armure fut le travail combiné des gobelins et sorciers. Il reçut aussi plusieurs bijoux de la part des communautés Vélannes et Vampires, ainsi qu'un arc de la part des centaures. Enfin, par les loups-garous, il reçut une équipe d'élite qui servirait en tant que garde royale, prêtant un serment inviolable envers Harry.

Ce fut pour Harry l'accomplissement de plusieurs années de travail, et lorsqu'il reçut son titre, ce fut l'extase. Ainsi fut nommée: Sa majesté, Hadrian Potter, 1er de son nom, Roi-Empereur du Royaume d'Avalon et de l'Empire d'Avalon. Il fut nommé ainsi car malgré la rupture de l'Empire Britannique qui donna naissance au Commonwealth, ce ne fut pas le cas magiquement. Ainsi, seules L'Inde et la Nouvelle-Zélande sont indépendantes du Ministère de la Magie Britannique, ou plutôt, de l'Empire d'Avalon.

Harry commença alors à établir un plan, un plan ayant pour but de créer un véritable Empire, sans avoir à se cacher des moldus, ou en tout cas, sans avoir à vivre avec eux. Il entrevit plusieurs possibilités: La création d'un Empire sous l'eau, la mise en place d'une barrière transe-dimensionnelle, permettant de créer un monde à part juste pour eux, mais qui les couperait aussi de la réalité, ou bien, une éradication des moldus dans une zone précise en donnant l'impression aux moldus que c'est une zone condamnée et invivable. Cependant, aucune de ces idées ne convinrent à Harry, il décida de penser à autre chose.

Il décida d'agrandir Poudlard, pour en faire le Palais Royal tout en restant une école. Bien-entendu, Poudlard garda son nom, mais elle reçut un titre supplémentaire: Collège Royal Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Poudlard fut donc divisée en deux parties: le Collège Royal Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, et la Résidence Royale de Poudlard. Par la suite, Harry décida de faire comme la Monarchie Britannique et de donner des titres adaptés aux membres de sa famille et ses plus fidèles partisans.

Sirius, Remus pour les loups-garous, Lucius, Ragnok des gobelins, Sanguini des vampires et Apolline Delacour reçurent les titres de ducs, bien qu'il n'y ait pour le moment pas de terres. Xenophilius Lovegood, Severus Rogue, Garrick Ollivander et Neville Londubat reçurent les titres de Marquis. Enfin, les titres de Comte, Vicomte et Baron furent distribués aux autres membres du Magengamot. Ces titres permettaient d'attribuer un certain nombre de sièges au Magengamot, qui avait désormais une autorité pouvant être surpassée par la famille Royale à tout moment. Ainsi, le Magengamot était contrôlé à 1/2 par les ducs, ¼ par les marquis et ¼ par le reste.

Harry ordonna la création d'une armée, indépendante du Département de la Justice Magique, et créa donc le Département Militaire Magique, dirigé par nul autre que Neville Londubat qui s'était révélé être un excellent stratège, faisant de lui général. Il en profita aussi pour nommer Lucius en tant que conseiller royal, tandis que Draco reçut le titre d'ambassadeur. La vérité, et que l'armée fut créée par rapport aux informations de Thanatos, qui lui avait confirmé qu'un dénommé Perseus Jackson, fils de Poséidon, venait d'être découvert et qu'il pouvait être l'enfant de la prophétie. Harry sachant pertinemment que les titans ne seraient pas une bonne chose, il préférait prévenir que guérir. Il en profita alors pour suivre de très près les développements de la guerre aux Etats-Unis, et reçut beaucoup d'informations de la part du MACUSA.

Il en profita aussi pour envoyer Draco directement en Inde pour tenter de rétablir la couronne et dissoudre le Ministère de la Magie Indienne, chose que Draco réussit grâce à l'aide d'une famille influente, les Patil. L'Empire d'Avalon venait de s'agrandir à nouveau, et Draco partit alors faire la même chose en Nouvelle-Zélande, étonnamment aidé par d'anciens Gryffondors qui avaient des relations au Ministère de Néo-Zélandais. Evidemment, ce fut une réussite, et la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers fut inquiétée par la progression de l'Empire d'Avalon, mais ne pouvait rien y faire. Harry décida alors d'acheter plusieurs politiciens des Ministères de la Magie d'Afrique pour qu'il convainque leurs citoyens de rejoindre l'Empire d'Avalon, et ce fut en 2007 que le Burkina Faso rejoint l'Empire d'Avalon avec le reste de l'Afrique. Ils furent alors suivis par le Ministère de la Magie Brésilienne et le Conseil, le Conseil des Mages d'Argentine et les autres pays d'Amérique centrale et du Sud, ne laissant alors que le MACUSA, l'Asie et l'Europe comme gouvernements indépendants.

En 2009, Harry perdit contact avec le MACUSA et envoya alors une troupe pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Neville, suivi d'une centaine de sorciers fut alors confronté à des monstres de la mythologie, et ce fut un carnage, pour les monstres. Il informa alors Harry de ce qu'il se passait à Manhattan, et ce dernier n'eut d'autres choix que d'ordonner un branlebas de combat, chose qui fut approuvée par Thanatos. Sans le savoir, les demi-dieux furent aidés par les sorciers, qui après combat, disparurent comme si de rien n'était. Ce fut suite à cette révélation divine que le MACUSA décida de rejoindre l'Empire d'Avalon, agrandissant de façon importante l'Empire d'Harry, ravi.

Mais en 2010, ce fut le début de la fin. En effet, Hermione Granger, que tout le monde avait oublié, avait réussi à devenir Premier Ministre Britannique, et elle révéla au monde entier l'existence des sorciers. Elle créa alors une peur et une haine des sorciers, ce qui commença une guerre entre moldus et monde magique. L'Empire d'Harry fut mis à rude épreuve, et il mit en place alors une nouvelle division de l'armée: Les mages de guerre, spécialisés dans le maniement des armes blanche et de bâtons magique, capable de combattre de façon polyvalente. Il ordonna alors la conquête du Royaume-Uni, et en 2011, Hermione Granger fut exécutée publiquement, tout comme la famille Royale Britannique. Cela changea le cours de la guerre, et les gouvernements moldus se sentirent menacés, déclenchant une guerre totale.

Ce fut en 2015 que les premières bombes nucléaires furent lancées sur les sorciers, lorsque les gouvernements moldus remarquèrent qu'ils perdaient. Le Burkina Faso fut anéanti, et Harry ordonna aux sorciers du Monde Entier de se rendre immédiatement au Royaume d'Avalon, où, avec l'aide de milliers d'êtres magiques, il érigea une barrière colossale. Tandis que les moldus s'étaient mis à bombarder et détruire leur planète, Harry avait réussi à mettre en sécurité son peuple, et ce fut littéralement l'extinction des moldus, qui réussirent à souiller la planète, la rendant infertile. Le Royaume d'Avalon fut protégé de façon efficace, mais seulement le Royaume d'Avalon. Par précaution, il envoya quelques sorciers qui s'étaient avérés être des demi-dieux dans les camps aux Etats-Unis pour vérifier s'ils avaient survécus, et il fut satisfait de voir que les dieux avaient effectivement protégé leurs descendants. Mais le reste de la Terre ne valait plus rien, et seules quelques créatures magiques survécurent. Heureusement qu'il avait ordonna la création d'un immense zoo magique pour conserver autant de créatures magiques que possible.

Pendant deux ans, les citoyens tentèrent de construire, mais beaucoup souhaitaient quitter ce monde détruit, et Harry eut alors une idée. Il ordonna une étude approfondie du Voile se situant dans le Département des Mystères, et fut agréablement choqué d'apprendre qu'il menait effectivement à un autre monde. Il ordonna alors la création d'orbes magiques de reconnaissance, et les envoya à travers le Voile pour inspecter ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté. Ils reçurent alors des informations, contre tout espoir. L'endroit menait sous la mer, très profondément, au fond de l'Océan. Lorsque les orbes quittèrent l'eau, ce fut pour découvrir un monde sain, et d'immenses îles complètement inhabitées formant un archipel de quatre îles géantes, une au centre et trois l'entourant. En fait, les îles étaient pleines de végétation, mais il n'y avait pas d'animaux, ce qui satisfit grandement Harry, car ils pourraient alors ramener des créatures magiques, ou en tout cas, celles qui avaient survécus. Pour trois mois, les orbes guettèrent les environs pour vérifier si il y avait des êtres humains, mais ce n'était pas le cas: Soit il n'y en avait pas, soit ils n'avaient jamais découvert ces îles.

Les orbes partirent alors dans deux directions différentes: L'un vers l'Est, l'autre vers l'Ouest. Vers l'Ouest, il put voir une immense terre abandonnée et couverte de magie noire et destructive, un endroit sans vie. Vers l'Est, ce ne fut qu'un vaste océan qui menait à une terre, habitée par un peuple médiéval. Les orbes revinrent alors vers les îles découvertes pour retourner au Voile, et Harry fut surprit de voir que le Voile dans ce monde était bien plus grand que le leur. Cela lui donna une idée.

Il réunit alors le Magengamot et lui expliqua son plan, que tous acceptèrent. Il ordonna alors la construction par les gobelins d'une arche géante devant Poudlard. Il avait tout simplement prévu d'utiliser les runes du Voile et de tout transférer sur cette arche géante pour transférer le portail. Les citoyens étaient ravis, et ils commencèrent alors la construction d'un navire gigantesque pour les transporter. Grâce à divers charmes d'expansion et une multitude de runes, le navire pourrait aisément contenir toute leur population, et quelques créatures magiques.

Enfin, Harry eut une idée supplémentaire. Du peu qu'il avait vu, il n'y avait qu'une seule race d'hommes dans ce nouveau monde, et il préférait éviter d'y introduire une multitude de races magiques pensantes. Il eut l'idée de créer une nouvelle race magique pour tous les réunir.

\Break/

"Hadrian?", fit une voix.

Harry sortit de sa rêverie, et il regarda devant lui pour y voir Lucius le regardant, inquiet.

"Qu'y-a-t-il, Lucius?" Demanda Harry.

"Le Conseil est prêt à débattre concernant ta proposition de 'race commune'. Cependant, nous avons un petit problème." Fit Lucius.

Harry leva un sourcil, intrigué. Il enjoint alors Lucius de continuer.

"Je ne sais trop comment, mais des personnes sont arrivées devant le château. Ils sont onze, et ils réclament une audience auprès de toi. Nous savons qu'ils ne sont pas des sorciers, donc je dois avouer que je suis légèrement choqué par leur présence." Continua Lucius, curieux et alarmé.

"Se sont-ils présentés?" Demanda Harry tout aussi curieux.

"Eh bien, à les croire, il y a Hécate parmi eux. Que dois-je leur répondre?" Demanda Lucius.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, et il se leva d'un coup de son trône, affolant légèrement la garde royale et Lucius.

"Fais les entrer ici immédiatement!" Ordonna Harry.

Lucius hocha de la tête et il partit chercher les invités inattendus.

'Que peuvent-ils bien vouloir?' Se demanda Harry, pensif.

Il s'assit sur son trône, observant d'un œil perçant les portes fermées.

\Break/

De leur côté, les demi-dieux étaient légèrement inquiets. Le Conseil des Dieux leur avait expliqué qu'ils avaient prévu de remettre à zéro le monde, de le réinitialiser pour rétablir la vie, mais que cela tuerait tous les mortels. Ils ordonnèrent alors aux demi-dieux de suivre Hécate jusqu'à un soi-disant Royaume Magique qui pourrait les aider à survivre.

Evidemment, Percy fut indigné d'apprendre que les dieux avaient caché cette information, et fut heureusement calmé par son meilleur ami, Jason Grace. Il fusilla alors du regard Annabeth Chase, son ex petite-copine, qui roucoulait littéralement avec son petit-ami, un fils d'Hermès nommé Samson Smith, et qui ressemblait étrangement à Luke Castellan. Suite à la guerre nucléaire, Annabeth décida de quitter Percy pour ce Samson, et heureusement qu'il y eut Jason et Grover pour le réconforter.

Il observa alors les autres demi-dieux avec lui. Il y avait Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Piper McLean, la petite-amie de Jason, Nico di Angel, Will Solace, son petit-ami et enfin, Leo Valdez, le pyromane du groupe et Clarisse Larue.

"Pourquoi on est ici?" Demanda Leo, étourdi comme d'habitude.

"Car c'est un ordre des dieux, à point c'est tout, alors fermes-là le pyro!" S'exclama Clarisse qui en avait marre de Leo.

Leo rougit et se tut, légèrement effrayé par Clarisse. Jason et Percy ricanèrent de concert. C'est alors que les grandes portes du château devant lesquelles ils se trouvaient s'ouvrir, et que l'homme ressemblant à un fils de Venus revint, avec sa canne en serpent.

"Sa majesté accepte de vous recevoir. Suivez-moi, je vous prie." Fit simplement Lucius.

Hécate hocha de la tête et fit signe aux demi-dieux de la suivre. Ils furent escortés par une vingtaine de gardes royaux. Percy les trouvait assez bizarre, car ils portaient des armures d'un acier inconnu avec une épée, comme les demi-dieux, mais aussi un bâton avec une lame au bas de la hampe. Pendant un instant, Percy repensa à un jeu auquel il avait joué, nommé Dragon Age, et il ricana, avant de blanchir. 'J'espère qu'ils font pas la magie du sang comme dans le jeu.' Pensa-t-il.

Ils furent escortés à travers un grand hall avec plusieurs gardes stationnés un peu partout, et le plus étonnant, des portraits vivants, des fantômes se baladant, et des bougies flottantes. Annabeth poussa un soupir de joie en voyant l'architecture.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une porte richement décorée qui fut ouverte par deux gardes. La salle alors révélée était immense, avec une voûte de cristal, avec en son centre, un immense trône d'or sur lequel était assis un homme, qui semblait n'avoir que dix-huit ans. Le garçon était richement vêtu, comme un Roi en fait, avec une couronne sur la tête, ainsi qu'une épée et un sceptre reposant sur les flancs du trône. Ce qui étonna Percy furent ses yeux verts et perçants, semblant lire au plus profond de son âme.

Lucius s'inclina légèrement devant Harry avant de s'exclamer.

"Veuillez-vous incliner devant sa majesté, Hadrian Potter, 1er de son nom, Roi-Empereur du Royaume d'Avalon et de l'Empire d'Avalon, protecteur des êtres magiques, Héritier de Merlin et vainqueur de Voldemort!"

Les demi-dieux firent vite fait une courbette, sauf Hécate, bien-entendu. Harry regarda Hécate avant de sourire.

"Dame Hécate, ou devrais-je dire, Grand-mère? Peu importe. Puis-je savoir la raison de votre présence? Et si vous pouviez me présenter vos invités." Fit Harry.

Hécate sourit chaleureusement.

"Hadrian, je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer. Mais avant tout, laisses-moi te présenter ceux qui sont venus avec moi. Il y a tout d'abord Perseus Jackson, fils de Poséidon et Jason Grace, fils de Jupiter, ce sont les deux dirigeants des demi-dieux. Ensuite, nous avons Nico di Angelo, fils d'Hadès, Annabeth Chase, fille d'Athéna, Clarisse Larue, fille d'Arès, Samson Smith, fils d'Hermès, Will Solace, fils d'Apollon, Leo Valdez, fils d'Héphaïstos, Piper McLean, fille d'Aphrodite et enfin, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, fille de Bellone." Fit Hécate.

A chaque demi-dieu qu'elle mentionna, Harry eut le droit à un hochement de tête. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent cependant sur Percy Jackson, et il ne sut pour quelle raison, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il mit la main sur son cœur, intrigué, et il remarqua alors que son aura s'était mise à s'échapper de son corps, créant un immense halo doré autour de lui et effrayant la plupart des gens présents, tandis qu'Hécate avait les yeux grands ouverts, étonnée. Elle se mit alors à sourire de façon énigmatique, tandis qu'Harry avait les yeux écarquillés.

Il détailla alors Percy Jackson, avec ses yeux reflétant les couleurs de l'Océan, se rapprochant de la Mer Caspienne, ses cheveux noir de jais et son sourire amusé. Il le détailla plus en détail, admirant son corps sculpté, démontrant ses prouesses de guerre, et il s'humecta les lèvres inconsciemment, sous le regard amusé d'Hécate. Il fut agréablement surpris lorsque Percy lui rendit son regard et lui fit un grand sourire charmeur avant de lui faire un clin d'œil, faisant rougir Harry.

Il avait une idée de ce qui se passait, et il se demandait s'il était vraiment béni en ce jour. Un sourire fit alors l'apparition sur son visage, sourire qui était devenu très rare depuis la guerre, choquant donc au passage Lucius et les gardes royaux. Il venait enfin de trouver son âme-sœur, que pouvait-il y avoir de mieux?

"Quant à notre présence, c'est très simple. Nous, les dieux, avons une requête à te soumettre." Révéla alors Hécate.

"Quelle est donc cette requête?" Demanda-t-il avec un sourire béat et ne quittant pas Percy des yeux.

Quant à Percy, il rendit son sourire à Harry, sentant lui-aussi cette drôle de sensation. Il se remémora alors une phrase que lui avait dit Aphrodite: _"Ne pleures pas, fils de Poséidon, car la fille d'Athéna n'est pas ton destin. Non, ton futur t'attend parmi les sorciers, et ton âme-sœur est leur sauveur. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre."_. Se pourrait-il qu'Harry soit son âme-sœur promise? Quoi que cela serait logique, attendu qu'Harry est le sauveur du Monde Magique.

"Nous sommes au courant pour ton projet de départ, et nous souhaitons que vous embarquiez avec vous nos descendants mortels." Dit simplement Hécate avec un sourire amusé.

Harry fronça des sourcils, perdant son sourire, tout comme Lucius, tandis que les demi-dieux écarquillèrent des yeux, n'ayant pas été mis au courant.

"Et pourquoi ne peuvent-ils rester ici? Je pense pouvoir en prendre certains évidemment, mais pourquoi tous?" Demanda Harry en jetant un regard furtif à Percy, tandis qu'Annabeth se mit à le défigurer du regard. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard énervé de Lucius sur elle.

"Nous prévoyons de réinitialiser ce monde, de tout recommencer. Cela signifie que tous les mortels mourront, et donc, nos descendants aussi." Révéla Hécate à Harry.

Harry hocha de la tête, bien qu'il fût déjà informé par son père. Il observa alors les demi-dieux qui se tortillaient, anxieux. Tous sauf Percy, qui se doutait qu'Harry le prendrait.

"Dîtes-moi, demi-dieux, pourquoi devrais-je vous accepter?" Demanda-t-il.

Ce fut Annabeth qui prit la parole.

"Ce ne serait pas humain de nous laisser ici." Fit-elle.

Harry eut un sourire en coin, et Lucius savait parfaitement que ce sourire ne présageait rien de bon.

"Annabeth Chase, fille d'Athéna, architecte de l'Olympe, sauveuse de l'Athéna Parthénos, survivante du Tartarus et, bien-entendu, celle qui a abandonné le héros de l'Olympe pour un moins que rien qui lui rappelle un être mort qui avait trahi de façon éhonté ses pairs pour tenter de renverser les dieux et d'y placer un Despote Tyrannique. Ta réponse n'est pas très intelligente, pour une fille de la déesse de la sagesse." Répondit Harry avec un regard moqueur.

Annabeth pâlit, flanchant légèrement face au commentaire d'Harry, tandis que Percy fut content de voir quelqu'un la remettre à sa place pour une fois.

"Comment vous savez tout ça? Je croyais que vous ne nous connaissiez pas!" Fit alors Piper.

"Vraiment? Ai-je dis que je ne vous connaissais pas? Lucius?" Fit Harry.

"Ce n'est pas le cas, votre majesté. Vous avez simplement demandé à Dame Hécate de les présenter, comme il se doit." Répondit Lucius.

"Mais comment nous connais-tu?" Demanda Percy, ne remarquant pas qu'il avait tutoyé Harry, qui rougit légèrement.

"Car il est mon fils." Fit une voix.

Les demi-dieux se retournèrent pour voir nul autre que Thanatos qui venait d'apparaitre. Ils écarquillèrent leurs yeux lorsque Thanatos serra Harry dans ses bras, avant de se placer à côté de ce dernier.

"Vous avez un fils?" Cria alors Percy, choqué.

Thanatos roula des yeux, amusé, avant d'hocher de la tête. Ce fut Jason qui prit alors la parole.

"Que devrions-nous faire pour être acceptés?" Demanda-t-il.

Harry lui envoya un regard appréciateur avant de sourire légèrement.

"Enfin une question intelligente, Pontifex Maximus. C'est très simple, pourtant. Vous devrez vous soumettre à nos lois et à ma monarchie. Bien-entendu, vous obtiendrez des sièges au Magengamot quant aux décisions du Royaume si vous acceptez." Répondit simplement Harry.

"Et pourquoi on devrait vous obéir?" Demanda alors Clarisse.

"Car vous n'avez pas le choix, tout simplement. Pour nous, vous êtes comme des réfugiés, et lorsqu'un réfugié cherche refuge dans un pays, il se doit de se soumettre aux lois et au gouvernement régnant, un point c'est tout." Répondit Harry d'une voix trainante digne de Lucius.

Les demi-dieux se regardèrent.

"Peut-on prendre quelques minutes le temps de nous concerter?" Demanda alors Jason.

Harry hocha simplement de la tête. Les demi-dieux s'éloignèrent du trône pour aller à un bout de la salle où il n'y avait personne.

"Alors, on fait quoi?" Demanda Leo.

"Je vous conseille d'accepter. Certains des sorciers sont aussi des demi-dieux, et ils se portent très bien. Et de toute façon, si vous refusez, vous mourrez." Fit Hécate avant de disparaître.

Un silence s'abattit sur le groupe.

"Le mieux, ce serait de voter, non?" Demanda alors Will.

"Il a raison, et comme ça, ce sera réglé." Répondit Nico.

"Dans ce cas, qui vote pour que nous acceptions?" Demanda Annabeth.

Tous levèrent la main, sauf Clarisse et Samson.

"Je me vois pas obéir à quelqu'un que je connais pas. Mais si on a pas le choix…" Fit Clarisse.

"On va vraiment abandonner notre démocratie pour une monarchie?" Demanda alors Samson.

"On a pas le choix, Samson. Et puis, si ce qu'il a dit est vrai, nous aurons quand même notre mot à dire." Répondit Piper.

Samson hocha de la tête sans conviction. Le groupe retourna alors auprès d'Harry qui était en train de discuter avec Thanatos. Les deux s'interrompirent en voyant les demi-dieux arriver, et Thanatos disparut.

"Alors, quelle est votre réponse?" Demanda Harry.

"Nous acceptons." Répondit Percy avec un grand sourire.

Harry lui alors son grand sourire.

"Parfait! Dans ce cas, il ne vous reste plus qu'à réunir tous vos demi-dieux et autres descendants et les emmener ici. Lucius vous aidera. Quant à vous deux" Harry pointa Jason et Percy du doigt "Vous allez devoir me suivre, un conseil va avoir lieu, et vous aurez votre mot à dire."

Les deux garçons hochèrent de la tête, intrigués, et suivirent Harry tandis que les autres furent emmenés par Lucius pour récupérer les autres descendants des dieux.

"Euh, pourra-t-on parler en privé après?" Demanda Percy.

"Bien-sûr, je comptais parler avec toi en privé de toute façon. Je pense que tu sais pourquoi?" Répondit alors Harry.

Percy hocha de la tête, satisfait, tandis que Jason haussa des sourcils, curieux.

"Au fait, pourquoi nous deux?" Demanda alors Jason.

"Car j'ai décidé que vous représenterez les demi-dieux à ce conseil. Venez!" Répondit simplement Harry.

Jason et Percy se regardèrent avant d'hausser les épaules. Ils suivirent Harry dans une grande salle avec une grande table ronde.

Autour de la table se trouvaient Sanguini, Ragnok, Apolline, Magorian des centaures, Remus pour les loups-garous et Draco Malefoy. Harry fit signe à Jason et Percy de s'installer, tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur son trône.

"Merci à tous de m'avoir attendu. Je vous présente Jason Grace et Percy Jackson, qui sont des demi-dieux qui nous ont rejoints. Ils représenteront donc ce groupe à cette table." Commença Harry.

Les représentants de chaque espèce hochèrent de la tête et saluèrent les demi-dieux.

"Bien. Comme vous le savez, nous nous apprêtons à quitter cette planète, ou plutôt, cet univers. Le portail que nous avons façonné mène donc à un monde dans un univers différent, un monde sans pollution, un monde figé dans le Moyen-Âge. Une aubaine, pour nous. Cependant, il y a un petit problème." Continua Harry.

Les représentants écoutèrent Harry avec attention.

"Ce monde est uniquement habité par des humains. Et bien que je n'aie aucun problème avec d'autres races, je ne pense pas qu'ils réagiront de la même manière que moi. Il faut donc remédier à ce problème!" Finit Harry.

Ce fut Ragnok qui posa la question.

"Et quelle solution proposez-vous, votre majesté?" Demanda le gobelin.

"C'est très simple, Duc Ragnok. Je propose tout simplement d'utiliser notre magie pour créer une nouvelle race. Cette race nous sera commune, et j'ai réussi à contracter l'aide de Dame Hécate pour réaliser cette performance." Révéla alors Harry avec panache.

Ragnok écarquilla des yeux, tous comme les autres. De leur côté, Jason et Percy ne savaient pas quoi faire, car ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Ils auraient dû se douter qu'Hécate leur cacherait des choses, les dieux ne changeront jamais.

"Et comment choisir cette nouvelle race?" Demanda alors Apolline, intriguée.

"Eh bien, je me suis moi-même posé cette question. Avant la destruction des moldus, j'ai joué à certains de leurs 'jeux vidéo' qu'ils affectionnaient tant. J'ai alors découvert une race qui nous représente tous, d'une certaine façon, et qui selon moi, serait parfaite." Expliqua Harry avec un sourire nostalgique en repensant à son jeu.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, sachant parfaitement de quel jeu parlait Harry, l'ayant forcé à jouer avec lui. Harry lui fit un clin d'œil, et Draco s'empêcha de justesse de rire.

"Quelle est cette race? Et quel est ce jeu?" Demanda alors Magorian.

Percy et Jason tendirent les oreilles, ayant joué à plusieurs jeux vidéo.

"La race qui semble nous représenter est considérée comme une race ancienne et magique, capable de prouesses dignes de Merlin. Ils sont avant tout des Mages et combattants agiles, puissants et ayant une durée de vie très importante, de plusieurs milliers d'années. Cette race porte le nom de Quel'dorei, qui se traduit dans notre langue en Haut-Elfe. Je vous rassure, ils n'ont rien à voir avec nos elfes de maison." Fit Harry.

Son commentaire en fit rire plus d'un, et ce fut Sanguini qui posa une question.

"En quoi nous représentent-ils ?" Demanda-t-il.

De leur côté, Jason et Percy repensèrent à Warcraft, et tentèrent de voir les ressemblances entre les Haut-Elfes et ceux qui entouraient la table.

"Pour commencer, c'est une race magique, et chaque citoyen est capable de magie, sans exception. Ils représentent donc les sorciers." Commença Harry, et Draco hocha de la tête. "Ensuite, ce sont d'excellents bâtisseurs, joailliers et forgerons, ce qui correspond aux gobelins. Sans compter leur passion pour les richesses et la luxure, dont l'or."

Ragnok ricana, tandis que les autres rirent de bon cœur.

"Les Quel'doreis sont aussi connus pour leur immense beauté et leur peau sans imperfections. D'une certaine façon, ils correspondent aux vélannes, tout comme la Duchesse Delacour." Continua Harry, et Apolline sourit à la mention de sa beauté.

"Les Quel'doreis peuvent vivre des milliers d'années, ce qui est une quasi-immortalité, et correspond donc aux vampires. Cela dépend bien-entendu de leur puissance magique, mais je peux vous assurer qu'il vivent au minimum trois-cents ans, et si tout se déroule comme prévu, ce sera effectivement des milliers d'années. Ils ont aussi une certaine force, cachée par leurs physiques androgynes, comme les vampires." Fit Harry.

Les membres du conseil éclatèrent de rire tandis que Sanguini fusilla Harry du regard avant de laisser échapper un sourire.

"Les Quel'doreis sont aussi respectueux de la nature, d'excellents archers et des astronomes accomplis. Qui plus est, ce sont des combattants farouches, et ils sont en communion avec les animaux magiques, capable de les dompter avec aisance. De ce fait, j'estime qu'ils se rapprochent assez bien des centaures et des loups-garous." Continua Harry, amusé.

Magorian sembla très intéresser à la mention de l'astronomie, tandis que Remus sourit en parlant de leurs prouesses militaires. Après tout, les loups-garous étaient des combattants aguerris et une bonne majorité des loups-garous étaient dans l'armée et la garde royale.

"Et pour nous?" Demanda Percy, impatient.

Il reçut un regard blasé d'Harry, tandis que Jason ricana.

"Quoi?" Fit Percy, ignorant.

"Duc Jackson, sachez que…" Commença Harry.

"Duc?!" Hurla alors Percy, interrompant Harry.

"Pas le plus malin en tout cas." Commenta Draco, faisant exploser de rire les membres du Conseil, surtout Jason, ce qui fit rougir de honte Percy.

"Comme je le disais, Duc Jackson, sachez que si vous aviez écouté, vous auriez immédiatement remarqué que toutes ses ressemblances correspondent parfaitement aux demi-dieux. La magie pour les enfants d'Hécate, l'art de la construction pour les romains, l'art de la guerre pour les demi-dieux en général, l'art de l'astronomie pour les grecs, l'art de l'artisanat pour les enfants de Vulcain/Héphaïstos…" Fit Harry d'une voix trainante, amusé par Percy.

Ce dernier rougit une fois de plus, tandis que Jason continua de ricaner dans son coin.

"En tout cas, je vois que le Duc Grace a compris." Dit Harry.

Jason écarquilla des yeux, la bouche ouverte, et ce fut à Percy de se moquer de lui.

"Sachez qu'à cette table ne se trouvent que des Ducs et moi, à part Magorian, qui n'a pas voulu de titres." Expliqua alors Harry, faisant hocher de la tête Percy et Jason.

"Et à quoi ressemblent-ils exactement, ces elfes?" Demanda alors Apolline, intéressée.

Immédiatement, tous se concentrèrent sur Harry. Celui-ci fit un geste de la main, faisant alors apparaître une projection d'un Haut-Elfe.

L'elfe mesurait environs 170 cm, avait une peau très claire, avec de longues oreilles vers l'arrière, de longs sourcils et des yeux bleus lumineux, même la sclérotique était bleue et lumineuse, bien que le bleu soit un peu plus pâle. Le corps était androgyne mais musclé et bien proportionné.

Ils comprirent tous alors pourquoi Harry disait qu'ils ressemblaient aux Vélannes, et ils ne purent qu'acquiescer face à la beauté surnaturelle de l'être devant eux.

"Et pour les femmes?" Demanda Apolline.

Harry roula des yeux et fit un autre geste de la main, faisant alors apparaître une elfe. Elle était plus petite, mesurant 160 cm, la peau légèrement plus claire que l'elfe précédent, mais tout de même identique. Evidemment, elle avait une poitrine contrairement au mâle, et ressemblait trait pour trait à une vélanne, avec des traits elfiques bien-entendu.

Apolline hocha alors de la tête, satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait vu.

"Et pour l'enfantement?" Demanda alors Draco.

Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, sachant que les naissances parmi les sorciers, tout comme les autres races magiques, étaient assez faibles.

"L'enfantement est semblable à celui des sorciers, que ce soit pour les mâles ou les femelles." Répondit Harry.

Percy fronça des sourcils.

"Les mâles? Comment ça?" Demanda-t-il.

Il reçut alors des regards amusés de l'assemblée, mais Jason aussi était curieux.

"Disons que chez les sorciers, et la plupart des races magiques, les hommes peuvent parfaitement enfanter." Répondit Draco.

"Mais comment?" Demanda-t-il.

Draco eut un rictus amusé.

"Vous savez, quand deux hommes se plaisent l'un à l'autre, ils finissent par avoir une relation sexuelle qui…" Commença Draco.

"Non, ça ira, j'ai compris!" Hurla vite fait Percy, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, tout comme Jason.

Ce fut Magorian qui éclata de rire, amusé. Les autres membres du conseil étaient tout autant amusés.

"Donc si on fait ça, Nico et Will pourront… Et moi et…" Fit Percy, laissant la question en suspens avant de rougir.

Harry hocha de la tête, faisant une fois de plus rougir le fils de Poséidon. Il fit un petit clin d'œil à Percy qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Les rirent durèrent plusieurs minutes, tandis qu'Harry observait la scène, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Donc comme je le disais, l'enfantement est semblable aux sorciers, et les elfes n'ont pas de problème de fertilité. Par contre, ils ne sont pas si nombreux, et ce pour une seule raison. Ils vivent très longtemps, donc la reproduction de la race n'est pas une priorité." Continua Harry.

Ce fut Sanguini qui émit une question intéressante.

"Mais si ils vivent et vieillissent plus lentement, je suppose alors que leurs enfants doivent arriver à maturité plus tard, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda le vampire.

Immédiatement, l'attention de tous fut concentrée sur Harry qui hocha de la tête.

"En effet, Duc Sanguini. Si je me souviens bien, ils atteignent la majorité à 110 ans. Cela leur permet, qui plus est, d'apprendre autant que possible." Révéla Harry.

Sanguini hocha de la tête, estimant que c'est un âge correct. Harry fit un geste de la main pour montrer un enfant elfe et un elfe âgé. Draco faillit exploser de rire en voyant le sosie de Dumbledore pour l'elfe âgé. Par contre, Apolline émit un cri de joie en voyant l'enfant, ce qui n'étonna personne.

"Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?" Demanda Harry.

"Je suis pour!" Hurla Apolline, extatique.

Tous ricanèrent face à son engouement.

"Moi-aussi. Et puis, au moins je ne serai plus immortel, mais aurais toujours l'impression de l'être." Fit Sanguini.

Ragnok sourit alors.

"Moi-aussi, par contre, il me faudra des schémas de leurs cités, je veux voir si cette architecture est acceptable! Et je veux aussi des exemples d'armures, de bijoux et tout ce qu'ils ont." Fit le gobelin avec un sourire carnassier, faisant ricaner Harry.

"Ça nous va, bien que ce sera bizarre de ne pas avoir quatre jambes." Dit alors Magorian.

"Franchement, tu n'as pas besoin de demander, Harry. Il est évident que tous les sorciers voudront être ces elfes, s'ils sont aussi puissants que tu le dis!" Fit Draco faisant rire la galerie.

"Il a raison, Harry. Même les loups-garous seront ravis, surtout une fois qu'ils ne seront plus affligés de la Lycanthropie." Fit Remus en souriant à Harry.

Tous dirigèrent leurs regards sur Jason et Percy, faisant rougir Percy sous l'attention.

"Eh bien, on a pas trop le choix, et quelque chose me dit que si je dis non, Nico me fera la peau. Et puis, j'suis très intéressé par cette histoire de naissance." Dit alors Percy en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry qui toussa.

"Moi aussi je suis pour. Dit Jason.

Harry clappa des mains, satisfait.

"Excellent, donc la question est réglée! Nous serons désormais des Quel'doreis." Fit Harry.

"Harry, comptes-tu changer de nom? Je veux dire, pour la majorité d'entre nous, ce n'est pas nécessaire car ce n'est pas un problème, mais vu que tu seras notre dirigeant, ne devrais-tu par avoir un nom plus…elfique?" Demanda alors Draco.

Les autres membres hochèrent de la tête, faisant grogner Harry.

"Je suppose que tu as raison. Je souhaite quand même garder mon prénom, j'aime bien Hadrian, et puis, c'est tout ce qu'il reste de ma famille. Au pire, mon prénom deviendra Halrian, et mon surnom restera Harry. Par contre, je suppose que la Dynastie Potter, ça ne le fait pas. Devrais-je prendre le même nom que la Dynastie des Quel'doreis?" Demanda Harry.

"Quel est le nom de cette Dynastie?" Demanda Ragnok.

"Haut-Soleil." Répondit simplement Draco.

"Halrian Haut-Soleil, c'est plutôt jolie, et ça fait vraiment elfique. J'approuve!" Fit Apolline.

Les autres personnes attablées hochèrent de la tête.

"Le mieux je pense, est que ce qui le souhaitent puissent changer leur noms, que ce soit prénom ou nom de famille, pour l'adapter à notre nouvelle race." Fit alors Sanguini.

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête. Harry se leva alors.

"Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais organiser tout ça avec Dame Hécate. Je vous laisse prévenir le reste du Royaume." S'exclama alors Harry.

Tous hochèrent de la tête, et Harry quitta la salle du Conseil pour retourner à la salle du Trône.

Il fut suivi de près par Percy jusqu'à la Salle du Trône. Il demanda alors aux gardes de les laisser seuls.

Harry observa silencieusement Percy, rougissant comme une vierge effarouchée, ce qui amusa grandement Percy.

"Je suppose que toi aussi tu as senti ce lien entre nous?" Demanda alors doucement Harry en se rapprochant de Percy tout en gesticulant.

"Oui, j'ai ressenti le lien. Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense?" Demanda alors Percy en se rapprochant lui-aussi d'Harry avec un sourire séducteur.

"Et que penses-tu que ça veut dire?" Fit Harry en se passant lentement la langue sur les lèvres tout en observant les yeux de Percy qui étaient rivés sur sa bouche.

"Qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre." Répondit simplement Percy avant de combler le vide entre eux.

Il ne perdit pas de temps avant de ravir les lèvres pulpeuses d'Harry, qui écarquilla des yeux avant de les refermer doucement, gémissant face à l'intensité du baiser que Percy lui donnait. Percy ne s'arrêta pas là, rapprochant alors Harry en le maintenant par la nuque, n'hésitant pas à mettre la langue et explorer la bouche d'Harry qui le laissa faire sans le moindre problème. Harry continua de gémir comme une pucelle en détresse face à la ferveur de Percy. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, s'arrêtant juste pour reprendre des bouffées d'air frais.

Enfin, ils se séparèrent, laissant entre eux un filet de salive, leurs yeux brillants avec de grands sourires.

"Ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble?" Demanda alors Percy avec un grand sourire.

Harry hocha simplement de la tête, avant d'arborer un sourire amusé.

"Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda alors Harry.

Percy fronça des sourcils, curieux.

"Tu vas être mon Roi-Consort, Percy." Sourit simplement Harry, tandis que les yeux de Percy s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

Il fit semblant de pleurer, faisant rire Harry comme jamais.

\Break/

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la réunion, et tous les demi-dieux et descendants mortels des dieux étaient arrivés à Avalon. Leur intégration fut assez simple, et ils purent aider à la construction du navire.

Harry observa les lieux avec Percy, sachant qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à partir. Il avait donné à Ragnok et les romains des plans concernant l'architecture Haut-Elfe, en plus d'exemples de joaillerie et d'armures, chose qui ravi les gobelins, ainsi que les enfants de Vulcains/Héphaïstos.

Enfin, ils furent rejoints par Hécate.

"Tout est prêt, Dame Hécate." Fit Harry en la regardant dans les yeux.

La titanide de la magie hocha de la tête, faisant signe à Harry et Percy qu'elle les suivrait. Ces derniers l'emmenèrent alors devant l'immense Arche, où tous les citoyens d'Avalon étaient réunis, patients. Il y avait un total de 200 000 personnes, prenant en compte toutes les races. Tous se turent en voyant arrivé le couple royal suivi d'Hécate. Harry prit la parole.

"Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour notre peuple. Aujourd'hui, nous renaissons, et laissons derrière nous notre passé, avançant vers un avenir radieux. Il est temps pour nous de changer, de découvrir d'autres horizons, et pour cela, nous devons quitter notre monde d'origine. Mais n'ayez crainte, car ce n'est que le début d'une nouvelle ère, une ère de magie, de prospérité, et de joie! Un nouvel âge d'or commence!" Cria Harry avec un _ **Sonorus**_.

Tous les citoyens se mirent à applaudir avec force et à acclamer Harry.

"Et maintenant, que tous ceux doués de magie se concentre sur Dame Hécate! Nous allons renaitre!" Hurla alors Harry avec force et conviction.

Tous les sorciers, gobelins, vélannes, loups-garous, vampires, demi-dieux et descendants d'Hécate se concentrèrent alors sur la titanide de la magie. Pour Hécate, ce fut une exaltation, et elle se concentra alors avec force, rejointe par d'autres dieux présents qui lui prêtèrent temporairement leur force. Ses yeux se mirent à briller, et elle leva sa torche. Une accumulation de magie pût être vue, et tout à coup, tout devint blanc. Ce fut une explosion fantastique de magie qui baigna tous les citoyens de l'Empire.

Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, ce fut pour voir qu'ils avaient changé. La plupart avaient gardé leurs tailles ou rapetissés un peu pour les plus grand, et tous, avaient désormais de longues oreilles, des corps androgynes et sveltes, mais aussi des chevelures assez soyeuses. Leurs yeux à tous étaient lumineux et bleus, mais on pouvait voir un anneau autour de l'iris, représentant la couleur précédente de leurs yeux. Ainsi, les yeux de Draco étaient bleus avec un anneau argenté, tandis que Jason avec des yeux entièrement bleus.

Ce fut Harry qui changea le plus. Il mesurait désormais 175 cm, soit un peu plus grand qu'avant (170 cm), et ses cheveux étaient devenus plus longs, et surtout, domptés. Sa cicatrice avait totalement disparu, mais le plus impressionnant fur ses yeux. Au lieu d'être bleus, comme pour les autres, les siens étaient dorés avec un anneau vert. Hécate fit apparaître un miroir devant Harry pour qu'il puisse s'observer, et il laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur en voyant ses yeux.

"Pourquoi mes yeux sont-ils différents?" Demanda-t-il.

"Car cela permettra de savoir qui est de la famille royale ou pas." Répondit simplement Hécate.

Harry acquiesça, comprenant le geste. Il observa alors son nouveau peuple. Il fut amusé de voir que Ragnok mesurait désormais 165 cm, comme la plupart de ceux qui furent des gobelins, tandis que les anciens centaures mesuraient 185 cm, étant les plus grands.

Il tourna alors le regard vers son désormais époux, Perseus "Percy" Haut-Soleil. Ce dernier avait aussi changé, atteignant la taille de 180 cm, soit légèrement plus grand qu'Harry, avec sa peau légèrement moins tannée mais toujours aussi ensoleillée, des cheveux tout aussi noirs et légèrement plus longs, et étonnamment, des yeux semblables à ceux d'Harry avec un anneau bleu-vert. Ce dernier observait Harry, et avant qu'il puisse réagir, il attrapa Harry pour l'embrasser copieusement, faisant rire Hécate et acclamer la plupart des elfes.

"J'ai un dernier cadeau avant votre départ." Annonça alors la titanide.

Harry et Percy se séparèrent doucement pour regarder Hécate avec curiosité. Elle révéla alors une amphore de cristal contenant une eau étincelante.

"Cette amphore contient une version liquide de la magie restante de ce monde. Avec cette eau, vous pourrez créer votre propre Puits de Soleil." Dit-elle en tendant l'amphore à Harry qui l'accepta avec grâce.

"Au revoir." Fit la titanide avant de disparaître.

Harry observa l'amphore, et sourit tandis que Percy le prit dans ses bras. Ils furent rejoints par Sirius.

"Alors c'est l'heure, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda le maraudeur.

"En effet, Siri, c'est l'heure. Tu peux donner le signal." Répondit simplement Harry.

Sirius leva une main au ciel, et tout à coup, un immense feu d'artifice explosa sous la forme d'un phénix. C'était le signal pour monter dans le navire. Tous les elfes se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le navire, montant à bord. Le navire devait faire environ 50m de long pour 20m de large et 15m de hauteur. Heureusement que grâce à ses enchantements, l'intérieur était bien plus grand et pouvait accueillir tous les elfes.

Harry et Jason furent les derniers à monter à bord du navire, et une fois sur le pont, Percy ordonna à l'équipage de lâcher les amarres qui retenaient le bateau. Le bateau glissa alors le long d'une rampe pour entrer immédiatement dans l'arche. De leur côté, les dieux observèrent la scène, certains tristes, mais tous soulagés. Une fois que le bateau eut disparu, ils détruisirent l'arche et commencèrent la reconstruction du Monde.

\Break/

Le bateau ne resta pas très longtemps sous l'eau, et il remonta en flèche pour finalement naviguer sur l'eau. Le couple royal observa alors le soleil et sentit l'air frais sur leurs visages.

"C'est assez sympa ici, j'aime bien." Fit Draco qui était à côté d'eux.

"Il a raison, c'est vraiment beau. Et puis, toute cette eau…" Fit Percy en bavant presque tout en serrant Harry comme un koala.

Harry, Jason et Draco ricanèrent face au comportement de Percy. Neville les rejoint.

"Nous pouvons voir les îles au loin. Je pense que l'île centrale sera parfaite pour y bâtir notre capitale." Dit alors Neville, souriant.

"Tu as bien raison, Neville. Ordonnes à l'équipage de mettre le cap sur cette île." Ordonna Harry.

Neville fit ce que demanda Harry, et au bout d'une demi-heure, ils arrivèrent enfin sur l'île centrale.

Immédiatement, un grand débarquement eut lieu, et tous s'émerveillèrent devant la végétation luxueuse et abondante qui était présente sur l'île. Cette île, contrairement aux trois autres îles, n'avait pas de montagnes mais des collines, et pour Harry, c'était parfait pour la construction de sa capitale. Il fut alors emmené directement au Nord de l'île où se situait une colline surplombant une falaise. Harry comprit que c'était l'endroit parfait pour le Puits.

Il fut évidemment suivi par le reste de la population, et tous se demandèrent ce qu'allait faire Harry. Harry se concentra, et aidé par la magie présente dans l'amphore qu'il tenait dans les mains, il transforma plusieurs pierres et arbres pour créer un immense Puits de Soleil. Il s'en approcha alors, et il amplifia sa voix avec un très puissant _**Sonorus**_ , remarquant que dans ce monde, la magie était plus sauvage et donc, plus puissante.

"Ce puits marque notre renaissance. Il sera la source de notre bonheur, de notre prospérité et protégera à jamais notre nouveau royaume!" Dit Harry.

Il versa alors l'amphore dans le puits, et il concentra toute sa magie, toute sa force et toute sa volonté sur le Puits. L'eau devint couleur or, et se mit à briller avec plus de puissance, il fut alors accompagné par son mari. La magie d'Harry et Percy rempli elle aussi le Puits, et très vite, le Puits fut entièrement rempli, aidé par les elfes qui avaient compris ce qu'il faisait. C'est alors qu'un pilier de lumière s'éleva du Puits pour pourfendre les cieux, baignant tous les elfes dans une sensation d'euphorie et de puissance.

"En ce jour, nous bâtissons le Puits de Soleil. Nous sommes les Quel'doreis, et nous prévaudrons!" Cria Harry, rejoint par les acclamations des autres elfes.

Il fut alors rejoint par les membres du Conseil à qui il avait dévoilé son plan, et tous formèrent un cercle autour du Puits de Soleil. Harry s'éleva alors sur la plateforme dominant le Puits de Soleil avec Percy. Les membres du Conseil se concentrèrent tous ensemble, et leur magie se joint à celle d'Harry et de Percy, qui concentraient celle du Puits de Soleil.

"C'est le début de l'ère des Quel'doreis et de la magie!" Crièrent alors Percy et Harry.

Ils relâchèrent la magie utilisée, ce qui créa une déflagration immense enveloppant les quatre îles. Le résultat fut immédiat, et l'air changea, laissant place au Printemps. Les plantes alors se métamorphosèrent pour adopter une allure magique et éthérée.

"Vive les Quel'doreis!"


	6. Liste Noms de Famille changés

Les noms changés dans l'histoire:

Noms d'origine (Ch. 1-3)

 **Noms** **Quel'doreis** (Ch. 4-…)

Hadrian "Harry" James Potter (Roi, marié à Percy)

 **Halrian** **Haut-Soleil**

Perseus "Percy" Jackson (Roi-Consort, marié à Harry)

 **Perseus Haut-Soleil**

Sirius Orion Black

 **Sirius** **Orion** **Lunenoir**

Andromeda Black

 **Andromeda** **Lunenoir**

Nymphadora Black

 **Nymphadora** **Lunenoir**

Remus Lupin

 **Remus** **Lunenoir** (par mariage)

Teddy Lupin

 **Thadeus "Teddy" Lunenoir**

Lucius Malefoy

 **Lucius** **Abraxas** **Portesoleil**

Draco Malefoy

 **Draco** **Lucius** **Portesoleil**

Neville Londubat

 **Neville** **Vertefeuille**

Frank Londubat

 **Frank** **Vertefeuille**

Alice Londubat

 **Alice** **Vertefeuille**

Apolline Delacour

 **Inchangé**

Fleur Delacour

 **Inchangé**

Gabrielle Delacour

 **Inchangé**

Sanguini

 **Sanguini** **Rivesang**

Magorian

 **Magorian** **Stellétoile**

Ragnok

 **Ragnok** **Courselor**

Jason Grace

 **Jason Hurleau**

Nico di Angelo

 **Nicolas Solange (Marié à William)**

Will Solace

 **William Solange**

Octavian

 **Octavian Solfoi**

William "Bill" Weasley

 **William Courserouge**

Fred Weasley

 **Fred Courserouge**

George Weasley

 **George Courserouge**

Arthur Weasley

 **Arthur Courserouge**

Percy Weasley

 **Perceval Courserouge**

Charles Weasley

 **Charlie Courserouge**

Annabeth Chase

 **Annabeth Sagechouette**

Thedore Nott

 **Thelodore Nott'leros**

Aegon Targaryen

 **Kelorus Haut-Soleil**


	7. Interlude: Plus sur Avalon !

**Salut, v'la donc plus d'informations sur Avalon, et ce sera très utile pour les prochains chapitres, m'évitant d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment.**

* * *

Le Royaume d'Avalon est un endroit assez particulier, dont la taille reste encore un sujet de débats pour ses habitants. Certains disent que c'est un immense Royaume, d'autre que c'est un Royaume de taille Moyenne, mais qui donc a raison?

Tout d'abord, il faut savoir que le Royaume d'Avalon est composé de Quatre grandes îles principales, mais aussi d'îlots, le tout soumis à un Eternel Automne.

L'île la plus grande, et la plus importante, est celle de Quel'Thalas, soit le Haut-Royaume. Cette île fait l'équivalent des Terres de la Couronne, et sa cité, qui est la Capitale d'Avalon, fait 1/3 de l'Île. Elle est nommée Lune-d'Argent. Quant aux ressources de cette île, elles sont assez nombreuses. Ainsi, et grâce à cet Automne éternel, les terres sont parfaitement cultivables, et très riches, permettant de produire des quantités très importante de nourriture. C'est ainsi que le sud de l'Île, soit 1/3 de la surface totale, est dédié uniquement à la production de nourriture, mais aussi à la production viticole, permettant ainsi de servir d'excellents vins à la population. Mais que dire concernant le centre de l'île? Eh bien, le centre est tout simplement réservé à une future expansion de la Cité, surement dans plusieurs siècles, lorsque la population aura suffisamment augmentée. On y trouve aussi le Magisterium et l'Académie Royale.

La Seconde Île la plus importante est celle de Quel'Selama, la Haute-Justice, assurant la défense du Royaume. La cité se trouvant sur cette île, Rome, est située entre le Duché Jupiter de la famille Hurlevent et le Duché Roseraie de la famille Vertefeuille, au bord de mer. C'est une grande ville, avec majoritairement des centres d'entrainement, des casernes, des tours de guet, mais aussi tout une hiérarchie militaire, ainsi qu'une flotte de guerre importante. Cet endroit est aussi le lieu où les elfes apprennent à monter les faucons-dragons, et où les forestiers sont entrainés. Au sud se situe le Duché Stellétoile, dont les terres servent aussi à l'agriculture, mais aussi à l'élevage d'animaux pour l'abattoir, ainsi qu'un élevage d'Acromantula pour leur soie. Il ne faut pas non plus oublier le très grand Observatoire Stellétoile, permettant d'admirer les étoiles, et si dévié, d'observer magiquement d'autres Royaumes. C'est une île peu montagneuse faisant la moitié de Quel'Thalas. Il y a aussi le Duché Roseraie de la famille Vertefeuille qui est spécialisé dans les plantes magiques.

La Troisième île, Quel'Shola, la Haute-Affaire, est l'île du commerce et de l'artisanat. Cette île est extrêmement importante du fait qu'elle est le centre névralgique de la production Quel'dorei, avec sa cité centrale traversée par un fleuve immense, Olympus. La ville est remplie d'étals de commerce, de forges, bijouteries, et toutes les guildes d'artisanat s'y trouvent, en plus de la Banque Royale. Un autre avantage de cette île, c'est ses chaînes montagneuses remplies de mines, au plus grand bonheur de la famille Courselor. En effet, les montagnes sont remplies de diverses mines d'or, d'argent, de cuivre, de fer et d'étain. Il y a aussi des mines de pierres précieuses, mais se situant bien plus profondément dans les montagnes. Cette île est relativement montagneuse, faisant la moitié de Quel'Thalas.

Enfin, la Quatrième Île, Quel'Anar, la Haute-Illumination, est l'île de la Connaissance et de la Foi. Cette île a pour grande cité, Dalaran, la Cité de l'Illumination et du Savoir. C'est l'endroit où sont formés les mages et autres savants du Royaume. On peut y trouver l'Académie Emrys, où les mages apprennent, et s'ils le souhaitent, choisissent une spécialisation. Ils peuvent ainsi choisir une spécialisation parmi tant d'autres. Il y a les: Arcanistes, Pyromanciens, Aquamanciens, Conjurateurs, Invocateurs, Evocateurs…

Cependant, les mages ne sont pas obligés de se spécialiser, gardant ainsi le titre de Mage. La spécialisation est en fait une possibilité d'évoluer dans les rangs magiques, car lorsqu'un mage réussit à terminer trois spécialisations, il obtient alors le titre d'Archimage, un titre extrêmement rare, donnant de l'autorité.

Il existe aussi une autre forme de magie, la magie sacrée, ou bien, du soleil. Cette magie est avant tout pratiquée par les prêtres, qui se qualifient de prêtres-mages, et elle a des propriétés de guérison incroyable. Elle est aussi très efficace contre la nécromancie. Par contre, le seul moyen d'apprendre cette magie est de rejoindre l'Ordre du Soleil, qui est dirigé par l'Augure Octavian Solfoi, et qui jurent une fidélité absolue par un serment inviolable à la famille Royale. Ils sont aussi chargés de répandre la croyance en la famille Haut-Soleil. Certains peuvent les considérer comme des fanatiques, mais l'entièreté de la population adhère à leurs croyances, et Halrian Haut-Soleil est considéré comme un dieu vivant parmi ses fidèles. Le Temple de la Magie, surnommé aussi le Temple du Soleil, ou bien, le Temple Haut-Soleil, est immense, avec une statue géante d'Halrian Haut-Soleil, ainsi que plusieurs autres petites le mettant en scène dans divers actes héroïques.

Maintenant, venons-en aux familles, car elles sont très importantes. En effet, le Royaume d'Avalon, étant une Monarchie Absolue, possède donc une Noblesse très importante. Cette Noblesse est séparée en deux parties: Les Grandes Maisons (familles Ducales), et les Maisons Mineures. Les Familles sont aussi triées en fonction de leur richesse et influence par rapport à la Couronne. La plupart sont très riches attendu qu'elles ont récupéré toutes les richesses de leur Monde précédent. Ainsi nous avons dans un ordre:

Les Grandes Maisons:

-La famille Haut-Soleil, dont la fortune ne peut être calculée, possédant la Pierre Philosophale.

-La famille Lunenoir, branche cadette des Haut-Soleil, dont la fortune s'estime à 100 000 000 de Soleils dorés, l'équivalent de 500 000 000 Dragons d'or.

-La famille Portesoleil, branche cadette des Haut-Soleil, dont la fortune est identique à celle des Lunenoir.

-La famille Courselor, dont la fortune est égale à 90 000 000 Soleils dorés, soit 450 000 000 Dragons d'or.

-La famille Hurlevent, dont la fortune est égale à 85 000 000 Soleils dorés, soit 425 000 000 Dragons d'or.

-La famille Solange, dont la fortune est égale à celle des Hurlevent.

-Les Vertefeuille, dont la fortune est de 82 000 000 Soleils dorés, soit 190 000 000 Dragons d'or.

-La famille Rivesang, dont la fortune est égale à 70 000 000 Soleils dorés, soit 350 000 000 Dragons d'or.

-La famille Delacour, dont la fortune est identique à celle des Rivesang.

-La famille Stellétoile, dont la fortune est égale à 40 000 000 Soleils dorés, soit 200 000 000 Dragons d'or. Cette famille n'est pas très intéressée par la finance.

Il y a bien entendu d'autres familles importantes:

-Les Ollivander, dont la fortune est de 35 000 000 Soleils dorés, soit 175 000 000 Dragons d'or. Ils sont spécialisés dans la création de baguettes et bâtons.

-Les Courserouge, dont la fortune est de 10 000 000 Soleils dorés, soit 50 000 000 Dragons d'or.

Concernant les structures Quel'doreis:

Elles sont inspirées majoritairement du jeu moldu Warcraft, cependant, elles allient aussi un mélange gréco-romain pour la beauté et la simplicité. Evidemment, les bâtiments sont, sans exception, bâtis en marbre blanc, créer à partir de la transmutation du granit, avec des arabesques d'or et d'argent, ainsi que des touches de couleur majoritairement bleues, bien que toutes les couleurs soient acceptées. Quant aux tours, les sommets sont faits d'un cristal bleu très résistant grâce à un renforcement par une multitude d'enchantements.

Concernant l'armée:

L'armée elfique est très particulière, gérée par le Grand Général ainsi que le Général des Forestiers. L'armée est cependant dissociée de la Garde Royale.

L'armée est hiérarchisée de façon assez incongrue, car elle est divisée en deux.

D'un côté, nous avons l'armée principale, qui regroupe à la fois terre et mer:

-Grand Général

(-Magistères et Archimages)

-Maréchaux/Amiraux

-Capitaines-Maréchaux / Capitaines

-Capitaines

-Lieutenants-généraux

-Lieutenants

-Soldats

Cependant, il faut aussi prendre en compte que l'armée compte une division très spéciale, les Brise-sorts, des soldats capables de s'occuper des mages. Ils sont considérés comme l'élite de l'armée, et sont dirigés directement par le Grand Général.

L'équipement de l'armée est habituellement un mélange de plaque, de maille et de cuir ressemblant aux armures romaines. Ils maîtrisent tous l'art de l'épée, mais aussi la lance, l'arc, le bouclier et ils apprennent à chevaucher. Les Brise-Sorts sont l'exception, possédant un plastron en plaque par-dessus une robe de soie et de cuir, pour protéger leurs corps des sorts ennemis, avec des pavois pour se défendre et des lances servant aussi de bâtons à l'occasion.

D'un autre côté, il y a les Pérégrins, chargés uniquement de la défense du Royaume, mais aussi de la reconnaissance si nécessaire:

-Général des Forestiers

(-Magistères et Archimages)

-Seigneurs Forestiers

-Capitaines Forestiers

-Capitaines

-Lieutenants

-Pérégrins

-Forestiers

Leurs équipements sont faits de mailles et de cuir pour une plus grande liberté de mouvements. Ils maîtrisent avec perfection l'arc, les dagues et épées, et ils apprennent à chevaucher les montures terrestres, mais aussi les faucons-dragons.

Mais quels sont les matériaux utilisés pour la confection de ces armures? Eh bien, tout dépend du grade de la personne. Tout d'abord, chaque armure est enchantée pour être résistante et durable. Ensuite, les armures de Plaque sont habituellement en Acier Enchanté, avec pour les personnes les plus gradés, des armures en Or enchanté. Les armures de mailles sont elles aussi en Acier enchanté, sauf pour les gradés, dont l'armure est en Argent enchanté. Enfin, les armures de cuir sont faites de Cuir de Dragons de l'Ancien Monde, ceux-ci étant gardés dans une réserve du Duché Stellétoile. Certaines armures sont aussi faites en cuir de Faucon-Dragon, qui possède une meilleure résistante magique mais une moins grande résistance cinétique. Les armes sont toutes en Acier Enchanté, sauf pour les hauts gradés, qui obtiennent alors des armes en Mithril. Quant aux Arcs, ils sont faits d'un bois très résistant provenant des forêts d'Avalon, et ceux des Hauts gradés possèdent des filigranes en mithril.


	8. 276 AC, rencontre hommes elfes (réécrit)

**Et voilà le chapitre suivant réécrit avec quelques changements.**

 **Question: Voulez-vous que Percy tombe enceint dans les prochains chapitres ou bien plus tard?**

* * *

276 AC (10 ans après l'arrivée des elfes) (22 ans avant Game of Thrones)

Royaume d'Avalon, Lune-d'Argent (capitale)

Harry était en train d'observer tranquillement l'eau miroitante et brillante du Puits de Soleil, tranquillement dans les bras de son mari. Il repensait alors à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur arrivé, et il ne put que sourire. Comme ils l'avaient prédit, personne n'avait trouvé leur Royaume, à son plus grand étonnement, et il ordonna des recherches pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi.

Quel fut son étonnement, lorsqu'un groupe de Magistères confirma ses doutes, et qu'avant leur arrivée, ces îles étaient cachées par une puissante magie. Surement certains voyageurs durent passés ici il y a bien des années, et ne voyant aucune île, ils ne virent aucun intérêt à revenir. Tant mieux, pensa Harry. Après tout, il n'était pas pressé de se mêler aux humains peuplant ce monde. Il repensa alors à toutes les restructurations politiques qu'il dû mettre en place pour améliorer le Royaume, et la différence de ce qu'ils avaient avant. Il s'inspira encore une fois de Warcraft, mais pas totalement, souhaitant garder une partie de son ancien Royaume, tel qu'il était.

Il commença tout d'abord par la création d'un conseil royal, avec des postes bien précis:

— _ **Le Grand Magistère**_ : Dirigeant du Conseil Royal, il est le Conseillé personnel du Roi, et dirige avant tout l'entièreté des mages, les Académies et bien-entendu, le Magisterium. Ce poste est attribué à Lucius Portesoleil anciennement Malefoy.

— _ **Le Grand Général**_ : Chargé du côté Militaire du Royaume, il est chargé des stratégies et des offensives du Royaume. Ce poste est attribué à Jason Hurlevent anciennement Grace.

— _ **Le Capitaine de la Garde Royale**_ : Chargé de la protection du Palais, de la famille Royale, et, dans une certaine mesure, de la Capitale. Ce poste est attribué à Neville Vertefeuille anciennement Londubat.

— _ **Le Général des Forestiers**_ : Chargé de la défense du Royaume en général, c'est aussi un protecteur de la nature et un archer exceptionnel. Ce poste est attribué à Magorian Stellétoile.

— _ **Le Grand Artisan**_ : Chef de toutes les guildes du Royaume, il est responsable de la production des biens d'Avalon, en plus d'être un artisan de renom. Ce poste est attribué à Ragnok Courselor.

— _ **Le Grand Trésorier**_ : Il est responsable de l'économie du Royaume et de la surveillance du trésor royal. Ce poste est attribué à Nico Solange, anciennement di Angelo.

— _ **Le Maître des Ombres**_ : Il est chargé de l'espionnage et de la surveillance de toute menace. Ce poste est attribué à Sanguini Rivesang.

Ce conseil était chargé de s'occuper des affaires du Royaume et de tout résumer à Harry et Percy. En termes de pouvoirs, le Conseil ne pouvait en aucun cas supplanter le pouvoir du Roi ou du Roi-Consort, par contre, le Conseil supplantait largement le Magisterium.

Ensuite, il remplaça le Magengamot par le Magisterium, qui était divisé en deux parties bien distinctes. D'un côté, il y avait les Magistères héréditaires, et d'un autre, les Magistères de mérite. Evidemment, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes pouvoirs niveau politique. Les Magistères héréditaires étaient en fait les anciens membres du Magengamot, donc les familles nobles. De ce fait, le titre de Magistère se transmettait de Seigneur en héritier, même si l'héritier n'était pas un mage extraordinaire. Par contre, il se devait tout de même d'avoir une formation de Magistère. Les Magistères Héréditaires avaient aussi plus de voix et un plus grand contrôle du Magisterium, ils étaient donc majoritaires.

A contrario, les Magistères de mérite étaient en fait des mages doués qui étaient acceptés en tant qu'apprentis d'autres Magistères et qui, au bout d'un certain temps, une fois que leur maître les estimait prêts, devenaient donc des Magistères à part entière. Ils pouvaient être aussi nommés directement par le Grand Magistère, le dirigeant du Magisterium, s'il estimait que c'était mérité.

Le Magisterium avait en soi gardé les mêmes fonctions qu'avant. De ce fait, ils étaient donc chargés d'édicter des lois, de faire des propositions, et bien-entendu, servaient de Tribunal. D'ailleurs, il y avait deux tribunaux, soit le Tribunal Magistériel et le Tribunal Royal, Le tribunal étant choisi en fonction de la personne ayant commis le crime, ou bien, de la volonté du Roi. Ainsi, si un Seigneur venait à commettre un crime, il serait jugé devant le Roi, tandis qu'un citoyen lambda serait jugé devant le Tribunal Magistériel.

Le Magisterium était aussi considéré en tant qu'Académie d'élite, réservait aux meilleurs mages de tout le Royaume. Il fonctionnait en tandem avec l'Académie Royale, chargée de former les soldats spécialisés dans les arts de la guerre non-magiques, ainsi que les forestiers et aspirants à la garde royale. L'Académie Royale était dirigée par Neville Vertefeuille, anciennement Londubat.

Les titres de noblesse restèrent cependant les même, attendu qu'Harry ne voyait aucune raison de changer tout ça. Cependant, il y eut un léger changement pour Sirius, Andromeda, Nymphadora, Remus et Teddy Lunenoir, anciennement Black et Lupin. En effet, attendu qu'Harry n'avait toujours pas d'enfants et n'était pas marié, il nomma Teddy en tant que Prince héritier, chargé d'hériter la couronne si jamais Harry venait à mourir sans héritiers directs. Il décréta ainsi que, si la Dynastie des Haut-Soleil venait à disparaitre, alors ce serait à la famille Lunenoir de tout dirigé, prenant le titre de Haut-Soleil de Lunenoir. Et si jamais ils venaient eux aussi à disparaitre, alors ce serait la famille Portesoleil qui prendrait les rênes du Royaume, devenant des Haut-Soleil de Portesoleil. Le Royaume fut donc satisfait d'apprendre que la succession était assurée. Bien-entendu, il s'inspira de l'ancienne monarchie française et nomma donc les membres des familles Lunenoir et Portesoleil en tant que Princes de Sang, dont Sirius en tant que Premier Prince de Sang, suivi par Remus, Draco et Lucius, attendu que Nymphadora et Andromeda déclinèrent le trône.

Une autre chose importante fut la nomination des quatre îles qu'il divisa en duchés. Tout d'abord, il y avait Quel'Thalas, signifiant le Haut-Royaume, soit l'île principale sur laquelle se situait Lune-d'Argent, prenant 1/3 de l'île. Cette île appartenait à la famille Haut-Soleil. Sa population était la plus grande de toutes les îles, avec un total de 160 000 habitants, soit la moitié de la population totale.

Ensuite, il y avait Quel'Anar, signifiant la Haute-Illumination, au Nord-Est, divisée en trois duchés:

-Velanna, le duché de la famille Delacour.

-Volterra, le duché de la famille Rivesang.

-Solcouronne, le duché de la famille Portesoleil.

Cette île représentait avant tout le savoir et la foi des Quel'doreis. On pouvait ainsi trouver sur cette île une ville centrale partagée entre les trois duchés, nommée Dalaran, la cité du Savoir et de l'Illumination. Cette ville possédait une immense Académie magique et une gigantesque tour remplie uniquement de livres et écrits, de l'ancien monde comme du nouveau. Qui plus est, il y avait un temple, dit le Temple de la Magie, où beaucoup de citoyens y vénéraient nul autre que Halrian Haut-Soleil et, dans une certaine mesure, Perseus Haut-Soleil, les considérants comme des dieux à part entière. La majorité de la population était composée d'anciens Sorciers, vélannes, vampires et demi-dieux.

Ensuite, il y avait Quel'Shola, signifiant la Haute-Affaire, au Nord-Ouest, divisée elle-aussi en trois duchés:

-Lune-Sombre, le duché de la famille Lunenoir.

-Gringotts, le duché de la famille Courselor.

-Elysium, le duché de la famille Solange, une nouvelle famille ducale.

Cette île représentait le commerce et l'artisanat elfique. Cette île était traversée par un immense fleuve magique, reliant alors la ville en son centre à la mer. La ville s'appelait Olympus, la cité du Commerce et de l'Artisanat. On pouvait y trouver de grandes forges, des étals de commerce, un marché immense, et la Banque Royale. Cette ville était évidemment partagée entre les trois duchés. Cette ville avait pour population majoritaire d'anciens gobelins, demi-dieux romains, vélannes et sorciers.

Enfin, il y avait Quel'Selama, signifiant la Haute-Justice. Cette île qui se trouvait au Sud était elle-aussi divisée en duchés:

-Jupiter, le duché de la famille Hurlevent.

-Roseraie, le duché de la famille Vertefeuille

-Centaurus, le duché de la famille Stellétoile.

Cette île était légèrement différente des autres, attendu que la ville présente sur celle île, Rome, était entièrement contrôlée par les familles Hurlevent et Vertefeuille. En effet, la famille Stellétoile avait préféré se concentrer sur la nature et surtout, l'astronomie. Ils construisirent donc un immense observatoire magique près de leur Manoir pour observer et nommer les étoiles, et dédièrent une grande partie de leurs terres en tant que fermes et pâturages pour animaux. Une partie du Duché Roseraie était aussi dédié à la végétation, plus particulièrement aux plantes magiques venant de l'ancien Monde.

Quant à Rome, cette cité était avant tout militaire, et s'y trouvait l'Académie Militaire et autres camps d'entrainement pour ceux ne souhaitant pas se spécialiser dans l'art de la magie ou bien l'artisanat. La population était majoritairement composée des anciens demi-dieux, loups-garous, centaures et gobelins.

Ainsi, ces quatre îles formèrent le Royaume d'Avalon, avec pour Capitale, Lune-d'Argent. De plus, ces îles étaient habitées par diverses créatures magiques apportées par les sorciers, telles que les licornes. Il y eut aussi une modification de certaines races, étant jugées trop dangereuses. Ils transformèrent ainsi les dragons, pour recréer les faucons-dragons elfiques, et surtout, car ce sont des créatures très faciles à dompter. Ils donnèrent aussi vie aux balais magiques, pour qu'ils nettoient de façon continue le Royaume, mais aussi pour voler plus facilement et se déplacer entre les îles très rapidement. Enfin, ils relièrent les trois îles secondaires à l'île principale par d'immenses ponts volants de pierre, arqués pour que les bateaux puissent circuler librement.

En somme, le Royaume d'Avalon était une véritable utopie magique, et les générations futures venaient déjà de naître. Par contre, il y eut un problème quant à l'âge des elfes, et Harry trouva facilement la solution. Il remarqua en effet que chaque personne avait reçu un corps physique elfique en fonction de l'âge physique précédent. Ainsi, le corps d'Harry qui était figé à 17 ans devint un corps de 110 ans lorsqu'il devint un elfe, tout comme Percy. Ils durent alors tous adopter l'âge qu'ils avaient désormais. Sirius pleura lorsqu'on lui annonça qu'il avait officiellement 600 ans, malgré son apparence assez jeune, avec une ride ou deux. Harry pût aussi déterminer que les elfes avaient, grâce au Puits de Soleil, une durée de vie d'à peu près 2 000 à 3 000 ans, mais que leur premiers signes de vieillissements pouvaient être vus dès 600 ans, obtenant alors une apparence de personne âgée vers 1 500 ans.

Il ordonna aussi la création d'un nouveau système monétaire simplifié:

-Le Soleil doré, remplaçant le gallion. Il équivaut à 100 Lunes argentées, avec un soleil sur le côté face et le portrait d'Harry sur le côté pile.

-La Lune argenté, remplaçant la mornille d'argent. Elle vaut 100 Mages bronzées, avec une lune sur le côté face et le portrait de Percy sur le côté pile.

-Le Mage bronzé, remplaçant la noise de bronze. Il vaut 100 Forestiers cuivrés, avec un mage sur le côté face et un livre sur le côté pile.

-Le Forestier cuivré, une nouvelle monnaie. Il a un forestier sur le côté face et un soldat sur le côté pile.

Enfin, chose qu'il considérait la plus importante, il fit bâtir un immense palais, semblable à la flèche Solfurie de Warcraft, mais avec l'apparence supplémentaire d'un château semblable à Poudlard. Ce château fut construit sur l'emplacement même du Puits de Soleil, permettant de le surveiller à tout instant, tandis que le rayon de lumière du Puits illuminait le sommet de l'immense flèche Solfurie. Cela n'étonna évidemment personne lorsqu'Harry nomma le Palais, Poudlard, bien qu'officiellement, on l'appelle simplement le Palais Haut-Soleil ou la Flèche Haut-Soleil. Evidemment, Percy avait insisté pour faire des rajouts, c'est ainsi que des canaux furent ajoutés dans toute la ville et le château, donnant l'impression que Lune-d'Argent était une ville flottante rappelant Atlantis.

\Break/

Harry sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas, tapants sur la pierre, et se rapprochant de lui. Percy et lui se tournèrent pour voir nul autre que leur Grand Magistère, Lucius Portesoleil, vêtu de sa grande robe argentée et de sa canne légèrement modifiée, pour que le serpent devienne un phénix. Ce dernier sourit au couple royal.

"Harry, Percy, comment allez-vous?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je vais bien, Lucius. Et toi?" Répondit Harry, souriant.

"Pareil." Répondit Percy, satisfait.

"Je vais très bien. En fait, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, mais ça, tu devais t'en douter. Quoi que, je dois admettre avoir été très occupé dernièrement." Dit Lucius en roulant des yeux.

"Ah?" Fit Harry en ricanant, tandis que Percy continua de le serrer dans ses bras, lui embrassant la tempe.

"Ne fais pas l'innocent, Harry. Tu sais très bien la raison pour laquelle j'étais très occupé." Répondit Lucius d'un ton faussement colérique.

"Ah bon?" Fit Harry d'un ton moqueur.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de rire.

"Je suis venu t'informer que les préparatifs ont bien avancé, et que dans peu de temps, nous commencerons à fêter le dixième anniversaire du Royaume, et par la même occasion, ton 120ème." L'informa Lucius.

Harry hocha simplement de la tête, satisfait. Il savait qu'aujourd'hui était un jour important pour son peuple, signifiant les dix ans de leur renaissance. Il s'apprêta à répondre, lorsqu'il fut dérangé par Jason Hurlevent et Neville Vertefeuille. Les deux se dirigèrent prestement vers Harry, et semblaient légèrement inquiets. Harry, Percy et Lucius froncèrent des sourcils face à leurs visages alarmés, ou excités, ils ne sauraient faire la différence à ce niveau-là.

"Que se passe-t-il?" Demanda Percy, curieux de leur réaction.

Jason et Neville se regardèrent, et ce fut Neville qui prit la parole.

"Euh, nous avons un petit problème…" Commença le capitaine des gardes.

"Ce que voulait dire Neville, c'est que…un navire a été aperçu." Continua Jason.

Lucius arqua finement un sourcil, pas vraiment impressionné par leur rapport.

"En effet, nous avons une flotte." Dit-il d'une voix trainante.

"Non, ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est qu'un navire HUMAIN arrive!" Révéla alors Neville.

Ce fut le silence. Harry se retourna d'un coup, quittant les bras de Percy, et se dirigea vers un orbe sur un piédestal se situant devant le Puits de Soleil, gardé par deux gardes royaux. Il posa ses mains sur l'orbe et décida de vérifier si ce 'navire' était présent dans le Royaume. Il fut surprit de voir, qu'en effet, un navire venait d'entrer dans le Royaume, arborant sur ses voiles un drôle de blason, celui d'un dragon rouge à trois têtes sur un fond noir. Il dit alors à voix haute.

"Qu'ils soient immédiatement escortés à la salle du trône. Lucius, tu seras chargé de les récupérer au port et les amener ici, en répondant à certaines de leurs questions, car je suppose qu'ils en auront. Neville, prépares la Garde Royale et vas avec Lucius et plusieurs soldats pour les escortés. Jason, je te laisse t'occuper de prévenir Magorian et d'escorter leur navire à bon port, par précaution." Ordonna-t-il.

Les trois susmentionnés hochèrent de la tête rapidement et quittèrent la salle. Harry coupa l'image de l'orbe, et se dirigea alors vers la salle du trône pour y attendre ses 'invités' avec son mari.

"Je me demande quelle sera la réaction des moldus, et surtout, pourquoi ils sont ici…" Pensa Harry à haute voix.

Les gardes et Percy qui le suivirent ne répondirent pas, mais il était évident qu'ils se demandaient la même chose. Les gardes trépignaient d'impatience, étant d'anciens loups-garous, le combat leur manquait pour certains, et ils adoreraient avoir l'occasion de guerroyer à nouveau.

\Break/

Tout était bien calme sur le navire Targaryen. Steffon Baratheon, Seigneur d'Accalmie et Seigneur de l'Orage, était en train de regarder ses cartes dans ses quartiers. Il avait reçu une mission spéciale de la part de son Roi et cousin, Aerys Targaryen II, Roi des Andals, de Rhoynar et des Premiers Hommes, Seigneur des Sept Royaumes et Protecteur du Royaume.

La mission était très simple: Trouver une femme pour son fils, Rhaegar Targaryen, prince héritier de Westeros. Cependant, Aerys refusait de briser la tradition incestueuse de sa famille, et souhaitant garder le sang de sa famille aussi pur que possible, il ordonna à son cousin, Steffon, de parcourir le monde pour trouver une Valyrienne acceptable. Steffon était tout d'abord allé dans les cités libres, visitant Pentos, Myr, Tyrosh, Lys ou bien Braavos, mais il ne trouva point ce qu'il cherchait. Alors, il décida d'étendre ses recherches, et vogua jusqu'à Meereen, allant même jusqu'à Qarth, mais hélas, il ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait désespérément.

Ce fut cependant à Qarth qu'il entendit des rumeurs, des rumeurs parlant d'un Royaume inconnu, dont les habitants seraient d'une beauté incroyable, semblables aux anciens Valyriens, et évidemment, cette rumeur intéressa fortement Steffon. Il prit alors la décision d'y aller, et pour ce faire, il dut contourner la terre maudite de Sothoryos et la terre inconnue, et surement maudite car elle était liée à Sothoryos, Ulthos. Enfin eut-il contourné ces masses continentales qu'il put alors se diriger vers ces îles encore inexplorées, et être le premier à former des liens, et peut-être, trouver une épouse adaptée pour Rhaegar Targaryen.

Il fut alors sorti de ses pensées par l'un de ses gardes.

"Mon Seigneur, j'ai été envoyé par le capitaine pour vous prévenir que des îles sont en vue." Dit le garde de la Maison Baratheon.

Steffon hocha simplement de la tête avant de ranger sa carte et de sortir de ses quartiers. Il se dirigea alors sur le pont pour y voir l'équipage se mouvoir à toute vitesse. Il fut alors rejoint par Byran Estremont, un membre mineur de la famille vassale Estremont, et Capitaine du navire.

"Mon seigneur, il semblerait que les rumeurs aient été vraies. Les îles devant nous n'en encore jamais été cartographiées, et je suppose que les rumeurs qu'un Royaume y existe sont potentiellement vraies." Dit alors Byran.

"J'espère bien. C'est notre dernière chance de trouver une femme pour le prince." Répondit Steffon, pensif.

"Mais si nous ne réussissons pas, qui sera mariée au Prince?" Demanda alors Byran, intrigué.

"Eh bien, ce sera soit Cersei Lannister, Lyanna Stark ou alors Elia Martell." Répondit Steffon laconiquement.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un cri venant du nid de pie.

"Navires en vue! Ils se dirigent droit vers nous!" Hurla la sentinelle, alarmée.

Sans perdre un instant, les matelots armèrent les deux scorpions du navire, tandis que d'autres s'armèrent d'arbalètes. Steffon, quant à lui, écarquilla des yeux, bouche bée. Les navires étrangers étaient identiques et immenses, avec trois rangées de 20 trous dans leurs coques de chaque côté. Il observa alors attentivement l'un des navires.

Le navire devait faire au moins neuf mètres de haut pour soixante mètres de longueur et vingt mètres de longueur. Sa coque était très claire dans un mélange de bleu et de beige, avec sur le pont, seulement deux mats dont les voiles semblaient pouvoir se refermer horizontalement telles des éventails. Les navires étant plus grand que le sien, il ne réussit pas à voir leurs passagers, mais il put aisément voir l'immense blason sur les voiles. C'était un blason très étrange, soit une sorte de bouclier bleu avec un oiseau d'or, avec à l'arrière un autre blason, montrant quatre animaux, dont un lion, un serpent, un aigle et un blaireau. Enfin, il y avait un troisième blason, au fond, montrant un immense triangle et la partie d'un cercle, entourant les deux premiers blasons. Le premier blason était au centre du deuxième blason qui était au centre du troisième blason, et Steffon devait admettre que c'était un très beau blason, bien qu'assez inhabituel. Enfin, le fond était complètement bleu.

Il se pencha, plissant des yeux, et c'est alors qu'il vit une chose effrayante, soit une immense lame devant chaque navire, capable surement de percer leur bateau, et il comprit qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner. Il se demanda alors ce à quoi servaient les trous dans les navires, et il eut sa réponse lorsqu'il vit des sortes de tubes faits d'un métal inconnu, blanc et bleu. Il comprit instantanément que ça devait être des armes, et il préférait ne pas risquer son vaisseau et les membres de son équipage. Mais avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il entendit comme un coup de tonnerre.

Il se retourna, et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand, éberluée. Devant lui se tenait un homme? En tout cas, il avait l'apparence d'un homme, avec des cheveux blonds et courts, mesurant surement plus de 180 cm, et avec des yeux bleus. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il avait aussi de longues oreilles, de longs sourcils et que ses yeux étaient lumineux. Steffon aurait cru voir un Valyrien dans toute sa splendeur. Il était vêtu d'une armure semblant être un mélange de cuir et de plaque, avec une longue cape et une épée à la ceinture.

Les gardes du navire réagirent immédiatement et tirèrent sur lui, mais sans aval. L'être mystérieux fronça des sourcils, et il dégaina alors son épée, réussissant par on ne sait quel miracle à dévier chaque carreau d'arbalète.

" _Déposez vos armes, et suivez notre navire, ou mourrez._ " Ordonna l'être mystérieux, les regardant sévèrement.

Steffon n'avait strictement rien compris, et il tenta de le faire savoir.

"Nous ne vous comprenons pas." Dit-il, espérant qu'en voyant la différence de langages, l'être mystérieux comprendrait.

Le non-humain fronça des sourcils, et il murmura quelque chose.

"Et maintenant, me comprenez-vous?" Demanda l'être mystérieux.

Steffon hocha de la tête, incertain.

"Déposez vos armes et suivez notre navire. Vous serez escortés jusqu'à Lune-d'Argent pour voir notre Roi. Si vous refusez, vous serez annihilés. Quelle est votre réponse?" Dit l'être inconnu d'un ton dangereux.

Steffon et les membres de l'équipage blanchirent.

"Nous acceptons. Mais puis-je d'abord savoir votre nom et ce que vous êtes?" Dit alors Steffon.

L'être bizarre hocha abruptement de la tête.

"Je suis Jason Hurlevent, Grand Général d'Avalon et Duc de Jupiter. Je suis un Quel'dorei, soit Haut-Elfe dans votre langue. Maintenant, guidez votre navire pour suivre les miens." Dit abruptement Jason avant de disparaître dans un CRAC retentissant.

Steffon et le reste de l'équipage clignèrent des yeux plusieurs fois, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire devant eux. Le Haut-Elfe avait disparu comme par magie. Steffon ne perdit pas de temps, et ordonna au capitaine Estremont de suivre immédiatement les deux navires. L'équipage bougea alors à toute allure, pour suivre les deux navires elfes.

Ils suivirent alors les deux navires qui les menèrent vers une île traversée par un immense fleuve, sur lequel ils naviguèrent. Steffon entendit les hoquets de surprise de l'équipe et leur émerveillement, et lorsqu'il se retourna pour comprendre, alors il vit une splendide cité faite de marbre blanc et d'or, avec d'immenses tours, et des centaines d'elfes, s'affairant à faire on ne sait quoi. Il vit aussi des navires différents, mais tous elfiques, dont certains était plus petit, mais aussi plus long. Ils semblaient pêcher du poisson avec d'immenses filets, ramassant de très grandes quantités de poissons. Pourtant, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas ici, et Steffon en fut étonné.

Ils finirent par quitter le fleuve pour revenir à la mère, et c'est alors qu'il comprit que la ville devant laquelle ils venaient de passer n'était pas cette 'Lune-d'Argent' dont parlait ce Jason Hurleau. Car il vit, au loin, une cité immense, sur une autre île, avec un port géant, des centaines de navires, et surtout, des bâtiments dont certains s'élevaient dans le ciel. Il plissa des yeux, et il vit que certaines choses semblaient voler dans le ciel, et ce n'était pas des oiseaux. 'Je me demande ce que c'est…' Pensa-t-il, avant d'entendre un cri d'animal et se retourner. Il vit une dorée étrange, avec un long corps, de grandes ailes, et une tête reptilienne avec un bec. La créature avait l'apparence d'un dragon mélangé à un faucon ou un aigle. La créature le regarda, avant de pousser un cri et de s'envoler au loin. L'équipage semblait presque traumatisé, surement dû au fait que la créature mesurait trois mètres de long.

"Putain, qu'est-ce que c'était?" Dit l'un des matelots, choqué.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se pencher sur la question car ils arrivèrent enfin à Lune-d'Argent, et s'amarrèrent au port. Ils avaient un comité d'accueil qui les attendait, soit une centaine de gardes, avec à leur tête, deux elfes. L'un mesurait 185 cm, avec de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus avec un anneau gris, une grande robe argentée et une canne à pommeau. L'autre mesurait 170 cm, avec de courts cheveux bruns, des yeux complètement bleus, une armure semblable à Jason Hurlevent, quoi que plus ornementée et faite d'or, avec une lame à la taille, une sorte de jupe avec des bottes, et il arborait un grand sourire. Quant aux soldats, ils portaient des armures bleues et or, avec une robe en cuir, ainsi que d'immenses pavois et des sortes de d'épées à deux lames qu'ils tenaient par le centre.

Steffon descendit du navire, suivi de près par une dizaine de gardes, tandis que Byran restait sur le navire. Jason apparut alors, et il dit quelque chose dans sa langue aux elfes avant de s'en aller, qui hochèrent de la tête avant de murmurer quelque chose. Enfin, le grand blond s'approcha.

"Au nom de leurs majestés, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Lune-d'Argent, capitale du Royaume Elfique d'Avalon. Je me nomme Lucius Portesoleil, Grand Magistère d'Avalon, Conseiller du Roi et Duc de Solcouronne." Se présenta Lucius.

"Et moi, je suis Neville Vertefeuille, Duc de Roseraie et capitaine de la garde royale. J'espère que Jason Hurlevent n'a pas été trop brusque." Se présenta Neville de façon joviale.

"Je suis Steffon Baratheon, Seigneur d'Accalmie et Seigneur de l'Orage, ainsi que le représentant de sa majesté Aerys Targaryen II, Roi des Andals, de Rhoynar et des Premiers Hommes, Seigneur des Sept Royaumes de Westeros." Se présenta Steffon.

Lucius hocha de la tête.

"Je vous prierai de bien vouloir nous suivre. Le voyage pouvant être assez long, nous serons transportés en carrosses jusqu'au Palais et vous devrez laisser votre garde ici." Dit Lucius.

"Au palais?" Demanda Steffon.

"En effet, sa majesté souhaite vous voir immédiatement, de ce fait, je vais vous emmener au Palais. Je peux vous promettre que vous ne risquez strictement rien." Répondit Lucius d'une voix trainante.

Steffon hocha simplement de la tête, faisant signe à ses gardes de remonter dans le navire, et il suivit alors Lucius jusqu'à un carrosse dans lequel il monta avec Neville et lui. Sans attendre, le carrosse se mit à avancer dans les rues, quittant le port pour se diriger vers le Palais.

Steffon observa la vue à travers les vitres du carrosse, et il fut étonné de voir la beauté, mais surtout, la propreté de la ville. Tout était immaculé, un mélange parfait d'or, de bleu et de blanc, avec des touches argentées. Il remarqua qu'il y avait aussi beaucoup de verdure et de plantes, des plantes qu'il ne connaissait pas le moins du monde. Même les arbres étaient inconnus, semblant tordus et pourtant, magnifiques, avec des feuilles d'or et de rubis. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose. C'était l'automne ici, alors que partout ailleurs, c'était l'hiver.

"Comment est-ce possible…" Dit-il à haute voix.

Lucius fut légèrement amusé.

"Quoi donc, seigneur Baratheon?" Demanda-t-il.

"Comment se fasse-t-il qu'ici ce soit l'automne, alors que c'est l'hiver dans le reste du monde?" Demanda alors Steffon, curieux.

"Ah…J'oublie parfois que les moldus n'y connaissent rien à la magie. Pour faire, seigneur Baratheon, notre Royaume est baigné de magie, plongé dans un automne éternel." Répondit simplement Lucius.

Les yeux de Steffon s'écarquillèrent, et Neville ricana en voyant son regard éberlué, tandis que Lucius roula des yeux.

"Donc tout ça, c'est de la magie? Mais je croyais que la magie avait disparu il y a plusieurs siècles?" Demanda Steffon.

Lucius et Neville froncèrent de sourcils lorsqu'il mentionna une magie éteinte. Se pourrait-il que la magie ait existé dans ce monde? Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle est si sauvage, si plus personne ne l'a utilisé avant leur arrivée, pensa Lucius.

"Disons simplement que la magie que nous pratiquons est inhérence à notre espèce. En des termes plus simples, nous sommes composés de magie, de ce fait, nous pratiquons constamment la magie, et elle ne peut donc s'éteindre parmi nous. Cependant, je peux vous assurer que nous sommes la seule espèce à contrôler la magie avec une telle adresse et dextérité." Répondit Lucius avec un sourire en coin.

Steffon hocha de la tête, avant de retourner à sa contemplation des environs. Il remarqua plusieurs lieux de verdures avec des bancs, des arbres et des fontaines. Il voyait alors des familles entières s'amuser, discuter et profiter du bon temps, comme si tout était parfait. C'était une vision idyllique devait-il admettre. Il poussa alors un cri de surprise en voyant une statue bouger.

La statue devait mesurer dans les trois mètres de haut et être faite d'un alliage de métal, avec en son centre un gros cristal volant. En fait, les bras, les jambes et la tête étaient en train de flotter, relier à la statue par des sortes de rayons bleus. Elle semblait patrouiller, et les habitants ignoraient royalement la statue.

Neville, alarmé par le cri, regarda la raison de cette surprise, et il éclata de rire, au grand dam de Lucius qui roula des yeux face au comportement gamin de Neville. S'il ne savait pas la vérité, il aurait pu croire que Neville était le fils de Sirius ou le frère d'Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Fit Steffon, alarmé en pointant du doigt la statue mouvante.

"Ce…ce n'est qu'un golem arcanique." Répondit Neville en continuant de ricaner.

"Un golem arcanique?" Demanda Steffon.

"Les golems arcaniques sont des êtres métalliques sustentés par la magie, servant à protéger les villes des menaces intérieures. Ils sont notre garde de la ville, si vous préférez, et ils arpentent nos villes pour surveiller la population et éviter les rixes." Fit Lucius, légèrement amusé.

"Et peuvent-ils tués?" Demanda Steffon, inquiet.

"Bien-entendu, sinon, à quoi serviraient-ils? Et je peux vous assurer qu'ils sont pas faciles à faire tomber!" S'exclama alors Neville avec un sourire goguenard.

Steffon hocha simplement de la tête, avant de poser une autre question.

"J'ai remarqué que les habitants semblent très heureux, est-ce toujours comme ça ou juste aujourd'hui?" Demanda-t-il.

"Eh bien, ils sont d'un naturel satisfait, mais aujourd'hui étant un jour spécial, ils sont de meilleure humeur que d'habitude. Voyez-vous, c'est actuellement l'anniversaire du Royaume, et surtout, l'anniversaire du Roi." Dit alors Lucius.

"Ah bon, et quel âge a-t-il?" Demanda Steffon.

"Bonne question. Je me demande s'il a 120 ans ou bien 140 ans. Ça reste un peu confus le concernant." Dit alors Neville, pensif.

"Sa majesté a officiellement 120 ans, car il n'a vieilli que de dix ans depuis ses 110 ans, bien qu'il fut figé à 110 ans pendant 20 ans." Répondit Lucius, tandis que Neville hocha de la tête, ayant enfin comprit.

"Et toi, Lucius, quel âge as-tu? Moi, je n'ai que 450 ans, comme Draco d'ailleurs." Demanda Neville, intrigué.

"J'ai officiellement que 721 ans, Neville." Répondit Lucius d'une voix trainante.

Steffon s'étouffa avec sa salive. 'Comment peuvent-ils être aussi vieux? Je leur aurai donné que 30 et 50 ans!' Pensa-t-il. Lucius et Neville l'ignorèrent, plongés dans leur conversation.

"Octavian va me tuer, j'ai complètement oublié de transmettre sa requête à Harry." Dit alors Neville.

"Ah bon? Et quelle était donc la requête de l'augure?" Demanda Lucius, curieux.

"Augure?" Fit Steffon, intrigué par ce terme.

"C'est le dirigeant du Temple du Soleil et un voyant, enfin, quand ça l'arrange." Répondit Neville à Steffon avant de se concentrer sur Lucius, "Il voulait que je demande à Harry s'il accepterait d'attribuer plus de fonds pour l'agrandissement du temple, la construction de sanctuaires supplémentaires, et surtout, pour pouvoir former plus de prêtres."

"Je vois. Je m'en occuperai alors, inutile de déranger sa majesté avec de telles trivialités, et puis, il aurait accepté de toute façon. Après tout, c'est lui qui est vénéré, pourquoi refuserait-il?" Fit Lucius, tandis que Neville hocha de la tête.

Steffon écarquilla des yeux.

"Vous ne vénérez pas les Sept?" Demanda-t-il.

"Les Sept quoi?" Demanda Neville.

"Les Sept aspects de la Foi, le Père, la Mère, la Jouvencelle, l'Aïeule, le Guerrier, le Ferrant et l'Étranger. C'est la religion principale de Westeros. Quoi qu'il y a aussi le Dieu Noyé de ces foutus Fer-nés, les anciens Dieux des habitants du Nord de Westeros, un dieu nommé R'hllor par les habitants d'Asshaï, et le Dieu Multiface de Braavos." Expliqua alors vite fait Steffen.

Il leur expliqua alors plus en détail la Foi, ainsi que son importance à Westeros. Lucius ricana légèrement.

"Voyez-vous, ici, nous n'avons pas de religion à proprement parler, mais nous vénérons le Soleil et la Magie. Les seuls 'Dieux' existant, ou plutôt, les seuls êtres vénérés ne sont nul autre que notre Roi, et son Consort dans une certaine mesure, car c'est grâce à eux que nous existons." Dit alors Lucius.

Steffen se mit alors à réfléchir. Ce Royaume magique semblait être gouverné par un Roi qui, du peu qu'il ait entendu, est tout puissant, et surtout, est considéré comme un dieu par certains avec un Consort. 'Si le Grand Septon entendait ça, il crierait au sacrilège.' Pensa-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se préoccuper plus avant de ce qu'il se passait car le carrosse s'arrêta.

"Nous sommes arrivés à l'entrée du Palais. Suivez-moi." S'exclama Lucius.

Il descendit du carrosse, suivi de près par Neville et Steffon. Ce dernier ouvrit alors grand la bouche, sans voix face à la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Devant lui se tenait un immense château, faisant presque la taille d'Harrenhal, avec en son centre, une tour gigantesque, se dressant fièrement avec d'immenses ailes en son sommet, à travers lesquelles passait une sorte de rayon de lumière. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il vit des plateformes volantes, semblables à des jardins, mais aussi des cristaux qui tournoyaient lentement autour de l'immense tour. Mais une autre chose qui l'étonna fut le chemin d'accès à cette Tour Géante, soit un pont très large, flanqué de gardes, et entouré d'un précipice duquel il ne pouvait voir le fond. C'était une merveille d'architecture, et ni Hautjardin, ni Peyredragon, ni le donjon rouge voire même la citadelle ne pouvaient rivaliser avec la beauté et la grandeur de cet endroit.

Il fut alors escorter dans cet immense château, se dirigeant droit vers la Tour Géante. Neville lui murmura alors que le château s'appelait Poudlard et que cette tour était le Puits de Soleil, mais il n'expliqua pas exactement ce que c'était. Enfin, il arriva dans une vaste salle, avec des rangées entières de canapés, et tout au fond, un immense trône fait d'or et couvert de coussins. Le trône était magnifique, prenant la forme d'un immense triangle avec un cercle intérieur et une ligne le traversant, tandis qu'un oiseau en or surplombait le trône. Il y avait distinctement quatre statues au pied du trône, soit un blaireau, un lion, un aigle et un serpent. Il y avait aussi un second trône, légèrement plus petit sur le côté, surement celui du Consort.

Mais le plus important était évidemment les personnes assises dessus, et Steffon eut le souffle coupé, ayant l'impression de voir Rhaegar Targaryen, avec des yeux et des cheveux d'une couleur différente. Le Haut-Elfe sur le trône principal était très beau, avec un physique androgyne, comme tous les elfes qu'il avait vu. Il avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais, et des yeux dont la sclérotique était bleus comme pour les autres elfes, mais l'iris était doré avec un anneau vert. Il était le premier elfe qu'il ait vu avec des yeux dont l'iris ne soit pas bleu. Le second elfe, assis sur le second trône, lui ressemblait légèrement mais il était plus grand et musclé avec des yeux quasi-identiques.

Quant à leurs vêtements, ils étaient évidemment faits d'une matière très douce et délicate, surement de la soie. Ils s'étaient parés de peu de bijoux, soit un collier serti de saphirs, ainsi que plusieurs bagues. L'ornement le plus important était évidemment leurs couronnes, qui étaient élégamment faites d'or et d'un autre métal, avec un oiseau au centre ayant dans son bec un gros diamant blanc (non transparent), entouré de six branches, chacune incrustée de petits diamants bleus, rouges et jaunes, prenant la forme d'un soleil entourant l'oiseau. Enfin, il y avait une épée dans un très beau fourreau sur le côté du trône principal avec un sceptre ayant, lui-aussi, le sommet sous la forme de deux ailes tendues vers le haut.

Lucius se racla la gorge, s'inclina brièvement, comme il se doit, et présenta Harry.

"Je vous présente leurs majestés, Halrian Haut-Soleil, 1er de son nom, Roi de tous les Quel'doreis et du Royaume Magique d'Avalon, Gardien du Puits de Soleil, Seigneur Suprême de Quel'Thalas, Grand Archimage d'Avalon et Protecteur de la Magie, et Perseus Haut-Soleil, Roi-Consort de tous les Quel'doreis et du Royaume Magique d'Avalon, Vainqueur de Kronos et de Gaïa, Archimage d'Avalon et Seigneur de Guerre d'Avalon." Annonça alors à voix haute Lucius.

Steffon s'inclina devant les monarques, étonné par tant de titres. 'Ils ont plus de titres que le Roi Aerys.' Pensa-t-il.

"Vos majestés, permettez-moi de me présenter. Je suis Steffon Baratheon, Seigneur d'Accalmie et Seigneur de l'Orage. Je suis le cousin et représentant de sa majesté, Aerys Targaryen II, Roi des Andals, de Rhoynar et des Premier hommes, Seigneur des Sept Royaumes de Westeros et protecteur du Royaume." Se présenta alors Steffon.

Harry hocha de la tête, le perçant de son regard doré.

"Dîtes-moi, Seigneur Steffon, quelle est la raison de votre venue dans notre Royaume?" Demanda alors Harry.

"Je suis venu ici, votre majesté, suite à des rumeurs dans les cités libres d'Essos, à l'Ouest d'ici. Ils parlaient d'un Royaume caché, dont les êtres ressembleraient beaucoup aux Valyriens de l'Ancienne Valyria, et cela correspondait à ma mission." Répondit le Seigneur d'Accalmie.

"L'Ancienne Valyria? Je ne connais pas cet endroit, et encore moins ces Valyriens. Dites-m'en plus." Demanda Harry.

"L'Ancienne Valyria était un immense Royaume d'Essos, habité par des chevaucheurs de dragons nommés les Seigneurs-dragons. Ils étaient connus pour leur immense beauté, leur androgynéité mais aussi pour leur conquête d'Essos et la destruction de l'Empire Ghiscari. Le Royaume de l'Ancienne Valyria fut détruit dans un grand cataclysme que l'on nomme le Fléau de Valyria. Du peu que j'ai entendu, tout fut détruit par des rivières de feu et des nuages de cendres, provenant des Quatorze Flammes, la chaîne de montagnes de l'Ancienne Valyria." Expliqua alors Steffon.

Harry sembla pensif. 'Ça m'a tout l'air d'être une éruption volcanique en chaîne, et je ne suis pas étonné qu'ils n'aient pas survécu à ce genre de catastrophes. Même quand nous étions des sorciers, ce n'était pas évident de survivre à ce genre de choses.' Pensa alors Harry.

"Et en quoi cela concerne votre quête?" Demanda Percy, curieux.

"Sa majesté, Aerys Targaryen II, est le descendant du grand Aegon le Conquérant, de la Dynastie Targaryenne, une famille de l'ancienne Valyria qui, suite au Fléau, conquit les Sept Royaumes de Westeros à l'aide de ses dragons pour y instaurer son règne et celui de sa famille." Dit Steffon, tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui pour voir les nombreux gardes, ainsi que Lucius et Neville.

"Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question." Fit alors Lucius en fronçant des sourcils.

"Je vous prie de m'excuser. Ce que je souhaitais vous dire, c'est que le Roi Aerys recherche quelqu'un pour marier son fils, le prince héritier, Rhaegar Targaryen, et il souhaite garder la lignée des Targaryen aussi pure que possible, ou alors, marié son fils à un membre d'une autre famille royale. Il m'a envoyé en mission pour trouver cette personne." Expliqua alors Steffon, légèrement anxieux.

'Et moi qui pensais que ce non-sens de pureté du sang avait disparu dans notre monde d'origine, voilà qu'ici aussi, ils ont des fanatiques de l'inceste. Oh joie!' Pensa Harry, tandis que Lucius ricana, sachant pertinemment ce que pensait Harry.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'accepterai qu'un citoyen de mon peuple aille se marier avec un prince inconnu dans des terres inconnues parmi des hommes qui plus est." Fit alors Harry, exaspéré.

"Ne serait-il pas possible d'en discuter, votre majesté? Peut-être un voyage pour la personne afin de lui permettre de se familiariser?" Proposa alors Steffon.

Harry se mit à réfléchir. D'un côté, cela lui permettrait de s'enquérir quant au reste du monde, mais d'un autre, cela mettrait en possible danger son peuple, car il serait obligé d'envoyer une flotte avec la personne. Ce fut Percy qui prit la parole.

"Lucius, qui avons-nous de disponible dans les principales Maisons qui ne soit pas encore promis?" Demanda alors Percy à leur conseiller, faisant lâcher un soupir de joie à Steffon.

Lucius regarda Percy, étonné par la demande, mais il répondit tout de même.

"Eh bien, votre majesté, nous avons plusieurs candidats potentiels. Il y a Neville ci-présent, mon fils, Draconius Portesoleil, Fleur Delacour et Gabrielle Delacour." Répondit Lucius d'une voix trainante.

Percy hocha de la tête, cela faisait plusieurs candidats.

"Ah, et bien-entendu, vous, vos majestés." Rajouta Lucius avec un sourire sadique.

Harry et Percy le fusillèrent du regard, faisant ricaner Neville et les gardes royaux dans leurs barbes. Aucun ne vit la pâleur de Steffon à la mention de noms "masculins" ou bien du couple royal.

"Vos majestés, je pense avoir mal entendu, mais est-ce que votre conseiller aurait effectivement prononcé des noms masculins?" Demanda alors Steffon, blanc comme un linge.

"Effectivement, seigneur Steffon, Lucius a prononcé des noms masculins comme candidats potentiels. Où est donc le problème?" Demanda alors Harry.

La question innocente d'Harry sembla dérouter le Seigneur d'Accalmie, qui s'énerva légèrement.

"Voyons, votre majesté, ce genre d'unions est contre nature. La Foi nous enseigne que deux hommes ne peuvent être ensembles car ils ne peuvent produire d'enfants! C'est un péché impardonnable." Dit alors Steffon avec conviction.

La dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendit fut le rire d'Harry, suivi de Lucius, Percy, Neville et de plusieurs gardes et autres spectateurs qui étaient arrivés. Il ne s'attendit surement pas à entendre un cri de colère d'un elfe derrière-lui, avec de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus avec un cercle noir, et une tête effrayante. Il remarqua que c'était le premier elfe qu'il voyait avec un gros ventre.

"Comment osez-vous dire que ce n'est pas naturel, espèce d'abruti congénital d'humain attardé!" Hurla alors le jeune elfe, qui était retenu, autant que possible, par un autre elfe.

L'autre elfe était blond avec des cheveux courts et bouclés, des yeux complètement bleus et la peau légèrement tannée. Il semblait habitué aux réactions bizarres de l'elfe enragé, remarqua Steffon.

"Nico, calmes toi, je t'en prie…" Tenta de dire l'elfe tanné.

"Fermes-là, William! T'as entendu ce qu'il a dit sur nous?" Cria Nico en fusillant Will du regard.

Percy réagit immédiatement, et à l'aide de plusieurs gardes amusés et de Neville, réussit à emmener Nico avec un Will désolé au loin.

"Je ne m'attendais franchement pas à ça. Il est pire que Narcissa lorsqu'elle était enceinte." Commenta alors Lucius, les yeux écarquillés.

"En même temps, il est à son septième mois de grossesse, et son caractère n'étant d'origine pas très sympathique, c'est maintenant un véritable cauchemar. Penses-tu que je serais comme ça?" Dit alors Harry, amusé.

"Si c'est le cas, je disparaitrai pendant neuf mois!" Fit alors Lucius en fusillant Harry du regard. Les deux rigolèrent.

Steffon tenta de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il avait compris que les deux elfes étaient en couple, mais il ne comprenait pas cette histoire de grossesse. Voyant son regard perdu, Lucius roula des yeux et prit la parole.

"Seigneur Steffon, sachez que les Quel'doreis ne sont pas humains, et de ce fait, n'ont pas les mêmes coutumes, religions et particularités physiques que les humains tels que vous. Ce que vous venez de voir, c'est un haut-elfe masculin enceint et mécontent. De plus, c'était le Seigneur Nico Solange, Duc d'Elysium, ainsi que son mari, le Seigneur William Solange, Duc-consort d'Elysium et guérisseur de la cour royale. Enfin, je souhaiterai vous informer que sa Majesté est marié avec le Roi-Consort Perseus, et qu'ils auront surement un enfant ensemble." Expliqua alors Lucius.

Steffon écarquilla des yeux, étonné avant de blanchir. Il venait indirectement d'insulter la famille royale. Les Hauts-Elfes pouvaient donc enfanter, peu importe leur genre? Il avait entendu parler de rumeurs concernant les Valyriens, plus précisément, les Targaryens, mais cela faisait plus d'un siècle que ce genre de choses ne s'était pas produites. N'empêche, ce n'était, selon lui, pas naturel. Serait-il possible que ces elfes utilisent la magie du sang? Il se posa vivement cette question.

"Peu importe, jamais le Roi n'accepterait de marier son fils à un autre mâle, et la Foi n'accepterait pas le mariage. N'y-a-t-il personne d'autre?" Demanda-t-il.

Lucius et Harry froncèrent des sourcils et plissèrent des yeux face au commentaire désobligeant, comme la majorité de la population présente.

"Eh bien, il y a toujours les filles de la Duchesse Delacour, Fleur et Gabrielle." Révéla alors Lucius.

Steffon trouva les noms bien étranges, mais il ne commenta pas. Harry fit signe à un garde d'approcher, et il lui murmura à l'oreille d'aller quérir la Duchesse Delacour et ses deux filles. Harry en profita alors pour regarder Steffon dans les yeux, et utilisant la _**Légilimencie**_ , il lut l'esprit de Steffon Baratheon pour en savoir plus concernant cet Aerys Targaryen et son fils.

Il plongea dans la mémoire de Steffon Baratheon, dont l'esprit n'avait pas la moindre défense, et observa tout ce qu'il put. Il découvrit alors que c'était un Seigneur important, dirigeant l'un des Sept Royaumes nommé les Terres de l'Orage, et qu'Accalmie était le siège de la famille Baratheon. Il découvrit aussi qu'il avait deux fils, Robert et Stannis Baratheon, et que sa femme, Cassana Estremont, était actuellement enceinte de son troisième enfant, qu'il souhaitait nommé Renly si c'était un garçon.

Enfin, il accéda aux souvenirs concernant Aerys Targaryen, et ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas le moins du monde. Il semblerait que ce Roi était en fait fou, ou en tout cas, en train de sombrer dans la folie la plus totale, avec un penchant pour l'incinération vivante de ses ennemis, fussent-ils vrais ou faux. Il comprit aussi très vite que celui qui dirigeait tout n'était autre que Tywin Lannister, le Seigneur de Castral Roc et Gouverneur de l'Ouest, ainsi que la Main du Roi, une position équivalente à celle de Grand Magistère. Enfin, il regarda les souvenirs concernant Rhaegar Targaryen, et Harry fronça des sourcils car ce dernier ressemblait bien trop, au niveau comportement, à Cédric Diggory.

Il sortit de l'esprit de Steffon, qui ne se doutait de rien, et fut satisfait de ce qu'il avait découvert. Il attendit alors l'arrivée d'Apolline Delacour et de ses deux filles, chose qui ne se fit pas attendre.

Apolline arriva alors, vêtue d'une longue robe bleue, avec ses longs cheveux blond coiffés et ses yeux entièrement bleus. Elle était accompagnée de ses deux filles qui lui ressemblaient en étant plus jeunes. Steffon fut sublimé par la beauté des trois femmes, et il ne put qu'acquiescer en les voyant.

"Votre majesté." S'inclinèrent alors les trois femmes.

"Merci d'être venue avec vos filles, Duchesse Delacour, mais avant tout, laissez-moi vous présenter. Seigneur Steffon, je vous présente la Duchesse Apolline Delacour, Duchesse de Velanna, ainsi que ses deux filles, l'héritière Fleur Delacour, et sa sœur cadette, Gabrielle Delacour." Fit alors Harry.

"Héritière?" Demanda alors Steffon, intrigué.

"En effet, seigneur Steffon. Parmi les Quel'doreis, la succession se fait à l'ainesse, peu importe le genre, sauf si le chef de famille décide de choisir son héritier avant sa mort." Révéla alors Harry.

Steffon hocha de la tête, comprenant cette tradition, bien qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment présente en Westeros. Il savait que certaines familles du Nord, ainsi que les Targaryens le faisaient ainsi.

"Votre majesté, puis-je savoir la raison de ma venue?" Demanda alors Apolline, méfiante de Steffon.

"Il semblerait que le seigneur Steffon soit venu de Westeros, un grand Royaume humain pour trouver une femme au prince héritier, Rhaegar Targaryen, qui si j'ai bien compris, ressemble assez aux membres à un vélanne." Expliqua Harry.

Apolline écarquilla des yeux avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Je comprends, c'est donc la raison pour laquelle vous avez souhaité faire venir mes filles, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'Harry hocha de la tête, "Cependant, ce ne sera pas possible pour Fleur, attendu qu'elle vient de se fiancer avec William Courserouge, anciennement Weasley. Et étant l'héritier de la famille Courserouge, j'ai décidé de nommer Gabrielle en tant qu'héritière, et ce faisant, je ne peux la marier à un prince, car ce serait l'extinction de ma lignée, attendu la mort de mon mari." S'exclama alors Apolline Delacour.

Harry fut soulagé, car cela lui permettait donc de refuser la demande de Steffon Baratheon sans pour autant passer pour un enfoiré. Il hocha de la tête.

"Je vous remercie tout de même, Duchesse Delacour. Vous pouvez repartir avec vos filles." Déclara alors Harry.

Les trois femmes hochèrent de la tête avant de quitter les lieux, tandis que Steffon fut déçu.

"Eh bien, Seigneur Steffon, il semblerait que votre requête ne puisse aboutir ici. Vous pouvez toujours informer votre Souverain quant à notre existence, et s'il le souhaite, je l'autorise à envoyer une délégation s'il souhaite entamer des relations diplomatiques et/ou commerciales." Fit alors Harry.

Steffon hocha de la tête, défait.

"Je vous remercie pour cette généreuse proposition, votre majesté. Je transmettrai votre requête à mon Roi. Si vous le permettez, j'ai une longue route pour retourner chez moi." Répondit Steffon.

Harry se mit alors à sourire de façon énigmatique, et quand Steffon commença à être escorter en-dehors du palais, il entendit Harry.

"Partez vers l'Est, Seigneur Steffon, et vous rejoindrez votre épouse bien plus vite que vous ne le pensez."

Steffon écarquilla des yeux, stupéfait. 'Comment sait-il tout ça?' Pensa-t-il. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser attendu qu'il fut escorté directement hors de Poudlard jusqu'au port, pour remonter dans ce bateau. Il reçut juste avant de partir une étoffe. Cette étoffe était faite de soie d'Acromantula, et lorsqu'il demanda ce que c'était, il fut étonné d'apprendre que c'était des araignées géantes capables de produire les fils de soie les plus purs, doux et résistants qui existent.

"Un présent à apporter à votre Roi. L'oiseau est notre emblème, le phénix." Lui avait dit Lucius.

Et lorsqu'il déroula l'étoffe, Steffon fut agréablement surpris de remarquer que ce n'était pas une simple étoffe, mais une robe de grande beauté. Il remercia vivement Lucius, et quitta alors Lune-d'Argent, se dirigeant vers l'Est comme le lui avait recommandé Harry.

Il fut choqué de voir les terres de Westeros au bout de trois jours, plus précisément, les terres Dorniennes. Il comprit alors qu'il avait effectivement fait le tour du Monde, et que le Royaume d'Avalon n'était pas très loin. Il partit alors en direction de Port-Réal, et se dirigea prestement au Donjon Rouge pour y voir son Roi et cousin.

"Steffon, tu es de retour. Alors, as-tu trouvé une femme pour mon fils?" Demanda alors Aerys, sans attendre.

A ces mots, Rhaegar leva le regard, curieux et anxieux, tandis que Rhaella, la reine, semblait tout aussi intéressé. Quant à Tywin Lannister, il semblait curieux, et plein d'espoir. Surement espérait-il qu'il ait échoué pour marier sa fille au prince.

"Malheureusement, votre majesté, je n'ai pu trouver une femme adéquate pour votre fils. Cependant, je peux vous assurer que j'ai parcouru le monde entier pour la trouver, mais hélas." Répondit Steffon Baratheon, anxieux.

Le regard d'Aerys se voilà, mécontent, et on pouvait y discerner la lueur de la folie.

"Ton voyage n'a donc servi à rien?" Demanda alors le Roi d'un ton dangereux.

Steffon blanchit tel un mort, avant de faire signe à son escorte d'apporter la robe.

"Pas vraiment, votre majesté. J'ai découvert un nouveau Royaume, à trois jours à l'Ouest d'ici, mais ce n'est pas le plus étonnant." Dit alors Steffon, "Ce Royaume est immense, aussi grand que l'Ancienne Valyria, et il est habité par des êtres fantastiques, qui ressemblent beaucoup aux anciens Valyriens."

Les occupants du la Salle du Trône écarquillèrent des yeux, tandis qu'un sourire dérangé prit forme sur le visage d'Aerys.

"Parles donc, aller, dis m'en plus!" Ordonna le Roi, excité par cette nouvelle.

De son côté, Rhaegar semblait très intéressé à la mention de l'Ancienne Valyria, tout comme sa mère.

"Quand nous sommes arrivés près de leur Royaume, nous avons été arrêté par deux navires immenses avec des trous et des lames, capables de nous détruire avec aise. Ces bateaux rivalisaient facilement avec la flotte royale, et ils pourraient aisément gagner un combat, même en étant peu. Mais le plus choquant fut lorsque nous entendîmes un bruit, semblable au tonnerre, et qu'un être de pure beauté apparut sur le pont du navire." Commença à dire Steffon.

Il vit le Roi se pencher, très intéressé, les yeux excités comme jamais.

"Il était grand, environs 190 cm, avec des cheveux blonds et courts, un physique semblable aux Valyriens, mais il avait aussi des oreilles longues et pointues, et des yeux complètement bleus et lumineux. Il n'y avait pas de blanc des yeux, juste du bleu. Son armure ressemblait à certaines armures de l'Ancienne Valyria, et il avait une épée dans un métal inconnu, peut-être de l'acier Valyrien, mais je n'ai rien pu voir. Mes soldats ont eu peur et lui ont tiré dessus, mais je ne sais pas comment, il a dévié toutes les flèches avec sa lame, et certaines se sont arrêtées dans les airs." Continua Steffon, ayant capté l'attention de toute la salle, émerveillée.

"Ensuite, il nous a ordonné de le suivre avec notre navire, et nous l'avons suivi à travers un grand fleuve séparant en deux une île. Ce fleuve traversait une grande cité, magnifique, faite de pierres blanches et d'or, avec une architecture que je n'avais encore jamais vu, et des tours gigantesques. Mais ce n'était pas notre destination, car nous continuâmes tout droit, quittant alors l'île pour nous diriger vers une autre île qui était au centre de trois îles différentes. Les trois îles étaient liées par d'immenses ponts de pierre volants à l'île centrale, et je compris très vite pourquoi." S'exclama alors Steffon.

Toute l'assemblée buvait ses paroles, voulant en savoir plus, intrigués, émerveillés par ce conte fantastique digne des mythes.

"Je fus emmené alors dans une immense cité, plus grande que Port-Réal, ou bien Braavos, et surtout, beaucoup moins peuplé. Il y avait peu d'habitants, en tout cas, comparé à notre ville. Cette ville est surement la plus belle que j'ai jamais vue, avec d'immenses tours blanches et dorés avec des variances de bleu un peu partout et des canaux transportant de l'eau partout. Il y avait aussi des grands jardins, des arbres uniques, et même des créatures que je n'avais jamais vus. Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai été accueilli par le Grand Magistère Lucius Portesoleil, l'équivalent de la Main du Roi et Duc de Solcouronne, et Neville Vertefeuille, le capitaine de la Garde Royale et Duc de Roseraie. Il était l'ami de Jason Hurlevent, le Duc de Jupiter, l'homme qui nous avait accosté." Fit alors Steffon.

"Que signifie ce mot, Duc?" Demanda alors Tywin, ne connaissant pas ce titre.

"Du peu que j'ai pu comprendre, c'est un titre de Noblesse très important. Je pense qu'ils sont l'équivalents d'une des Grandes Maisons de Westeros." Répondit alors Steffon, confiant.

Tywin hocha de la tête, et Aerys, très excité, lui demanda de continuer son récit.

"Ils m'ont fait traversé leur cité dans un carrosse, et les routes étaient parfaites, le voyage sans encombres et le carrosse était très grand. Ils m'ont expliqué alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu de visiteurs, et qu'ils étaient tous des êtres magiques, comme les Valyriens de jadis. Ensuite, il m'ont expliqué durant le voyage qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment de religion, mais qu'ils vénéraient la Magie et le Soleil, et que leur dieu n'était nul autre que leur Roi." Reprit alors Steffon.

Il vit le regard plein d'admiration d'Aerys, se voyant déjà comme un dieu, tandis que Tywin trouva cette façon de faire très intelligente pour le Roi. 'Qui oserait manquer de respect à un Roi qui est considéré comme un dieu?', pensa Tywin Lannister.

"J'ai vu des citoyens heureux, mais aussi des choses étranges. Des jardins flottants dans les airs, des cristaux géants qui voulaient et tournoyaient, et des statues géantes qui bougeaient, servant de gardes de la ville, comme les Manteaux d'Or de Port-Réal, mais en bien plus dangereux et surtout, fidèles. Enfin, je suis arrivé devant le palais royal, qu'ils appellent Poudlard. C'était un immense château, bien plus grand que le Donjon Rouge, avec en son centre, une Tour géante atteignant les cieux, traversée par un immense pilier de lumière. Ils appellent cet endroit le Puits de Soleil, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Et lorsque je suis arrivé, je fus emmené à la salle du trône." Continua alors Steffon.

Tywin et Rhaegar se raidirent, attendant d'en savoir plus sur le dirigeant d'un peuple aussi mystérieux et riche.

"Son nom est Halrian Haut-Soleil, 1er de son nom, Roi de tous les Quel'doreis et du Royaume Magique d'Avalon, Gardien du Puits de Soleil, Seigneur Suprême de Quel'Thalas, Grand Archimage d'Avalon et Protecteur de la Magie. Il y a aussi son Consort, un mâle avec qui il est marié, Perseus Haut-Soleil, Roi-Consort de tous les Quel'doreis et du Royaume Magique d'Avalon, Vainqueur de Kronos et de Gaïa, Archimage d'Avalon et Seigneur de Guerre d'Avalon, Quel'doreis étant le nom de leur race, ce qui veut dire Hauts-Elfes, et Quel'Thalas étant le nom de leur île, bien que je ne sache pas ce que ça veut dire. Ils étaient d'une taille moyenne, environs 180 cm, avec de longs cheveux noirs de jais, et une légère barbe. Mais leurs yeux étaient différents de tous les autres elfes, car les leurs n'étaient pas entièrement bleus avec un anneau de couleur, non, leurs iris était dorée, avec un anneau vert. Mais ce qui m'étonna le plus fut le visage du Roi Halrian. Il ressemblait beaucoup à votre majesté, lorsque vous étiez plus jeune tandis que son Consort ressemblait au Prince Rhaegar." Dit alors Steffon.

"Vraiment? C'est très bien, ils doivent surement être Valyriens, bah, ils doivent tous l'être!" Cria alors Aerys, extatique.

"En effet, votre majesté. Je leur ai exposé ma mission, mais le Roi n'avait que des seigneurs males à me proposer, et j'ai découvert alors que leurs males pouvaient tomber enceint." Révéla Steffon.

Il entendit alors des hoquets de stupeur, et même certains des plus croyants murmurer au sacrilège.

"Alors ils doivent être Targaryens, c'est évident!" Cria de nouveau Aerys, content.

"Cependant, votre majesté, bien qu'il n'ait pu trouver quelqu'un suite à la Foi, il m'a dit que nous pouvions revenir, pour entamer des relations diplomatiques et commerciales. Leur civilisation étant extrêmement riche et prospère, je pense que ce serait une excellente idée. C'est pour cela qu'ils m'ont confié un cadeau à vous remettre, votre majesté." Termina alors Steffon en faisant signe au garde de donner la robe à l'un des gardes du Roi.

Ce fut Tywin qui décida de prendre la robe, pour l'inspecter, et ses yeux trahirent son émerveillement face à la robe. Elle était très grande, taillée pour un homme et non une femme, et faite d'une soie douce, confortable et résistante. La robe était entièrement bleue et noire, avec des dorures formant des arabesques sur toute la robe, et un immense phénix d'or enveloppant le dos de la robe dont les ailes se déposaient sur les manches. La robe était tout simplement magnifique.

"Quel est cet étrange oiseau?" Demanda alors Tywin, ébahi par la beauté de l'article de vêtement devant lui.

"C'est un phénix, l'emblème de leur Royaume, bien que je ne sais pas ce qu'est un phénix exactement." Expliqua alors Steffon.

La robe fut transmise à Rhaegar, qui voulut la garder, mais dût la donner à son père. Aerys Targaryen étonna tout le monde lorsqu'il retira ses vêtements pour porter immédiatement la robe, et son sourire satisfait rassura tout le monde.

"Cette robe est digne de moi! Tywin, envoyez une délégation chez ces Hauts-Elfes pour établir des liens, et je veux des échanges commerciaux et une alliance! Rhaegar aussi ira là-bas, il me représentera." Ordonna alors Aerys dans un moment de lucidité.

"Et concernant mon mariage, père?" Demanda alors Rhaegar, souhaitant en savoir plus.

"Ma fille est toujours…" Commença Tywin avec un sourire.

"Bah, mon fils ne se mariera pas à une servante! Il épousera la fille des Martell, une vraie princesse!" Ordonna alors Aerys avec un regard déjanté.

Tywin serra des dents face à l'insulte, envoyant un regard noir et terrible à Aerys, qui sourit.

"Votre majesté, j'ai oublié de mentionner quelque chose d'important concernant ces elfes." Interrompit alors Steffon, s'étant rappelé d'un point important.

"Qu'est-ce donc?" Demanda Aerys.

"Je pense qu'ils sont immortels, votre majesté." Répondit Steffon.

Tous les membres de la salle du trône le regardèrent, choqué.

"Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr, Seigneur Steffon?" Demanda alors Rhaella Targaryen.

"Eh bien, dans le carrosse, ils ont mentionné leur âge. Il y a trois jours, ce fut l'anniversaire de leur Roi, fêtant ses 120 ans, tandis que le Duc Lucius mentionna qu'il avait 721 ans et que le Duc Perseus annonça avoir le même âge que leur Roi." Révéla alors Steffon, choquant toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle du Trône.

C'est alors que Rhaegar dit une chose étonnante.

"Serait-ce possible qu'ils soient les créateurs de l'Empire Valyrien?" Demanda alors Rhaegar.

Personne ne répondit, mais plusieurs se posèrent la même question. Car après tout, s'ils avaient vécu aussi longtemps, et ressemblaient autant aux Valyriens, ne serait-il pas logique qu'ils soient les premiers Valyriens?

Steffon fut alors renvoyé à Accalmie, et en 277 AC, son fils, Renly Baratheon naquit au siège des Baratheon. Malheureusement, il mourut l'année suivante avec sa femme, après un voyage aux cités libres, avant d'atteindre Accalmie.

De son côté, Rhaegar Targaryen fut envoyé au Royaume d'Avalon avec une garde, ainsi que Tywin Lannister, pour créer des liens entre les Quel'doreis et les Sept Couronnes. Ils purent mettre en place un traité économique entre leurs deux nations, et une ambassade fut créée pour la Maison Targaryen à Lune-d'Argent. Tywin Lannister, après avoir vu la richesse, et surtout, la puissance de ce Royaume, tenta alors de marier sa fille à l'un de ces nombreux héritiers, particulièrement Draco Portesoleil, mais ce dernier refusa, et Tywin entama alors des pourparlers avec les familles Vertefeuille, Lunenoir et Hurlevent pour marier sa fille.


	9. 282AC:Une Rébellion très utile (réécrit)

**Et enfin voilà le dernier chapitre réécrit. Le prochain sera donc la suite, et merci de proposer vos commentaires quant au couple. :D**

 **P.S: Si vous souhaitez que Harry et Percy restent en couple sans rajouts, dites le x)**

* * *

282 AC (16 ans après la création d'Avalon) (16 ans avant Game of Thrones)

Harry se tenait droit, l'air pensif, les yeux plissés et les sourcils froncés, se tenant le menton avec deux doigts. Il regarda alors autour de lui, et il laissa échapper un soupir. La salle était très grande, avec d'immenses murs blancs et dorés, couverts de dorures et parures, tapisseries et tableaux, lui donnant un aspect chaleureux et à la fois, inspirant le respect. Cette salle dans laquelle il se trouvait était très particulière, car cette salle était simplement son bureau, qui servait à l'occasion, de Salle de réunion. C'était dans cet endroit qu'Harry planifiait l'avenir de son Royaume, et c'est ce qu'il faisait à l'heure actuelle.

Devant lui se tenait une grande table ornée, mais ce qui importait le plus était ce qui se tenait sur cette table. Une carte. Mais pas n'importe qu'elle carte, oh cela non, c'était une carte du Monde. Surement la seule au monde, à vrai dire, car après tout, à part Harry, et les Quel'doreis, personne ne connaissait l'étendue du Monde. D'ailleurs, Harry décida qu'il avait mérité, par ce haut-fait, de nommer ce monde, qu'il nomma bien-évidemment Tellus, le nom que les sorciers donnaient à la Terre, avant que les moldus ne le changent. Ainsi, Harry se trouvait devant un planisphère de Tellus, mesurant environ cinq mètres de long pour trois mètres de hauteur, et détaillant avec précision les continents et îles de Tellus.

Mais comment Harry avait-il pu faire pour cartographier le Monde? Ce fut en fait très simple, car Harry décida simplement de se servir de l'Observatoire Stellétoile, avec une centaine d'orbes magiques ayant pour charge de parcourir le monde et d'enregistrer autant d'informations que possible, le tout retranscris par des plumes magiques. Le résultat fut une carte complète et détaillée du Monde, permettant alors à Harry de mettre en place son grand projet.

Car en effet, Harry ne comptait pas attendre que les moldus soient effrayés et décident de commencer une grande chasse aux elfes, non, il avait décidé qu'il allait prendre le contrôle de cette planète, et qu'il ferait des elfes, la race dominante. Evidemment, son projet fut accepté à l'unanimité par son Conseil, mais aussi par le Magisterium, car après tout, ils n'étaient plus humains, bien qu'ils ne l'aient en fait jamais été. Harry observa la carte avec attention, et plus précisément, le continent se trouvant à l'Ouest du Royaume d'Avalon, et qui semblait totalement abandonné, Ulthos.

"Nous devrions commencer notre expansion de ce côté, Harry, c'est plus proche, et vu qu'il n'y a personne qui y vit, nous pourrions tenter de créer un nexus de redirection basé sur les lignes telluriques de Tellus pour créer un Puits de Magie autosuffisant capable de créer un Eternel Automne." Proposa alors Ragnok Courselor.

En effet, attendu qu'il y avait beaucoup de construction et de ressources en jeu, Harry avait décidé d'organiser tout cela avec Ragnok Courselor, qui en avait fait l'une de ses spécialités.

"Je suis tout à fait d'accord, mon cher ami. Cependant, notre population n'est pas très importante, et nous ne sommes qu'actuellement 350 000, dont 50 000 sont des enfants. Coloniser un si grand continent ne sera pas simple." Répondit Harry, pensif.

Ragnok hocha de la tête, se plongeant dans ses pensées. C'est alors qu'un sourire apparut sur son visage, trahissant une idée de génie, et qu'il sautilla.

"J'ai la solution! Il nous suffirait de modifier les plans de nos golems arcaniques pour les adapter et fusionner avec les plans des automates des anciens fils de Vulcain, et hop, nous pourrons alors créer du personnel pour la colonisation. Ils pourront parfaitement miner, construire et même nous protéger." S'exclama alors Ragnok, avec un grand sourire.

Harry le regarda, perplexe, avant d'y repenser. Il hocha alors de la tête.

"C'est une bonne idée, et avec les bonnes runes, nous pourrons faire en sorte qu'ils aient une certaine autonomie tout en restant obéissants à notre race. Mais il faudra en produire des milliers, et bien-entendu, en créer les plans. Penses-tu pouvoir ton occuper, Ragnok?" Demanda alors Harry.

"Bien-entendu, Harry, pour qui me prends-tu? Un moldu? Bah, je ne suis pas aussi incompétent qu'eux moi, et je ne vais surement pas créer une intelligence artificielle capable de me tuer. Par contre, avec la magie, on pourra facilement tout contrôler, et vu que les moldus ont pas l'air d'être capable de quoi que ce soit… Par contre, il faudra que je voie tout ça avec les membres des guildes des forgerons, des enchanteurs et des ingénieurs, et même des Calligraphes. Surtout la guilde des ingénieurs, vu qu'ils sont chargés de créer tous ces plans." Dit alors Ragnok en fronçant des sourcils.

"Peut-être devrais-tu en discuter avec Leo Feufollet, anciennement Valdez? Après tout, c'est un véritable génie de la mécanique, et c'est lui qui a amélioré de façon très importante nos Golems Arcaniques." Proposa alors Harry.

Il reçut un regard noir de Ragnok qui le fit ricaner.

"Oh, mais bien-entendu, votre majesté, pourquoi ne pas aller demander conseil auprès du Pyromane de notre Royaume. Franchement, ce garçon est bien trop excité à mon goût, mais je dois reconnaitre qu'il est bon. Je me demande encore comment il a fait pour devenir un foutu Archimage!" Cria presque Ragnok.

"Eh bien, ça n'a pas été très compliqué pour lui. Il a obtenu instantanément sa spécialisation en Pyromancie, ainsi qu'en Anciennes Runes, surement lié à ses capacités de forge, et enfin, il a obtenu la troisième spécialisation nécessaire, celle en Alchimie." Répondit Harry, très amusé par l'irritation de Ragnok.

"Tant que j'y pense, une fois l'endroit colonisé, qui s'en occupera?" Demanda alors Ragnok, n'y ayant pas pensé.

"Hm…Je suppose qu'il faudra y envoyer un Magistère pour qu'il s'occupe de tout ça. Je me demande lequel choisir…" Fit alors Harry, pensif.

En effet, il avait décidé que les Magistères seraient chargés d'administrer les provinces de son futur Empire, et donc, les villages qui seraient mis en place. Mais désormais, il devait choisir qui aurait l'honneur de coloniser Ulthos.

"Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement envoyer le jeune Draco?" Demanda alors Ragnok.

"Draco? Oui, c'est une idée, et puis au moins, il arrêtera de râler par rapport au harcèlement qu'il subit de ce foutu Tywin Lannister qui veut le marier à sa fille. Du peu que j'ai entendu, cette fille est une véritable saloperie, un mélange bizarre entre Bellatrix Lestrange et Hermione Granger, avec une touche de Voldemort, le tout dans un jolie paquet vénéneux." Répondit alors Harry.

Les deux se regardèrent avant de frissonner de dégoût, ayant pitié de Draco. Tywin Lannister redoublait d'efforts pour marier ses enfants aux elfes, étant même prêt, si nécessaire, à marier son fils à un autre mâle, mais Harry l'avait interdit, estimant que les personnes comme Tywin étaient pourris jusqu'à la moelle, et surtout, sans le moindre état d'âme. Malheureusement, le vieil homme n'avait pas lâché l'affaire, et donc, les elfes préféraient l'ignorer. En fait, la seule personne qu'Harry trouvait intéressante chez les Lannister n'était nul autre que le dernier fils, Tyrion Lannister.

Il trouvait dommage que le jeune Lannister soit rejeté par sa famille à cause de son handicap. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était un nain, et les morts en couche étaient assez communes parmi les sociétés les moins avancées. Qui plus est, Harry avait remarqué une chose étonnante concernant ce jeune Tyrion, soit son incroyable intelligence, et sa soif de savoir.

"Bah, ces Lannister, je les aime pas. En fait, je n'aime pas du tout la plupart des Maisons de Westeros, à part peut-être ces Stark, ils sont honorables, j'aime ça. Et puis, les Tyrell aussi, je les aime bien, ils pensent comme nous!" Dit alors Ragnok avant de rire.

Harry hocha de la tête, aimant lui-aussi les Tyrell et les Stark. Et puis, il appréciait les Martell, avec leur liberté d'expression, leur mœurs semblables à celles des Quel'doreis, et leur côté indomptable.

"Très bien. Draco s'occupera donc de coloniser Ulthos en mon nom. Normalement, il devrait, avec plusieurs Tellurologue pouvoir trouver un nœud de connexion, soit un nexus, reliant plusieurs lignes telluriques pour mettre alors en place un puissant Puits de magie et y bâtir la ville principale. Je pense que nous pourrons facilement créer un portail autoalimenté entre ce Puits de magie et le Puits de Soleil pour augmenter de façon significative l'apport en puissance du Puits de Soleil, mais aussi faciliter la restructuration météorologique et automnale d'Ulthos." Fit alors Harry.

"Excellente idée, Harry. Et avec un tel portail, nous pourrons alors assurer à un transfert de population instantané de façon continue, sans besoin d'avoir recours à des portails de téléportations ou bien des transplanages." Répondit Ragnok, très satisfait.

"Cependant, il y a une autre zone qui m'intéresse beaucoup." Annonça alors Harry.

Ragnok plissa des yeux lorsqu'Harry montra du doigt une zone d'Essos nommée la Péninsule Valyrienne.

"Pourquoi cette zone?" Demanda alors Ragnok, sachant qu'elle était dans un état lamentable.

"Sanguini m'a rapporté certaines rumeurs très intéressantes. Il semblerait que le reste du monde est persuadé que nous sommes les ancêtres des Valyriens, et que nous leur avons donc enseigné tout ce que nous savons, ce qui expliquerait leur beauté, mais aussi leur capacité à quasiment conquérir le Monde avant le Fléau. De ce fait, j'ai décidé d'envoyer une expédition, que je mènerai moi-même, pour recueillir tout ce qui est possible sur cet endroit. Cela permettra de conforter notre position, et si tout se déroule comme prévu, nous pourrons avoir une très forte influence sur Essos et Westeros." Expliqua alors rapidement Harry.

"Je vois. C'est un excellent plan. Et que comptez-vous trouver là-bas?" Demanda alors Ragnok, très intrigué.

"Eh bien, je suppose que des écrits nous serons utiles, et peut-être même récupérer autant d'Acier Valyrien que possible pour l'examiner, et qui sait, reproduire ce métal. Il y a aussi de fortes chances d'y dénicher des œufs de dragons, et des grimoires sur la magie Valyrienne. Enfin, ça nous permettra de savoir si la zone est potentiellement récupérable, et si c'est le cas, nous pourrons alors en faire notre base d'opération en Essos, et reconstruire la cité de l'Ancienne Valyria." Révéla alors Harry.

Les yeux de Ragnok s'écarquillèrent légèrement, et il hocha de la tête. Il était évident qu'en faisant renaître l'Empire Valyrien, les Quel'doreis pourraient alors récupérer certaines cités d'Essos qui seraient bien trop effrayées, permettant alors d'éviter un bain de sang.

"Enfin, j'ai décidé d'envoyer une expédition dirigée par Annabeth Sagechouette dans les terres du Nord, au-delà du Mur de Westeros. Je souhaiterai en savoir plus concernant ces 'sauvageons', et ces 'Autres' dont j'ai entendu quelques rumeurs. Et puis, qui sait, nous pourrions peut-être réussir à rendre ces sauvages civiles, et en faire des citoyens Quel'doreis de seconde zone." Dit alors Harry.

Ragnok hocha de la tête, amusé. Ils avaient en effet décidé que les humains auraient la possibilité de rejoindre les Quel'doreis, mais qu'en échange, ils deviendraient des citoyens de seconde zone. Bien-entendu, ils auraient des droits, mais ils ne siègeraient pas au Magisterium. Une autre solution fut envisagée, celle de distribuer une potion permettant de convertir une population, cependant, les humains ne sont pas du genre à accepter de changer de race, bien trop attachés à leur culture pour accepter de l'abandonner, même pour une culture plus avancée. Cela créerait surtout des conflits face aux pouvoirs déjà en place dans les autres contrées, et bien-entendu, les religions…

"De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ces sauvageons n'ont pas de gouvernement, ni de foi véritable. Peut-être accepteront-ils notre proposition pour changer de façon définitive de race?" Dit alors Ragnok, pensif.

"Hm, c'est une idée. J'ai entendu parler de changeurs de peau parmi ces sauvages, donc ils sont potentiellement magiques, et seraient donc un plus pour notre société. Le seul problème sera d'éduquer les adultes, et surtout, d'éliminer leur comportement belliqueux." Répondit alors Harry en hochant de la tête.

Les deux individus continuèrent de discuter, planifiant la conquête de Tellus. Leurs plans variaient en fonction de la région, et prendraient plusieurs décennies avant de voir le jour, à moins qu'il y ait une raison de les accélérer bien-évidemment. Ils furent cependant interrompus par l'un des gardes.

"Votre Sainteté, l'ambassadeur des Sept Royaumes aimerait s'entretenir avec vous de toute urgence." Fit le garde royal.

Harry sourit à son titre, comprenant immédiatement que ce garde était l'un des fidèles le prenant pour un dieu. Au fond, ça ne dérangeait pas Harry le moins du monde, et même, lui plaisait beaucoup.

"A-t-il expliqué la raison de cet entretien?" Demanda alors Harry, intrigué.

"Non, votre Sainteté. Dois-je lui annoncer que vous êtes indisponible?" Répondit le garde.

"Non, ça ira. Je le rejoindrai d'ici peu à la Salle du trône." Répondit Harry en faisant un geste de la main pour dire au garde de partir.

Ce dernier s'inclina avant de quitter la scène, sous les yeux amusés de Ragnok.

"Ils finiront par donner un nom à ce culte qu'ils te vouent. Quoi que, quand on voit tout ce que tu as fait, je trouve normal qu'on te prenne pour un dieu. Par contre, le plus amusant est de voir que la majorité des anciens demi-dieux sont à fond dans cette religion. Surement dû à ton père, je suppose?" Demanda alors Ragnok avec un grand sourire, faisant rouler des yeux Harry.

"Eh bien, c'est tout à fait normal Ragnok. Les demi-dieux ont toujours vénéré leurs parents et bien-entendu, les autres entités supérieures. Or, il faut savoir que mon père, Thanatos, que certains appellent la Mort, est en fait non pas un dieu, ni même un Titan, mais un Primordial, représentant donc un aspect de l'existence, celui de la Mort. De bien des façons, cela le rend supérieur aux dieux, et donc, ses enfants aussi. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis considéré comme un dieu pour eux, car mon ascendance est supérieure à la leur. Le fait qu'Hécate soit mon ancêtre a évidemment consolidé ma base de pouvoir, donc théoriquement, ils n'ont pas tort. Je suis effectivement un dieu, ou en tout cas, je le deviendrai à ma mort. Et normalement, ce sera la même chose pour Percy." Expliqua alors Harry.

Ragnok, qui buvait un verre de Solevin, une cuvée très coûteuse, la recracha avec stupeur, les yeux écarquillés, faisant ricaner Harry.

"Attends, t'es en train de me dire que toutes leurs conneries ne sont pas des conneries?!" Hurla alors Ragnok.

Harry hocha simplement de la tête, riant face à la tête absurde de l'ancien gobelin se trouvant devant lui. Il observa alors sa montre magique avec de soupirer.

"Eh bien, je ne devrais pas faire attendre ce cher Oberyn Martell. Je ne voudrai pas qu'il se fasse éjecter du Palais par l'un de mes gardes qu'il aura harcelé pour coucher avec…" Fit Harry, le regard las.

Ragnok éclata de rire avant de hocher de la tête pour se diriger directement vers l'atelier de Leo Feufollet, qui par sa réputation et son talent, avait pu obtenir un passe-droit pour installer son échoppe directement dans la Capitale, non loin du Palais.

Quant à Harry, il se dirigea vers la Salle du Trône, suivi de près par Neville, qui l'avait rejoint en cours de route, fidèle comme une ombre. Ils finirent alors par arriver dans la Salle du Trône, et pour la première fois, Harry vit un Oberyn apoplectique, blanc comme un linge et dans un état de panique tandis que Percy était assis sur le second trône, observant Oberyn légèrement amusé.

"Ambassadeur Martell, vous souhaitiez me voir?" Demanda alors Harry en s'asseyant sur son trône, avec Percy à côté de lui.

Lucius entra alors dans la salle, ayant été informé de cette demande.

"En effet, votre majesté. J'apporte des nouvelles de Westeros, et malheureusement, elles sont très mauvaises." Fit alors Oberyn.

Tous les elfes de la salle froncèrent des sourcils.

"Que se passe-t-il dans les Sept Royaumes?" Demanda alors Harry, curieux.

"Eh bien, votre majesté, une guerre a éclaté. Robert Baratheon, le Seigneur d'Accalmie et des Terres de l'Orage a déclaré la guerre à sa majesté, Aerys Targaryen II, pour des raisons tout à fait fausses et éhontées." Commença alors Oberyn.

Harry hocha de la tête, faisant un geste de la main pour faire apparaître un fauteuil derrière Oberyn, qui s'assit sans panache, fatigué.

"De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Robert Baratheon accuse le prince Rhaegar d'avoir enlevé sa promise, Lyanna Stark. Or, je peux vous assurer qu'elle et Rhaegar se sont mariés en toute connaissance de cause, mais Robert est persuadé que c'est un enlèvement." Continua Oberyn.

"Ne serait-ce pas à cause de sa raillerie à Harrenhal? J'ai cru comprendre que le geste de Rhaegar a grandement blessé l'égo de Robert Baratheon lors du Tournois d'Harrenhal. Même ici, on en entend parler." Fit alors Lucius d'une voix trainante, un sourcil haussé.

Oberyn hocha de la tête.

"En effet, mais je crois bien que Robert a toujours été jaloux des Targaryens. Par contre, suite à cela, il a réussi à convaincre les Stark, qui se sont dirigés sur Port-Real pour demander des comptes au Roi. Cela ne lui a pas plût, et ce dernier les a exécuté de la plus vile des façons. Tandis que Rickard Stark, le Seigneur du Nord, brûlait lentement sur un bucher, son fils Brandon Stark, enchainé au cou par une corde tenue par des gardes, tentait d'attraper une épée pour pouvoir couper la corde, mais l'épée était trop loin. Rickard est mort brûlé vif et son fils est mort étranglé." Révéla alors Oberyn.

Les elfes écarquillèrent des yeux, ne s'attendant pas à une telle exécution. 'Pourquoi ne pas simplement les exécuter?' se demandèrent-ils. Quant à Harry, il plissa des yeux, concentré. Après tout, il savait parfaitement qu'un jour ou l'autre, la folie d'Aerys Targaryen II ne pourrait plus être contenue. Il sourit intérieurement, y voyant alors une occasion unique.

"Et concernant cette guerre?" Demanda alors Percy tandis qu'Harry avait un regard calculateur, chose que Lucius remarqua instantanément.

"Eh bien, les Starks se sont joints avec les Baratheons, et ils sont soutenus par les Arryn. Quant au Roi, il est soutenu par les Tyrell et d'une certaine façon, les Martell. Nous n'avons pas vraiment pris un parti, attendu que mon frère considère le mariage entre Lyanna Stark et Rhaegar Targaryen comme une offense pour son mariage avec notre sœur, Elia Martell." Répondit Oberyn.

"Et quant aux Lannister?" Demanda alors Percy, curieux.

"Ils ont décidé de rester neutre." Répondit Oberyn.

C'est alors qu'au choc de tous, Harry éclata de rire, la larme à l'œil. Tous le regardaient comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

"Votre majesté?" Demanda alors Lucius, inquiet.

Harry tenta de se calmer, mais ce fut cause perdue. Il ria alors pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il demanda alors entre deux souffles à Neville d'aller chercher Luna Predictétoile. Ce dernier le fit, sans attendre, amusé par Harry.

Harry avait une idée, une idée fantastique, et pour cela, il devait à tout prix sonder le futur. Pour cela, il avait besoin de sa meilleure voyante, Luna Predictétoile, anciennement Lovegood. En effet, Harry avait fondé une secte très spéciale, prenant en compte uniquement les Voyants du Royaume. Ces derniers étaient chargés de prédire l'avenir du Royaume, pour éviter sa chute. Cette secte s'appelait simplement, Les Clairvoyants. Ils étaient dirigés par Luna Predictétoile, et ne comptaient qu'une dizaine de membres, dont Octavian Solfoi et Elizabeth Dare. Etant considérés comme très important, Harry avait ordonné que leurs quartiers soient à Poudlard, pour qu'ils puissent toujours prévenir Harry.

Quelques secondes après, Luna arriva, sachant déjà qu'Harry voudrait lui parler. Elle regarda Harry dans les yeux, et hocha de la tête avec un grand sourire, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de poser de questions. 'Parfait!' Pensa-t-il.

"Eh, il semblerait que j'ai raison." Fit alors Harry sérieusement, contrastant fortement avec son rire quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Raison, votre majesté?" Fit alors Lucius, coi.

"Exactement. Luna a pu me le confirmer, donc je peux vous annoncer qu'Aerys perdra cette guerre." Révéla alors Harry.

Oberyn pâlit d'un coup, avant de suer à grosses gouttes. Il demanda alors.

"Et concernant ma sœur et ses enfants?"

Harry regarda du coin de l'œil Luna, tandis que Neville retourna à côté d'Harry. Luna eut l'air triste et secoua de la tête, non.

"Ils ne survivront pas, ambassadeur Oberyn." Répondit Harry, l'air désolé.

Oberyn baissa de la tête, triste. Il savait qui était Luna, et savait parfaitement que ses prédictions étaient justes. Il eut alors une idée.

"Ne pourriez-vous pas la sauver, votre majesté?" Demanda alors Oberyn, le regard plein d'espoir.

Harry sourit intérieurement. 'Enfin!' pensa-t-il. Son regard scintilla, et Lucius reconnut cette expression, similaire à celle de Dumbledore, et il frissonna. 'Harry a un plan depuis le début!' réalisa-t-il alors, bouche bée. Il se dit alors qu'il aurait dû s'en douter, car après tout, Harry avait toujours trois coups d'avance sur les autres, voire plus.

"Et pourquoi le devrais-je?" Demanda Harry, avec un petit sourire.

Oberyn sua deux fois plus, blanc comme un linge. 'Et merde, qu'est-ce qui pourrait le convaincre de sauver ma sœur?' se demanda-t-il. Il savait que l'or n'aurait aucune utilité pour l'elfe en face de lui, et qu'il ne pouvait le faire chanter ou autre. Il ne voyait qu'une seule solution.

"Je ferai tout ce que vous souhaitez, je vous en prie." Dit alors Oberyn.

Harry plissa des yeux, l'air pensif, mais on pouvait lire dans ses yeux la victoire et la joie.

"Vraiment tout, Seigneur Oberyn?" Demanda Harry.

Oberyn hocha simplement de la tête.

"Dans ce cas, jurez-le! Oui, jurez-le devant moi, ma famille, et sur votre vie. Mais sachez que la magie en ces lieux vous liera à jamais à cette promesse. Vous, et votre famille, bien-évidemment." Ordonna alors Harry, une lueur légèrement sadique dans le regard.

Oberyn devint aussi pâle qu'un mort. Cela faisait un an qu'il était ici, et une chose qu'il avait appris, c'est que les promesses étaient réelles. Il avait vu un marchand essossien juré sur sa vie que ses marchandises étaient très rares, et quelques secondes après, il mourut, sans que personne ne l'approche, trahissant son mensonge. Depuis, Oberyn avait décidé de ne jamais faire de promesses à Avalon, et voilà que maintenant, on lui demande de le faire. Mais au fond, il savait qu'il ferait tout pour protéger sa sœur et ses deux enfants. Il hocha de la tête, devant le regard triomphale d'Harry.

"Moi, Oberyn Martell, jure sur ma vie et celle de ma famille de servir à jamais la famille Haut-Soleil, si Halrian Haut-Soleil réussit à sauver ma sœur, Elia Martell, ainsi que ses enfants. Ainsi soit-il." Jura alors Oberyn Martell.

Tout à coup, Oberyn Martell fut enveloppé par un halo bleuté pendant quelques secondes, scellant sa promesse, et Harry laissa enfin entrevoir son sourire. Il hocha de la tête.

"Très bien. Dîtes-moi, Oberyn, vous rendez-vous compte que vous venez de m'offrir Dorne sur un plateau de mithril?" Demanda alors Harry, tandis que tous les elfes se mirent à sourire, surtout Lucius. Quant à Percy, il roula des yeux avant de se lever et d'embrasser la tempe d'Harry qui rougit.

"Je suis prêt à tout pour protéger ma famille." Répondit simplement Oberyn Martell.

Harry plissa des yeux avant d'hocher la tête, amusé.

"Très bien. Dans ce cas, il est temps pour moi de tenir ma parole. Lucius, faites chercher immédiatement Jason!" Ordonna alors Harry.

Lucius hocha de la tête avant d'ordonner à un garde royal d'aller chercher Jason Hurlevent. Ce dernier quitta avec précipitation le Palais Royal pour aller chercher le Grand Général.

"Votre Majesté?" Fit alors Lucius, faisant comprendre qu'il souhaitait savoir ce qui allait se produire.

"J'ai décidé de rendre visite à Aerys Targaryen." Répondit simplement Harry, faisant comprendre par son ton que le sujet était clos.

Lucius hocha de la tête, comprenant que certaines choses n'étaient pas à dire devant certaines personnes.

Oberyn décida, quant à lui, de ne pas trop tenter sa chance et de quitter les lieux pour retourner à l'ambassade se situant dans le Quartier Diplomatique de Lune-d'Argent. Il ne regrettait absolument pas sa promesse, si cela pouvait permettre la survie de sa sœur et de sa famille. Par contre, il ne savait pas comment il allait annoncer ça à son frère, Doran.

Jason finit par arriver dans la Salle du Trône, et il suivit alors Harry, avec Percy, Neville et Lucius, jusque dans son bureau, de retour devant cette immense carte.

"Il semblerait que nous pourrons avoir une main mise sur Westeros bien plus tôt que prévu, et si tout se déroule comme prévu, nous aurons deux nouvelles marionnettes." Révéla alors Harry avec un sourire en coin.

"Comment ça, Harry?" Demanda alors Percy, qui n'avait pas trop suivi le plan de son mari.

"Très simple, mon amour. Oberyn nous a promis, sur sa vie et celle de sa famille, sa loyauté en échange de la sécurité de sa sœur et des enfants de celle-ci. Mais il n'a jamais dit où nous les enverrions pour les protéger." Dit alors Harry avec un sourire sadique.

Lucius cogita un peu, et ce fut comme l'illumination.

"Il a demandé à ce qu'ils soient sauvés! Il n'a jamais demandé à ce qu'ils lui soient remis!" Dit-il alors.

Harry hocha simplement de la tête, sous le regard choqué de Percy et Jason.

"Quoi?!" Cria alors Neville, abasourdi.

"Tu comptes en faire tes outils?" Demanda alors Jason.

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut un sourire.

"Je sais que la princesse Elia Martell a deux enfants, soit Rhaenys Targaryen et Aegon Targaryen. Il est temps que nous nous immiscions un peu plus dans la politique, et quoi de mieux que d'avoir les deux enfants héritiers du Trône de Fer en tant que fidèles sujets de la Couronne Avalonienne?" Demanda alors Harry, amusé.

Ils ne purent qu'hocher de la tête face à tant de génie.

"Et comment allons-nous faire?" Demanda alors Lucius, intrigué.

"C'est très simple. Je vais rendre une visite diplomatique à Aerys Targaryen tandis que mon mari adoré va administrer le Royaume sans moi. Selon les Clairvoyants, l'armée royale va perdre, et leur prince Rhaegar va mourir. De ce fait, la couronne va immédiatement revenir au jeune Aegon Targaryen, en tant que fils. Mais quelqu'un comme Tywin ne va surement pas laisser passer une occasion pareille, et connaissant l'individu, il va surement attaquer la Capitale pour éliminer le reste des Targaryen. Nous allons donc récupérer Elia Martell et ses deux enfants avant qu'il puisse les éliminer." Répondit Harry.

"Et qu'allons-nous faire concernant leur disparition?" Demanda alors Percy.

"Très simple. Nous allons utiliser un sortilège de miroir pour créer leurs doubles. Ce sortilège devrait durer environ un an, et ils mourront évidemment bien avant la fin du sortilège, donc ces moldus n'y verront que du feu." Répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête.

"Cependant, je préfère ne pas prendre de risques. C'est la raison de ta présence, Jason. Je veux qu'une flotte soit préparée pour mon départ. Neville m'accompagnera, avec ma Garde Royale et une armée. Combien peuvent être mobilisé?" Demanda alors Harry.

Jason fronça des sourcils, en pleine réflexion.

"Eh bien, je pense pouvoir mobiliser un total de 20 000 soldats avec surement une centaine de golems. Evidemment, je ne prends pas en compte les forestiers, mais bon…" Fit alors Jason.

Harry hocha de la tête, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas besoin des forestiers. Il se tourna alors vers Neville.

"Et combien de gardes royaux avons-nous?" Demanda-t-il au Capitaine de la Garde.

Neville lui fit un grand sourire.

"On a 2 000 Gardes Royaux. Depuis que le culte de ta divinisation a été mis en place, de plus en plus souhaitent s'enrôler dans la Garde Royale. Enfin, moi ça me va, car il y a de plus en plus de gens à entrainer." Répondit Neville, joyeux.

Percy et Harry écarquillèrent légèrement les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à une Garde Royale aussi importante. Harry hocha alors de la tête.

"Dans ce cas, je veux que la flotte soit prête dans une semaine. Nous embarquerons toute la Garde Royale et les 20 000 soldats avec les golems. Tant qu'on y est, une escorte de Magistères m'accompagnera. Après tout, on ne sait pas comment Aerys réagir à notre présence, car si les rumeurs sur sa folie sont vraies…" Fit Harry, laissant la question en suspens.

Ils comprirent tous ce que voulait dire Harry. Après tout, si la folie d'Aerys Targaryen est si importante, alors comment réagirait-il face à un autre Roi dans sa Capitale?

Harry congédia alors Lucius, Neville et Jason avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la carte. Il fit alors un petit geste, faisant apparaître un petit phénix d'or, qu'il plaça directement sur Dorne.

"Et ainsi commence l'Ere des Quel'doreis!" Murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin et des yeux étincelants.

"Tu sais, cette histoire ne me plaît pas. Je veux pas te savoir en danger." Fit alors Percy en serrant Harry dans ses bras et lui embrassant la nuque.

Harry miaula légèrement en se arquant, appréciant les baisers de Percy.

"Je sais Percy, mais je serai en sécurité. Et Lucius sera là pour t'aider à administrer le Royaume, promis." Fit alors Harry d'une voix légèrement aigüe.

"Eh bien moi j'compte bien profiter de toi pour le peu de temps qu'il nous reste." Fit alors Percy en soulevant Harry pour transplaner directement dans leur chambre.

\Break/

 **Port-Réal, Westeros, une semaine et trois jours plus tard.**

Rhaegar Targaryen était en train de regarder une personne quelconque, brûlant sous les ordres de son père atteint de la folie. Encore une fois, un individu venait d'être brûlé vivant pour avoir défié le Roi, et Rhaegar ne savait pas quoi faire. En plus, il devait se préparer, car son armée allait se diriger vers le Trident pour tenter de bloquer l'armée des Baratheon et des Stark, mettant fin, si possible, à cette rébellion avant qu'elle ne puisse causer trop de dégâts. Il soupira.

C'est alors qu'il entendit avec force les cloches de la ville signifiant une arrivée par la mer, et Rhaegar réagit instantanément, se dirigeant vers l'un des Balcons surplombant la Baie de Port-Réal. Il écarquilla alors yeux en voyant l'immense flotte de cinquante gros navires se dirigeant vers eux, et surtout, les drapeaux affichés. C'était le drapeau du Royaume d'Avalon, et sur les trois navires de tête se situait un blason bien particulier, celui de la famille Royale d'Avalon.

"Votre Altesse, les Quel'doreis sont arrivés!" Cria alors l'un des gardes, paniqué.

Rhaegar hocha simplement de la tête, tandis qu'Aerys sembla complètement extatique, ayant toujours souhaité rencontrer l'un de ces elfes. Rhaegar ne perdit pas de temps, et avec plusieurs Manteaux d'Or, il se dirigea vers le port pour accueillir les dignitaires envoyés par la famille Royale Avalonienne.

Lorsqu'il arriva au port, ce fut pour voir tous les citoyens s'amassé devant les navires pour enfin voir les mystérieux elfes qui ne sortaient jamais de leur Royaume. Ce fut le Navire Amiral qui s'amarra au port. Ce navire était très différent des autres, car il était beaucoup plus gros. Il devait faire une centaine de mètres de longueur, pour quarante mètres de largeur et huit mètres de hauteur. C'était un navire gigantesque, qui imposait le respect.

C'est alors qu'une rampe fut abaissée, et qu'un long tapis rouge fut déroulé jusqu'aux pieds de Rhaegar, qui avait les yeux écarquillés. Tout à coup, plusieurs Gardes Royaux quittèrent le navire, pour se placer de part et d'autre du tapis, au garde-à-vous. Les citoyens laissèrent échapper des hoquets de surprise en voyant pour la première fois ces elfes si mystérieux dans des armures étincelantes, faisant rougir d'envie les Manteaux d'Or et Chevaliers présents. Après tout, personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec la beauté des elfes, ni même la beauté de leurs armures et armes.

C'est alors que Rhaegar vit un elfe aux longs cheveux noirs descendre la rampe, marchant d'un pas décidé vers lui. Cet elfe était différent des autres, par ses yeux jaunes, mais aussi par son accoutrement bien plus luxueux que les autres, qui consistait d'une robe faite de filaments de magie arcanique incrustés de diamants, et bien-entendu, la couronne qu'il arborait sur son front. Chaque Garde Royale s'inclina bien bas devant leur Roi, et la population de Port-Réal resta en transe face à la beauté, et surtout, la puissance dégagée par Harry. De plus, Harry n'était pas seul, car il était directement accompagné par Neville, qui pour l'occasion, portait une armure entièrement faite d'Or et de Mithril, avec le symbole de la Garde Royale gravé sur le plastron et brodé sur sa longue cape pourpre.

Rhaegar ne perdit pas de temps, et s'inclina brièvement devant Harry, attendu qu'il lui était supérieur dans la hiérarchie.

"Votre Majesté, Je suis vraiment ravi de vous accueillir à Port-Réal. Nous ne nous attendions pas à votre venue." S'exclama alors Rhaegar.

"Ah, Prince Rhaegar, quel plaisir de vous revoir. En effet, notre venue n'était pas prévue, mais j'ai eu vent de quelques problèmes concernant Westeros, et j'ai préféré venir pour vérifier les rumeurs qui courent." Répondit alors Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Rhaegar fronça des sourcils. Il savait que la rébellion n'était un secret pour personne, par contre, il ne comprenait pas la raison de la présence d'un Roi étranger en une période si sombre, et surtout, avec une flotte derrière-lui.

"Je vois. Si vous le souhaitez, je vais vous escorter directement au Donjon Rouge." Répondit alors Rhaegar.

Harry hocha simplement de la tête, faisant signe à Rhaegar de l'y conduire. C'est alors qu'un palefrenier Quel'dorei descendit du navire avec deux Licornes, qu'il emmena directement auprès d'Harry. Les habitants de Port-Réal, et Rhaegar, écarquillèrent les yeux, ébahis par la beauté de ces créatures ressemblant tellement à des chevaux. Quant à Harry et Neville, ils montèrent sur leurs montures.

"Quelles sont ces créatures, Roi Halrian?" Demanda alors Rhaegar, très curieux.

"Ce sont des Licornes, qui sont originaires d'Avalon. Ce sont des créatures magiques très puissantes, et avant tout, pure. Elles ne peuvent être approchées que par des êtres magiques, ou bien des personnes dont le cœur est resté pure. Habituellement, cela fait référence aux jeunes femmes vierges, mais en fait, tout le monde étant pure peut les approcher. C'est la raison pour laquelle les Licornes se laissent approcher par les enfants, car après tout, y-a-t-il plus pure que des enfants innocents?" Répondit alors Harry avec un regard étincelant.

Rhaegar hocha de la tête, et il commença alors la procession en direction du Donjon Rouge, suivi de près par Harry, Neville et la Garde Royale Quel'dorei. Tout le long, il vit les habitants de Port-Réal pousser des exclamations de joie en voyant les elfes, et les enfants tentèrent de s'approcher des Licornes, au plus grand amusement des elfes. Ils finirent alors par arriver au Donjon Rouge, et Rhaegar blanchît. Après tout, il ne savait pas comment son père allait réagir, et cela l'inquiétait.

Quel fut son étonnement lorsqu'Aerys cria presque de joie, tel un gamin surexcité, en voyant Harry et les autres elfes. Aerys se jeta littéralement hors de son trône pour foncer sur Harry et lui baiser la main, tandis qu'Harry resta choqué, les yeux ébahis, la bouche grande ouverte, ce qui fit ricaner évidemment Neville. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir le Roi Haut-Soleil perdre ses moyens.

"Vous êtes là! Vous êtes là! Je savais que vous alliez venir, oui, je le savais!" Cria alors Aerys, complètement fou.

Harry hocha simplement de la tête. Au moins, il avait la confirmation qu'Aerys Targaryen II était complètement fou.

"Roi Aerys, je suis ravi d'enfin pouvoir vous rencontrer." Dit alors Harry dans une voix plaisante.

Les yeux d'Aerys s'écarquillèrent de joie.

"C'est vous, le dieu des elfes, hein? Oui, oui, vous êtes le dieu, et vous êtes notre dieu aussi! Je sais, oui, je sais que c'est vous qui avez créé les Valyriens! Vous nous avez créé!" Dit alors Aerys dans un ton presque hystérique.

Tout le monde regarda Aerys, non pas étonné par sa folie, mais par ses dires. Harry ricana intérieurement, et décida d'en profiter pour utiliser certaines rumeurs. Il hocha alors de la tête, et tout le monde dirigea son attention sur lui.

"C'est exact. Nous sommes actuellement responsables de l'Avènement de l'Empire Valyrien." Répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Evidemment, tous ceux présents se mirent à murmurer, excités, tandis que Rhaegar écarquilla des yeux, sous le choc, et qu'Aerys sautilla de joie pour aller sur son trône. Il demanda alors à en savoir plus, et Harry décida d'alimenter son histoire.

"Eh bien, il y a fort longtemps, nous avons décidé de voyager à travers le monde. Pour cela, nous sommes partis en direction d'Essos. Nous avons rencontré des peuples humains tout à fait banaux, jusqu'au jour où nous sommes arrivés au sud de la Péninsule Valyrienne. Nous y avons découvert des humains qui avaient une affinité très limité avec la magie, et cela nous a fortement intrigué." Commença Harry, utilisant la magie pour amplifier sa voix et la rendre plus attrayante, capturant l'attention de tous.

Evidemment, les autres elfes se rendirent compte de ce que faisait leur Roi, et ils étaient amusés, ou bien regardaient leur Roi avec admiration.

"Ce peuple humain était assez paisible, et ils vivaient près des dragons, qui domiciliaient dans une chaine de montagnes. Nous les avons pris sous notre tutelle, leur apprenant à maîtriser la magie, et à dompter les créatures magiques. Bien-entendu, les seules créatures magiques présentes étaient les dragons, et donc, ils ont appris à les lier à eux, à les contrôler, et à les monter. Nous leur avons enseigné l'architecture, la magie, les mathématiques et bien d'autres choses. Mais nous souhaitions retourner dans notre Royaume. C'est alors que nous avons décidé de mener un ancien rituel, pour leur conférer une petite dose de notre sang. Cette transformation est encore visible de nos jours, car la beauté des Valyriens vient de la beauté des Quel'doreis. D'ailleurs, le Haut Valyrien n'est qu'un dérivé du Thalassien, la langue primaire des elfes." Raconta alors Harry, mêlant mensonges et vérités.

Après tout, le Haut Valyrien ressemblait effectivement au Thalassien. Ils restèrent tous sous le choc, regardant Harry et les elfes avec révérence. C'est alors que Rhaegar posa une question qui le turlupina.

"Vous avez dit que le Thalassien est votre langue primaire. Cela veut-il dire que vous avez une autre langue?" Demanda-t-il.

Harry hocha de la tête.

"En effet, jeune prince. Le Latin est notre seconde langue. Comprenez que le Thalassien est notre langue raciale, tandis que le Latin est une langue que nous avons inventée pour mieux contrôler la magie. Vous pouvez dire, si vous le souhaitez, que le Latin est la langue de la Magie." Répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Il pouvait se permettre de mentir sans vergogne, car de toute façon, personne à part lui et les autres Quel'doreis ne pouvaient savoir la vérité, alors il se dit qu'il avait tout intérêt à enjoliver les choses pour renforcer son autorité. Et quoi de mieux que de se faire passer pour les mentors des Valyriens? Il ria intérieurement.

Quant à Rhaegar, il hocha de la tête. C'est alors qu'il demanda à en savoir plus quant à la raison de la visite d'Harry. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un Roi faisait le déplacement dans un Royaume voisin, sans envoyer à la place un délégué ou autre forme d'ambassadeur. Harry ria intérieurement, comprenant alors que Rhaegar n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il le pensait.

"Voyez-vous, jeune prince, j'ai eu vent de certaines rumeurs quant à la déchéance de la famille Targaryen, et je souhaitais voir par moi-même la véracité des propos. Cependant, je souhaiterai m'entretenir en privé avec vous et votre femme, car cela est de la plus haute importance." Fit alors Harry avec un regard mystérieux.

Rhaegar hocha de la tête, et il s'éclipsa alors avec Harry pour aller s'entretenir dans sa chambre, où se tenaient Elia Martell avec ses deux enfants. Harry salua poliment la Première femme de Rhaegar, et il admira ses deux enfants. Bien-évidemment, la Dornienne refusa qu'il s'approche de son fils, Aegon. Harry décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot.

"J'ai reçu une requête plus qu'intéressante d'Oberyn Martell. Il m'a demandé s'il serait possible pour le Royaume d'Avalon d'assurer la sécurité de sa sœur, Elia Martell, donc votre femme, ainsi que de ses enfants. Bien-entendu, considérant Oberyn Martell comme un ami, j'ai décidé d'accepter sa requête, et cela est la véritable raison de ma présence." Révéla alors Harry, faisant omission de la promesse d'Oberyn Martell en échange de la sécurité d'Elia Martell.

Rhaegar sembla tout à coup rassuré, et il laissa entrevoir un sourire sur son visage.

"C'est une excellente idée, mais comment comptez-vous les faire disparaitre sous le nez de mon père? Il a beau ne pas être un dragon, il en a le flair." Répondit alors Rhaegar, légèrement inquiet.

Harry sourit alors.

"C'est très simple, prince Rhaegar. Je vais utiliser un sortilège de miroir. Ce sortilège va alors créer des copies conformes de votre femme et de ses deux enfants, copies qui dureront environs un an, le temps que cette guerre se finisse, et surtout, que l'on s'en aille d'ici." Dit alors Harry.

"Mais ces copies, que se passerait-il si elles venaient à être blessées?" Demanda alors Elia, qui était restée à l'écart de cette conversation.

"Je vous rassure, princesse. Ces copies sont parfaites, et de ce fait, si elles venaient à être 'tuées', alors elles 'mourraient', laissant des 'cadavres' qui dureront donc une année entière, ou du moins, jusqu'à la fin du sortilège." Répondit simplement Harry avec un petit sourire.

Rhaegar et Elia hochèrent conjointement de la tête, satisfaits.

"J'ai déjà préparé une villa pour votre femme et vos deux enfants à Lune-d'Argent. L'un des magistères va immédiatement vous transplaner sur l'un de mes navires pour que vous puissiez être escortés sans tarder à Avalon." Dit alors Harry.

Il ne perdit pas de temps, et regarda alors Elia Martell avec ses deux enfants, Rhaenys Targaryen et Aegon Targaryen. Il murmura alors le sort de miroir.

" _ **Magia Corpus Speculum**_!" Dit alors Harry.

Tout à coup, trois images apparurent, prenant la forme d'Elia, d'Aegon et de Rhaenys. Les trois sosies inclinèrent de la tête et se mirent alors à vaquer à leurs occupations, comme le feraient les trois individus copiés. C'est alors que Marcus Flint, l'un des Magistères, s'approcha des trois individus copiés et transplana avec eux jusqu'à l'un des navires Quel'doreis, qui partit directement en direction d'Avalon, aux yeux et à la barbe de tous. Quant à Rhaegar, il ne put qu'écarquiller des yeux face à tant de puissance, étonné, et surtout choqué.

"Je suppose que vous allez partir?" Demanda alors Rhaegar, curieux.

"Pas tout à fait. Je souhaite rester quelques instants dans cette ville, pour observer la guerre. Je vais donc protéger cet endroit pendant un temps, tandis que vous irez mener votre petite bataille au Trident." Répondit simplement Harry avec un petit sourire.

Il quitta alors la salle, sous le regard éberlué de Rhaegar Targaryen. Quant à Harry, il partit demander l'autorisation de rester ici Aerys pour protéger la cité, chose que ce dernier accepta bien-entendu.

Enfin, Rhaegar finit par quitter les lieux avec son armée pour aller confronter Robert Baratheon et Eddard Stark au Trident. Quant à Harry, il déploya son armée dans la ville pour surveiller les lieux, et il mit en place un très puissant bouclier pour empêcher toutes personnes belliqueuses de traverser les enchantements, et donc, d'attaquer la population de Port-Réal. Bien-entendu, cela lui valut une très forte augmentation de sa côte de popularité auprès des habitants, chose qu'il souhaitait, bien-entendu.

Harry et les autres elfes observèrent alors le quotidien des habitants de Port-Réal, et Aerys se fit un plaisir d'inviter Harry à assister aux 'crémations'. Harry ne fut pas choqué par la façon de faire d'Aerys Targaryen II, et d'une certaine façon, il comprit les raisons du Roi. Après tout, si quelqu'un venait à potentiellement trahir Harry, lui-aussi se débarrasserait de cette personne. Mais contrairement à Aerys, il n'en ferait pas un feu de joie. Non, il manipulerait la population pour qu'elle accomplisse l'exécution à sa place, protégeant leur 'dieu'.

Quant aux Gardes du Roi, ils furent mal à l'aise en voyant le visage toujours souriant d'Harry face au comportement odieux de leur Roi, surtout Jamie Lannister. Ce dernier avait reçu un message de la part de son père pour qu'il puisse convaincre Aerys d'ouvrir les portes et envahir la ville, mais maintenant qu'il y avait effectivement une armée dans Port-Réal, qui plus est, une armée de soldats dont les capacités étaient encore inconnues, si ce n'est qu'on les savait capable de magie, il ne savait quoi faire. Sans le savoir, Jamie avait transmis toutes ces informations à Harry, qui avait envahi son esprit pour en savoir plus sur les plans de Tywin Lannister.

Il ne perdit pas de temps, et ordonna à son armée de prendre position sur les remparts à l'entrée de Port-Réal, tandis que la Garde Royale se dispersa dans le Donjon Rouge. Harry avait un plan, et Tywin allait involontairement l'aider à le mener à bien. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner face à l'ironie de la chose. Tywin comptait effectivement se retourner contre son Roi, espérant gagner des faveurs avec les Baratheon, mais ce sont les Quel'doreis qui allaient récolter les lauriers. Harry ne fut d'ailleurs pas étonné lorsqu'Aerys reçut un message concernant la bataille du Trident et la défaite et mort de son fils. Ce dernier envoya alors sa femme enceinte et son fils en direction de Peyredragon avec le reste de la flotte royale.

Quant à Harry, il resta assis sur un trône qui lui avait été installé juste à côté du Trône de Fer, au plus grand étonnement de la population, et surtout, de la Garde du Roi. Il observait tranquillement la façon dont l'état mental d'Aerys Targaryen dégénérait. C'est alors qu'il fit la rencontre d'un personnage très intéressant, nommé Varys. Un homme chauve avec de l'embonpoint, mais aussi, un homme mystérieux, accumulant les secrets pour ses plans. Certains le nommaient l'araignée, et Harry devait avouer que ce surnom lui allait comme un gant.

"Votre Majesté, permettez-moi de me présenter. Je me nomme Varys, le Maître des Chuchoteurs au service de notre bon Roi, et membre de son Conseil." Se présenta alors l'araignée avec un petit sourire en coin.

Harry remarqua une certaine forme de peur dans ses yeux, et il tenta de lire son esprit. Il put y accéder avec facilité, mais il fut surpris de voir un esprit tellement bien rangé qu'il décida de le quitter, car il savait que ça prendrait beaucoup de temps d'en tirer des informations.

"Enchanté, Seigneur Varys." Répondit Harry en faisant un signe de la tête.

"Seulement Varys, votre Majesté. Je ne suis pas un Seigneur." Fit alors Varys avec un sourire.

Les deux se regardèrent avec un sourire, sachant très bien que Varys n'avait pas besoin d'un titre pour être un Seigneur.

"Y-a-t-il une raison pour laquelle vous avez décidé de m'approcher, _Seigneur_ Varys?" Demanda alors Harry en arquant délicatement l'un de ses sourcils.

"Serait-il possible de marcher ensemble, votre Majesté? Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'apprécie toujours une balade dans les jardins Royaux." Répondit alors Varys.

Harry, qui comprit le message, décida alors de suivre Varys, suivi de près par deux de ses Gardes Royaux, par précaution. C'est ainsi qu'il marcha tranquillement avec Varys, dans les jardins du Donjon Rouge. Varys ne perdit pas de temps.

"Je souhaiterai vous remercier pour avoir décidé de poster vos soldats aux alentours de la Ville. C'était une excellente idée, votre Majesté." Dit alors l'Araignée.

Harry regarda Varys avec un sourire en coin.

"Voyons, _Seigneur_ Varys, nous savons tous les deux que je ne l'ai pas fait sur un simple coup de tête. Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, mon cher ami. Après tout, vous êtes le Maître des Chuchoteurs, et donc, vous savez très bien ce qu'il va se produire." Répondit simplement Harry.

Varys le regarda, interloqué, avant de hocher de la tête avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

"En effet, vous avez raison. Voyez-vous, j'ai à cœur ce grand Royaume, et je sais pertinemment que quelqu'un comme Tywin Lannister n'a que faire des petites gens, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Et nous savons tous deux, comme vous avez bien su le dire, ce qu'il va se produire lorsqu'il arrivera ici. Je ne pense pas être capable de convaincre le Roi de ne pas ouvrir les portes. Il est évident qu'il considère encore Tywin Lannister comme son ami." Dit alors Varys.

Harry hocha de la tête. Malgré sa folie, Aerys Targaryen II semblait être convaincu que Tywin ne le trahirait jamais, et que les Lannister lui étaient fidèles. Surement était-ce dû aux paroles du Grand Mestre Pycelle, ou bien au fait que l'un des Gardes du Roi soit le fils de Tywin, Jamie Lannister, et donc d'une certaine façon, un otage d'Aerys.

"Cependant, j'avais une autre question vous concernant, votre Majesté. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez une race magique, c'est bien cela?" Demanda alors Varys avec une légère pointe de méfiance.

Harry hocha une fois de plus la tête, tentant de comprendre où voulait en venir cette Araignée.

"Et pratiquez-vous la Magie du Sang?" Demanda alors l'Araignée.

Harry observa Varys de plus près, et il remarqua alors son corps tendu. Il repensa alors à l'un des 'titres' de ce Varys, l'eunuque. Il fit facilement le lien entre des pratiques rituelles dites de 'Magie du Sang' et le sacrifice humain, et Varys et son manque de partie génitale.

"Non, nous ne pratiquons pas la Magie DU Sang, qui n'est en fait qu'une pseudo-magie païenne et barbare qui ne vaut pas grand-chose. Par contre, nous connaissons la Magie DE Sang, qui est basée sur notre propre sang et le sang de créatures magiques pour renforcer notre corps, mais aussi pour créer des liens familiaux, ce que nous appelons communément une Adoption par le Sang." Répondit alors Harry.

Varys le regarda, méfiant, avant d'hocher de la tête, toujours sur ses gardes.

"Et y-a-t-il d'autres types de magie?" Demanda alors Varys, curieux.

"Bien-entendu. La Magie que nous pratiquons est diversifiée. Que ce soit la Métamorphose, les Enchantements, la Transmutation, l'Arcanisme, la Pyromancie, l'Aquamancie, les Enchantements de Protection. Mais il y a aussi d'autres catégories de Magie qui n'utilisent pas des sorts, mais dont la Magie est nécessaire, comme les Potions ou bien l'Alchimie." Répondit alors Harry.

Les yeux de Varys s'écarquillèrent.

"Et pour la guérison?" Demanda alors ce dernier.

"Eh bien, notre Magie permet en effet de guérir tous les maux. Nous pouvons faire repousser des organes, des os, nous pouvons soigner les maladies incurables, et bien-entendu, nous pouvons aussi soigner les esprits." Expliqua alors Harry.

"Et ne pourriez-vous pas soigner l'esprit du Roi?" Demanda alors Varys de but en blanc.

Harry secoua de la tête.

"Cela prendrait du temps, et puis, il est malheureusement bien trop tard. Même si nous venions à le guérir, cette révolution ne s'arrêterait pas là. Non, malheureusement, et nous le savons tous deux, cette guerre ne se terminera qu'à la Mort d'Aerys Targaryen, fou ou non." Répondit Harry avec une mine 'désolée'.

Varys hocha de la tête, compréhensif.

"Mais que faire pour la famille royale?" Demanda alors Varys.

"Je m'en suis déjà occupé." Répondit simplement Harry avec un petit sourire en coin.

Varys le regarda, choqué, avant de sourire et de remercier Harry.

"Je pense que ce serait une très bonne idée que nous restions en contact, peu importe les évènements." Dit alors l'Araignée, et Harry hocha de la tête.

Harry savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire confiance à ce Varys. Il se dit alors qu'il devrait ordonner à Sanguini de surveiller l'Araignée. C'est alors que Varys se retourna vers Harry, s'étant rappelé d'une chose dite par ce dernier.

"Vous avez dit pouvoir faire repousser les membres. Cela inclut-il les parties génitales?" Demanda alors l'Araignée, sans honte.

Harry hocha de la tête.

"Dans ce cas, je suppose qu'il serait temps que je visite votre Royaume." Fit alors Varys avant de s'éloigner, songeur.

Harry roula des yeux face aux actions assez théâtrales de Varys. Il était évident pour lui que Varys se faisait un plaisir d'entretenir son côté mystérieux. Mais au fond, se dit-il, peut-être qu'avoir Varys de son côté permettrait d'accélérer ses plans. Il réfléchit alors à cette chose, se dirigeant de nouveau vers la Salle du Trône. Ce qu'il vit l'étonna au plus haut point. Aerys venait d'ordonner à la Guilde des Alchimistes de Port-Réal de disséminer du feu grégeois dans les sous-sols de toute la ville, en cas d'attaque. Harry trouva cette idée assez stupide. N'aurait-il pas mieux valu disséminer ce feu grégeois à l'entrée de Port-Réal, pour éliminer les possibles assaillants?

C'est alors que Neville rejoint rapidement Harry pour lui murmurer à l'oreille que Tywin Lannister était à moins d'une heure de Port-Réal avec l'armée des Lannister. Harry hocha de la tête, observant Aerys Targaryen avec un sourire en coin. Il regarda alors Jamie Lannister dans les yeux, et utilisant un sort de compulsion, il réussit à le convaincre de tuer Aerys Targaryen.

Jamie sentit comme une forte colère envers Aerys, et lorsque celui-ci eut le dos tourné, il dégaina sa lame et transperça la poitrine d'Aerys Targaryen, qui continuait envers et contre tout à s'écrier: "Bruler les! Bruler les tous!".

La réaction fut immédiate, et les Gardes Royaux se jetèrent sur Jamie Lannister, le mettant à terre tel un vulgaire cabot et l'enchainant tel un esclave. Les Gardes du Roi ne savaient quoi faire dans une telle situation. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'un garde trahissait ses vœux. Harry prit alors la parole.

"Gardes du Roi, attendu la mort de votre Souverain, je vous conseille de vous soumettre pour l'instant à ma volonté, le temps qu'un nouveau souverain arrive." Ordonna Harry en mêlant un puissant charme de compulsion à sa voix.

Les Gardes du Roi hochèrent de la tête. Quant à Harry, il ordonna aux gardes d'arrêter tous les alchimistes avant qu'ils ne puissent mettre le feu à la ville. Quant à Varys, il observa tout dans son coin. Il savait parfaitement qu'Harry avait fait quelque chose pour déclencher cet excès de rage chez Jamie Lannister, mais il se demandait bien ce qu'il avait à y gagner.

"J'espère pour vous que j'ai raison de vous faire confiance, Varys." Dit alors Harry avant de se poser délicatement sur le Trône de Fer, choquant l'araignée, qui était persuadée de s'être parfaitement cachée.

Varys hocha vivement de la tête, ne souhaitant pas subir le même sort. C'est alors qu'un Garde Royal arriva avec les sosies d'Elia Martell et ses deux enfants. Harry expliqua alors brièvement à Varys que les trois sosies n'étaient que des images magiques, et que peu importe ce qu'il leur arriverait, les véritables personnes étaient en sécurité à Lune-d'Argent. C'est alors que Jason apparut, lui qui s'était occupé de l'armée depuis le début, pour prévenir Harry de l'arrivée de Tywin Lannister aux portes de la ville. Harry plissa des yeux avant d'ordonner aux gardes de maintenir le vieux lion en-dehors de la ville et d'attendre l'arrivée de l'armée victorieuse de Robert Baratheon.

Bien-entendu, les citoyens eurent vent de l'arrivée de Tywin, et lorsqu'ils apprirent que les elfes avaient décidé de les protéger des 'méchants Lannister', ils célébrèrent alors dans toute la ville. Harry divulgua alors l'information quant à la mort du Roi Aerys et la responsabilité des Lannister dans cet assassinat perfide, mettant en avant que Jamie Lannister avait trahi ses vœux. Ainsi, tandis que Tywin Lannister essayait par tous les moyens d'entrer dans la ville, Harry démolissait le peu de réputation qu'il avait, et ce fut une victoire totale. Quelques heures plus tard, Robert Baratheon et Eddard Stark arrivèrent avec leurs armées. Les yeux de Tywin Lannister se gorgèrent de haine lorsque les portes furent ouvertes et que Robert Baratheon fut emmené directement au Donjon Rouge, sous les acclamations des habitants de Port-Réal, tandis que les Lannister furent hués comme des malpropres.

Mais le choc fut complet lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans le Donjon Rouge, qui était gardé par des elfes, et qu'ils virent alors le Roi Elfe, assit tranquillement sur le Trône de Fer, avec le corps d'Aerys Targaryen II à ses pieds, et Jamie Lannister enchainé tel un chien sur le côté, tandis que la plupart des membres de la Garde du Roi dévisageaient ce dernier comme le traitre qu'il était.

"Que se passe-t-il ici?" Cria alors Robert Baratheon.

"Robert Baratheon, le fils prodige de Steffon Baratheon, quel plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer, malgré les circonstances." Fit alors Harry avec un grand sourire, sirotant un verre de Solevin.

Tous le regardèrent, ébahis, que ce soit les Baratheon, les Stark, les Lannister ou bien les Arryn. Ils regardaient, choqués, ce roi elfe assit sur le Trône de Fer, comme si tout était parfait dans le meilleur des mondes. Robert cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

"Vous êtes qui?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix brusque, faisant ricaner Harry.

C'est alors que Varys s'approcha.

"Seigneur Robert, je vous présente sa Majesté, Halrian Haut-Soleil, 1er de son nom, Roi de tous les Quel'doreis et du Royaume Magique d'Avalon, Gardien du Puits de Soleil, Seigneur Suprême de Quel'Thalas, Grand Archimage d'Avalon et Protecteur de la Magie. Et dans le cas présent, Sauveur de Port-Réal." Fit alors l'Araignée.

Robert, Eddard et Jon Arryn écarquillèrent des yeux, ne sachant pas qui était Harry. Quant à Tywin, ce dernier s'énerva en voyant son fils enchainé tel un animal.

"Pourquoi mon fils est enchainé?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix polaire.

"Car votre fils est un traître." Répondit Harry d'une vois tout aussi polaire.

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce, et ce fut Eddard Stark qui mit fin à ce silence gênant.

"Votre Majesté, que voulez-vous dire par traître?" Demanda le Seigneur de Winterfell.

"Cela veut dire, Seigneur Eddard, que Jamie Lannister est responsable du cadavre à mes pieds. Il a trahi ses vœux en assassinant lâchement son Souverain en lui plongeant sa lame, qu'il avait juré d'utiliser pour le protéger, dans son cœur, dans son dos." Répondit alors Harry.

"Quoi?" Fit alors Eddard, choqué.

"Dois-je me répéter, Seigneur Eddard? Ce traître a tué son Roi qu'il s'était juré de protéger. Mes Gardes et moi n'avons pu intervenir car nous ne nous attendions pas à un tel acte de traitrise et de félonie. Du peu que nous avons pu obtenir du traître, il avait reçu pour ordres de son père d'ouvrir les portes pour qu'il puisse saccager la ville et tuer des innocents au nom de Robert Baratheon. Je suppose qu'il a aussi ordonné à son fils de trahir ses vœux et de tuer son souverain. Je ne sais pas pour vous, Robert Baratheon, mais je ne pense pas que commencer un règne par le massacre d'innocents soit une bonne chose." Répondit alors Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Robert Baratheon ne put qu'hocher de la tête. Bien qu'il était heureux de la mort d'Aerys Targaryen, il ne voulait en aucun cas la mort d'innocents, surtout pas en son nom. Jon et Eddard regardèrent Harry avec beaucoup de respect, tandis que Tywin le fusilla des yeux.

"Et où sont les autres rejetons du Dragon?" Demanda alors Robert Baratheon.

Harry fit signe à ces gardes de leur dévoiler les sosies d'Elia Martell et de ses deux enfants.

"Aerys a envoyé sa femme et son fils directement à Peyredragon, tandis qu'Elia Martell et ses deux enfants sont restés ici." Dit alors Harry avec un sourire en coin.

"Je refuse de les laisser en vie!" Cria alors Robert Baratheon en pointant du doigt la femme et les deux enfants. Eddard et Jon regardèrent Robert, horrifiés.

"On ne peut pas les tuer, Robert! Tu ne serais pas mieux qu'Aerys!" Cria alors Eddard, tandis que Jon hocha de la tête.

Robert les regarda, se sentant trahi. C'est alors qu'Harry décida d'intervenir.

"Si vous le souhaitez, je peux parfaitement me charger de les faire disparaître. Ils ne vous importuneront plus jamais." Proposa-t-il.

Robert le regarda, méfiant, tout comme Tywin Lannister.

"Cependant, cela aura un coût, bien-entendu." Rajouta alors Harry.

"Et quel est ce prix?" Demanda alors Robert, souhaitant vraiment se débarrasser des Targaryens.

"Je veux Harrenhall. Après tout, c'est une ruine qui n'a plus de valeur." Dit alors Harry avec un sourire angélique.

"Et pourquoi voulez-vous Harrenhall?" Demanda alors Jon Arryn, intrigué par cette demande assez originale.

"Je compte fonder un avant-poste sur Westeros, pour le commerce. Et pour cela, il me faut un endroit adapté pour installer cette plate-forme économique. Harrenhall est un endroit vaste, bien que détruit, mais qui peut être réparé, à grands frais, évidemment. Par contre, ce territoire n'appartiendra plus à la Couronne de Westeros, mais à celle d'Avalon. Evidemment, je suis prêt à compenser la Couronne avec un million de dragons d'or." Fit alors Harry.

Robert, qui ne semblait pas convaincu au début, sourit alors face à la somme proposée. Il hocha alors de la tête, ravit d'y gagner beaucoup et de se débarrasser de la progéniture de Rhaegar. Et puis, pour lui, cela faisait d'une pierre deux coups, car Harrenhall disparaitrait, emmenant avec elle les souvenirs quant à la raison véritable de la guerre. L'humiliation apportée par Rhaegar Targaryen disparaitrait à jamais.

"Excellent. Eh bien, je suis fier d'annoncer alors que cette Guerre est désormais terminée. Au fait, Seigneur Stark, vous trouverez votre sœur dans la Tour de la Joie." Dit alors Harry avec un grand sourire, avant de se lever du trône pour quitter la salle, non sans oublier de serrer la main de Robert Baratheon.

"Et concernant mon fils?" Demanda alors Tywin Lannister avant qu'Harry ne puisse quitter les lieux.

"Attendu que votre fils est coupable de régicide, mais que ce régicide fut commis ici, c'est à Robert Baratheon de décider de son sort. Cependant, sachez que Jamie Lannister est banni à jamais du Royaume d'Avalon et de toutes les terres appartenant aux Quel'doreis." Dit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Il regarda alors le visage de Tywin Lannister avant de claquer des doigts, et les Gardes Royaux détachèrent alors le fils Lannister, avant de suivre Harry en direction de la sortie, embarquant avec eux les sosies. A peine furent-ils sortis du Donjon Rouge qu'ils furent acclamés comme des Héros par les habitants de Port-Réal. L'armée elfique ne perdit pas de temps, et ils retournèrent dans leurs navires pour partir vers Avalon. Quant aux sosies, ils disparurent une fois sur le navire, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été présents.

Quelques jours plus tard, lorsqu'Harry arriva à Lune-d'Argent, il éclata de rire, content de savoir que ses plans se déroulaient comme prévu. Il ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea directement à Poudlard pour y retrouver son mari.

Il fut alors informé qu'Elia Martell et ses deux enfants s'étaient parfaitement installés dans l'une des Villa du Quartier Diplomatique, non loin de celle d'Oberyn Martell. Evidemment, ils furent déclarés comme Pupilles du Roi.

Les retrouvailles entre Percy et Harry furent évidemment fêtées de façon très…sensuelles. Ce soir-là, plusieurs Gardes Royaux rougirent face aux gémissements d'Harry qui pouvaient être entendus plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde.


	10. 286 AC: Ulthos, Valyria et Harrenhal

**Salut les gens, voici le tant attendu chapitre suivant, avec un peu plus de romance, d'humour et de personnages intéressants. Amusez-vous bien!**

* * *

286 AC

 **Ulthos, lieu inconnu**

"Bordel de merde, éloignez cette chose de moi ! Haaaaa !"

Octavian roula des yeux à l'entente de ce cri sortant du fond du cœur de Draco. Il en ricana même, tellement c'était hilarant de voir Draco Portesoleil hurlé telle une femme atteinte d' **arachnophobie** face à Un'Golianth du Monde de Tolkien, un écrivain moldu de l'Ancien Monde. Sauf que dans le cas présent, il n'y avait pas d'araignées, mais des inferis purulents et décomposés qui circulaient dans une forêt dense et humide.

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi peureux." S'exclama alors l'augure.

Il eut pour seule réponse un hurlement retentissant et désespéré de Draco, qui tentait tant bien que mal, de s'éloigner autant que possible des morts-vivants autour d'eux.

"Ferme-là et fais quelque chose!" Cria alors Draco entre deux hurlements.

Octavian ricana simplement avant de faire un geste de la main vers les morts-vivants et d'incanter un sort sacré.

" _ **Flammes Sacrées**_!"

L'effet ne tarda pas, et les morts-vivants furent engouffrés dans une explosion de flammes blanches. Ce sort était assez particulier, attendu qu'il pouvait à la fois soigner un individu tout comme le blesser. En fait, les flammes sacrées avaient la capacité de soigner les vivants, mais elles étaient fatales pour les créatures de l'au-delà. Une fois que les inferis furent décimés, Draco revint vers Octavian, suivi de près par sa garde et quelques prêtres.

"Harry va me le payer! M'envoyer dans ce trou perdu rempli de morts qui ne sont pas aussi morts qu'on le pensait! Bah!" Se plaignit alors le blondinet avec fureur.

"Tu ne devrais pas te plaindre ainsi de sa Sainteté, Draco. Après tout, tu seras le gouverneur d'Ulthos, enfin, lorsque nous aurons purgé l'endroit de ces immondices blafardes qui pullulent. Je me demande bien d'où elles peuvent venir." Répondit Octavian.

Draco le darda de son regard noir avant de souffler de façon hautaine.

"Je mérite de gouverner cette province, après tout, je suis le cousin d'Harry, et l'un des successeurs du trône. Cependant, ce n'est pas notre priorité, contrairement aux inferis." Répondit Draco.

"Pourquoi les nommes-tu 'inferis' au lieu de morts-vivants?" Demanda alors Octavian, intrigué par ce terme.

"Vois-tu, lorsque nous étions des sorciers, nous avions des termes distincts en fonction des créatures. Le terme de mort-vivant a toujours été attribué aux êtres non-vivants capables de réflexion, comme les vampires. Un inferi est un corps contrôlé par une magie nécromantique incapable de penser, juste d'agir. De ce fait, un inferi et un mort-vivant n'ont rien à voir. Comprends-tu?" Répondit Draco avec un sourire en coin, content de savoir une chose qu'Octavian ne sait pas.

Octavian hocha simplement de la tête, acceptant le terme.

"Et zombi?" Demanda-t-il.

"En fait, si je me souviens bien, le mot 'zombi' fut inventé par les moldus suite à un Seigneur Noir africain ayant créé des inferis à Zanzibar." Répondit Draco en ricanant face à la bêtise des moldus.

Octavian s'apprêtait à poser une autre question lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un éclaireur des forestiers.

"Seigneur Draco, Seigneur Octavian, nous avons réussi à trouver le point d'origine des inferis. Il semblerait que ces abominations viennent d'un immense temple se situant au centre du continent. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit des ruines d'une ancienne ville. Cependant, il y a plus." Fit la sentinelle.

"Excellent. Quelle est l'autre information?" Demanda alors Draco.

"Nos Tellurologues ont confirmé que le bâtiment principal, soit le Temple, si situait sur un nœud tellurique. Cela expliquerait surement pourquoi les inferis sont encore actifs, attendu qu'ils ont une source illimitée de mana. La commandante La Rue a établi un campement non loin du temple." Finit alors de dire la sentinelle.

Draco hocha simplement de la tête. Il se dit alors intérieurement qu'il avait eu raison de demander à Octavian de le suivre avec quelques prêtres, pour purifier au cas où la terre, ou bien soigner de possibles blessés, ne sachant les maladies et autres choses qui pouvaient roder dans ces forêts. Heureusement que la magie sacrée était efficace contre les morts, car Draco ne savait pas ce que donnerait des sorts de feu dans une forêt aussi dense. Harry avait ordonné la colonisation du continent, non pas de le réduire en cendres.

Au début, lorsqu'Harry était venu le voir pour lui annoncer sa nomination en tant que gouverneur d'Ulthos, Draco fut empli de joie. Après tout, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut recevoir le titre de gouverneur d'une province. Cependant, la joie de Draco prit fin lorsqu'il apprit que la province en question n'était pas encore sous leur contrôle, mais qu'en plus, il devrait s'occuper de la colonisation ET du nettoyage de la province. Et lorsqu'enfin, on lui annonça qu'il y avait possiblement des créatures magiques hostiles, Draco fut tenté de piquer une crise de colère et de tout détruire dans le bureau d'Harry. Cependant, un Mal… Portesoleil se doit d'être digne, respectable et toujours sûr de soi, peu importe les circonstances, donc il se retint, de justesse.

Une expédition lui fut fournie pour permettre de mener à bien sa mission. Pour cela, il reçut 10 000 elfes ainsi que plusieurs golems et automates. Mais Draco préférait prévenir que guérir, il demanda donc à Octavian s'il pouvait lui réquisitionner quelques prêtres-mages, par précaution. Il fut donc étonné lorsqu'Octavian lui-même décida de l'accompagner avec une dizaine de prêtres-mages. Et maintenant, il devait admettre qu'il était bien content qu'Octavian soit venu avec lui. Après tout, Draco ne s'attendait surement pas à se faire attaquer par des inferis, en grand nombre qui plus est. Heureusement, et grâce aux prêtres-mages, aucun des leurs ne mourut, mais certains furent gravement blessés, ne s'attendant pas à voir une telle armée d'inferis.

Draco fut sorti de sa rêverie par Octavian.

"Dans ce cas, nous devrions y aller sans plus attendre. Nos effectifs ne sont pas illimités, et chaque jour nous avons des blessés. Mes prêtres ne peuvent pas supporter cette cadence."

Draco hocha de la tête avant de répondre.

"Oui, c'est vrai. Nous devrions rejoindre la commandante La Rue pour en savoir plus et établir un plan d'attaque. Allons-y!"

Le dernier mot fut crié pour que le reste de l'expédition puisse entendre son ordre. Les soldats furent immédiatement mis au pas de course en direction du temple, guidés par les éclaireurs ainsi qu'Octavian et Draco. Le chemin ne fut pas sans périples et ils rencontrèrent en chemin un nombre assez incroyable de cadavres animés féroces. Heureusement, le passage fut dégagé par les prêtres-mages présents, mais il y eut cependant quelques blessés qui durent être rapatriés en urgence sur Avalon.

Draco commençait franchement à en avoir marre, de tous ces moribonds cadavériques aussi proliférateurs que des cafards. Il retroussa alors le nez de dégoût en imaginant des cafards géants capables d'attaquer. Un frisson d'effroi lui parcourut l'échine rien qu'à la pensée de créatures aussi abjectes et non-hygiéniques. De son côté, Octavian se demandait si il y avait tant d'inferis que ça au temple, espérant avoir amené avec lui assez de prêtres. 'Cependant, si le temple est dégagé, nous pourrons alors utiliser de la magie pyrétique et donc tout le monde pourra se battre. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de végétation dans ce temple.', pensa-t-il.

Ils voyagèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs jours pour enfin atteindre le camp établi par Clarisse La Rue, l'une des meilleures commandantes de l'armée Avalonienne. Le camp établi était assez grand, avec une centaine de tentes magiques chacune ayant un enchantement d'élargissement et autres enchantements de régulation de température etc…

Les soldats poussèrent un soupir de plaisir en arrivant enfin au camp, pouvant désormais se reposer quelques jours le temps de récupérer des forces. Quant à Draco et Octavian, ils ne perdirent pas de temps et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la tente de commandement où se situait forcément Clarisse. Ils furent accueillis à l'entrée de la tente par Chris La Rue anciennement Rodriguez, son mari.

"Ah, Seigneur Portesoleil, Octavian, bienvenue au camp La Rue. On vous attendait."

Draco hocha de la tête, prêt à le suivre, tandis qu'Octavian fronça des sourcils face au manque de respect à son égard. Peu importe le nombre d'années, lui et les grecs n'étaient toujours pas amis. Il n'eut pas trop le temps d'y penser qu'il fut conduit dans la tente avec Draco jusqu'à Clarisse, qui se tenait fièrement devant une carte détaillant les alentours du Temple. Il remarqua alors qu'il y avait une autre personne présente dans la tente.

"Bill?" S'exclama alors Draco, choqué.

En effet, ce n'était nul autre que William "Bill" Courserouge, assez grand, le visage balafré avec des cheveux flamboyants et un sourire amusé.

"Draco, quel plaisir de te revoir! Alors, surpris de me voir?" Répondit le rouquin.

Draco eut pour seule réaction de rouler des yeux avant de sourire et de serrer la main de Bill. Octavian fit de même, bien qu'il évite comme la peste Clarisse, qui le fusillait du regard. Ils se détestaient comme chien et chat.

"Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici, Seigneur Courserouge?" Demanda alors Octavian.

Bill hocha rapidement de la tête avant de montrer du doigt un parchemin qui se trouvait sur la table à côté de Clarisse.

"J'ai été envoyé par Harry en renfort. Il a eu vent de ce Temple, et attendu qu'il y a une forte présence magique, il a préféré m'envoyé en tant que Briseur de sorts pour être sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'enchantements dangereux sur le Temple, ou autres pièges et malédictions. Et puis, je suis le meilleur, alors qui d'autre aurait-il pu envoyer?"

Draco hocha de la tête vivement, sachant pertinemment que Bill était effectivement le meilleur Briseur de Sorts du Royaume.

"Et il m'a aussi envoyé pour une autre raison…" Continua le rouquin en se passant la main sur la nuque en rougissant.

Octavian arqua un sourcil, l'enjoignant à continuer. Bill rougit de plus belle avant de continuer.

"Fleur est enceinte. Et franchement, ce n'est pas amusant du tout, donc quant Harry m'a parlé de ce Temple, j'ai sauté de joie à l'idée de m'éloigner de ma femme."

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce avant d'être brisé par le rire tonitruant de Clarisse, qui s'esclaffa avec toute la grâce d'un Rhinocéros en rut. Draco, Octavian et Chris furent plus restreints quant à leurs rires, réussissant à cacher leur amusement derrière leurs mains.

"Chochotte !" S'exclama alors Clarisse.

Bill n'eut rien à dire, hochant timidement de la tête. Après tout, une femme enceinte, surtout une ancienne Vélanne ayant gardée un sale caractère, ce n'était pas de tout repos. Ils rigolèrent tous durant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Clarisse décide de parler des choses plus importantes.

"Bon, trêve de plaisanteries les gosses. On a un temple à vider, des cadavres à éclater et une forêt à transformer, alors au boulot!"

Elle leur fit signe de s'approcher de la carte se situant sur l'immense table au centre de la tente. Elle désigna du doigt alors le temple au centre de la carte.

"Bon, là c'est le Temple d'où sortent ces enculés, et ils arrêtent pas d'en sortir. Le problème, c'est qu'ils attaquent pas et c'est pas normal."

Bill hocha de la tête avant de mettre son grain de sel.

"Vu que j'ai travaillé en tant que Briseur de sorts pour Gringotts, j'ai rapidement analysé la structure du Temple grâce à un Nimbus, et j'ai remarqué plusieurs choses intéressantes. Tout d'abord, le temple est sous forme de Pyramide, plus précisément, une pyramide aztèque, genre Teotihuacan. Il y a plusieurs runes gravées sur la Pyramide, mais elles sont épuisées, et heureusement, car ce sont des enchantements de protection assez dangereux, genre un enchantement de décomposition."

Les autres occupants de la pièce hochèrent de la tête, les yeux écarquillés face à la description rapide du temple et de ses protections, heureusement désactivées. Bill continua alors son résumé.

"Cependant, je n'ai pas pu analyser l'intérieur du Temple avec mes sortilèges, quelque chose me bloque. Il y a de fortes chances que ce soit dû au siphon magique à l'intérieur qui sert de réceptacle pour alimenter les inferis et qui est relié directement aux lignes telluriques, donc je ne peux rien y faire. Enfin, je pense avoir une petite idée concernant le comportement bizarre des inferis."

"Ah bon?" Demanda alors Draco, craignant le pire.

Au vu du regard envoyé par Bill, ses craintes semblèrent se confirmer.

"J'ai déjà rencontré ce genre de problèmes en Egypte, et on y a perdu plusieurs bon gars et gobelins. Comme vous le savez, les pharaons étaient en fait des sorciers très puissants qui se faisaient passer pour des dieux. Eh bien, certains, lorsqu'ils se faisaient momifier, réussissaient à revenir à la vie en utilisant de la Magie Noire très puissante. C'est ce qu'on appelle des Liches, ou bien Momies, à vous de voir. En tout cas, je sais que ces sorciers morts-vivants sont capables de contrôler les inferis avec aisance, donc je suppose qu'ici ça doit être pareil." Expliqua Bill.

Octavian fronça des sourcils.

"Et comment peut-on les tuer, ces 'liches'?" Demanda-t-il.

"Il suffit de trouver le phylactère de la liche, ce sera une sorte d'urne dans laquelle se situent ses organes. On détruit le phylactère, et hop, la liche meurt, et si tout se déroule comme prévu, les inferis aussi vont crever. Même avec beaucoup de puissance magique, un inferi ne reste pas vivant aussi longtemps, donc ils sont forcément encore debout grâce au contrôle de la liche. Le problème sera surement de trouver ce phylactère." Répondit Bill avec plissant des yeux tout en regardant la carte.

Ils se concentrèrent tous sur la carte, pensifs. C'est alors que Draco s'exclama.

"Je sais ! Le phylactère doit forcément se trouver dans le siphon des lignes telluriques pour pouvoir garder le contrôle d'autant d'inferis!"

Bill écarquilla des yeux avant d'hocher vivement de la tête. Cela paraissait logique, attendu qu'il faut une sacrée puissance magique pour être capable de contrôler un si grand groupe d'inferis de façon continue.

Ils se regardèrent tous dans les yeux, se demandant alors comment ils allaient faire pour entrer dans le temple et détruire le phylactère sans se faire poursuivre par une armée d'inferis mécontent.

"Y-a-t-il de la végétation dans le Temple et ses abords ?" Demanda alors Octavian.

Clarisse secoua de la tête en signe de négativité. Octavian se permit alors un sourire.

"Parfait, dans ce cas, nous pourrons simplement utiliser des sortilèges de feu."

Les yeux de Draco s'illuminèrent tandis que Clarisse et Chris grognèrent d'un commun accord, s'attirant des regards interrogateurs de la part des autres membres présents dans la tente.

"Contrairement à vous tous, nous les ancien demi-dieux à part certains privilégiés," elle lança une œillade à Octavian, "Nous ne savons pas faire de la magie. A part le transplanage, et certains sorts basiques tels que le Reducto et l'Experliarmus, on ne sait pas faire grand-chose. On préfère une épée, un bouclier, une lance ou un arc comparé aux pouvoirs magiques. Il va donc falloir mettre en place une stratégie de base, style légion romaine." Expliqua alors la commandante mécontente.

Octavian ricana légèrement lorsqu'elle expliqua ne pas être douée en magie, mais il se tût lorsqu'il reçut un regard noir de la part de la commandante, mais aussi de son petit-ami.

"Ah bon? Et que proposes-tu?" Demanda alors Bill.

"Très simple. On va mettre en première ligne nos soldats avec les golems pour former une barricade entre les mages et prêtres qui seront derrière-nous. Tandis que les inferis se jetteront sur nous, les lanceurs de sorts utiliseront leurs sortilèges de feu à distance pour détruire les lignes ennemies arrière en les bombardant tandis que les prêtres-mages feront de même avec les lignes avant qui seront contre nos soldats pour éviter de les blesser en utilisant leurs sorts sacrés. Je pense que le mieux pour la suite est d'envoyé une escouade s'occuper de ce phylactère et cette liche.

Le mieux serait peut-être d'envoyer Bill avec Draco, Octavian et moi-même. Chris pourra gérer le combat contre les cadavres ambulants. Alors?" Répondit alors Clarisse en mode 'fille d'Arès'.

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête, satisfaits du plan proposé par Clarisse. Ils peaufinèrent rapidement les détails avant de se préparer à attaquer le Temple.

L'attaque fut mise en place deux semaines plus tard, le temps de laisser les soldats récupérer leurs forces. Ce fut donc un Mardi qu'ils se préparèrent, soit le troisième jour du troisième mois du calendrier utilisé par les natifs de Tellus, Harry ayant décidé de conserver le calendrier grégorien pour Avalon tout en supprimant les jours Saints et en remplaçant les fêtes catholiques par des fêtes sorcières ou gréco-romaines, telles que les Saturnales, Samhain ou bien Yule.

Ce matin-là, les soldats étaient tendus, se préparant enfin à affronter le gros de l'armée inferi tandis que l'escouade d'élite dirigée par Bill contournerait les lieux pour infiltrer le Temple par les airs avec des balais. A peine l'armée fut préparée que une horde d'inferis se jeta sur les soldats, tentant de les éventrer tandis que les mages et prêtres décimaient tant bien que mal leurs rangs en utilisant leurs sortilèges les plus dévastateurs. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser un sort tel que _**Feudeymon**_ attendu qu'ils ne savaient pas s'ils pouvaient le contenir et surtout, ils voulaient éviter que le sortilège entre en contact avec le siphon tellurique situé dans le Temple, pouvant entrainer alors une explosion cataclysmique.

L'escouade de Bill ne perdit pas de temps, et ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le sommet du Temple d'où sortait une colonne bleutée de magie. Ils atterrirent au sommet et entrèrent silencieusement.

"Bon, j'ai lancé quelques sortilèges d'analyse, et pour le moment, pas de pièges mais tenez-vous tout de même sur vos gardes." Murmura alors Bill.

Les autres hochèrent de la tête tout en avançant, vérifiant les moindres coins et recoins à la recherche du Phylactère, ou bien d'inferis qui pourraient être stationné en guise de gardiens. Heureusement, il n'y en avait aucun.

Pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, ils arpentèrent des couloirs froids avec des murs couverts de runes, peintures et statues représentant des hommes et femmes portant des robes cérémonielles et arborant divers bijoux.

"On croirait franchement être en Amérique du Sud…" Fit de façon absente Bill.

Draco, qui avait déjà visité un temple en Amérique du Sud avec Harry hocha de la tête, tout à fait d'accord.

C'est alors qu'ils ressentirent comme une aura de puissance, et lorsqu'ils regardèrent devant eux, ils virent une grande porte.

"Bon, quelque chose me dit qu'on vient de trouver la salle du siphon. Et connaissant notre chance, la liche doit être dedans." Fit alors Bill en dégainant sa baguette.

Les autres suivirent son exemple, Draco sortant sa baguette, tandis qu'Octavian attrapa à deux mains son bâton et que Clarisse dégaina son xiphos fétiche avec son bouclier. Cela attira le regard d'Octavian.

"Tu as encore cette arme graecus?" Demanda-t-il avec dédain, faisant rouler des yeux Clarisse.

"Cette arme graecus, comme tu dis, a éventré plus de monstres que de cul que t'as léché, et ça veut dire beaucoup!" Répondit-elle avec un sourire mesquin.

Octavian lui envoya un regard noir avec de soufflé, mécontent.

Ils arrêtèrent cependant de se chamailler lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte en bois. Bill fit alors un moulinet avec sa baguette, faisant apparaître une lumière bleue.

"Bon, c'est confirmé, le siphon est derrière. Par contre, aucune idée si la liche est présente. Le sort de révélation est totalement inutile avec tous les inferis présents dans les parages. Prêts?" Demanda alors le briseur de sorts.

"Quand tu veux l'rouquin! J'vais lui botter l'derch à la momie!" S'exclama alors Clarisse avec un sourire féroce.

Bill regarda Draco, attendant son ordre, et lorsque celui-lui hocha de la tête, il ouvrit alors la porte avec un _**Alohomora**_ suivi d'un _**Depulso**_ par précaution pour faire une entrée fracassante, si jamais des inferis se tenaient derrière la porte.

Ils écarquillèrent des yeux en voyant l'immense pièce, avec en son centre, un autel sur lequel flottait une urne prise dans une colonne bleutée sortant tout droit de l'autel.

"Bordel de merde, le phylactère est en plein dans le siphon! Pas étonnant qu'il contrôle autant d'inferi le mort-vivant!" S'exclama alors Bill, les yeux écarquillés.

Son exclamation attira bien-évidemment l'attention de la liche, qui se situait juste à côté de l'autel, mais qui pourtant n'avait pas entendu leur arrivée fracassante. Draco fusilla Bill du regard, qui sourit de façon contrite.

"Oups, héhé, désolé?"

"Abruti!" Dit alors Clarisse avant de diriger son attention sur la liche.

La liche était un amas d'ossements flottants maintenus par des filaments de magie avec quelques bandes entourant son torse. Elle n'avait cependant plus de jambes, remplacées par des banderoles flottantes. Enfin, ses yeux étaient rouges vifs, rappelant étrangement un certain Voldemort.

"Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici, étrangers! Prosternez-vous devant le grand Naltalus ou mourrez!" S'exclama la liche d'une voix rocailleuse.

"Tu peux toujours te brosser, sac à merde! J'vais t'foutre une dérouillée, tu vas r'tourner pleurer dans les jupons d'ta mère!" Cria alors Clarisse.

Draco, Bill et Octavian eurent du mal à s'empêcher de rire face au visage courroucé de la liche qui hurla de colère. Sans perdre un instant, la liche se jeta sur Clarisse en lançant des sorts mineurs de froid qu'elle parât avec son bouclier. Octavian tenta d'incinérer la liche, mais il remarqua sur ses sorts ne fonctionnaient pas.

"Il faut détruire le phylactère!" Cria alors Bill.

Voyant Draco se diriger vers le phylactère, la liche fit un signe de la main, faisant ouvrir une porte dont sortirent une vingtaine de squelettes animés qui se dirigèrent rapidement vers le phylactère afin de le protéger.

"Hey, ducon !" Cria alors Clarisse pour attirer l'attention de la Liche.

Le mort-vivant tourna le regard vers elle, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le bouclier qu'il se prit en plein visage, faisant voler sa tête à deux mètres.

"Impertinente, tu vas me le payer!" Cria la tête.

Clarisse éclata de rire avant de se jeter sur les squelettes, profitant du fait que la Liche était temporairement désarmée. Bill, remarquant alors que Draco était submergé par les squelettes, s'écria.

"Octavian, libère moi un passage avec tes sorts vers le phylactère, et surtout, n'utilise pas ta magie sur le siphon!"

Octavian hocha simplement de la tête, avant de se concentrer et d'incinérer autant de squelettes que possible se trouvant entre Bill et le siphon. Ce dernier en profita alors pour courir très vite vers le phylactère et se jeta dessus, le retirant ainsi que siphon. Il ne perdit pas de temps, et il fit explosé le phylactère avec un _**Bombarda**_ bien placé. Le résultat fut immédiat, et les squelettes s'effondrèrent au sol, tandis que la Liche hurla avant de se décomposer.

Clarisse éclata alors de rire avant de cracher au sol.

"Eh bah, votre liche vaut pas un minotaure!" S'exclama-t-elle.

"Je pense surtout qu'on a eu de la chance. Il est évident que cette liche n'était pas très puissante, et vu le phylactère, il n'avait pas correctement effectué son rituel d'ascension. Je peux t'assurer qu'une liche est normalement bien plus coriace que ça." Répondit Bill en rangeant sa baguette.

Clarisse renâcla, non convaincue.

"Au fait, merci pour ton aide Clarisse." Dit alors Draco en lançant plusieurs fois _**Tergeo**_ sur lui pour enlever la poussière d'os.

"Y a pas de quoi, blondie."

Octavian roula des yeux face à la réponse de Clarisse. Il décida alors de s'approcher de l'autel qui continuait de siphonner les lignes telluriques, suivi de près par Bill.

"Comment ça fonctionne?" Demanda-t-il.

Bill fronça des sourcils tout en plissant des yeux. Il détailla alors l'autel se situant devant lui. C'était un autel en pierre basique, entouré de runes lambda de siphonage et d'accumulation. Normalement, ce genre de runes n'auraient pas dû suffire à siphonner les lignes telluriques, mais elles étaient tracées avec du sang, augmentant alors leur potentiel.

"Très simple, il y a des runes Sowilo et Naudiz pour le soleil, le besoin et le pouvoir, avec la rune Waz qui veut dire généralement 'dieu'. En fait, c'est plus une sorte de rituel d'invocation pour tenter de faire venir un dieu, mais vu que le cercle d'invocation a été placé au-dessus d'un nodule tellurique, et qu'il a été tracé avec du sang, et surement que le dieu invoqué n'existe pas, alors le rituel a siphonné la source de pouvoir la plus proche, soit les lignes telluriques. Je pense aussi que le rituel a siphonné la vie dans les alentours, surement responsable de l'extinction de la civilisation qui était ici." Expliqua alors Bill.

Octavian écarquilla des yeux, choqué et consterné, tandis que Draco et Clarisse furent dégoutés, ayant tout entendu.

"Et comment peut-on mettre fin à ce rituel?" Demanda alors l'augure.

Bill sourit simplement avec de lancer un simple _**Tergeo**_ suivi d'un _**Récurvite**_ , nettoyant complètement l'autel. Le résultat fut instantané, et la colonne de magie disparue.

"Comme ça." Répondit Bill avec un sourire goguenard.

"Parfait ! On va enfin pouvoir commencer la construction du puits magique sur ce foutu continent et j'vais enfin pouvoir rentrer à Avalon avant de revenir pour 'gouverner'." Fit Draco, enthousiaste.

"Je suppose que tu comptes détruire le temple?" Demanda alors Bill, déçu.

"Oui! Je refuse de garder une horreur pareille sur mes terres, et puis, pour construire le puits, et donc le portail, il nous faut de la place! Bon, au travail!" S'exclama Draco, ravi, tandis que Bill roula des yeux.

 **Mer fumeuse, abords de la Péninsule Valyrienne,**

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la Mer fumeuse, un bateau naviguait tranquillement dans les eaux toxiques autour de la Péninsule Valyrienne. Heureusement, les occupants possédaient tous une Bulle d'air autour d'eux grâce au sortilège de _**Têtenbulle**_. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

"Bordel, il fait vraiment chaud ici!" S'exclama alors Percy.

Les autres membres d'équipage, qui n'étaient autre que des Gardes Royaux ne purent qu'hocher de la tête, suant à grosses gouttes tout en soufflant avec force. De son côté, Harry ricana, bien qu'il suait tout autant.

"Eh bah mon chéri, un sort de refroidissement ne te suffit pas ?" Demanda le Roi, amusé.

Il reçut pour seule réponse un regard noir de Percy. Ce dernier n'était toujours pas habitué à ressentir la chaleur depuis son changement de race, bien qu'il ait gardé son contrôle sur l'eau. Percy s'approcha alors d'Harry et le serra dans ses bras, au grand dam de ce dernier.

"Perce, il fait chaud!" S'exclama alors Harry, tentant tant bien que mal de s'extirper des bras collants de son mari.

Ce dernier éclata de rire avant de s'exclamer avec un sourire amusé.

"Eh bah, mon chéri, un sort de refroidissement ne te suffit pas?"

Harry ricana face à la répartie de son mari, mais il s'éloigna tout de même.

"On est bientôt arrivé?" Demanda alors Harry à Percy, celui-ci étant toujours capable de se repérer dans l'eau.

Percy regarda simplement l'Océan avant d'hocher de la tête. Il dit alors.

"Yup, on est bientôt arrivé. Bon, j'dois m'occuper de manier le navire pour éviter qu'on s'échoue comme des baleines."

Harry hocha de la tête, tandis que Percy se plaça derrière la barre du navire. Harry était bien content que Percy ait décidé de venir, car il n'aurait jamais pu naviguer dans un tel brouillard toxique et pestilentiel. L'un des gardes royaux, l'un des plus fidèles, soit Fenrir Greyback, posa alors une question.

"Hey, vot' majesté, vous êtes sûr que ct'une bonne idée de laisser vot' parrain diriger l'royaume?"

Harry sourit simplement en regardant Fenrir, qui était devenu l'un de ses plus fidèles gardes et protecteurs à la mort de son grand-père. Au début, il avait été étonné lorsque ce dernier s'était proposé pour entrer dans la Garde Royale, mais très vite il devint un membre indispensable de la Garde, au point de devenir le second de Neville, qui était resté pour l'occasion à Avalon pour veiller sur Sirius, et l'empêcher de faire des bêtises monumentales, quoi qu'il espérait que Remus s'occuperait de l'en empêcher.

"Je sais que mon parrain n'est pas la plus brillante des lumières, et qu'il est gamin, mais je lui fais tout de même confiance pour gérer le Royaume pendant un mois ou deux en mon absence. Je lui ai laissé des instructions, et au pire des cas, je sais que Lucius, Remus et Neville seront avec lui pour éviter qu'il fasse des bêtises. Ou en tout cas, limité les dégâts causés par ses excentricités. J'espère juste qu'il n'organisera pas une orgie dans mon Palais…" Répondit Harry en soupirant face au comportement de Sirius.

Fenrir aboya de rire, amusé, tandis que les autres gardes sourirent en repensant à Sirius et le jour où il tenta d'organiser une orgie dans le Palais pour soi-disant 'fêter' l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'Harry, alors qu'en fait, il voulait juste en profiter pour tirer un coup avec une gonzesse ou un mec, peu importe. Heureusement pour lui, Harry avait décidé de fêter son enterrement de vie de garçon chez les Portesoleil, et il n'avait donc pas assisté à la débauche se jouant dans son palais, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de gronder Sirius comme un vulgaire cabot, lui donnant même un coup sur la tête avec un journal, au plus grand délice des occupants de la pièce à ce moment-là. Surement Harry avait-il été énervé de retrouver Sirius, complètement nu, avec un homme et une femme, dans son lit… En tout cas, lorsque Percy eut vent de ces péripéties, il explosa de rire avant de prendre une mine horrifiée en apprenant que leur lit avec été désacralisé par Sirius. Ce jour-là, Sirius se tint à l'écart de l'eau, effrayé d'être noyé.

"Mieux vaut pour lui qu'on le retrouve pas dans notre lit, ou il faudra te trouver un nouveau parrain!" Cria alors Percy, éloigné.

Les gardes éclatèrent de rire, tandis qu'Harry se contenta de sourire, amusé. Enfin, les brumes entourant le navire commencèrent à se dissiper.

"On arrive, on se prépare!" Ordonna alors Percy, tandis que les gardes s'affairèrent à jeter l'ancre et préparer les barques pour accoster.

Harry fut le premier à descendre du navire avec Percy, Fenrir et deux autres gardes, suivis de près par une centaine de gardes sur d'autres barques, tandis qu'une dizaine restait sur le navire en cas de problèmes. Lorsqu'ils finirent par débarquer sur les côtes stériles et désolées de l'île au sud de la Péninsule Valyrienne, ils ressentirent comme un immense coup de chaleur qui les rendit légèrement nauséeux. C'est alors que Percy se mit à blanchir vivement, alarmant Harry au passage.

"Percy, ça va aller?" Demanda alors Harry, très inquiet face à la pâleur de son mari.

Ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillés et les pupilles dilatées, semblant revivre un cauchemar. Lorsqu'Harry lui toucha l'épaule, il sortit de sa transe en sursautant, avant de serrer vivement le Roi dans ses bras, effrayé.

"Perce?" Fit Harry, doucement pour ne pas affoler Percy.

"Je…" Tenta Percy, sans aval.

Harry l'encouragea doucement à s'exprimer, tout en le laissant le serrer fortement dans ses bras, malgré la chaleur pesante.

"Ici, ça me rappelle le Tartare…L'odeur, l'air toxique, la chaleur étouffante, la pénombre avec les nuages de cendre, il ne manque que les monstres sans fin pour être identique au Tartare." Avoua alors Percy, serrant Harry avec plus de force.

Harry se traita mentalement d'imbécile, n'ayant pas pensé qu'un tel endroit ressemblerait fortement au Tartare, et donc causerait une réaction ESPT (Etat de Stress Post-Traumatique) de Percy. Perseus avait beau être le 'dominant' de leur relation, même lui pouvait se sentir faible à certains moments, comme celui-ci.

"T'inquiète pas mon amour, je peux te promettre qu'on ne restera pas trop longtemps ici. Et puis, il n'y a pas de monstres diaboliques, titans ou primordiaux tarés dans les parages, au pire des cas, un dragon ou deux, mais je pense que tu sauras t'en occuper. D'accord?" Fit Harry en rassurant son consort.

Ce dernier hocha simplement de la tête, le nez dans les cheveux d'Harry pour respirer autant que possible son odeur de shampoing qui permettait de le détendre un peu. Les gardes observant la scène ne savaient pas quoi penser, étant la première fois qu'ils voyaient l'un de leurs souverains dans un tel état. Ils avaient bien-entendu eut vent des péripéties des héros de l'Olympe, mais ils ne pouvaient imaginer les horreurs du Tartare. Les anciens demi-dieux se trouvant parmi les gardes ne purent qu'envoyer des regards sympathiques à Percy, certains l'ayant entendu plusieurs fois hurler lorsqu'ils faisaient des cauchemars à cause du Tartare. Ils ne l'enviaient pas.

Une fois Percy calmé, ils avancèrent de nouveau en direction de l'Ancienne Valyria, la Capitale de l'Empire maintenant déchu, espérant y trouver des reliques, richesses ou bien des connaissances utiles.

Ils finirent par trouver l'une des grandes routes menant directement à la capitale, et ils la suivirent. Ce fut pour certains l'horreur, voyant sur le chemin des centaines de cadavres calcinés, certains ayant même fondus pour se transformer en obsidienne. C'était horrifiant, surtout qu'il y avait des adultes comme des enfants, figés dans une terreur sans fin pour l'éternité.

"Bordel de merde, ces volcans auront vraiment causé une vraie pagaille ici!" S'exclama alors l'un des gardes, tandis que d'autres hochèrent de la tête.

Sur le chemin, ils trouvèrent quelques armes encore utilisables en acier, et majoritairement de l'or et autres bijoux. Les habitants ayant tenté de fuir avaient essayés de prendre autant d'or avec eux que possible, surement pour pouvoir subvenir à leurs besoins une fois en sécurité. Hélas, ils ne purent quitter à temps les lieux, et désormais, l'or reposait avec eux. Bien-entendu, Harry permit aux soldats de récupérer l'or, après tout, ils ne servaient pas aux morts mais aux vivants. Certains bijoux étaient malheureusement devenus irrécupérables, endommagés par les fortes températures, certains ayant fondus, d'autres étant brisés.

Ils durent à un moment donné établir un camp pour se reposer, déployant ainsi des tentes magiques avec plusieurs enchantements de refroidissement pour établir une température appréciable dans les tentes. Lorsque Percy et Harry entrèrent dans la leur, ils poussèrent un gémissement de plaisir face au froid présent, et ils n'attendirent pas pour prendre un bain ensemble. Une fois fait, Harry décida alors de faire la cuisine, préparant alors un plat de porc au curry mélangé avec du colorant bleu pour faire plaisir à Percy, avec du Riz provenant des rizières installées dans le sud de Quel'Thalas, non loin des vignes. C'est alors que Kreattur fit son apparition, en fusillant Harry du regard.

"Le maître ne devrait pas avoir à cuisiner! Que vais-je faire moi?" Demanda alors l'elfe.

Les anciens elfes de maison avaient gardé leurs noms, refusant de prendre un nom de famille et décidant volontairement de devenir une caste servante. Il semblerait qu'en effet, malgré les changements apportés à leur race, les elfes de maisons gardèrent leur propension à servir, au plus grand plaisir des anciens sorciers. Bien-entendu, leur façon de parler s'était améliorée, ainsi que leur apparence, sans compter le fait qu'ils étaient désormais rémunérés avec des jours de congés, bien qu'ils ne les utilisent qu'en cas de grossesse pour les femmes, ou bien pour s'occuper de leurs enfants en bas-âge. Ainsi, en tant que Roi, Harry avait à son service plus d'une centaine de serviteurs, avec Kreattur en tant que majordome en chef. Eh oui, les elfes de maisons furent simplement renommés Majordomes. Quant à Dobby, il fut nommé responsable du recrutement des majordomes du Palais, et il s'occupait principalement des Lunenoir, au grand plaisir de Sirius qui en avait ras-le-bol de Kreattur.

Harry sourit de façon contrite face à la réprimande de son majordome.

"Je voulais juste préparer à manger pour mon mari, j'ai le droit voyons! Et puis, je te laisse t'occuper du dessert et de tout nettoyer." Répondit le Roi amusé.

Kreattur roula des yeux avant de claquer des doigts.

"Le dessert est déjà prêt. Kreattur savait que vous alliez faire ça, donc Kreattur a préparé un bon dessert bleu pour ses maîtres. Des îles flottantes."

Harry remercia Kreattur avant d'aller dans la salle de séjour où Percy attendait tranquillement à table. A peine fut-il assis que les plats firent leur apparition sur la table, et Percy ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le curry bleu.

"Tu sais que je t'aime toi?" Demanda alors de façon rhétorique Percy avant de se jeter sur son plat.

Harry ricana avant de manger, dégustant avec le plat un délicieux coca version magique. Vu qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire venir la firme, ils avaient décidé de composer leur propre recette, et se servant des verres des demi-dieux, ils pouvaient donc avoir la boisson qu'ils souhaitaient, au plus grand plaisir de Percy qui demanda évidemment un coca bleu. Une fois le plat fini, dont Percy se resservit trois fois, ils dégustèrent le dessert préparé par Kreattur. Une fois rassasié, ils partirent se coucher tranquillement, en profitant pour faire un peu plus que dormir.

Cette situation se répéta pendant plusieurs jours.

"S'rieux, p'quoi on peut pas utiliser les balais ou les faucons-dragons? Il faut bien qu'ils servent les hybrides!" S'exclama alors Fenrir.

Harry ricana face au langage plus que coloré de Fenrir.

"Fenrir, l'atmosphère est surchargée de cendres, donc on ne peut pas prendre la voie des airs, c'est bien trop dangereux et nous avons trop peu de visibilité." L'informa alors Harry.

Fenrir grogna et pesta de mécontentement, mais il comprit que c'était bien trop dangereux. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de maudire les volcans et autres catastrophes naturelles.

Au bout de deux semaines, ils finirent par arriver aux abords d'une sorte de gouffre géant, et lorsqu'ils observèrent l'intérieur, ils purent alors voir une immense cité à trois quart détruite, en grande partie recouverte de lave. Heureusement, une partie de la ville composée d'une immense tour, d'un grand bâtiment blanc et d'une sorte de Palais semblaient intacts, protégés par plusieurs autres bâtiments effondrés bloquant la lave.

"Sérieux, tout ce chemin pour trois vulgaire bâtiments?" S'écria alors Percy.

"Du calme, Perce. Qui sait ce que nous trouverons à l'intérieur de ces bâtiments. Et puis, le Palais semble en excellent état, or la plupart du temps, c'est dans le Palais que l'on trouve ce que l'on cherche." Répondit Harry avant de commencer la descente en grimpant une tour couchée.

Il fut suivi bien-entendu par le reste des gardes et Percy, et ils durent tous utiliser un nombre incroyable de sorts de gel pour tenter de refroidir la lave. La réussite ne fut que partielle, mais bien suffisante pour eux et permettant de réduire légèrement la chaleur au niveau de la tour, leur permettant de traverser sans mourir de chaud.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment blanc, mais ils ne pouvaient lire ce qui était écrit dessus, la langue étant incompréhensible, malgré la similarité à la leur. Harry décida d'utiliser un sort de traduction, ne souhaitant pas perdre de temps. Il plissa alors des yeux pour lire ce qui était écrit.

 **BANQUE DES SEIGNEURS DRAGONS**

"Bon, c'est la Banque appartenant aux Seigneurs Dragons. Si je me souviens bien, ce sont eux qui régnaient sur tout l'Empire, donc elle doit être remplie d'or. Allons voir dedans." S'exclama alors Harry avec un grand sourire.

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et entrèrent immédiatement dans le grand bâtiment. Ils durent se confronter à quelques portes et coffres fermés, mais rien qu'un _**Alohomora**_ ne puisse régler. Heureusement qu'ils avaient pris des malles enchantées, car la banque était pleine. Bon, l'or n'était pas une nécessitée pour eux, mais aux moins, ils auraient des réserves de dragons d'or au lieu d'échanger leurs soleils contre des dragons. Quant à l'endroit, il était vide de ses occupants, avec un sol en marbre poli, des murs taillés, gravés et élégants et d'immenses lustres. L'endroit puait littéralement la richesse. C'est alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter les lieux qu'Harry remarqua quelques runes gravées sur l'un des murs. Lorsqu'il s'en approcha, il blanchit.

"Je pense avoir découvert la raison pour laquelle ce 'fléau' s'est produit." Dit-il à voix haute, attirant l'attention de Percy et des gardes.

"Ah bon?" Demanda son mari, intrigué.

Harry hocha de la tête tout en pointant du doigt les runes. Percy observa les runes, en reconnaissant certaines, mais il ne comprit pas le schéma. Harry décida alors de le lui expliquer.

"Ce sont des runes de protection pour renforcer le bâtiment. Le problème, c'est que ces runes puisent dans l'énergie géothermique des volcans. Je suppose qu'à force d'utiliser ces runes, il y a eu saturation, entrainant alors une éruption en chaîne des quatorze volcans de la Péninsule. En tout cas, ces runes sont excellentes, ils ont simplement été trop confiant en surutilisant les runes de ponction."

Percy écarquilla des yeux.

"T'es en train de me dire qu'ils sont responsables de leur propre fléau?" Demanda le consort, choqué.

Harry se contenta d'hocher de la tête. Au moins, ils avaient désormais la réponse à cette célèbre question: Qu'est-ce qui a déclenché le fléau de Valyria. Eux-mêmes.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment, décidant alors d'aller vers la Tour. La tour était assez gigantesque, mesurant au moins cent mètres de haut, un exploit pour une telle civilisation. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils comprirent alors à quoi servait cette tour. C'était en fait une bibliothèque.

"Annabeth serait heureuse ici." S'exclama alors Percy.

Harry hocha simplement de la tête en voyant les rangées entières de livres s'élevant jusqu'au sommet de la tour. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps, ne souhaitant pas rester dans cet enfer plus que nécessaire et utilisèrent des sorts d'invocation pour ranger les livres dans des malles. Ils auront largement le temps de tout trier à Avalon. Percy rougit alors en attrapant l'un des livres, aiguisant la curiosité d'Harry. Il comprit très vite pourquoi.

Percy tenait entre ses mains un roman érotique Valyrien. Harry ricana avant de le jeter dans l'une des malles.

"Je me demande si la majorité de ces livres sont érotiques…" Fit pensivement le Roi.

Ils finirent par quitter l'endroit, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder. Ils se dirigèrent alors enfin vers le Palais. Harry comprit alors grâce aux quelques écrits éparpillés ici et là, que ce Palais était en fait le bâtiment central du gouvernement de l'Empire Valyrien, servant de lieu de rassemblement pour les Seigneurs Dragons. L'endroit était richement décoré, avec des tapisseries encore en bon état, bien que certaines soient miteuses, des fontaines représentant des hommes et femmes chevauchant des dragons, et des statues et bustes un peu partout. Ils trouvèrent enfin l'une des armureries, et ce fut le jackpot.

"Bordel, regardez-moi tout ça!" Siffla Fenrir, les yeux écarquillés.

La salle était remplie d'armures et armes en acier Valyrien. Il devait y avoir une cinquante d'armures et une bonne quarantaine d'épées et lances, sans compter une bonne centaine d'arcs en os de dragons. En somme, un excellent butin pour Harry. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire de ces armes et armures. Après tout, c'était des objets rares et prisés parmi les habitants natifs de Tellus, et il savait parfaitement qu'il pourrait s'en servir pour marchander et établir des traités à son avantage. Il avait même entendu dire que Tywin Lannister était prêt à payer deux millions de dragons d'or pour retrouver Rugissante, l'épée de sa famille perdue par son ancêtre, le Roi Tommen II Lannister.

Une fois l'armurerie vidée, ils cherchèrent d'autres salles, trouvant alors divers salons et autres couloirs remplis de peintures et statues. Ils en récupérèrent autant que possible pour décorer Avalon, estimant que les Valyriens étaient doués en art. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans la pièce centrale dans laquelle se situait une immense table ronde avec quarante chaises. Soit trente-neuf chaises normales et une sorte de trône, surement pour le dirigeant du conseil. Les chaises et le trône n'avaient rien d'exceptionnel, par contre, la table attira l'œil d'Harry. Elle était faite entièrement en cristal avec diverses runes pour renforcer sa résistance. Harry décida de récupérer la table en la rapetissant et la plaçant dans sa malle personnelle. Elle serait parfaite dans sa salle de réunion.

Ils décidèrent enfin de quitter l'endroit et de fouiller les alentours. Ils espérèrent trouver quelques dragons, mais l'endroit était totalement désert. Ils purent trouver quatre œufs de dragons, deux verts et deux bleus, et Harry décida qu'ils seraient parfaits pour les deux enfants d'Elia Martell, soit Aegon et Rhaenys. Au fur et à mesure, Harry était devenu une sorte de père adoptif pour les deux enfants, chose qui ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, et Percy estimait qu'Harry serait parfait avec des enfants, le faisant rougir plusieurs fois avec ses insinuations peu subtiles.

Finalement, ayant franchement marre de la chaleur, ils décidèrent de retourner au navire, et connaissant désormais la route, ils partirent plus vite qu'ils n'arrivèrent. Ils arrivèrent donc au navire au bout d'une semaine, et ils s'empressèrent de quitter les lieux. C'est alors que Percy, qui prit la barre, les informa qu'il y avait une épave échouée sur le récif devant eux, mais que le navire n'était pas Valyrien, mais bel et bien de Westeros. Ils décidèrent alors d'enquêter plus avant.

Quelle fut leur surprise lorsqu'ils découvrirent alors un navire en mauvais état avec des voiles rouges avec un lion d'or. C'était un navire ayant appartenu aux Lannister, et ils décidèrent d'enquêter. Grâce aux manœuvres habiles de Percy, ils purent s'en approcher facilement, et ils purent récupérer un petit coffre rempli de dragons d'or, quelques armures en acier en bon état, et le cadavre de nul autre que Tommen II. Par respect, ils brûlèrent le cadavre, et se faisant, ils découvrirent sous le cadavre une lame. Lorsqu'Harry prit l'épée, la dégainant de son fourreau, il ricana de façon maléfique, faisant frissonner Percy.

"Tu me fais peur quand tu ricanes ainsi, 'Ry. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amuse autant?" Demanda alors Percy.

Harry lui tendit simplement la lame, et Percy apprécia l'épée entre ses mains.

"C'est une bonne lame. J'ai bien envie de la garder, t'en penses quoi?" Demanda Percy.

"Avec grand plaisir, Perce. Comme ça, on pourra énerver Tywin, héhé." Fit alors Harry. Il décida d'expliquer sa réponse face au regard interrogateur de son mari.

"Tu tiens entre tes mains la célèbre épée des Lannister, Rugissante. Maintenant, on aura de quoi faire taire Tywin si jamais il devient trop envahissant. Il est prêt à payer autant que possible pour obtenir cette lame, et je suis persuadé qu'il paierait très cher pour aussi savoir ce qu'il est advenu du membre de sa famille, Tommen."

Les yeux de Percy s'illuminèrent à l'idée de se moquer du vieux lion. Après tout, lui-aussi en avait marre de ses demandes incessantes pour des mariages, ou bien pour simplement négocier afin de permettre aux Lannister de mettre le pied à Avalon.

"Bon, il est temps de rentrer à Avalon. Je me demande comment se passe la colonisation d'Ulthos. Et aussi la reconstruction d'Harrenhal." Fit Harry en se lovant dans les bras de Percy, qui avait déjà attaché l'épée à sa ceinture.

\Break/

 **Harrenhal, Conflans, Westeros,**

Théodore Nott regardait les plans étalés devant lui.

"Alors, ça avance?" Demanda alors Blaise Zabini en entrant dans le bureau de Théodore.

"Oui, ça avance parfaitement bien. Je pense que d'ici quelques jours, nous aurons fini le gros de la reconstruction et pourrons enfin installer des quartiers définitifs pour nos soldats. Il faudra aussi finir la construction du marché, de l'hôtel des ventes et des deux auberges avant de pouvoir ouvrir nos routes commerciales avec le reste des moldus. Ce château est si grand que sa reconstruction met un temps fou à se réalisée." Répondit Theo avant de s'avachir sur un fauteuil.

Blaise ricana face au comportement de son ami.

"Tu ne devrais pas vraiment te plaindre, tu sais. Après tout, Harry t'a tout de même nommé Marquis d'Harrenhal. Tu vas enfin pouvoir t'établir avec une famille et tout le reste." S'exprima alors Blaise avec un clin d'œil.

"Tu sais très bien que toute ma famille est morte, blaise, et que les relations ne m'intéressent pas du tout." Répondit Theo, blasé.

"Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à faire un mariage de convenance, comme la plupart des nobles. Je peux me dévouer si tu veux." Fit Blaise en battant des cils.

Theo le regarda, amusé, avant de secouer de la tête.

"Non merci, ça ira. Une vie entière en couple avec toi serait l'horreur. Tu es sexuellement ultra actif, précieux et volage, mon contraire total."

"Ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent?" Fit Blaise en s'approchant de Theodore d'un pas félin.

"T'étais pas censé être en couple avec Daphné?" Demanda alors Theo en rougissant légèrement face au comportement de son meilleur ami.

"Bah, je l'ai plaqué. Après ce qu'elle a fait à Harry, je ne voulais surement pas rester avec cette petite garce. Et puis, même si c'était toujours le cas, rien ne m'empêche d'avoir plusieurs partenaires." Ronronna alors Blaise en caressant le visage de Theo.

"Arrêtes tes bêtises, Blaise, c'est pas marrant!" S'exclama alors Theo, rouge de honte.

Blaise plissa alors des yeux, s'approchant alors de Theo avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

"Qui te dit que je ne suis pas sérieux?"

Theo se raidit alors, sur le guet. 'Est-il vraiment sérieux, ou est-ce qu'il me fait marcher?' se demanda-t-il. Blaise se retira alors avec un grand sourire avec d'éclater de rire. Le cœur de Theo se fissura. 'Bien-sûr qu'il rigolait, comme s'il s'intéresserait à moi.' Pensa-t-il, maussade. Blaise, amusé, ne se rendit pas compte de la querelle intérieure de Theo.

"Bon, je te laisse, je vais tenter de voir si j'peux tirer mon coup avec Astoria, vu que Draco a rompu ses fiançailles avec elle, elle est libre maintenant. Ciao, bello." S'exclama l'italien avant de quitter les lieux en sifflotant.

Theo soupira, les larmes aux yeux, content que Blaise ne puisse le voir ainsi. Ses épaules secouèrent tandis que quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il avait beau espéré que Blaise le remarque, ce dernier préférait toujours les femmes, et il en pouvait plus d'espérer vainement que ce dernier s'intéresse à lui. Et à chaque fois, il venait lui conter ses aventures, ce qui n'améliorait pas l'humeur de Theo. Les gens avaient torts de croire qu'il était asexuel, bien au contraire, il était simplement attiré par Blaise et personne d'autre. Oh, il avait été attiré par Harry, Draco et même Marcus Flint, mais au final, il tomba amoureux de Blaise Zabini, le coureur de jupons le plus connu d'Avalon, et surement l'homme le plus infidèle qui existe.

Tandis qu'il pleurait, il ne remarqua pas l'entrée de Marcus Flint, le commandant d'Harrenhal. Ce dernier avait bien changé depuis Poudlard, avec une dentition parfaite, et évidemment des oreilles élancées pour marquer ses traits d'elfe. Il se racla alors la gorge pour signifier sa présence. Theo se sécha rapidement le visage avec sa robe, légèrement honteux d'être vu ainsi. Lorsqu'il remarqua que ce n'était nul autre que Marcus Flint, il piqua un fard.

"Il y a un problème, Theo?" Demanda alors Marcus, concerné.

"Ce n'est rien, Marcus, juste quelques problèmes personnels, rien de bien grave." Répondit hâtivement Theodore.

Marcus fronça des sourcils face à la réponse plus que fausse de Theodore.

"Theo, ne me ment pas, si ce n'était pas si grave, tu n'en pleurerais pas. Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire." Tenta alors Marcus de le convaincre.

Theo se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas s'il devait tout avouer ou bien changer de sujet. Au final, il décida de tout avouer, se disant que ça ferait du bien de tout déballé à quelqu'un au lieu de garder ça pour lui. Marcus écouta alors attentivement ce qu'avait à dire Theo, ne se moquant pas et ne commentant pas, tout en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Theo pour le consoler. Jamais ne s'était-il douté que Theo puisse être attiré par quelqu'un comme Zabini, pire qu'une péripatéticienne, et pourtant, c'était le cas. Il se sentit mal pour son ami, sachant parfaitement que Blaise ne lui accorderait jamais son attention, et que si c'était le cas, ce serait juste pour tirer un coup, sans lendemains. Il comprenait parfaitement la situation de Theo, lui-même ayant longtemps été amoureux d'une fille, Victoria Ricklaw, une sang-pure qui préférait coucher avec d'autres hommes car elle ne trouvait pas Marcus attirant. Heureusement, il avait fini par ne plus entretenir de sentiments pour elle, surtout après avoir découvert qu'elle avait couché avec deux hommes à la fois.

Theo continua de pleurer pendant quelques minutes après avoir tout expliquer, conforté par Marcus, il réussit à se reprendre en mains. C'est alors qu'il se demanda la raison quant à la présence de Marcus.

"Mais j'y pense, que fais-tu ici, Marcus?"

Marcus fit mine de réfléchir avant de se rappeler la raison originale de sa venue.

"Ah, j'avais presque oublié. Je suis venu te voir pour te dire que le portail menant à Avalon a finalement été stabilisé, ce qui permettra de faire venir l'équipement plus rapidement. Le bataillon va bientôt arriver pour sécuriser les lieux et placer des enchantements anti-enquêtes autour du château afin d'éviter les espions mal intentionnés. Le Roi continue de se méfier de Varys et de ses oiseaux, sans compter les Tully, les Frey et les Lannister qui veulent en savoir plus pour espérer pouvoir nous faire chanter. Même les Tyrell et d'autres familles ont tenté de nous infiltrer, mais bon, avec nos protections, ils peuvent toujours brosser un hippogriffe."

Theo hocha de la tête, ravi de savoir que tout se déroulait comme prévu. Il posa alors une question qui fit grimacer Marcus.

"Et comment se déroule les préparatifs pour ton mariage?"

Theo remarqua alors le tressaillement qui parcourut le corps de Marcus, et il comprit qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le plat.

"C'est annulé. J'ai découvert que Malnine Jikula me trompait avec un autre, elle a donc brisé le contrat de fiançailles stipulant qu'elle devait être fidèle et vierge." Répondit Marcus, pas si désolé que ça.

"Je vois que ça te fait ni chaud ni froid." Remarqua alors Theodore avec un petit sourire, intérieurement ravi que Marcus ne soit pas marié avec la peste.

"Yup. Comme si que je voulais me marier avec cette fille, c'est une véritable sangsue qui veut vivre dans le luxe sans rien faire, et j'ai horreur de ça. De toute façon, le contrat fut organisé par mon père et non par moi. Maintenant qu'il est mort, il ne pourra pas faire un autre contrat, donc je suis enfin libre." Sourit alors Marcus, satisfait de ne plus être enchaîné à la fille indienne et sa famille de sangsues.

Le contrat fut établi dans l'ancien monde entre la famille Jikula, une famille pauvre de sang-purs, et la famille Flint, pour conserver la pureté de sang tout en évitant autant que possible l'inceste. Mais les Jikula espéraient utiliser les Flint comme tremplin politique et économique pour se sortir de leur misère, et donc étaient devenus de véritables épines dans le pied des Flint. Heureusement, les clauses de fidélité et de pureté du contrat ont permis de libérer Marcus grâce à l'ignorance de la fille, et surtout, sa débauche.

"De toute façon, Malnine Flint, c'est pas très joli." Commenta Theodore, sérieux.

Les deux se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire. En effet, Malnine Flint n'avait rien d'attirant. Ils discutèrent un peu, s'amusant et tentant d'oublier chacun leurs amours respectifs.

"A part les espions indésirables, tu as eu des nouvelles concernant les moldus alentours?" Demanda alors Marcus, intrigué.

Theodore hocha de la tête en signe d'affirmation. Il avait en effet eu des nouvelles de certaines familles de Westeros, et certaines n'était pas forcément bonnes. Il prit une grande inspiration tout en se massant les tempes, fatigué, avant de prendre la parole.

"J'ai reçu un émissaire envoyé par les Tully, qui ont considéré que vu que nous sommes présents dans les Conflans, et qu'ils sont les Seigneurs des Conflans, nous devrions alors payer une taxe d'habitation plus des impôts. Evidemment, je leur ai fait comprendre que Harrenhal n'était plus sous l'autorité westerosi mais sous celle d'Avalon, ils n'étaient pas ravis et ont essayé de s'imposer une fois de plus. Si j'ai bien compris, ils ne sont pas très riches et ils espéraient pouvoir prendre une partie de nos richesses.

Ensuite, j'ai reçu la visite d'un certain Kevan Lannister, le frère cadet de Tywin Lannister. Il a tenté d'établir des relations en demandant une amnistie totale par rapport aux actions de Jamie Lannister. Vu que je n'ai pas autorité concernant ce genre de problèmes, surtout que l'interdiction des Lannister sur sol Avalonien vient directement du Roi, je l'ai renvoyé chez lui en expliquant le problème. Il m'a tout de même remis une lettre écrite par son frère que je dois remettre à Harry. Je la lui transmettrai lorsqu'il viendra inspecter les lieux dans trois mois.

Enfin, j'ai reçu la visite de plusieurs bannerets du Conflans, surtout les envoyés des maisons Blackwood, Bracken et Mallister, mais aussi certaines familles des Terres de l'Ouest et du Bief. Ils souhaitaient savoir si nous les autoriserions à utiliser nos routes commerciales pour traverser avec plus de sécurité les lieux, surtout que nos routes seront gardées de façon constante par des patrouilles et golems pour empêcher des attaques de bandits ou autres raids impromptus. Je leur ai confirmé qu'il sera possible en échange d'une taxe minime, ce qui les a ravi au plus haut point, surtout lorsqu'ils ont appris que nous allons construire un marché, un hôtel des ventes et plusieurs auberges pour leur permettre de commercer plus facilement avec nous.

Par contre, je pense qu'on aura quelques problèmes avec les fer-nés. Il semblerait qu'ils n'aient pas apprécié la construction d'un port de commerce sur le lac de l'œil des dieux, et encore moins le tracé qu'on ait en train de faire pour relier le fleuve de la Fourchette Rouge au lac. Ils pensent qu'ils pourront attaquer certains de nos convois, j'ai hâte qu'ils essaient pour leur rabattre le caquet à ces sauvageons. Franchement, après ce que j'ai entendu sur eux, je commettrai bien un génocide."

Marcus écouta attentivement tout ce qu'avait à dire Theodore, avant de froncer des sourcils.

"Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps me renseigner. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit sur les fer-nés?" Demanda alors Marcus.

Theodore replissa le nez de dégoût, ce qui attisa la curiosité de Marcus. Après tout, Theodore étant quelqu'un d'assez neutre et impassible, il est rare de le voir s'exprimer ainsi.

"Pour te résumer la situation, les fer-nés sont des violeurs et pillards qui tuent pour le plaisir et qui vénèrent une sorte de dieu des noyades. Ils payent ce qu'on appelle le prix du fer, en somme, pillage et massacre sont monnaie courante pour eux. Ils me rappellent vaguement les vikings, mais en beaucoup plus déshonorable." Expliqua alors Theodore, les yeux remplis de fureur.

Marcus comprit enfin la raison pour laquelle Theodore était autant énervé. La mère de Theodore, Muriel Nott, fut violée avant sa mort par un mangemort zélé persuadé qu'elle était de mèche avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle était enceinte à ce moment-là, donc l'enfant périt avec elle. Evidemment, apprenant une telle chose, Voldemort décida de punir le mangemort, surtout parce qu'il s'était trompé et que Muriel n'était pas une espionne, mais aussi car il n'aimait pas vraiment la perte d'autant de sang magique. Mais le mal était fait, et Theodore, âgé de quelques mois seulement ne connut jamais son possible petit-frère, ni sa mère. Lorsqu'il apprit l'histoire, Theodore voua alors une haine envers les violeurs et tueurs d'enfants, tout en jurant de ne jamais rejoindre les mangemorts. Heureusement, grâce à Harry, les Mangemorts ne firent jamais leur véritable retour et furent réintégrés dans la société et leurs marques furent effacés, sauf pour certains dépravés qui furent éliminés. En y repensant, Fenrir fut surement le seul à survivre pour ses actes horribles, sans que personne n'en sache la raison. Même Bellatrix fut exécutée, malgré ses liens familiaux avec Harry.

"Et si nous sortions boire un verre, Theo? Je suis sûr que ça te fera du bien." Proposa alors Marcus avec un peu d'espoir.

Theo hocha de la tête, avant de se lever et de quitter l'endroit avec Marcus sans oublier de fermer son bureau. Ils utilisèrent alors le portail menant à Avalon.


	11. Info

**salut les gens. Je ne peux mettre à jour jusqu'au 9th août, je n ai plus de connexion et j'écris depuis un Burger King.**


	12. 287 AC: Ulthos, visite et enfant?

**Et voici la suite tant attendue. J'ai finalement décidé d'arrêter le vote concernant un rajout avec le couple Percy/Harry et j'ai mis Jason (voir chapitre suivant), donc M/M/M x)**

 **Vous pouvez cependant continuer de me proposer des couples x) Alerte: MPREG et SMUTT (dans les deux chapitres!)**

* * *

287 AC (21 ans après la création d'Avalon) (11 ans avant Game of Thrones)

 **Ulthos, Nouvelle-Avalon,**

"Aller, bougez-vous! Je veux que tout soit parfait pour leur arrivée!"

Telle était la phrase que l'on pouvait entendre à travers la Nouvelle-Avalon. La Nouvelle-Avalon était le nom très original (selon Clarisse) qu'avait choisi Draco pour la capitale d'Ulthos. Selon lui, en tant que Portesoleil, il se devait de vivre dans une ville ayant du prestige, et rien de mieux qu'une ville portant le nom de l'Empire et rappelant la mythique île d'Avalon de l'Ancien Monde. Clarisse s'était longuement moquée de Draco le jour où elle apprit le nom de sa capitale, estimant qu'elle manquait beaucoup d'originalité, chose que le Portesoleil réfuta avec autant de grâce qu'un hippopotame ayant la diarrhée. En somme, il bouda comme un gamin et s'enferma dans ses appartements personnels pendant trois jours.

En effet, Draco ordonna en premier lieu la construction du Puits de Magie relié directement au Puits de Soleil et décida de construire par-dessus le puits son Palais, estimant qu'il était vital qu'il ait son propre palais afin de faire preuve de présence et de montrer à tous son pouvoir. En fait, il en avait juste marre de dormir dans une tente et voulait se reposer sur une terrasse en regardant les autres travailler. Une attitude tout à fait normale pour un Male…Portesoleil.

"Le prochain que je vois flâner va devoir me faire un millier de pompes!"

Draco, qui était tranquillement en train de dormir dans son grand lit moelleux ouvrit les yeux en entendant ce cri soi-disant féminin mais manquant de grâce. Roulant des yeux, il se leva avant d'aller dans la Salle de Bain pour tranquillement prendre un bain tout en plaçant un _**Silencio**_ autour afin de ne pas être dérangé par les cris disgracieux de la 'femme' s'exclamant à en perdre haleine.

Au bout de cinq minutes (selon lui, en fait c'était une heure), il sortit de l'immense Salle de Bain pour aller dans son dressing et se vêtir pour la journée. Pour l'occasion, il choisit l'une de ses plus belles robes faite de la soie la plus douce et la plus résistante, filée de soie d'Acromantula enchantée avec des enchantements et des fils arcaniques pour lui donner plus d'éclat et surtout, la rendre insalissable. Enfin, il décida de s'aventurer hors de ses quartiers personnels pour se rendre dans la Salle à Manger dans laquelle s'affairèrent quelques Majordomes pour lui servir son repas ainsi qu'à Octavian, qui était tranquillement en train de prendre un petit-déjeuner britannique.

L'Augure, qui était parfaitement habillé, vêtu d'une toge blanche et mauve filée d'or avec une broche d'or représentant son titre à la poitrine, avec des sandales dorées et ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés portait une paire de lunettes, estimant qu'une potion pour les yeux était tout à fait inutile et que les lunettes lui donnaient un air distingué. Draco roula des yeux en voyant la paire de lunettes.

Il avait beau critiquer l'objet, il devait admettre que les lunettes allaient parfaitement bien à Octavian comme à bien d'autres. Même Harry portait de temps en temps des lunettes car ça lui donnait un air distingué et plus sérieux. Draco avait essayé, et malheureusement pour lui, cet accessoire de mode se révélait totalement ridicule sur lui.

Lorsqu'il s'assit en bout de table, près d'Octavian et prit un pain au chocolat, Octavian abaissa le journal qu'il tenait entre les mains (nommé La Gazette d'Avalon, dirigée par Rita Skeeter) avant de regarder Draco.

"Bien dormi, Draco?", demanda alors l'Augure tout en levant un sourcil.

"En effet, j'ai bien dormi Octavian, quoi que j'aurai apprécié un réveil un tant soit peu différent.", répondit Draco en poussant un soupir.

Octavian se contenta de ricaner d'une voix rauque, faisant légèrement rougir Draco qui avait commencé à apprécier l'Augure un peu plus que de raison.

"En effet, Clarisse est très vocale aujourd'hui, mais je peux la comprendre. Après tout, leurs Saintetés vont venir aujourd'hui afin d'inspecter les lieux.", rétorqua alors Octavian avant de prendre une bouchée d'œufs au bacon.

Draco hocha de la tête. En effet, c'était aujourd'hui le grand jour de la visite de ses majestés, Halrian et Perseus Haut-Soleil. Sans compter que son père allait lui-aussi venir accompagner de sa mère pour visiter et vérifier que tout se passe bien pour leur fils adoré.

"Je plains tout de même ce pauvre Chris…", commenta alors Draco en secouant de la tête.

"De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Clarisse est beaucoup plus aimante et timide lorsqu'ils sont entre eux. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, mais en-dessous de ce comportement brusque se trouve une fleur des plus fragiles que seul Chris a su découvrir et cultiver.", fit alors Octavian.

Draco écarquilla des yeux face en entendant la phrase poétique de l'augure, impressionné.

"C'était très beau, Octavian.", fit alors de façon absente Draco.

Il ne se rendit compte de ses mots qu'après les avoir itérés. Lorsqu'Octavian lança un regard surpris à Draco, ce dernier rougit telle une vierge effarouchée. Il pria alors de toute ses forces pour qu'un évènement quelconque le sauve de cet embarras, et une force supérieure sembla répondre ('surement Harry' pensa-t-il) à ses prières.

En effet, avant qu'Octavian ne puisse répondre, un fracas retentit dans la pièce suite à l'entrée en fanfare d'une Clarisse visiblement énervée, suivie de près par un Chris La Rue contrit et légèrement gêné ainsi qu'un Bill Courserouge hilare. Bill s'assit à côté d'Octavian tandis que le couple La Rue s'assit à la gauche de Draco.

Draco remercia tous les dieux qu'il connaissait (en somme, Harry et Perseus) pour cette interruption avant de lancer un regard courroucé à Clarisse pour avoir osé éclaté la porte de son Palais à peine construit.

"Il m'font chier ces incapables! On leur dit de se bouger l'derch, et eux, ils mettent des plombes pour installer quelques décorations. C'pas comme si j'leur demandais d'tuer un titan ou un truc du genre, non, juste d'installer quelques banderoles. Bah!", se plaignit alors Clarisse en dévorant férocement un pain au chocolat.

'Ah.', pensa alors Draco. Il venait enfin de comprendre la raison de l'énervement de Clarisse, et surement la raison de l'hilarité de Bill qui mangeait tranquillement des céréales tout en pouffant de rire à intervalle régulier.

"Pourquoi n'utilisent-ils pas la magie pour installer rapidement toutes les décorations? Ou bien les automates…", commenta alors Octavian, intrigué.

"Car ils sont trop cons!", répondit Clarisse hargneusement.

Chris tenta alors de détendre la situation en entamant un massage des épaules de Clarisse, qui laissa alors échapper un soupir d'aise ainsi qu'un gémissement inattendu.

"Moi je dis que tu es trop énervée et stressée avec l'arrivée d'Harry. Tu sais, ils n'ont rien fais les gars dehors, c'est simplement toi qui es tellement stressée que tu leur en fais baver.", décida alors d'intervenir Bill.

Il se recroquevilla légèrement lorsqu'il fut la victime d'un regard noir de Clarisse, qui pourrait surement faire fuir Harry au loin. Au bout de quelques secondes, son regard s'adoucit et Bill qui avait blanchit récupéra un peu des couleurs.

"Je le sais bien, mais c'est un jour important merde! Je vous rappelle que c'est une visite officielle, et qu'Harry reste notre Roi, sans compter Percy. Et surtout, j'ai eu une dernière nouvelle de dernière minute.", répondit alors Clarisse.

"Une nouvelle de dernière minute? Quelle nouvelle?", demanda alors Draco tout en fronçant des sourcils.

Il n'aimait pas les nouvelles de dernière minute car elle n'augurait jamais rien de bon. Clarisse laissa échapper un dernier soupir avant de se raidir un peu.

"Harry et Percy ne seront pas seuls pour la visite. Du peu que j'ai compris, des dignitaires de Westeros et d'Essos sont en visite à Lune-d'Argent, et Harry a décidé pour l'occasion de les amener ici avec lui afin de leur montrer comme se déroule la construction d'une de nos villes ainsi que sa colonisation. Du peu que j'ai compris, les moldus connaissaient à peu près Ulthos, ou en tout cas son écosystème, et vont donc pouvoir voir de leurs propres yeux les changements qui s'opèrent avec notre magie.", révéla alors Clarisse tandis qu'elle embrassa Chris pour le remercier de ce délicieux massage.

Draco se raidit en entendant la nouvelle.

"Quoi? Des foutus moldus vont venir contaminer ma ville?", s'exclama alors le blondinet en se levant avec des yeux écarquillés d'effrois.

Bill explosa de rire en entendant la phrase si typique de Draco, bien qu'au fond, il était d'accord avec lui. Après tout, depuis la guerre dans l'Ancien Monde, les sorciers ne supportaient plus les moldus et avaient développé une haine féroce pour ces êtres inférieurs. La seule exception étant les dorniens et les Valyrien qu'ils trouvaient tout à fait charmants.

"Je suppose que c'est un illustre plan de sa sainteté afin d'amadouer les moldus et leur montrer la puissance de notre glorieux Empire. Cela pourrait même servir d'outil d'intimidation ou bien de dissuasion.", commenta alors Octavian tout en souriant.

Les autres individus présents autour de la table écarquillèrent des yeux, n'ayant pas pensé à cette possibilité. En fait, en y repensant, ça ressemblait parfaitement au genre d'Harry que de faire de telles manœuvres politiques. Draco se mit alors à sourire de façon diabolique.

"S'il veut qu'on leur en mette plein les mirettes, alors on va le faire. Je veux que tous les golems et automates s'activent, on va leur montrer de quoi on est capable.", s'exclama alors Draco tandis que les autres hochèrent de la tête.

 **Lune-d'Argent, Quel'Thalas, Royaume d'Avalon**

Pendant ce temps-là à Poudlard, la situation était tout à fait différente. En effet, Harry venait de se lever de son lit avec précipitation avant de courir comme s'il avait les chiens des enfers à ses trousses jusqu'à la salle d'eau lié à leur chambre à Percy et lui. Heureusement, Percy resta couché, endormi les yeux à poings fermés et ronflant comme jamais.

Une fois arrivé dans la salle d'eau, Harry se jeta sur les toilettes pour y rendre l'entièreté de son repas d'hier. Une fois terminé, il tira la chasse d'eau avant de se débarbouiller et prendre un bain, songeur.

'Ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas été malade. Ça doit surement être due à tout ce foutu stress par rapport à aujourd'hui.', pensa-t-il tout en jouant avec les bulles de son bain.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas l'entrée de Percy, qui s'empressa de se dévêtir pour le rejoindre dans la baignoire, au plus grand plaisir d'Harry qui se lova contre le torse musclé de son mari. Percy en profita pour l'attrapé par la taille tout en lui embrassant la nuque.

"Je t'ai entendu tirer la chasse d'eau et j'ai décidé de te rejoindre. Ça va aller?", demanda alors un Percy inquiet, pas habitué à ce que Harry quitte le lit sans lui.

Harry poussa un léger gémissement en sentant les lèvres de Percy sur sa nuque, sans compter les vibrations émises par ce dernier.

"Ça va aller 'cy, c'est juste de la nausée suite au stress accumulé, ça va passer.", répondit alors Harry en tout se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir une nouvelle fois.

Harry sentit alors le sourire de Percy sur sa peau, voilà que son mari était fier de le faire réagir autant.

 **(Scène érotique, passez votre tour si vous n'êtes pas intéressés)**

"Si tu le dis, mais si ça continue, je te jette sur Will pour qu'il t'ausculte.", fit alors Percy en descendant légèrement sa main droite sur la cuisse d'Harry tandis que sa main gauche remonta sur le torse d'Harry.

Le petit brun ne réussit pas cette fois à retenir un gémissement, et Percy bomba le torse, ravi d'avoir réussi à tirer un son si mélodieux de la part de son compagnon de vie. Harry se cambra légèrement, écartant légèrement les jambes et rejetant la tête en arrière tandis que Percy plaça délicatement sa main droite sur le membre gorgé de sang de son âme-sœur tout en mordant délicatement la peau à la base de la nuque d'Harry afin d'apposer une fois de plus sa marque.

Harry écarquilla légèrement des yeux en sentant la main de son mari sur son membre, et lorsque ce dernier commença lentement une série de vas-et-viens, il se mit à gémir un peu plus fort. Il sentit immédiatement l'effet de ses gémissements sur Percy lorsque son fessier rencontra un obstacle se durcissant de plus en plus.

"T'es…vraiment insa…Hm…insatiable!", haleta Harry d'une voix légèrement aigüe.

"Ça vient de mon père, j'y peux rien. Et puis, tu es si tentant avec ta peau douce et ton corps svelte.", murmura alors Percy d'une voix rauque suite à son excitation dans l'oreille droite d'Harry avant de la mordiller légèrement.

Harry poussa alors un miaulement (qu'il nia par la suite avoir fait), les oreilles d'un elfe étant très sensibles et la zone érogène la plus importante chez eux. Il décida alors de se venger en bougeant le bassin contre le mât de son mari, qui se mit légèrement à haleter. Percy arrêta alors de mordiller l'oreille d'Harry pour poser son front contre la nuque d'Harry, le souffle légèrement accéléré.

"J'ai hâte de t'entendre gémir mon nom tandis que je m'enfoncerai en toi…", fit alors Percy, son souffle chaud sur la peau d'Harry lui donnant des frissons d'excitation.

"T'inquiètes, t'es pas le seul.", répondit alors Harry tout en se cambrant légèrement lorsque Percy releva la tête avant d'attraper son visage.

Comprenant le geste entamé par Harry, Percy s'empressa alors de joindre ses lèvres aux siennes, savourant alors le goût de son mari qui était légèrement fruité, lui rappelant étrangement des cerises. Pour Harry, le goût de Percy était toujours aussi incroyable, soit légèrement doux et salé à la fois, surement due à son ascendance.

Percy décida d'explorer complètement la cavité buccale de son âme-sœur, sa langue se bataillant légèrement avec celle d'Harry avant de remporter la victoire. Lorsqu'il toucha de sa langue le haut du palais d'Harry, ce dernier poussa un gémissement qu'il se fit un plaisir d'avaler. Ils se séparèrent au bout de deux minutes, le souffle saccadé tandis que Percy continuait de malaxer le membre de son partenaire.

Harry remercia intérieurement Sirius pour lui avoir conseillé une baignoire géante (comme quoi, le pervers avait raison depuis le début, le sexe dans le bain, ça finit toujours par arriver) et ferma légèrement ses cuisses pour se lever légèrement et se placer sur ses deux genoux tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Percy. L'ancien demi-dieu comprit immédiatement le message, et un sourire lubrique fit l'apparition sur son visage tandis qu'il poussa avec la paume de sa main gauche le dos d'Harry pour qu'il se place à quatre pattes dans la baignoire, qui n'était heureusement pas pleine.

Lentement, il descendit ses doigts autour de l'anneau de chair d'Harry qui pulsait d'impatience, et après avoir incanter un sort de lavement, il introduit un premier doigt. Remarquant qu'Harry ne se plaignait pas, il en profita pour faire quelques vas-et-viens, continuant par la même occasion un mouvement lent sur le membre de ce dernier afin de continuer à le satisfaire. Au bout d'une minute, il ajouta un deuxième doigt, les remuant un peu tout en les écartant afin de faciliter la future pénétration, et Harry se mit à gémir de plus belle.

Percy eut un petit sourire en entendant les sons produits par son mari, et il décida d'introduire ses deux doigts jusqu'aux rotules. Un sourire de victoire fit l'apparition sur son visage et ses yeux pétillèrent de malice lorsqu'il entendit Harry pousser un cri de plaisir très différent des gémissements précédents. Il avait trouvé sa prostate, dont il connaissait l'emplacement par cœur. Il décida alors de taquiner Harry et se mit à titiller ce muscle si sensible, arrachant des gémissements et autres cris à Harry.

De son côté, Harry volait sur son petit nuage, gémissant comme jamais tout en criant des "Encore!" retentissant. Mais il voulait plus que des doigts.

"Pitié...Per…'cy! J'te veux! J'te veux!", cria-t-il, incapable de prononcer des phrases complètes et structurées, prouvant son état d'excitation tandis que quelques larmes de frustration coulèrent sur ses joues, impatient.

Percy se mordilla les lèvres en voyant le visage d'Harry se reflétant dans le miroir situé sur le mur juste en face (il remercia lui-aussi Sirius pour cette merveille idée). Si ça continuait, il allait éjaculer sans même bouger, car le visage d'Harry était à s'en damner.

Il décida d'introduire un troisième doigt, et ne voyant aucune résistance, rajouta un quatrième doigt, car il fallait l'avouer, tout comme son père, il était monté comme un étalon, chose qu'Harry appréciait beaucoup. Il ricana intérieurement, pas étonnant que son père était le Dieu des chevaux, vu comment il était monté. Et vu ce qu'avait Percy entre les jambes, c'était génétique.

"J'suis prêt! J'suis prêt! J't'en supplie, j'en peux plus d'attendre.", miaula alors Harry d'une voix aigüe tout en poussant un petit cri de plaisir.

Percy ricana avant de retirer ses doigts, laissant un trou béant et pulsant comme jamais, tentant d'attraper quelque chose qui n'était plus présent. Harry ressentit comme une sensation de vide et de manque, et il n'hésita pas à le faire comprendre en poussant une plainte auditive des plus explicites.

De son côté, Percy continua de ricaner tandis qu'il murmura un sort de lubrification sur son membre, par précaution et fit de même avec Harry. Il ne l'avait pas fait plus tôt car il savait parfaitement que son mari aimait cette sensation de chaleur et cette légère douleur lors de sa préparation. Peut-être était-il légèrement masochiste? En tout cas, ça plaisait beaucoup au fils de Poséidon.

Il plaça alors le gland de son pénis, qui devait mesurer environ vingt-six centimètres de longueur pour six centimètres de diamètre, à l'entrée d'Harry qui se mouvait d'impatience avant de le pénétrer lentement afin qu'il puisse tout de même s'habituer à son membre gorgé de sang. Lorsqu'il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, il laissa échapper de petits souffles tandis qu'Harry laissa échapper un léger gémissement de douleur mélangé à du plaisir.

"Putain…Putain…", se contenta de dire Percy tout en s'empêchant autant que possible d'éjaculer à l'instant.

Harry, qui s'était habitué rapidement aux dimensions de Percy décida de le taquiner et serra les fesses, emprisonnant le membre de Percy dans un gant étroit.

"Tu l'fais exprès ma parole!", fit alors Percy en se retenant de justesse d'éjaculer, son membre dégageant une grande quantité de liquide séminale.

Harry se contenta d'incliner légèrement la tête vers lui pour lui faire un clin d'œil suivit d'un sourire aguicheur. Percy se mit alors à sourire férocement et entama sans attendre un vas-et-viens brutal, touchant immédiatement de plein fouet la prostate si sensible d'Harry.

Ce dernier écarquilla des yeux avant de perdre toute emprise sur son comportement, se mettant à gémir et hurler de plaisir si fort qu'il était persuadé que les gardes situés en-dehors des appartements royaux devaient les entendre (surtout qu'ils étaient d'anciens loups-garous et avaient donc gardé une ouïe très fine), mais il n'en avait rien à foutre. La seule chose qui l'intéressait était cette énorme verge située en lui et l'homme qui le pilonnait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Percy continua pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, poussant des grognements et gémissements rauques, remerciant intérieurement son endurance d'ancien demi-dieu tandis qu'Harry se contentait d'hurler des "Oh oui!" et des "Encore!", avec quelquefois des "Plus fort!", ordres auxquels Percy se faisait un plaisir d'obéir, accélérant de plus en plus tout en donnant des coups de plus en plus puissant.

Il se retira alors d'un coup, Harry laissant échapper un cri de surprise avant de se faire attraper par Percy qui s'assit dans le bain tout en positionnant Harry sur son sexe, torse contre torse, avant de le pénétrer rapidement et avec force.

Harry se remit à crier, mais cette fois-ci, Percy décida d'avaler ses gémissements par un baiser féroce, sa langue s'emparant entièrement de la bouche d'Harry qui ne savait plus quoi penser. Il continua à ce rythme pendant une quinzaine de minutes tandis qu'Harry avait fini par se cambrer, les yeux révulsés tant il était envahi par l'extase et le plaisir, sa prostate se faisant littéralement torturée par le membre dur de Percy.

"J'vais…J'vais…", tenta alors de dire Harry avant de pousser un cri rauque tout en éjaculant plusieurs longs jets de semence qui finirent dans l'eau avant de retomber sur le torse de Percy.

Ses yeux s'étaient totalement révulsés et sa vision était devenue blanche tandis que sa bouche était restée grande ouverte dans un cri retentissant.

Le Roi-Consort n'était pas mieux, le passage étroit d'Harry s'étant resserré sur son membre quand il avait éjaculé, il se vida en lui tout en donnant encore quelques coups de reins, titillant la prostate sur-stimulée d'Harry qui avait atteint le septième ciel. L'ancien demi-dieu mordit alors férocement la jugulaire d'Harry, laissant échapper quelques gouttes de sang avant de laper le liquide carmin pour finalement embrassé son âme-sœur, exprimant à travers ce baiser tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui.

Les deux amoureux restèrent un moment dans cette position, soufflant et récupérant leur souffle, tandis que le membre de Percy se dégonfla mais resta tout de même dans Harry. Au bout de quelques minutes, Percy se retira délicatement d'Harry avant de continuer à laver son âme-sœur qui n'arrivait plus à bouger, encore sous le choc de l'orgasme.

 **(Fin de la scène érotique, vous pouvez revenir les chochottes.)**

Percy sortit du bain tout en soulevant Harry dans ses bras avant de se diriger directement vers leur lit. Il sécha alors son âme-sœur, qui profitait allègrement du traitement de son amoureux, avant d'en faire de-même avec son corps. Harry se coucha alors dans le lit, ravi d'avoir pensé à placer des enchantements de séchage sur leur lit, tout en regardant le magnifique plafond de leur chambre.

Le plafond était en fait une reconstitution du ciel étoilé de leur Monde d'Origine, avec la constellation de la chasseresse, que Percy ne cessait de lui dire être une certaine Zoé. Il poussa alors un soupir d'aise avant de sourire niaisement, sous le regard appréciatif de son mari.

"On devrait surement s'habiller et aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Je crois bien que les délégations moldues vont arriver dans environ une heure, ce qui devrait largement nous laisser le temps de manger en paix. T'en penses quoi?", demanda alors Percy tout en s'asseyant aux pieds d'Harry.

"T'as raison, quoi que j'me passerai bien de voir des moldues aujourd'hui. Déjà qu'Oberyn devient de plus en plus chiant à squatter ici pour voir sa sœur, voilà maintenant qu'on va devoir supporter d'autres moldues, encore plus vicieux et assoiffés de pouvoir.", répondit alors Harry tout en s'asseyant à côté de Percy avant de caler sa tête sur son épaule.

Percy en profita pour passer ses doigts dans les cheveux si lisses d'Harry, qui dénotaient tellement de ses anciens cheveux.

"Je ne me souviens plus des noms de ceux qui doivent venir.", commenta alors Percy, mentant délibérément pour qu'Harry redise les noms.

"Eh bien, nous avons Doran Martell, le grand-frère d'Elia et Oberyn, Seigneur de la Flèche Rouge et Seigneur de Dorne. Ensuite, nous avons Olenna Tyrell, la mère de l'actuel Seigneur de Hautjardin et Seigneur du Bief, quoi que les rumeurs disent que c'est elle qui commande dans l'ombre. Normalement ça devait être son fils, Mace Tyrell qui devait venir, mais elle a préféré venir à sa place.

Toujours de Westeros, nous avons aussi la Main du Roi, Jon Arryn, Seigneur du Val, surement pour entretenir de bonnes relations entre notre Royaume et le leur. Je pense qu'il s'interroge quant à notre forte colonisation et bien-entendu, quand à la date d'ouverture d'Harrenhal.

Pour continuer, nous avons Illyrio Mopatis, un Magistère et riche marchand venant de Volantis, et pour finir, il y a quelques dignitaires venant de plusieurs cités d'Essos. Ceux qui m'intéressent le plus viennent de Braavos, une ville connue pour refuser l'esclavagisme et dénoncer ce genre de pratiques."

Percy fronça des sourcils.

"Ne devait-il pas y avoir Ned Stark avec sa femme, Catelyne?", demanda alors Percy, curieux.

Harry écarquilla des yeux, ayant oublié la présence des Stark, qui étaient pourtant les plus importants dans cette délégation.

"Merde, j'ai failli oublier. T'as parfaitement raison, Ned Stark doit venir avec sa femme Catelyne et leurs enfants. Je crois qu'il y a trois garçons et une fille, un bébé. J'ai d'ailleurs envoyé un navire spécialement pour les récupérer afin de leur montrer que nous nous intéressons à eux et prenons leur soucis à cœur.", répondit alors Harry tout en roulant des yeux face à son oubli.

Percy se contenta de ricaner face à la légère panique de son âme-sœur. C'est alors que Percy remarqua un sourire moqueur sur le visage d'Harry qui l'intrigua au plus haut point.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse autant?", demanda-t-il.

"Te souviens-tu de l'homme dont je t'avais parlé? L'eunuque nommé Varys?", répondit alors Harry.

Percy hocha de la tête, comment aurait-il pu oublier ce récit concernant un eunuque espion?

"Eh bien, j'ai récemment eu des nouvelles de sa part. Il semblerait qu'il a décidé d'honorer notre accord et me tient donc informé de ce qui se trame à Port-Réal, et je peux te dire que la dernière nouvelle m'a tellement fait rire que j'ai failli m'évanouir.", fit alors Harry avant de ricaner en voyant le regard surpris de son âme-sœur.

"Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'amuser autant pour te mettre dans un tel état?", demanda alors Percy, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le visage joyeux d'Harry.

"Cersei Lannister, la fille de Tywin qui s'est mariée avec Robert Baratheon a eu deux enfants et est enceinte d'un troisième. Le plus amusant, c'est qu'aucun d'entre eux n'est de Robert, mais du frère de Cersei, Jamie. Tu sais, l'homme que j'ai manipulé pour s'occuper de l'autre taré.", révéla alors Harry.

"T'es en train de me dire qu'il n'y a que des bâtards chez eux? Eh bah, ça va être un joyeux bordel quand tout ça va se savoir.", fit alors Percy en rigolant gaiement.

Harry hocha de la tête tout en continuant de ricaner.

"Mais tu ne sais pas la meilleure. Robert a un fils bâtard qu'il a eu avec une prostituée et il ne le sait pas! Un garçon nommé Genetrie? Gantrue? Enfin, quelque chose du genre.", finit alors Harry avant de se lever, titubant légèrement suite à la dépense précédente.

Percy ne perdit pas de temps et se leva pour aider son âme-sœur à se stabiliser tout en l'aidant à se vêtir. Une fois les deux hommes vêtus, ils décidèrent d'aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner tout en continuant de discuter.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent les appartements royaux, ils remarquèrent des gardes rouges jusqu'aux oreilles et Percy bomba le torse de fierté tandis qu'Harry rougit tout autant. Le plus amusant fut de voir Fenrir leur faire un clin d'œil tout en levant un pouce.

Une fois arrivés dans la salle de banquet où ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner, ils commencèrent à se restaurer lorsqu'ils furent finalement rejoints par Lucius et Narcissa, tous les deux rayonnants.

"Bonjour Harry, Percy.", fut la première phrase de Lucius tout en s'asseyant tranquillement pour prendre lui-aussi un petit-déjeuner.

Il en avait l'habitude, passant une immense partie de son temps au palais afin de s'occuper des affaires du Royaume. Heureusement, Narcissa venait elle-aussi au palais sans avoir besoin d'une raison. Être une Lunenoir lui donnait beaucoup de privilèges, surtout le fait qu'elle soit la tante d'Harry au troisième degré.

"Bonjour mes chéris, comment allez-vous?", fit alors Narcissa tout en regardant les deux garçons qui rougirent face au surnom.

"On va très bien tante Narcissa, merci de demander.", répondit Harry tout en savourant son délicieux pain au chocolat.

"Ce n'était pourtant pas ton cas ce matin 'ry.", fit Percy avant de regarder Narcissa qui était devenue légèrement inquiète, "Il avait de drôles de nausées ce matin. On pense que c'est due au stress de la journée qui s'annonce."

Narcissa écarquilla légèrement des yeux avant de lancer un regard à Lucius qu'Harry et Percy ne comprirent pas. Lucius hocha de la tête avant de se lever pour quitter la pièce de façon précipitée.

"Un problème?", demanda alors Harry, intrigué par la réaction étrange de son Grand Magistère.

"Ce n'est rien, Lucius va revenir dans quelques minutes.", répondit alors Narcissa, évitant la question de façon experte.

Harry et Percy se regardèrent avant d'hausser des épaules. Ils avaient mieux à faire que de tenter de comprendre ce qui se tramait dans la tête de Narcissa ou bien de Lucius.

"Alors, quand vont arriver ces moldus? J'ai vraiment hâte d'aller voir mon draco adoré.", demanda alors Narcissa pour changer de sujet.

"Eh bien, ils devraient tous arriver dans une heure environ, ce qui nous laisse le temps de finir notre repas. Normalement, les premiers à arriver seront les Stark attendu qu'on a envoyé notre propre navire les récupérer.", répondit Percy qui se tenait au courant de tout ce qui se passait en mer.

Narcissa hocha délicatement de la tête avant de continuer à boire sa tasse de thé. Enfin, Lucius refit son apparition, suivi de près par William Solange. Le couple royal observa les deux individus attentivement, tentant de comprendre la raison de la présence de Will.

"Harry, pourrais-tu laisser le docteur Solange t'examiner? Nous souhaitons juste nous assurer que tu vas mieux.", demanda alors Lucius, le sourire pincé.

"Si ça peut vous rassurer.", répondit Harry en roulant des yeux tandis que Percy ricana.

Will s'approcha d'Harry avant de lancer divers sortilèges de scans médicaux. Enfin, une lueur bleutée fit son apparition sur le ventre d'Harry et Will se tourna vers Lucius pour hocher de la tête. Lucius écarquilla des yeux tandis que Narcissa laissa échapper un petit cri de joie (qu'elle nia avoir fait plus tard).

"Mes sincères félicitations votre majesté. Vous attendez des enfants.", annonça alors de vive voix Will en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

Harry se statufia tandis que Percy blanchit légèrement avant de reprendre des couleurs et de sauter de joie. L'ancien demi-dieu ne perdit pas de temps avant de prendre Harry dans ses bras pour l'embrasser comme il se doit. Cependant, il remarqua bien vite qu'Harry n'avait pas bougé ni répondu à son baiser.

"Ca va aller 'ry?", demanda alors Percy à son âme-sœur.

Harry hocha légèrement de la tête avant de regarder Will.

"William. Est-ce que c'est moi, ou tu m'as dit que j'attendais des enfants? Comme, plusieurs enfants? Au pluriel?", demanda alors Harry.

Percy comprit alors la raison de la stupeur d'Harry, et lui-même se raidit, n'ayant pas du tout fait attention au fait que Will ait dit des enfants et non un enfant. Les deux futurs parents regardèrent Will, même Narcissa et Lucius le regardèrent, choqués. En fait, tous les occupants de la pièce (majordomes et gardes) le regardèrent, tandis que le docteur royal hocha de la tête.

"En effet votre majesté, j'ai effectivement dis que vous attendiez plusieurs enfants, soit deux enfants pour être exact. Je vous félicite à nouveau, vous êtes enceint de trois mois et attendez des jumeaux. Souhaitez-vous connaître le sexe de vos enfants?", demanda alors Will, ayant décidé de garder sa personnalité de docteur et non d'amis pour l'occasion.

Percy et Harry se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux avant d'hocher de la tête à l'unisson.

"Oui, nous souhaitons savoir leur sexe.", fit alors Harry tandis que Percy lui serra la main.

"Vous attendez deux jeunes garçons, votre majesté.", répondit alors William avec un grand sourire.

Une fois de plus, Percy bondit de joie, cette fois-ci suivi de près par Harry (et de Narcissa). Des applaudissements retentirent dans la pièce tandis que les gardes et majordomes se mirent à féliciter le couple royal. Lucius se mit alors en mode 'Grand Magistère'. Il devait organiser une annonce royale, sans compter qu'il fallait tout préparer pour l'accouchement, alléger l'emploi du temps d'Harry, ce qui signifiait plus de travail pour lui. En somme, il y avait beaucoup à faire.

De son côté, Narcissa se jeta littéralement sur les deux garçons tout en les félicitant à n'en plus finir. Elle parlait même de déjà préparer leur chambre, de faire venir des couturiers pour préparer des vêtements pour les futurs enfants etc… En somme, elle était impossible à arrêter.

Ils ne furent donc pas étonnés lorsque quelques minutes après, une armée de Lunenoir arriva dans la salle, avec Sirius à leur tête, qui se précipita sur Harry pour le serrer dans ses bras tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

"Mon chiot va avoir ses propres chiots!", hurlait-il sans cesse sous les rires des autres membres de la famille Lunenoir.

Cette scène dura toute l'heure, et lorsque ce fut le moment d'aller accueillir les dignitaires, Percy du en venir aux mains avec Sirius pour qu'il lâche enfin son mari. Enfin, le couple royal se dirigea vers la Salle du Trône pour y accueillir leurs premiers invités, Lucius et Narcissa ayant autre chose à faire et leur ayant promis de les rejoindre au portail.

Lorsque le couple entra dans la salle, ils remarquèrent un couple vêtu de vêtements en fourrures avec trois petits garçons et un bébé dans les bras de la femme. Harry fit un grand sourire en voyant l'homme qu'il appréciait tant parmi les westerosiens, malgré le manque de contacts entre eux.

"Ned Stark, je suis ravi de vous voir présent en ces lieux. J'espère que le voyage n'a pas été trop mouvementé?", les salua alors Harry tout en serrant la main d'Ned, qui en fit de même avec Percy.

Percy ricana alors en voyant les enfants s'incliner sans oser les regarder, tandis que la femme Stark se tenait droite avec des yeux émerveillés en voyant tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle.

"Notre voyage s'est parfaitement déroulé votre majesté, et je vous remercie vivement pour ce navire qui nous a permis de voyager en un temps record. Jamais encore n'avais-je vu un navire pareil, et si rapide. Moi qui pensais qu'il fallait deux jours voire plus pour venir ici, j'ai été très étonné lorsque ce navire est arrivé hier soir pour nous récupérer.", répondit Ned en lui souriant.

"En effet, nos navires sont très rapides, et j'y ai veillé personnellement.", commenta alors Percy avec un sourire rayonnant tandis qu'Harry roula légèrement des yeux.

"Ah? Alors, permettez-moi de vous féliciter pour d'aussi bons navires, votre majesté.", répondit le Seigneur Stark en regard Percy.

Percy continua de sourire tandis qu'Harry redirigea son attention sur la femme accompagnant l'homme. Remarquant le regard d'Harry, Ned décida de faire les présentations.

"Vos majestés, permettez-moi de vous présenter ma tendre épouse, Catelyne Stark de la Maison Tully.", fit Ned en désignant sa femme qui fit une courbette devant les deux monarques.

"Madame, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue au Royaume d'Avalon, et surtout, à Poudlard.", fit Harry tandis que Percy baisa la main de la Dame qui rougit avant de sourire.

"Poudlard? C'est bizarre comme nom."

Les regards de tous se dirigèrent vers l'aîné des garçons, qui rougit de honte en remarquant qu'il avait dit sa pensée à voix haute. Percy remarqua alors que la femme dardait le garçon d'un regard noir dégoûté et il fronça des sourcils. Il avait horreur de ce regard qui lui rappelait celui de Gabe Ugliano.

"N'est-ce pas? Tu sais, il y a toute une histoire derrière ce drôle de nom, une histoire vieille de plus de mille ans.", fit Harry en regardant le petit garçon.

Ned sourit en voyant qu'Harry ne semblait pas mal réagir face au comportement de son fils. Heureusement pour lui, les Haut-Soleil ne semblaient pas être très protocolaires, pourtant ce n'était pas le cas à Port-Réal. Etait-ce possible qu'ils réagissent différemment avec les enfants? Ou bien, étaient-ils comme ça avec les Stark? Ned ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Il décida cependant de faire les choses comme il faut.

"Votre majesté, permettez-moi de vous présenter mon fils aîné, Robb ainsi que son jeune frère cadet, Brandon. Dans les bras de ma femme se trouve notre fille récemment née, Sansa.", présenta alors Ned tandis que les deux garçons s'inclinèrent devant les deux monarques.

"Et qui est donc ce garçon si curieux et intelligent?", demanda alors Percy en regardant le plus grand qui était évidemment le véritable aîné.

Ned rougit légèrement tandis que Catelyne foudroya du regard l'enfant et son mari. Harry et Percy froncèrent des yeux face au comportement de la femme.

"C'est mon fils bâtard, Jon.", répondit alors Ned de façon fataliste, comme si cette simple phrase suffisait à condamner l'enfant.

Harry sembla comprendre ce que voulait dire Ned, habitué au monde aristocratique tandis que Percy plissa des yeux dangereusement en voyant le tressaillement de Jon qui baissa le regard, honteux. Percy était même persuadé avoir vu quelques larmes dans les yeux de l'enfant qui devait avoir à peine cinq ans.

"Enchanté de te rencontrer, Jon.", fit alors Percy en souriant gentiment au petit garçon.

Jon releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés et choqués. Il s'attendait à être ignorer voire rejeter suite à l'annonce de son origine, et pourtant, ce Roi étranger le traitait comme s'il était lui-aussi de noble lignée. Il sourit alors en regardant Percy avant de s'incliner.

De son côté, Harry sourit en voyant Percy agir ainsi, ayant parfaitement connaissance de son passé. Il remarqua alors le choc présent sur les visages des autres Stark.

"Je vois à vos visages que c'est surement la première fois que quelqu'un réagit ainsi. Comment cela se fait-il?", demanda alors Harry, tentant d'en découvrir plus sur la politique westerosienne.

"Eh bien, votre majesté, je ne sais trop comment vous le dire. Voyez-vous, les enfants bâtards ne sont pas vraiment acceptés dans notre société, considérés alors comme une honte et une forme de traitrise pour nos familles. D'ailleurs, ils ne portent pas nos noms de famille et son nommés en fonction du Royaume de naissance de leur père. Le nom de mon fils est donc Snow attendu que je suis du Nord.", expliqua rapidement Ned tandis que Catelyne sembla fulminer à côté.

Percy renifla de dédain, choquant au passage tous ceux présents à part Harry.

"En somme, l'enfant est victime du passé de ses parents. Je ne trouve pas ça juste. Chez nous, un enfant, même né hors mariage est considéré avant tout comme un cadeau. Nous les chérissons comme les êtres précieux qu'ils sont, et même s'ils sont des bâtards comme vous dîtes, ils ont le droit au nom de famille de leurs parents.", fit alors Percy tout en fusillant du regard Catelyne Stark qui blanchit.

"Je vois. Et ont-ils le droit d'hériter?", demanda alors Ned, pensif.

Harry et Percy hochèrent de la tête. Après tout, ce n'est pas aux enfants de payer pour les erreurs de leurs parents.

"Il faut savoir que dans notre société, sauf si changement souhaité par le parent, la succession se fait par primogéniture. De ce fait, si un enfant né hors mariage d'un Seigneur est l'aîné, alors l'héritage lui revient, à moins que le Seigneur en décide autrement. Même les femmes peuvent hériter chez nous, bien qu'une majorité de nos familles préfèrent faire hériter les mâles suite à d'anciens dogmes. La famille Delacour est un excellent exemple attendu que seules les femmes peuvent être les héritières du titre Ducal.", expliqua alors Harry en retour.

Ned écarquilla des yeux, choqué tandis que Catelyne se retint de justesse d'exprimer son désaccord. Après tout, elle ne pouvait en aucun cas se permettre de contredire un Roi, encore moins le Roi d'Avalon, considéré actuellement comme le souverain le plus puissant et influent au monde. Le visage de Percy arbora un sourire satisfait et un regard victorieux. Il se faisait un plaisir d'observer le visage décomposé de la femme et le sourire qui venait d'apparaître sur la bouille de Jon.

Ils furent interrompus lorsque deux gardes entrèrent, suivis d'une vieille femme, d'un homme en chaise roulante poussée par un grand homme noir avec Oberyn et enfin de Jon Arryn. Le groupe s'arrêta momentanément en voyant la présence des Stark, dont ils n'étaient pas courants concernant la venue, avant de continuer.

Oberyn décida de prendre la parole.

"Vos majestés, permettez-moi de vous présenter mon frère aîné, Doran Martell, Seigneur de la Flèche Rouge et de Dorne.", fit alors la vipère rouge en désignant son frère.

Décidant de leur en mettre plein la vue, Harry fit un geste de la main afin de léviter la chaise de Doran pour le mettre à son niveau avant de lui serrer la main. Les spectateurs restèrent interdits face à cet exploit, à part Oberyn qui y était habitué et Doran qui avait été prévenu par son frère que quelque chose de ce genre se produirait.

"Vos majestés, je vous remercie pour votre invitation.", dit alors Doran tout en serrant les mains d'Harry et Percy.

"De rien. Après tout, vous êtes le frère d'Oberyn que nous considérons comme un ami.", fit alors Percy avec un grand sourire.

Les regards de Jon Arryn, de la vieille femme et de Ned se plissèrent face à cette information dont ils n'étaient pas au courant. Voilà qui changeait bien des choses. Oberyn se racla alors la gorge pour attirer de nouveau l'attention.

"Permettez-moi aussi de vous présenter Dame Olenna Tyrell venant du Hautjardin. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter Jon Arryn.", fit alors Oberyn avec un sourire narquois.

Percy ricana légèrement, le cachant derrière un toussotement tandis qu'Harry hocha de la tête. Il prit la main d'Olenna Tyrell avant de la baiser.

"Dame Olenna, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue en Avalon. J'espère que ce séjour sera pour vous des plus reposants.", fit Harry tout en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

Olenna lui fit un sourire poli tandis que ses yeux regorgeaient d'intelligence.

"Je vous remercie pour si charmant accueil, et permettez-moi à mon tour de vous féliciter quant à votre splendide ville dont la beauté est sans égal, aussi dur cela est pour moi de l'avouer.", répondit la vieille Tyrell.

De son côté, Percy en profita pour serrer la main de Jon Arryn qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré.

"Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Avalon, Seigneur Arryn.", fit Percy en regardant le vieil homme.

"Je vous remercie, votre majesté.", répondit Jon avec un sourire qui se voulait amical.

Evidemment, ils furent une fois de plus distraits par un groupe de garde entrant avec la dernière délégation, composée d'Essossiens avec à leur tête Illyrio Mopatis. Ils étaient accompagnés par Perceval Courserouge qui était devenu un membre important de l'administration royale suite à son efficacité et à sa volonté d'évoluer rapidement. Perceval était actuellement l'Ambassadeur officiel d'Avalon en Essos, et il réalisait un travail fantastique.

Perceval présenta les envoyés d'Essos, qui étaient pour la plupart de riches marchands. Malheureusement, Braavos avait envoyé un simple marchand sans intérêt pour les représenter, ce qu'Harry considéra comme une insulte.

"Enfin, je vous présente le Seigneur Illyrio Mopatis de Volantis, magistrat et riche marchand d'Essos.", finit alors Perceval.

Harry et Percy se contentèrent d'hocher de la tête en regardant l'homme obèse qui empestait le parfum à des kilomètres. Ils comprenaient enfin pourquoi Perceval semblait avoir un sortilège de _**Têtenbulle**_ présent sur lui.

Remarquant la présence de tout le monde, Harry décida de prendre la parole.

"Je vous remercie tous de votre présence en ces lieux. J'espère que vous avez apprécié la visite de notre capitale qu'est Lune-d'Argent, mais sachez que vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises. En effet, mon mari et moi avons décidé de vous montrer la façon dont nous construisons et adaptons une terre pour nous. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous allons vous emmener en Ulthos à la Nouvelle-Avalon. Rassurez-vous, il n'y aura pas de bateau à prendre pour y aller.", fit alors Harry avant de quitter les lieux avec Percy, faisant signe aux délégations de le suivre.

Les moldus se regardèrent, curieux avant de suivre le couple royal. Ils remarquèrent rapidement qu'ils étaient escortés par une garde royale complète, surement pour éviter qu'ils agissent avec de mauvaises intentions. Perceval accompagnait les Essossiens, leur expliquant au fur et à mesure tout ce qu'ils voyaient (ils étaient très impressionnés par les portraits vivants, les statues qui bougeaient et bien d'autres choses) tout en répondant à leurs questions.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une salle située non-loin du Puits de Soleil, soit la Salle des Portails dans laquelle se trouvait le couple Portesoleil. Ce fut cette fois-ci Percy qui prit la parole.

"Nous allons nous rendre en Ulthos à travers ce portail magique qui nous permettra d'y apparaître instantanément. Je vous rassure, vous ne risquez rien du tout, alors traversez le portail sans la moindre gêne.", expliqua alors Roi-Consort avant de traverser l'arche de portail menant à Ulthos avec Harry.

Voyant le couple royal disparaitre et les deux Portesoleil les suivant de près, les dignitaires étrangers se figèrent. Oberyn décida de montre l'exemple et de traverser, suivi de près par Oberyn et des Stark. Finalement, tout le monde traversa le portail, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté, ils laissèrent échapper des hoquets de stupeur.

L'endroit était tout bonnement magnifique. Ils venaient d'arriver dans une salle immense et très éclairée avec des Golems arcaniques dans chaque coin, gardant les lieux. Il y avait même des gardes présents un peu partout. Enfin, ils remarquèrent un petit groupe qui semblait les attendre.

Draco fut le premier à s'avancer vers le couple royal.

"Vos majestés, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue au Châtel Portesoleil de la Nouvelle-Avalon.", fit alors Draco tout en s'inclinant, suivi de près par Clarisse, Octavian, Chris et Bill.

"Je te remercie, Draco.", répondit Harry avec un sourire sympathique.

Draco roula des yeux avant de présenter Octavian, Clarisse, Chris et Bill aux moldus. Il eut un sourire en coin en voyant la mine dégoutée d'Octavian lorsqu'Illyrio Mopatis lui serra la main.

Draco décida alors de leur faire la visite de son Châtel, savourant les regards impressionnés des moldus face à la beauté de sa demeure. Enfin, il les emmena dans les hauteurs du bâtiment pour finalement arriver sur une terrasse surplombant toute la Nouvelle-Avalon. Il remarqua rapidement les visages fiers de ses parents, ce qui lui plût beaucoup.

Les moldus laissèrent échapper des hoquets de stupeur en voyant les immenses étendues de forêts qui étaient en train de changer devant leurs yeux surpris.

"Je vois que la végétation n'a pas encore terminé son adaptation.", fit alors Harry en regardant les arbres se changer lentement mais surement en une version un peu plus magique.

"En effet. J'ai volontairement décidé, sous les conseils avisés d'Octavian et de Bill, de ralentir le processus. Selon eux, un changement radical aurait pu créer une explosion de magie qui aurait surement dévasté une partie du continent. Le changement devrait se terminer dans environs dix mois, ce qui nous laisse largement le temps de terminer la construction de la Nouvelle-Avalon.", répondit Draco tout en s'asseyant sur l'un des nombreux sofas présents sur la terrasse.

Harry, Percy, Ned, Doran, Jon Arryn et Olenna s'assirent eux-aussi avec Draco. Illyrio et les Essossiens avaient préféré rester avec Perceval qui leur expliquait comment tout se déroulait (certains étaient très intéressés, souhaitant rendre arable les terres arides d'Essos) tandis que le reste des Stark observaient la scène, émerveillés, accompagnés d'Oberyn. De leur côté, Lucius et Narcissa avaient décidé de quitter le Palais pour visiter le lieu en construction.

Ils furent rejoints par Octavian et Clarisse, Bill et Chris ayant préféré en profiter pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Enfin, quelques majordomes arrivèrent avec diverses bouteilles d'alcool et autres rafraichissements pour ceux qui préféraient des boissons soft.

"Dame Olenna, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez une grande connaisseuse de vin. Me feriez-vous le plaisir de goûter la Cuvée Spéciale Haut-Soleil?", proposa alors Harry.

Olenna remarqua les regards étonnés des elfes, ce qui l'intrigua. Elle eut très vite sa réponse.

"C'est vraiment injuste. Tandis que moi je suis banni jusqu'à nouvel ordre d'en boire, voilà qu'il offre à quelqu'un d'autre d'en boire.", fit alors Draco en fusillant son verre de whisky-de-feu.

Percy éclata de rire, choquant une fois de plus les Westerosiens qui étaient déjà surpris par le commentaire de Draco.

"En même temps, la dernière fois qu'on t'a laissé accéder à cette cuvée, t'as vidé avec Sirius une dizaine de bouteilles en moins d'une heure.", commenta alors Percy, faisant rire l'assemblée tandis que Draco rougit.

"Eh bien, attendu la réputation de votre nectar, j'accepte avec plaisir d'en boire. Il est évident qu'il est de bonne facture attendu les commentaires entendus.", répondit Olenna, très curieuse.

L'un des majordomes tandis alors un verre à Olenna, et les westerosiens restèrent sans voix en voyant le liquide dans le verre. Le liquide rayonnait littéralement, lumineux avec de toute évidence des bulles à l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'Olenna porta le verre à ses lèvres et que le liquide s'inséra dans sa bouche, elle écarquilla des yeux, choquée.

"C'est délicieux. Je n'ai encore jamais goûté un tel délice.", fit alors Olenna tout en savourant la cuvée.

Ned, Doran et Jon sursautèrent presque en entendant un compliment aussi…honnête de la part d'Olenna Tyrell, la Reine des Epines.

"Voyez-vous, Dame Tyrell, cette cuvée est très spéciale. Elle est cultivée directement à Poudlard, nourrie par les eaux du Puits de Soleil. Ensuite, il y a une infusion assez spéciale qui en fait un vin mousseux.", expliqua rapidement Harry.

"Vin mousseux? Je n'en avais encore jamais entendu parler.", commenta alors Jon Arryn, qui buvait un verre de Solevin.

"C'est un procédé assez simple, résultant habituellement d'un mélange de plusieurs vins sauf quelques exceptions. Evidemment, ce procédé reste un secret réservé à notre peuple ou bien ses plus proches amis.", fit Harry tout en insistant sur le mot 'amis'.

Evidemment, la suggestion ne passa pas inaperçue et Olenna se mit à concocter un nombre incroyable de plans pour tenter de former une alliance avec eux. Pour elle, le meilleur moyen était le mariage, mais Harry et Percy étaient ensemble et ils n'avaient aucun héritier. C'est alors qu'elle se rappela la mention de Sirius Lunenoir, le Duc Lunenoir et parrain d'Harry, en plus d'être lié par les liens du sang à ce dernier. Il était soi-disant célibataire, et surtout, bisexuel. Peut-être pourrait-elle marié Willas avec lui? Après tout, les elfes pouvaient enfanter entre hommes donc il n'y aurait aucun problème, et elle n'en avait cure des Septons et Septa.

Harry, Draco et Percy partagèrent un sourire en coin en voyant le regard d'Olenna. Tout se déroulait comme sur des roulettes.

"Au fait Draco, nous devrons discuter plus tard concernant certaines choses. Harry et moi avons récemment eu la visite de Léo." commenta alors Percy.

Draco hocha de la tête. Léo devait surement avoir inventé une nouvelle invention pour attirer l'attention des deux monarques Avaloniens. Voyant les mines curieuses des westerosiens, Octavian décida d'expliquer.

"Léo Feufollet est actuellement notre Grand Ingénieur et le responsable de nos forges. C'est un inventeur et forgeron de talent, bien qu'un peu…excentrique.", fit l'augure en appuyant fortement sur le dernier mot.

"Excentrique?", fit alors Ned.

"Tendance à la pyromanie et à tout faire exploser, dragueur invétéré de tout ce qui bouge, j'en passe et des meilleures.", fit alors Clarisse en grommelant contre les idiots.

Les westerosiens écarquillèrent des yeux à la mention de la pyromanie. Se pouvait-il que les elfes aient leur propre version d'Aerys Targaryen? Un frisson de terreur leur parcourut l'échine.

"Roi Halrian, le Roi Robert souhaiterait savoir quand seront ouvertes les frontières d'Harrenhal.", demanda alors Jon Arryn, changeant de sujet.

"Eh bien, selon le dernier rapport reçu de ceux que j'ai envoyé à Harrenhal, les frontières seront levées l'année prochaine et Harrenhal deviendra une plateforme de commerce accessible à l'entièreté de Westeros. Par ailleurs, vous devriez prévenir votre Roi de réviser vos cartes, attendu que le fleuve de la Fourchette Rouge va être détourné afin d'être directement relié au Lac de l'œil des Dieux, ce qui permettra aux navires venant d'un peu partout de se rendre directement au port de commerce établit là-bas.", répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Une fois de plus, les westerosiens écarquillèrent des yeux.

"Vous avez réussi à changer le tracé d'un fleuve? Mais seuls les dieux le peuvent. Même les Valyriens n'y arrivaient pas.", fit alors Ned, impressionné.

Les Avaloniens ricanèrent en entendant la réponse de Ned.

"Vous savez, tout est possible pour nous. Nous avons un contrôle sur la magie qui nous permet de modifier le monde afin qu'il soit à notre goût, sans compter que nous avons des ingénieurs très doués comme Léo Feufollet, capable d'inventer des techniques et procédés permettant de modifier un paysage. Et puis, leurs saintetés sont des dieux!", fit alors Octavian avec une certaine ferveur.

"Leurs saintetés?", demanda Olenna, n'ayant encore jamais entendu parler de ces 'saintetés'.

"Bien-entendu. Nos majestés sont des dieux ayant une enveloppe mortelle.", répondit Octavian comme s'il parlait de la météo.

"Donc ce qu'on dit est vrai. Votre religion est une vénération de vos majestés?", demanda Jon Arryn.

Harry et Percy laissèrent échapper des soupirs tandis que Draco leur confirma tout en leur expliquant rapidement l'importance des deux rois dans leur société. Octavian en profita pour conter les exploits d'Harry et de Percy, laissant derrière-lui un public estomaqué.

"Je ne pense pas que nos invités soient venus pour entendre parler de nos prouesses, Octavian.", fit alors Harry pour interrompre l'augure qui était en train de conter la victoire de Percy contre Terra. En entendant le commentaire légèrement acerbe, Octavian s'arrêta avant de présenter ses excuses concernant son zèle.

"Votre majesté, non pas que je ne vous suis pas redevable pour votre invitation, mais comment se fait-il que vous m'ayez invité avec ma famille? Je me dois d'avouer être le Seigneur le plus pauvre de Westeros, je ne représente rien pour vous.", dit alors Ned, préférant l'honnêteté.

"C'est justement pour votre honnêteté, votre honorabilité que nous vous avons invité, sans compter que vous dirigez actuellement la région la plus grande des Sept Couronnes. Après tout, le Nord représente la moitié de Westeros, ce qui selon nous fait de vous quelqu'un d'important, sans oublier que vous êtes très apprécié du peuple westerosien.", expliqua alors Percy, qui appréciait beaucoup Ned Stark.

Ned se mit à sourire en entendant les compliments de Percy, tandis qu'Harry hocha de la tête. Ils discutèrent ainsi un bon moment, et enfin, les moldus furent raccompagnés sur Quel'Thalas par Perceval et quelques gardes tandis que le couple royal resta en arrière pour discuter avec Draco. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent dans les quartiers royaux (intégrés spécialement pour Harry et Percy selon les ordres de Draco), le blondinet explosa.

"Alors? Quelle est la vraie raison pour laquelle tu as amené ces sales moldus ici?", demanda Draco tout en lançant plusieurs _**Tergeo**_ et _**Récurvite**_ sur lui-même.

Harry roula des yeux en voyant le comportement gamin de Draco tandis que Percy ricana dans son coin.

"Tout simplement parce que je voulais leur montrer ce dont quoi nous sommes capables, Draco. Et j'ai surtout profité de leur étonnement pour sonder leurs esprits avec ma Légilimencie passive. Je peux te dire que j'ai appris des choses très intéressantes.", répondit alors Harry.

Percy et Draco haussèrent des sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse.

"Qu'as-tu appris mon cœur?", demanda alors Percy en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

"J'ai appris qu'Olenna Tyrell voulait tenter de marier son petit-fils, Willas Tyrell avec Sirius afin de fonder des liens importants. Willas étant l'héritier désigné du Bief, ce serait pour nous une occasion de s'emparer rapidement de l'endroit.

Notre utilisation de la magie, en plus des paroles d'Oberyn ont permis de convaincre Doran de nous suivre de son propre chef. Il a dans l'espoir que nous puissions le guérir et le sortir de sa chaise roulante. Je vais demander à Will de s'en occuper personnellement, ce qui devrait donc sceller leur loyauté.

De son côté, Jon Arryn est surtout venu pour voir si nous pourrions leur prêter de l'or. Il semblerait que Robert dépense si vite que dans à peine cinq ans, leurs caisses seront vides, et il n'a pas confiance en la Banque de Fer ou bien les Lannister. En voyant notre richesse, il a été rassuré et compte surement revenir en discuter dans quatre ans, lorsque les caisses atteindront un stade critique.

Par contre, la nouvelle intéressante vient de Ned Stark.", expliqua alors le Roi Avalonien.

"Quelle est donc cette nouvelle?", demanda Draco, impressionné par tout ce qu'avait appris Harry.

"Il semblerait que son soi-disant 'bâtard' n'est en fait que son neveu. Jon Snow est en fait Jahaerys Targaryen, le fils de Lyanna Stark et de Rhaegar Targaryen. Heureusement pour nous, cette information est secrète et surtout, Aegon est né un an avant, restant l'ainé des deux.", révéla alors Harry.

"Je savais bien que quelqu'un comme Ned Stark ne pouvait pas tromper sa femme avec une autre. Mais pourquoi l'avoir caché?", demanda alors Percy, curieux.

"Imagine la réaction de Robert Baratheon en apprenant que sa femme est morte en couche en donnant naissance à l'enfant de l'homme qui lui a volé son épouse et dont le père est responsable d'actes monstrueux. Tu sais, j'ai dû utiliser des sortilèges sur Robert pour le convaincre de me laisser embarquer Elia Martell et ses enfants, sa haine des Targaryens étant féroce.", répondit Harry en fronçant des sourcils.

"J'ai cependant du mal à comprendre. Normalement, parmi ces moldus en tout cas, les enfants héritent des traits de leurs pères. Comment expliquer que Jon Snow est brun avec des yeux noisette alors que son père est blond avec des yeux lavande?", demanda alors Percy.

Harry se mit à réfléchir avant d'écarquiller des yeux. La solution était pourtant évidente.

"J'ai compris! J'ai remarqué que les gens du Nord de Westeros étaient pour certains doués de magie, surement dû à leurs soi-disant anciens dieux etc… Il se peut que tout comme ma mère l'ait fait avec moi, Lyanna ait souhaité protéger son enfant de Robert par tous les moyens, réussissant à créer une sorte d'illusion autour de Jon pour cacher ses traits Targaryen. J'ai beau détester Dumbledore, il n'empêche que sa théorie de la Magie de l'Amour était vraie.", répondit alors Harry.

Percy serra un peu plus son mari lorsqu'il mentionna sa mère, sachant à quel point en parler pouvait blesser le jeune souverain.

"Dans ce cas, un simple sortilège de dissipation suffirait pour révéler la véritable apparence de Jon. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas dans tes plans?", demanda alors Draco avec un sourire en coin.

"Disons simplement qu'en gardant précieusement cette information, nous pourrons, si nécessaire, faire chanter notre cher Ned Stark s'il vient à devenir gênant. Il est soit honorable, mais il l'est tellement qu'il se refusera surement à se battre contre Robert Baratheon ou bien comploter pour s'emparer du trône pour nous. Sans compter qu'il favorisera surement son propre neveu plutôt qu'Aegon.", répondit Harry tout en rendant son sourire à Draco.

Les trois Avaloniens se regardèrent avant de rire à cœur joie. Voilà qui leur facilitait bien la tâche.

"Et qu'as-tu obtenu des Essossiens?", demanda alors l'héritier Portesoleil.

"Ils sont très impressionnés par notre culture, et se demandent si nous accepterions d'acheter des esclaves. Je suppose que nous pourrions effectivement en acheter et les convertir en citoyens de seconde zone, ce qui permettrait de mettre en place notre politique de contrôle des moldus. Qu'en penses-tu Draco? Ca te tente d'avoir plusieurs milliers d'esclaves et en faire des citoyens de seconde zone?", demanda alors Harry en regardant son meilleur ami.

"Ca dépend. Tu comptes leur proposer le sérum de transformation?", demanda Draco en arquant un sourcil.

Harry se remit à penser au sérum. Le sérum de transformation permettait d'altérer génétiquement un individu pour en faire un elfe, cependant, il ne fonctionnait que dans 40% des cas tandis que les 60% restant pouvaient soit ne pas agir, ou bien être fatal. Il hocha de la tête.

"Oui, ça nous permettrait peut-être d'améliorer l'efficacité du sérum.", répondit Harry.

"Dans ce cas, je suis d'accord. Par contre, ça risque d'être mal vu avec les westerosiens si nous faisons dans le commerce d'esclave.", répondit Draco en regardant le couple royal.

"Pourquoi ne pas utiliser des sorts de déguisement pour acheter ces esclaves?", proposa alors Percy qui avait suivi toute la conversation.

Harry se retourna pour embrasser son mari tandis que Draco fit des mimiques de dégoût tout en souriant.

"Tu sais que t'es un géni toi?", demanda de façon rhétorique Harry.

"Et sinon, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Léo?", demanda alors Draco en interrompant le couple qu'il trouvait un peu trop guimauve.

Les yeux de Percy s'écarquillèrent de joie en repensant à la dernière invention de Léo, et il se mit alors à tout expliquer à Draco.


	13. 287 AC: Inventions, couples et complots!

287 AC (21 ans après la création d'Avalon) (11 ans avant Game of Thrones)

 **Ulthos, Nouvelle-Avalon,**

Percy regarda Draco avant d'ouvrir la bouche tandis qu'Harry regardait son mari et que le blondinet restait à l'écoute.

"Tout est lié à l'une des remarques que j'ai fait alors que je discutais avec Léo il y a deux semaines."

(Flashback)

 _Percy était allé rendre visite à Léo dans son atelier nommé 'Les inventions du grand Léo!'. Il discuta comme à son habitude avec le brun aux cheveux bouclés pour prendre des nouvelles lorsqu'il fit un commentaire qui attira l'attention du petit (Léo était assez petit même en tant qu'elfe) inventeur._

 _"Tu sais, ça me manque franchement de plus avoir les quatre saisons. J'adorais tellement Noël avec la neige, les bûches, les décorations… Je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas l'automne, mais bon, ce serait bien d'avoir autre chose. Ici, Noël n'est pas pareil, il n'y a pas de neige, pas de bonhomme de neige, pas de batailles de boules de neiges, bref, rien qui me rappelle mon enfance avec ma mère ou bien nos petits combats lorsqu'il faisait -10°C.", se plaignit Percy en admirant l'un des schémas de Léo pour un sous-marin magique._

 _"C'est vrai que ça me manque un peu. L'été chaud avec toutes les filles déshabillées, le printemps avec toutes les fleurs et l'hiver pour avoir des prétextes pour se coller les uns aux autres.", répondit Léo en faisant un clin d'œil à Percy._

 _Le Roi-Consort éclata de rire en bousculant légèrement son ami. C'est alors que Léo eut une idée._

 _"Tu sais quoi? Je pense avoir une solution à ton problème. J'vais passer ce soir vous voir pour te montrer une de mes inventions. Je pense que tu vas adorer.", fit alors Léo avec un grand sourire._

 _"Autant que j'adore ce super dessin? Sérieux Léo, j'ai hâte de voir ton sous-marin pour mon projet. Je dois juste en parler à Harry…", fit Percy en se grattant la nuque._

 _Léo regarda Percy avant d'éclater de rire. Comme d'habitude, Percy avait agi avant de réfléchir ou bien de voir si tout pouvait se dérouler comme prévu._

 _"T'as pas changé mec. En tout cas, ne t'inquiètes pas, Super Léo s'occupe de tout, de toute façon, je n'ai que ça à faire.", répondit Léo tout en baissant le regard légèrement triste._

 _Percy regarda son vieil ami. Calypso était restée dans l'autre monde pour être avec sa famille. Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas supporté l'idée de quitter la Terre et d'abandonner ses sœurs Hespérides. Evidemment, la réaction de Calypso avait brisé le cœur de Léo, qui tentait de compenser en continuant de draguer tout ce qui bouge. Percy se dit qu'il devrait tenter de trouver quelqu'un pour le p'tit brun._

 _"Au fait, tu devrais penser à aller voir Jason.", commenta Léo._

 _"Ah? Je l'ai vu hier pourtant. Il y a un problème?", demanda Percy, curieux._

 _Léo écarquilla des yeux, comme s'il était choqué par la question de son ami._

 _"Sérieux mec? T'es pas au courant de la dernière nouvelle? Jason et Piper ont rompu. J'ai pas trop suivi l'histoire vu que j'bossais sur l'une de mes inventions, mais de ce que j'ai compris, Piper a trompé Jason avec un autre gars. Par n'importe lequel en plus, genre Blaise Zabini, le mec dont la queue a vu plus de trous qu'il n'y a d'étoiles dans l'ciel. J'te laisse imaginer l'état dans lequel il est.", révéla alors Léo tandis que les yeux de Percy s'agrandirent de stupeur._

 _"Merde alors. Bon, j'y vais, j'vais vite voir mon meilleur pote, il a surement besoin d'moi. 'Bye Léo et à ce soir!", cria Percy tout en quittant précipitamment l'atelier sous le rire hilare de Léo._

(Fin flashback)

Harry regarda Percy, légèrement inquiet.

"Et comment va Jason?", demanda-t-il.

Percy secoua de la tête.

"Pas très bien. Piper lui a sapé le moral, et Jason qui s'voyait déjà avec des gosses de Piper et lui ne s'est pas vraiment rétabli. Sans compter les rumeurs de toutes ces putains de commères…", fit Percy en rougissant légèrement.

"Des rumeurs? Quelles rumeurs? Aller, dis-moi tout, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas allé à Avalon depuis presque un an!", demanda alors Draco, avide de potins en tout genre tandis qu'Harry se prit la tête entre les mains.

Comme d'habitude, il y avait toujours un problème, et Draco n'avait pas changé malgré son aventure à Ulthos. Comme quoi, les miracles n'arrivent pas forcément lorsqu'on le demande. Il releva tout de même la tête pour en connaitre plus sur cette rumeur.

"Comment dire…Euh, la rumeur dis que Jason aurait des sentiments pour…hum…nous deux?", répondit Percy en se désignant Harry et lui du doigt.

"Je le savais!", s'écria alors Draco en se levant le poing en l'air.

De son côté, Harry était resté figé sur place. Il avait soit ressenti une drôle de sensation en rencontrant Jason (à chaque fois en fait), mais il n'y avait jamais eu quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, Harry était avec Percy et Jason avec Piper.

"D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle étrangement une phrase de Venus avant qu'on quitte la Terre.", le sortit de ses pensées Percy.

"Que t'avait-elle dit?", demanda Harry, intrigué.

"Elle m'avait dit, je cite: _J'adore les triangles amoureux, dommage que mes pouvoirs interfèrent…_ avant de me faire un clin d'œil. Ça veut rien dire!", répondit Percy qui n'avait rien compris à la phrase de la déesse de l'amour.

Draco ricana alors, attirant l'attention du couple royal.

"Moi en tout cas, j'ai parfaitement compris. Les enfants de Venus possèdent naturellement un pouvoir leur permettant d'interférer dans les relations tissées dans le destin. En somme, un enfant de la déesse de l'amour peut empêcher un couple destiné l'un à l'autre de se former en choisissant l'un des deux comme partenaire.

En faisant référence aux triangles amoureux, elle a donc tenté de te dire que toi et Harry êtes destinés à avoir un troisième membre dans votre couple, mais que soit elle ou soit l'un de ses enfants interfère avec le processus. Dis-moi, Piper a toujours été en couple avec Jason? Bien avant que tu ne le rencontres?", demanda alors Draco.

Percy fit mine de réfléchir avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Dans ce cas, j'ai raison. Jason doit être naturellement votre âme-sœur et sa mise en couple avec Piper a empêché le lien de se former. T'as rien ressenti lorsque tu es allé le réconforter?", demanda alors Draco en plissant des yeux.

Percy se mit à rougir férocement en détournant légèrement le regard, tandis qu'Harry regarda son mari, intrigué avec un sourcil arqué.

"Pour être honnête, oui, j'ai ressenti quelque chose, mais j'voulais pas tromper Harry donc j'ai préféré rester à distance de Jason depuis.", répondit alors l'ancien demi-dieu, rouge de honte.

"Et moi je ne l'ai pas revu depuis trois semaines. Mais comment sais-tu tout ça sur les enfants de Venus?", demanda alors Harry, intrigué.

Draco rougit légèrement avant de tout expliquer.

"Tu sais, mes parents ont toujours eu quelques problèmes pour avoir des enfants, mais ils ne le disent pas. C'est pour ça que ma mère s'attache autant à moi. Donc ils ont procédé à un rituel en demandant les faveurs de Venus, qui est vénéré par les Malefoy depuis longtemps, afin qu'elle leur octroie un enfant. Trois jours après le rituel, ma mère était enceinte, et quand je suis né, une marque est apparue sur mon corps.", expliqua alors Draco avant d'abaisser l'arrière de sa robe pour leur montrer son dos.

En effet, une colombe était présente entre les deux omoplates de Draco avec une ligne écrite en latin en-dessous disant 'Champion de Vénus'. Harry écarquilla des yeux, tout comme Percy. Harry eut du mal à croire que Draco lui ait caché ce secret pendant tant d'années, mais il comprenait parfaitement la raison.

"Peut-être que t'auras un petit frère ou une petite sœur maintenant qu'ils sont elfiques?", proposa alors Harry avec un sourire.

Draco secoua de la tête.

"Malheureusement non. Mes parents ont passé des examens et mère est totalement infertile. Ça doit être pour ça qu'elle tient tant à moi.", répondit Draco en baissant des yeux.

"En parlant d'enfants, Harry et moi allons avoir des jumeaux!", annonça alors Percy pour changer de conversation.

L'effet fut immédiat et Draco releva si vite la tête qu'on entendit sa nuque se craquer.

"Harry est enceint? Mais c'est merveilleux!", cria alors Draco en levant avant de prendre son meilleur ami (et cousin) dans ses bras.

Harry rougit tout en fusillant Percy du regard qui arborait un sourire niais. Il aurait préféré l'annoncer lui-même, mais au moins, Draco n'était plus triste. C'est alors qu'il repensa à la conversation entre Percy et Léo avant de froncer des sourcils.

"Percy, de quoi devais-tu me parler?", demanda-t-il alors en rivant son regard sur son mari.

Percy écarquilla des yeux avant de gesticuler, mal à l'aise. De son côté, Draco observa le spectacle avec un sourire amusé. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait le grand Perseus Jackson se gesticuler tel un enfant pris en flagrant délit.

"Eh bien…j'ai eu une idée et…comment dire…euh…", tenta alors Percy, ayant perdu tout son courage face au regard pénétrant de son mari.

"Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas?", demanda alors Harry, inquiet par le comportement soudain de son mari.

"Très bien, je me lance. Comme tu sais, j'ai longtemps vécu sous l'eau avec mon père à Atlantis, et ça me manque un peu. J'ai demandé alors à Léo s'il serait possible de créer un système de transport sous l'eau pour voyager et fonder une cité sous-marine, voilà!", fit alors Percy tout en rougissant.

Harry trouva son mari d'habitude si sûr de lui totalement mignon tandis que Draco se gaussait telle une oie dans son coin.

"Mais pourquoi avais-tu peur de m'en parler?", demanda alors Harry, qui ne comprenait pas le problème.

"Je sais que t'as pas mal de projets pour coloniser un peu partout et t'emparer de Tellus, et je voulais pas chambouler tes plans. Construire une telle ville sous l'eau va demander une main d'œuvre importante, sans compter qu'on aura vivement besoin de Léo et d'une grosse partie de nos mages, ce qui risque de ralentir ton projet.", expliqua alors Percy tout en baissant légèrement le regard.

Harry fut étonné par la façon de penser de Percy. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son propre mari arrête tous ses projets tout ça pour ne pas contrarier Harry. Il réfléchit rapidement avant de sourire.

"Tu sais, on a largement le temps pour s'occuper de mes projets, ce n'est pas pressé. J'avais soit prévu d'envoyer Léo avec Annabeth dans la région de l'Hiver sans Fin de Westeros pour établir un avant-poste, mais je peux le repousser de quelques années pour qu'il s'occupe de ton projet. Ce n'est pas une priorité mon amour.", répondit Harry avec un sourire sympathique.

Percy releva subitement la tête avant de se précipiter sur son mari pour le prendre dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant avec fouge, sous le regard amusé de Draco qui savourait chaque instant du moment.

"Tu ferais vraiment ça pour moi?", demanda Percy tandis qu'Harry hocha de la tête, "Merci beaucoup! Merci! Merci!"

"Et tu as déjà une idée de l'emplacement de ta ville sous-marine? De son nom? De son architecture?", demanda alors Draco, intrigué par la perspective d'une ville sous-marine.

Percy hocha vivement de la tête, excité.

"Yup! Je comptais placer la ville autour de l'arche par laquelle on est arrivé histoire d'en faire un monument. Quant au nom, c'est tout trouvé, ce sera la Nouvelle-Atlantis et je vais personnellement m'occuper des croquis. J'suis peut-être pas un architecte mais je veux à tout prix m'occuper du projet. De toute façon, j'aurai l'aide de Malcolm pour m'aider.", répondit rapidement Percy en souriant.

"Ah oui, Malcolm Parthenos, le fils d'Athéna, frère d'Annabeth et Seigneur de la famille Parthenos. Si je me souviens bien, je l'ai nommé Architecte Royal.", fit alors Harry en souriant.

Il se rappelait le jour où il avait annoncé à tous que Malcolm Parthenos était le nouvel Architecte Royal. Annabeth était tellement verte de rage qu'elle avait quitté le palais tout en soufflant comme un bœuf, tandis que Percy avait bien rigolé. Soit, Annabeth était douée en architecture, mais elle était tellement chiante et obtus qu'Harry ne pouvait pas la supporter, ce qui explique pourquoi il est prêt à l'envoyer au fin fond de Westeros dans un lieu isolé.

"Oui, c'est bien lui. J'avoue que j'ai quand même du mal à comprendre. Tous les enfants d'Athéna et de Minerve ont pris le nom de Parthenos sauf Annabeth qui a préféré Sagechouette.", dit alors Percy, curieux.

"Elle est juste tellement imbue d'elle-même qu'elle a voulu se démarquer du reste de sa famille, voilà tout.", commenta alors Draco rapidement.

Percy et Harry le regardèrent avant d'hocher de la tête, l'explication semblant la plus logique. C'est alors que Draco remarqua une chose.

"Au fait, vous m'avez parlé de cette histoire de Léo et d'invention, mais je sais toujours pas ce que c'est, ou ce que ça a à voir avec moi.", leur rappela alors Draco tout en se rasseyant sur l'un des fauteuils présents dans les appartements.

"Ah c'est vrai. Bon, où en étais-je? Ah oui, comme je le disais, Léo avait annoncé qu'il allait nous rejoindre le soir-même, chose qu'il fit.", continua alors de narrer Percy.

(Flashback)

 _Harry et Percy étaient tranquillement installés dans l'un des grands salons de Poudlard, profitant de la chaleur de la cheminée lorsqu'ils entendirent deux coups à la porte._

 _"Harry, Percy, il y a l'autre excité du bocal, Léo, qui veut vous voir. J'le fais entrer?", demanda alors Fenrir._

 _"Oui, on l'attendait.", répondit Percy tandis qu'Harry lui lança un regard curieux._

 _"On l'attendait?", demanda alors muettement Harry._

 _Percy rougit et s'excusa rapidement d'avoir oublié de le prévenir tandis que Léo entra dans la pièce avec un gros rouleau de papier sous le bras. Il déposa son rouleau sur la table basse avant de s'affaler sur l'un des sièges situés devant le couple royal._

 _"Désolé pour l'retard, j'ai pas vu l'temps passer.", fit alors Léo en ricanant tandis qu'il se servit un verre de coca_

 _"Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence, Léo?", demanda Harry en lançant un regard amusé à l'énergumène devant lui.  
"Tout à l'heure, Percy m'a parlé de sa nostalgie des saisons etc., et ça m'a rappelé une invention que j'ai mise au point. Quand on est arrivé, j'ai été super intrigué par la magie présente et utilisée pour mettre en place cet automne éternel, et j'me suis demandé s'il y avait pas un moyen de réguler la météo histoire d'avoir ce qu'on a envie au lieu de rester tout l'temps avec cet automne._

 _Non pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais c'est pas terrible. En tout cas, j'avais développé un schéma puis j'ai finalement laissé le projet de côté car j'avais pas mal de choses à faire. Bref, quand Percy m'en a parlé, j'me suis rappelé de mon p'tit projet, et j'ai décidé de vite le terminer._

 _Donc j'vous présente la superbe invention du Grand Léo McShizzle, le Pylône de Régulation Météorologique, ou PRC pour faire plus court.", expliqua alors Léo avant de dérouler son rouleau sur la table._

 _Percy et Harry écarquillèrent des yeux en voyant le schéma compliqué leur montrant une sorte de tour de marbre avec des cristaux volants et une drôle de console. Il y avait aussi d'autres pylônes, plus petits et sans consoles._

 _"Pour faire simple, mon PRC permet de changer autant qu'on le souhaite le climat d'un endroit. J'ai pour le moment créé une sorte de programme magique permettant de mettre en place quatre saisons, comme sur Terre. Evidemment, mes saisons sont plus douces._

 _Le PRC sert de centre de commande, tandis que les autres Pylônes, que j'appelle tout simplement Pylônes Climatiques Annexes soit PCA, servent à délimiter un champ de confinement. J'me suis dit que ce serait plus sympa que des Runes, car mes PCA ont eu plus grande portée, et en plus, grâce à ça, on pourrait faire genre des fermes saisonnières. On a pas mal de graines en stock qu'on peut pas planter car certaines plantes sont faites pour certaines saisons.", fit alors Léo._

 _"Léo, t'es un vrai génie! T'en penses quoi 'ry?", demanda alors Percy en regardant son mari avec des yeux remplis d'espoir._

 _Harry se mit à réfléchir. Il devait lui-même avoué qu'un automne éternel pouvait devenir lassant à la longue. Il hocha lentement de la tête._

 _"Je suppose que c'est une excellente idée, mais il faudra d'abord procéder à des tests avant de mettre ça en place dans tout le Royaume.", répondit alors le monarque._

 _"Pourquoi ne pas procéder aux tests directement à Ulthos? L'endroit est si vaste qu'on pourrait mettre en place quatre zones agricoles, une pour chaque saison, et une cinquième pour tester pendant une année ou deux le changement climatique.", proposa alors Percy, impatient de mettre en place le dispositif._

 _Harry se mit à réfléchir à la proposition de Percy. Il est vrai qu'Ulthos est désert, et que le continent est si grand qu'il pourrait accueillir la population de tout Tellus. Une question lui taraudait cependant l'esprit._

 _"D'accord, mais dis-moi Léo, comment sont alimentés ces pylônes?", demanda alors Harry._

 _Léo lui fit un grand sourire avant de montrer divers écrits qu'Harry ne comprenait pas le moindre du monde. En voyant le regard perdu des deux monarques, Léo décida de leur expliquer._

 _"En somme, le PRC sera alimenté par nos nouveaux cristaux énergétiques, et si on le place sur une ligne tellurique, alors pas besoin de cristaux. Quant aux PCA, ils seront simplement alimentés par un flux d'énergie provenant du PRC. Selon mes calculs, un PRC est suffisant pour Avalon, pareil pour Ulthos. Par contre, les quantités d'énergie magique demandées seront pas les mêmes._

 _Le mieux serait de placer les PRC sur les Puits de Magie, genre le Puits de Soleil et le Puits de Magie d'Ulthos. Pour les zones agricoles, il faudra surement alimenter les PRC avec des cristaux. Normalement, un cristal peut alimenter un PRC et ses PCA pendant environ dix ans, et on peut placer jusqu'à dix cristaux dans un PRC.", répondit alors Léo en leur montrant ses calculs._

 _"Mais ne devrait-on pas prendre en compte dans les calculs la taille de la zone pour les PRC sur cristaux?", demanda alors Harry._

 _"Je savais bien que j'avais failli oublier quelque chose. Hum…Ah, voilà! Un PRC sur cristal énergétique peut alimenter une zone de cent kilomètres de diamètre pendant dix ans avec un seul cristal. Ensuite, il y a une diminution de la durée de vie de 1% pour dix kilomètres de diamètre rajoutés. Quant à la hauteur, elle est de trois kilomètres à partir du PRC jusqu'à 1 kilomètres à partir du PCA, ce qui fait donc un dôme.", répondit alors Léo tout en calculant rapidement devant les yeux ébahis des deux souverains._

 _Percy et Harry se regardèrent rapidement, discutant à voix basse pour se mettre d'accord._

 _"Très bien, on informera Draco pour lui dire que les tests auront lieu sur Ulthos.", fit alors Harry avant de remercier Léo pour ses plans._

 _Le petit brun sauta de joie avant de remercier rapidement les deux monarques pour finalement retourner chez lui et se reposer. Percy regarda Harry avant de lui sourire._

 _"J'me vois bien à la Mer en été, rien que toi et moi…", fit Percy avant de jeter Harry sur ses épaules pour l'emmener directement dans leur chambre._

(Fin Flashback)

Une fois l'explication terminée, Draco fronça des sourcils. L'idée n'était pas déplaisante, et il devait lui-même avoué que l'hiver lui manquait, tout comme le printemps.

"Je pense pouvoir installer les zones agricoles aux quatre coins d'Ulthos pour éviter qu'elles entrent en contact, par contre, je n'ai aucune idée d'où placer la cinquième zone pour tester le cycle des saisons.", dit alors Draco, se demandant où mettre en place la cinquième zone.

"Pourquoi ne pas faire de la Nouvelle-Avalon la cinquième zone? Comme ça, si tout se passe bien, il n'y aura plus qu'à déployer les autres PCA dans tout Ulthos, le PRC étant déjà placé sur le Puits de Magie.", proposa alors Harry.

Draco se pinça les lèvres tout en se prenant le menton dans la main droite. L'idée était bonne, mais si jamais ça merdait (comme 50% des inventions à Léo), alors la ville de Draco risquerait d'en prendre un sacré coup.

"Très bien. Mais j'vous jure que si ça merde, je fais la peau à cet inventeur à la mords moi le nœud, compris?", répondit alors Draco de façon peu éloquente.

Harry et Percy sourirent avant d'hocher de la tête. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois que quelqu'un fait sa fête à Léo à cause d'une invention foireuse.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques temps avant de se séparer, Harry et Percy décidant de rentrer à Poudlard attendu qu'ils devaient s'occuper d'un certain cas nommé Jason Grace.

Une fois rentrés à Avalon, le couple royal se dirigea vers la Salle du Trône pour vérifier s'il y avait quelqu'un avant d'entreprendre leur rapide voyage vers Jupiter. Evidemment, il y avait quelqu'un dans la salle. Ce n'était autre que Neville Vertefeuille, qui avait été temporairement absent attendu qu'il enseignait directement à l'Académie Militaire Royale pour entrainer les futurs Gardes Royaux.

"Neville, ça fait un bail. Alors, que deviens-tu?", demanda alors Percy en prenant Neville dans ses bras.

"Eh bien, je venais vous annoncer que j'ai décidé d'accepter votre proposition. Je vais donc quitter mon poste de Capitaine de la Garde pour m'occuper de l'Académie en tant que Directeur, ce qui me permettra aussi de m'occuper plus souvent de mes plantes.", fit alors Neville sans tourner autour du pot.

Harry et Percy sourirent de concert, ravis d'apprendre que Neville allait s'occuper de l'Académie.

"Une idée de qui désigner en tant que remplaçant?", demanda alors Harry en regardant les Gardes Royaux qui étaient derrière Neville, dont Fenrir.

"Je pense que Fenrir sera un excellent Capitaine. De toute façon, il nous a prouvé pour le moment être un véritable atout. Au fait, tant que j'y pense, est-ce que la rumeur est vraie?", demanda alors Neville.

Harry fronça des sourcils. Quelle rumeur? Parlait-il de celle concernant Jason? Voyant le tumulte interne d'Harry, Neville décida de développer.

"Je parlais du fait qu'il parait que vous allez nommer Alastor en tant qu'Amiral Suprême d'Avalon?"

Harry et Percy écarquillèrent des yeux. Ils ne pensaient pas que cette nouvelle allait se répandre aussi vite, mais bon, les murs ont des oreilles.

"Oui, c'est exact. Alastor a mérité ce titre pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Mais avant de faire ça, nous devons voir quelque chose avec Jason. En tout cas, nous tous remercions pour nous avoir prévenu. Fenrir!", fit alors Harry en prenant Neville dans une étreinte.

Fenrir s'avança alors pour se placer juste à côté de Neville. Ce dernier lui donna alors un badge qu'il portait, celui de Capitaine de la Garde Royale.

"Prends soin d'eux, d'accord? Je compte sur toi Fenrir.", fit alors Neville avant de quitter les lieux tandis que les Gardes et autres occupants de la pièce applaudirent vivement pour Fenrir qui avait bombé le torse de fierté.

"Merci beaucoup pour vot' confiance, j'vous décevrai pas.", fit alors Fenrir en souriant.

Harry et Percy hochèrent de la tête avant de lui demander de rester ici, souhaitant aller voir Jason seuls. Ils sortirent alors de Poudlard pour monter dans un carrosse spécialement aménagé pour le couple royal, tiré par des Abraxas de l'Ancien Monde. Harry s'était vivement inspiré du carrosse de Beaubatons, qu'il avait trouvé magnifique et digne d'eux.

Enfin, le carrosse décolla en direction de Jupiter sur Quel'Selama, et au bout de dix minutes, ils arrivèrent tranquillement au Duché Hurlevent, qui était resplendissant. Ils remarquèrent immédiatement l'architecture romaine, ce qui ne les étonna pas le moins du monde. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Manoir (qui ressemblait vaguement à l'Ancien Palais Romain), ils furent accueillis par une belle blonde au regard très énervé. Ce n'était nul autre que Thalia Hurlevent, la grande sœur de Jason, qui avait refusé le titre de Duchesse pour que Jason 'se démerde avec', selon ses propres mots.

"Il était temps que vous arriviez! Vous allez peut-être ENFIN pouvoir sortir mon idiot de p'tit frère de sa chambre avant que j'lui botte le cul?! Allez!", hurla-t-elle avant de quitter le Manoir, laissant deux monarques choqués.

"J'ai beau être Roi, elle a pas plus de respect la tête de pin.", bouda alors Percy en entrant dans le Manoir sous le ricanement hilare d'Harry.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent alors vers la chambre de Jason, Harry suivant sagement Percy, ne connaissant pas du tout les lieux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'immense porte à double battants en bois de chêne, Percy cogna.

"Je ne veux pas être dérangé et je n'ai pas faim!", entendirent-ils.

Percy roula des yeux avant de forcer la porte pour dévoiler la grande chambre. Les lieux s'étaient vraiment détériorés depuis la dernière visite du Roi-Consort. Le lit était complètement défait, les rideaux fermés, il y avait des livres et des vêtements sales un peu partout. En somme, c'était un bordel monstrueux, l'opposé même de Jason.

"J'ai dit que…", commença alors Jason avant de s'arrêter net.

Harry écarquilla des yeux en voyant Jason. Il avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois. Il avait les cheveux longs et en bataille, une barbe de trois jours et des cernes, sans compter qu'il était dans des vêtements sales. Cependant, et malgré tous ces faits repoussants, Harry se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par le beau blond. Il remarqua alors du coin de l'œil que Percy était dans le même.

"Jace, il faut qu'on parle.", s'exclama alors Percy, la voix légèrement rauque.

Jason écarquilla des yeux avant d'hocher de la tête. Il les convia à le rejoindre dans son petit salon, dégageant quelques vêtements pour leur faire de la place. Une fois assis, les trois adultes se regardèrent, sans savoir quoi dire.

"Je vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Harry, toi et moi sommes âmes-sœurs. Alors tu vas arrêter de te lamenter comme un con car c'est pas ton genre et tu vas nous suivre jusqu'à Poudlard où on va officialiser tout ça. Compris?!", demanda/ordonna Percy en plissant des yeux, étonnant Jason et Harry au passage.

Jason tenta de dire quelque chose, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Harry le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement, l'interrompant sous le regard amusé de Percy. Les deux hommes continuèrent de s'embrasser avant de se séparer pour respirer un peu. Jason n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Percy décida lui-aussi de l'embrasser avec fougue.

Très rapidement, les baisers échangés entre les trois hommes dégénérèrent en une situation un peu plus chaude. Heureusement pour eux, les portes étaient fermées et les majordomes avaient quitté l'aile occupée par Jason sous peur de se faire hurler dessus.

 **(Encore une scène érotique, donc passez votre chemin si vous n'êtes pas intéressés)**

Sans perdre un instant, Harry se précipita sur le bas-ventre de Jason pour retirer le caleçon qu'il portait, dévoilant alors une véritable merveille. Lui qui pensait que Percy était très bien doté, voilà que Jason l'était tout autant. Son membre était déjà gorgé de sang, atteignant une longueur d'au moins vingt-huit centimètres pour cinq centimètres de largeur. En somme, Jason était plus grand mais moins épais que Percy, ce qui lui convenait largement.

Harry décida de stimuler Jason en léchant délicatement la hampe avant de contourner le gland avec sa langue, lapant délicatement le bout tout en plaçant sa main droite sur la base en donnant quelques coups. Jason jeta sa tête en arrière en laissant échapper un gémissement, tout en plaçant ses deux mains dans les cheveux d'Harry.

Voyant la scène, Percy décida de s'agenouiller derrière Harry tout en lui retirant sa robe avec un sortilège pour dévoiler le corps nu de son mari. Il fit de même avec Jason et lui-même avant d'utiliser un sortilège de nettoyage sur Harry. Une fois fait, il se baissa pour prendre entre ses mains les deux globes de son mari et sans attendre, inséra sa langue dans la fente de ce dernier, qui se mit à pousser des gémissements, ne s'attendant pas à ce traitement.

Harry prit le gland de Jason en bouche, plaçant sa main gauche sur les bourses de ce dernier pour les malaxer tout en entamant un mouvement de vas-et-viens sur le membre imposant de Jason, sa main droite rejoignant sa bouche à mi-chemin sur la hampe, qui était bien trop grande pour la bouche du petit brun.

Les yeux de Jason s'écarquillèrent en sentant la bouche d'Harry prendre son membre en bouche, et il laissa échapper un cri rauque lorsque ce dernier gémit, surement suite au traitement de Percy, les vibrations stimulant d'autant plus de blond.

De son côté, Percy continua de lécher Harry comme si sa vie en dépendant avant d'introduire deux doigts, suivis rapidement d'un troisième puis d'un quatrième. Il eut alors une idée, et il décida d'utiliser le sort de lubrification sur Harry avant de l'élargir autant que possible, ce dernier poussant quelques plaintes en sentant la brulure inhabituelle. Il avait déjà une idée de ce que Percy voulait faire, et il ne savait pas s'il en était capable.

Harry fut subitement arrêté par Jason, et lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le visage du blond, il comprit pourquoi. Ce dernier était à sa limite, et s'il n'avait pas arrêté Harry, il se serait vidé dans sa bouche. Jason s'accroupit alors pour embrasser férocement Harry, tentant de le déposséder de son âme à travers un baiser hors du commun.

Percy arrêta son traitement, fier de lui, avant de subitement se lever tout en tapant les fesses d'Harry, lui faisant signe de se diriger vers le lit. Le petit brun accepta, mettant fin à son baiser avec Jason avant d'aller sur le lit, s'étendant tout du long en aguichant les deux autres hommes, qui sentirent leurs membres se durcir encore plus, comme si c'était possible.

Jason et Percy se regardèrent avant d'hocher de la tête et se diriger vers le sorcier qui attendait avec impatience. Percy plaça alors Jason derrière Harry tout en dirigeant le membre du blond vers l'antre du petit brun. Comprenant le message, Jason entra lentement en Harry, qui gémissait sans cesse.

Une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, il entama un long mouvement de vas-et-viens, se retirant jusqu'au gland à chaque fois pour se renfoncer avec plus de force, tirant des cris de plaisir d'Harry. Il fit quelques cercles du bassin pour tenter de trouver la prostate d'Harry, et lorsque ce dernier laissa échapper un cri d'extase, un sourire sadique féroce fit l'apparition sur le visage du blond, et ses yeux se changèrent légèrement pour se fendre tels ceux d'un loup.

Il pilonna alors la zone sensible d'Harry, qui n'arrivait plus à former le moindre mot cohérent tout en hurlant des "yeah!" et en miaulant comme jamais, ce qui était embarrassant pour lui. De son côté, Percy décida de se branler légèrement tout en embrassant Jason, qui accélérait de plus en plus.

C'est alors que Percy mit sa main sur l'épaule de Jason pour lui faire signe de s'arrêter. Le blond obtempéra, curieux, tandis qu'Harry miaula de désapprobation. Percy attrapa alors Harry, le levant pour le placer au-dessus de Jason et lui. Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Jason l'aida, maintenant Harry debout, qui ne tenait plus sur ses jambes qui étaient devenues de la guimauve.

C'est alors que Percy se présenta à l'antre d'Harry, et forçant légèrement, réussit à s'introduire aux côtés de Jason. Harry ouvrit les yeux en grands, criant légèrement en sentant la douleur, tandis que Jason se mit à baiser sa nuque tout en lui murmurant des mots doux pour le calmer.

Une fois Percy enfoncer jusqu'à la garde, les deux dominants décidèrent de laisser à Harry un temps d'adaptation avant d'entamer un lent vas-et-viens. Ils étaient placés de sorte qu'ils touchaient tous les deux la prostate d'Harry, qui hurlait de plaisir, la douleur ayant laissé place à l'extase.

Très vite, les deux garçons accélérèrent, pilonnant comme jamais Harry, qui n'arrivait plus du tout à produire le moindre et dont les yeux s'étaient révulsés de plaisir. Il les choqua tous les deux lorsqu'il poussa un cri extrême tout en éjaculant avec force, son passage se resserrant sur les membres des deux autres, qui se vidèrent en lui dans des cris rauques.

Une fois l'orgasme passé, ils se couchèrent, Percy et Jason se retirant d'Harry avant de se placer autour de lui, le prenant tous deux dans leurs bras, leurs mains se joignant dans le dos d'Harry.

 **(C'est bon, vous pouvez revenir)**

Ils s'endormirent tranquillement, ne sachant pas que quelqu'un les avait parfaitement entendus. En effet, Thalia était revenue chercher son arc pour aller s'entrainer lorsqu'elle avait entendu un bruit bizarre. S'était dirigée vers la chambre de Jason, elle fut grandement surprise lorsqu'elle entendit des gémissements qui se finirent dans un concert de cris rauques, la faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

'Je devrais peut-être reconsidérer cette histoire de chasteté, de toute façon, Artémis n'est plus là…', pensa-t-elle en quittant l'aile de Jason.

Aucun des majordomes ni gardes n'osa lui demander la raison pour laquelle elle était aussi rouge.

Ce fut bien plus tard dans la nuit que les trois hommes se réveillèrent. Jason ne savait pas comment réagir, mais lorsque Percy et Harry l'embrassèrent tour à tour, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais quitter ses deux âmes-sœurs.

"Eh bien…je suppose que c'est réglé.", fit Harry en ricanant.

Les trois hommes éclatèrent de rire avant de s'habiller. Voyant l'état des lieux, Harry roula des yeux avant de lancer plusieurs sorts de nettoyage, laissant une chambre splendide sans le moindre défaut, sous le regard impressionné de Jason. Harry se retourna vers lui tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

"Avec Percy, j'ai été obligé d'apprendre tout ça, sinon les majordomes n'auraient jamais tenu.", s'exclama alors Harry en rigolant.

Percy rougit de honte en entendant le rire de Jason. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il était si bordélique, son ADHD ressortant de temps en temps.

"Bon, il est temps de retourner à Poudlard. Jason, tu viens avec nous. Après tout, tu ne peux plus rester ici. On fera une annonce demain matin, là, j'ai juste envie d'aller dans notre grand lit douillet avec mon plafond étoilé.", ordonna alors Harry avant de sortir de la chambre.

Percy et Jason échangèrent un regard avant de courir après Harry jusqu'au carrosse. Jason remarqua alors Thalia près du carrosse, et lorsqu'il la vit rougir, il écarquilla des yeux. Il était évident que sa sœur l'avait entendu, ce qui l'embarrassa.

"Je vois que ça va mieux, héhé. Bien, j'vous au revoir dans ce cas, et prenez bien soin de mon p'tit frère!", fit Thalia avant de se précipiter dans le Manoir.

Les trois garçons restèrent figer sur place avant de rougir. En effet, Thalia les avait entendus. Ils montèrent dans le carrosse qui les conduisit immédiatement à Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le palais, ils furent accueillis par Fenrir et Lucius. Voyant Percy et Jason tenir chacun une main d'Harry, Lucius haussa un sourcil tandis que Fenrir siffla.

"Dois-je annoncer un nouveau mariage royal?", demanda alors Lucius, amusé.

Harry rougit férocement avant d'hocher rapidement de la tête pour se finalement se diriger vers les quartiers royaux, entrainant avec lui Jason et Percy qui étaient hilares. Lucius regarda Fenrir avant de sourire.

"Narcissa va être ravie. Heureusement que Draco nous a averti. Bien, je dois vite aller préparer l'Annonce Royale car je suppose qu'ils voudront organiser le nouveau mariage le même jour que l'ancien, et c'est dans un mois!", fit Lucius tout en se dirigeant rapidement vers son bureau.

Fenrir ricana avant de retourner patrouiller le palais, sifflotant gaiement sous les regards curieux des employés du palais.

Le lendemain matin, on pouvait lire dans **Les Nouvelles Avaloniennes (LNA)** en première page l'annonce royale suivi de près par un article de Rita Skeeter dans toute sa gloire, sans oublier l'autre proclamation concernant l'état d'Harry.

 _ **Les Nouvelles Avaloniennes**_

 _ **Proclamation Royale:**_

 _Oyez, Oyez,_

 _Par la présente, nous déclarons officiellement les fiançailles de leurs majestés Halrian Haut-Soleil et Perseus Haut-Soleil avec le Duc de Jupiter, Jason Hurlevent. L'union du nouveau couple royal se tiendra le 1_ _er_ _Septembre de l'an de grâce vingt-et-une du Calendrier Avalonien._

 _Des invitations seront envoyées sous peu tandis que la cérémonie sera retransmise sur toutes les chaînes de l'_ _ **Imagia Arcana**_ _._

 _Signé:_

 _Le Grand Magistère, Lucius Portesoleil, Duc de Solcouronne._

 _Oyez, Oyez,_

 _Par la présente, nous annonçons officiellement une grande nouvelle. Leurs majestés Haut-Soleil attendent un heureux évènement. Il est officiellement acquis que le Haut-Roi Halrian Haut-Soleil est actuellement enceint de jumeaux mâles._

 _Signé:_

 _Le Grand Magistère, Lucius Portesoleil, Duc de Solcouronne._

 _ **Un nouveau mariage royal à Avalon, le couple devient trio!**_

 _ **Un heureux évènement! Des héritiers royaux en route!**_

 _Par Rita Skeeter,_

 _C'est officiel mes chers lecteurs, un nouveau mariage royal a été aujourd'hui annoncé par sa grâce, le Grand Magistère Lucius Portesoleil. En effet, selon des sources fiables, il a été révélé que Jason Hurlevent est en fait l'âme-sœur de ses majestés. Selon une information venant de l'héritier de Solcouronne, Le Seigneur Draco Portesoleil, Piper McLean serait responsable du retard de leur mise en couple._

 _En effet mes chers amis, Piper McLean était connue pour être la compagnonne du Duc Hurlevent depuis de très nombreuses années. Nous avons appris qu'en tant que fille de Venus, cette dernière a pu temporairement bloquer le lien d'âme-sœur unissant Halrian, Perseus et Jason._

 _Cependant, suite à sa séparation avec Jason Hurlevent après l'avoir odieusement trompé avec le très connu Blaise Zabini, le lien d'âme-sœur a pu se finaliser entre nos majestés. Une issue heureuse pour ce nouveau couple._

 _Sans compter que notre très cher Haut-Roi, Halrian Haut-Soleil attend désormais deux enfants, soit des jumeaux de sexe masculin. La pérennité de la famille royale est désormais assurée._

 _C'est un grand jour pour notre merveilleux royaume. Je vous souhaite une excellente journée._

Lorsque le nouveau couple descendit dans la salle de banquet, le journal leur fut aussitôt transmis tandis que plusieurs majordomes et gardes les félicitèrent concernant leurs fiançailles ou bien pour l'heureux évènement.

Harry ne fut pas étonné lorsque les Lunenoir débarquèrent de nouveau, Sirius en tête. Ce dernier se jeta sur Harry pour le féliciter avant de proférer des menaces envers Jason, lui promettant mille souffrances s'il venait à briser le cœur de son filleul, faisant ainsi blanchir fils de Jupiter.

C'est alors qu'ils reçurent une visite surprenante, soit celle de Nico Solange, tenant par la main un jeune enfant âgé d'onze ans. Ce n'était autre que son fils, nommé Hadès Phébus en l'honneur des parents des deux demi-dieux.

"Mes félicitations pour votre futur mariage. Je savais bien que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre.", fit alors Nico en regardant Percy et Jason avant de continuer, "par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez des âmes-sœurs. Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi j'avais aucune chance avec toi Percy."

"Merci Nic. Oh, je vois que ton fils a bien grandi.", fit alors Percy en souriant à l'enfant qui rougit en ressentant tant de regards.

Il ressemblait trait pour trait à Nico avec les yeux de Will et sa peau tannée, ce qui amusa beaucoup Percy et Jason.

"Dis Harry, je croyais que les enfants devaient mettre environ une centaine d'années à grandir? Hadès à seulement onze ans et son corps est celui d'un garçon humain de onze ans.", demanda alors Nico, intrigué.

Harry roula des yeux avant d'expliquer rapidement la façon dont les enfants vieillissent parmi les elfes.

"En fait Nico, les enfants elfes vieillissent aussi vite que les enfants humains jusqu'à leur dix-sept ans, dans lequel cas leur processus de vieillissement se ralentit. En fait, le problème vient de la maturation, les elfes n'étant considérés adultes et donc capables d'une complète autonomie qu'à cent-dix ans. C'est le processus de maturité qui est lent, non pas le développement physique. Ton fils aura donc encore quatre-vingt-dix-neuf ans pour apprendre tout ce qu'il doit savoir avant d'intégrer officiellement la vie adulte. Et je peux te dire immédiatement qu'il passera beaucoup de temps à développer ses talents, à s'entrainer aux arts ou bien à faire ce qu'il veut.

Nous vivons littéralement une vie de plaisir et de paresse avec notre durée de vie, donc on profite un maximum. Si je le voulais, je pourrais effectivement déclarer que nous soyons tous adultes dès nos dix-sept ans, mais je préfère laisser les enfants se développer correctement tout en leur donnant le temps d'apprendre tout ce qu'ils veulent.", expliqua alors Harry en souriant.

Les autres écarquillèrent des yeux, n'étant pas au courant de cette information. Percy et Jason poussèrent alors des soupirs d'aise, attirant un regard curieux des autres occupants de la pièce.

"En somme, on aura pas à supporter des bébés braillards pendant vingt ans mais seulement deux ans? Mais c'est super!", cria alors Percy en levant le poing.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire face à l'exclamation du monarque. Ils comprenaient maintenant la raison du soulagement des deux demi-dieux. Nico ricana alors d'un sourire sadique qui n'augurait rien de bon.

"Vous comprendrez votre douleur quand vous entendrez vos jumeaux hurler. Et j'peux vous assurer qu'Harry vous enverra chier tout comme je l'ai fait avec Will.", sourit alors diaboliquement Nico avant de quitter la pièce dans un rire qui effraya les deux demi-dieux.

Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent vers Harry, ils le virent hocher de la tête.

"Ca je peux vous l'assurer. Si je dois mettre au monde nos enfants, alors vous vous en occuperez tant qu'ils seront des usines à crottes.", répliqua alors Harry avec un sourire d'ange qui ne trompa personne.

Les Lunenoir explosèrent de rire en voyant les mines déconfites de Percy et Jason.

"J'vous rassure, Lily a fait exactement la même chose à James, et Nymphadora à Remus. Vous n'y réchapperez pas.", commenta alors Sirius en se moquant d'eux.

"Au fait Sirius, il faudra qu'on discute concernant une proposition à ton propos quand t'auras le temps.", dit alors Harry avec un sourire innocent qui n'inspirait rien de bon au maraudeur.

Sirius hocha lentement de la tête, méfiant, surtout en voyant le regard comploteur d'Harry.

"Je suppose qu'on pourrait en discuter tout de suite si tu le souhaites.", répondit alors Sirius, méfiant.

Les yeux d'Harry s'éclairèrent, et pendant un instant, Sirius eut l'impression d'avoir Dumbledore en plus jeune devant lui. Un frisson d'effroi lui parcourut alors l'échine. Si Harry se mettait à comploter comme Dumbledore, ils étaient tous dans la merde, et lui en premier. Fais chier!

"Nous devrions en discuter dans mon bureau alors. Un pain au chocolat?", demanda alors Harry en tendant un pochon rempli de viennoiseries, ne remarquant pas le regard d'horreur de Sirius, des Lunenoir en général et même des Portesoleil (sauf Draco qui était toujours à la Nouvelle-Avalon) qui venaient d'arriver.

Les demi-dieux ne comprirent pas les regards des sorciers. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de mal avec la proposition d'Harry. Hadès demanda gentiment s'il pouvait en prendre un, et Harry lui fit un grand sourire avant de le laisser en prendre un, sous les regards effrayés des sorciers.

Lorsqu'Harry partit vers son bureau avec Percy, Jason et un Sirius effrayé, Remus décida d'exclamer à haute voix ce qu'ils pensaient tous tout bas.

"Nous sommes foutus!"

Une fois arrivés dans le bureau d'Harry, les quatre adultes s'assirent tranquillement dans le salon aménagé, le couple sur la causeuse et Sirius sur l'un des fauteuils en coin.

"Alors mon chiot, de quoi souhaitais-tu me parler?", demanda alors Sirius qui se triturait les mains l'air anxieux.

Le maraudeur sentait de très loin l'entourloupe, mais si Harry était comme sa mère, ou bien Dumbledore, peu importe, alors il n'en réchapperait pas. Il était condamné, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il fut convaincu de sa pensée lorsqu'il vit les yeux d'Harry se mettre à étinceler tels des étoiles, rappelant étrangement un vieux manipulateur mort et qui devait surement se gausser dans l'au-delà.

"Vois-tu, j'aurai un service à te demander. Je te rassure, ce service devrait être un véritable plaisir pour toi, mais je préfère tout de même t'en parler avant l'heure. Nous avons eu la visite de nos délégations hier comme prévu, et j'ai eu une idée des plus intéressantes pour renforcer notre position en Westeros afin de facilement restaurer une monarchie Targaryenne avec mon petit Aegon.", commença alors tout en savourant un verre de bourbon que Kreattur venait de lui servir.

En effet, le majordome venait d'entrer dans la pièce et comme à son habitude, avait anticipé les envies de ses maîtres avant même qu'ils ne demandent quoi que ce soit. C'est pourquoi le majordome au sourire sadique servit un grand verre de whisky-de-feu à Sirius ainsi que des cocas aux deux autres.

"Je sens que cette histoire ne s'arrête pas là. Je t'écoute.", répondit alors Sirius en avant une grosse gorgée de son breuvage, savourant la brûlure dans sa gorge tout en rotant une flamme bleue.

"Vois-tu, la situation de Westeros est très particulière attendu sa division en plusieurs Royaumes ayant chacun une certaine indépendance. De ce fait, ils complotent tous pour obtenir la couronne des sept Royaumes, à part les Stark, enfin pour le moment. En tout cas, nous allons devoir nous organiser pour gagner ce combat sans montrer nos cartes trop à l'avance, et pour ça, il nous faut des alliés.

Pour le moment, nous avons un contrôle total sur Dorne, ce qui est très important, mais insuffisant. J'ai donc décidé de tenter des alliances avec le Bief et le Nord, mais au vu des dernières informations, je risque de devoir me contenter du Bief et peut-être des terres de l'orage. Pour te résumer la situation, Ned Stark a mis la main sur le fils de sa sœur et de Rhaegar Targaryen, donc c'est évident qu'il ne supportera jamais Aegon et préférera son propre neveu. Vu qu'il est marié à Catelyne Stark de la Maison Tully des terres de la Rivière, on peut aussi faire une croix sur leur soutien.

On ne peut évidemment pas compter sur les Lannister qui ont le pouvoir, et encore moins sur les Greyjoy. En somme, les terres de l'Ouest et les îles de Fer sont aussi hors de question. Il reste donc les terres de l'orage et le Bief.

Les terres de l'orage sont attribuées à Renly Baratheon, le jeune frère de Robert. Les enfants de Robert étant tous illégitimes et ceux qu'il croit avoir avec Cersei étant tous des bâtards, on sait d'ores et déjà que les Baratheon ne soutiendront jamais les membres actuels de la couronne. Ils représentent une force navale importante et des guerriers entrainés, par contre, leur terrain ne leur permet pas une forte population ou bien d'avoir une population parfaitement nourrie. Renly étant homosexuel selon les informations que j'ai obtenu de Varys, il pourrait devenir un bon plan pour en prendre le contrôle.", expliqua alors Harry en reprenant son souffle à la fin.

Sirius écarquilla des yeux avant d'hocher de la tête. Il voyait déjà où voulait en venir Harry, et bien qu'il n'était pas enthousiaste, il n'était pas non plus contre.

"Et concernant le Bief?", demanda alors le maraudeur pour connaitre son autre choix.

"Eh bien, le Bief représente surement l'armée la plus vaste disponible en Westeros, mais par forcément la plus aguerrie. Si je devais faire une comparaison, le Bief ressemble à une France de la Renaissance tandis que les terres de l'Orage ressemblent plus à une Angleterre du Moyen-Âge après la Conquête de Guillaume le Conquérant. Le Bief est la terre de la chevalerie, de la poésie, mais représente aussi le centre même de l'agriculture en Westeros. En nous alliant avec eux, nous pourrions faire pression sur les autres royaumes grâce à l'agriculture, sans compter qu'ils sont en passe de devenir le Royaume le plus riche des Sept Couronnes.

C'est donc un choix pour toi, Renly Baratheon étant en âge, tu pourrais sois accepter un contrat de mariage avec Renly et obtenir immédiatement l'allégeance des terres de l'Orage ou bien attendre cinq ans et nous aider à prendre le Bief.", proposa alors Harry avec un visage sérieux.

Sirius se mit à y réfléchir. Il n'avait pas tant de choix que ça en y repensant, mais si ça permettait une victoire plus facile, alors il était prêt à se sacrifier. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint.

"Mais dis-moi Harry, vu que ce Willas va être encore jeune, pourquoi ne pas avec Teddy pour un mariage? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était gay, et surtout célibataire et même encore vierge. Il serait parfait pour ce jeune garçon.", proposa alors Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

S'il pouvait faire en sorte de transmettre cette obligation à quelqu'un d'autre, alors ça lui convenait parfaitement. Après tout, pourquoi devrait-il se sacrifier, lui qui a séjourné à Azkaban pendant des années, alors que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait prendre la relève? Il ricana intérieurement.

Jason et Percy observèrent la scène, étonnés par les plans d'Harry. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment habitués à la politique, préférant des approches militaires, et Harry leur montrait pourquoi il était le Haut-Roi et pas eux, et ils devaient admettre qu'ils étaient bien contents de ne pas avoir à prévoir tout ça.

De son côté, Harry fronça des sourcils avant de secouer de la tête. Il n'avait pas du tout oublié Teddy, mais en y repensant, c'était une excellente idée. Il se demanda alors s'il devait continuer avec son plan de mariage entre Teddy et Aegon. Il écarquilla alors des yeux avant de sourire. Par contre, il ne savait pas si ses compagnons accepteraient son plan.

"C'est une excellente idée. J'avais à l'origine prévu de marier Teddy avec Aegon, mais j'ai une meilleure idée. Par contre, je ne sais pas ce que vont en penser mes deux amours.", fit alors Harry en regardant tour à tour Percy et Jason.

"De quoi?", demandèrent alors les deux âmes-sœurs à l'unisson.

"Eh bien, vu que je suis enceint, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait toujours en marier un avec Aegon. De toute façon, il y en a pour au moins plusieurs années, alors ce serait un plan idéal.", proposa alors Harry en fermant les yeux, ne souhaitant pas voir les regards des deux autres.

"Quoi?!" cria alors Percy, choqué par la proposition d'Harry.

"Je sais que ça peut paraitre choquant, mais c'est pour le bien du Royaume. Evidemment, s'ils viennent à rencontre leurs âmes-sœurs, je renoncerai immédiatement à ces projets.", répondit alors rapidement Harry en levant les mains.

Jason et Percy se regardèrent. Voilà pourquoi ils avaient tant horreur de la politique, il y avait toujours des manœuvres compliquées mettant en jeu de façon hasardeuse l'avenir de certaines personnes, et ce des années à l'avance.

"Nous promets-tu de renoncer à ce mariage si nos enfants viennent à trouver leurs âmes-sœurs avant?", demanda alors Jason en tentant de tempérer la situation.

Harry hocha muettement de la tête, tandis que Sirius observait la scène avec un petit sourire tout en savourant son verre. Au moins, ces trois là s'entendaient parfaitement bien. Il soupira intérieurement en repensant à la personne qu'il avait toujours aimé.

Ce que peu de gens savaient, c'est que Remus et lui avaient été en couple avant son incarcération à Azkaban, et qu'il était toujours resté amoureux de ce dernier. Malheureusement, les années les séparant semblaient avoir effacé l'amour que Remus ressentait pour lui, et ce dernier préféra se mettre en couple avec une jeune femme plutôt qu'avec Sirius. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se relever lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle, et heureusement qu'Harry fut présent pour l'aider à se relever. Depuis, Sirius se mit à se taper tout ce qui bougeait pour tenter de compenser ce trou dans son cœur, qui s'agrandissait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Remus, Nymphadora et surtout leur fils qu'il appréciait tant.

Peut-être que se marier avec un westerosien et rester là-bas permettrait à son cœur de se reconstruire en étant loin de ces trois personnes. Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant Harry sourire.

"Dans ce cas, accepterais-tu de te marier avec Renly Baratheon? Si c'est le cas, je n'aurai qu'à l'inviter directement ici pour en parler. Le seul problème sera leur espèce de Foi ou croyance, enfin peu importe, on s'en occupera quand ils commenceront à nous casser les noisettes.", fit alors Harry avec un grand sourire tandis que Jason le prit dans ses bras sous le regard attendris de Percy.

Sirius hocha de la tête. Ca lui ferait surement le plus grand bien après tout. Jason eut alors une superbe idée.

"Pourquoi ne pas l'inviter pour notre mariage? Sirius et lui pourraient faire connaissance, et tant qu'on y est, on pourrait inviter les Tyrell pour leur faire la proposition.", s'exclama alors le blond, le regard calculateur.

Harry et Percy hochèrent rapidement de la tête, c'était une excellente idée.

"Dans ce cas, nous inviterons les Tyrell et Renly Baratheon à notre mariage. Evidemment, les Martell seront présents, et je suppose qu'on pourrait tout de même inviter les Stark et faire en sorte qu'ils rencontrent Elia, Rhaenys et Aegon. Qui sait, Ned pourrait comprendre qu'il serait préférable de soutenir Aegon à l'avenir.", fit alors Harry en se frottant les mains.

Les trois autres hochèrent de la tête. Il ne restait plus qu'à informer Elia et Teddy. Rien de bien compliquer attendu qu'Elia s'attendait à un mariage et que Teddy savait parfaitement qu'Harry et Sirius étaient les décideurs concernant son futur amoureux, comme il était de règle dans les vieilles familles, que cela ne déplaise à Remus.

Jason et Percy quittèrent la salle pour aller observer les soldats se battre et surement s'entrainer dans le cas de Jason ou bien continuer ses plans de ville sous-marine pour Percy. De son côté, Sirius quitta les lieux pour aller informer Teddy de la situation.

Quant à Harry, il demanda à Kreattur d'aller chercher Elia avec Aegon. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans son bureau, les deux s'inclinèrent rapidement avant qu'Aegon ne se précipite sur Harry pour un câlin que ce dernier se fit un plaisir de lui faire.

"Bonjour Harry, et mes félicitations pour ces heureux évènements. J'ai reçu un message de Kreattur m'expliquant que tu souhaitais me parler en toute hâte avec Aegon. Que puis-je pour toi?", demanda alors Elia avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils.

"Merci d'être venue Elia. Je préfère ne pas passer par quatre chemins. Je souhaite organiser un futur mariage entre Aegon et l'un de mes futurs deux enfants, voire les deux s'ils sont nés avec le lien de jumelage.", annonça alors Harry de but en blanc.

Elia et Aegon écarquillèrent des yeux. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à cette nouvelle, enfin, Aegon ne s'y attendait pas. Elia laissa échapper un soupir. Après tout, elle se doutait que la bonté d'Harry était trop belle pour être vraie.

"Je vois, et je dois avouer que je m'y attendais. Puis-je au moins en savoir la raison?", demanda alors Elia tandis qu'Aegon se précipita pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle, écoutant attentivement.

"C'est très simple Elia, je compte bien restituer le trône à Aegon, et s'il est marié avec l'un de mes enfants, alors sa dynastie sera assurée attendu que nos royaumes seront unis. Après tout, nous n'abandonnerons jamais et notre famille et nous ne nous battons pas dans la même famille pour le pouvoir. La Magie elle-même nous en empêche. Et puis, je dois avouer que je considère Aegon presque comme mon fils, alors l'intégrer à ma famille n'est qu'une formalité.", expliqua alors rapidement Harry en résumant autant que possible.

"Je serai donc de la même famille que toi, oncle Harry?", demanda alors Aegon, intéressé par la perspective.

Harry lui fit alors un grand sourire avant d'hocher de la tête sous le regard amusé d'Elia.

"Exactement petit dragon, tu deviendras aussi mon fils. Et tu seras en couple, comme oncle Percy, oncle Jason et moi. Enfin, je ne sais toujours pas si tu seras avec un seul des jumeaux ou bien les deux, mais il y a de fortes chances que ce soit les deux, les jumeaux mage-nés étant la plupart liés par un lien-d'âme, partageant alors les mêmes partenaires, comme Fred et George Courserouge.", répondit Harry en observant le jeune Targaryen qui ressemblait tellement à son père avec une peau hâlée.

"Très bien, ça nous convient parfaitement. Doit-on signer l'un de ces fameux contrats magiques?", demanda alors Elia.

Harry secoua de la tête.

"Le contrat n'est pas encore rédigé attendu que les jumeaux ne sont pas encore nés. Il sera signé seulement après leur naissance, et donc une fois qu'ils seront nommés évidemment.", répondit Harry.

Elia inclina de la tête, comprenant qu'ils ne pouvaient signer un contrat avant même que les enfants soient nés. Elle pensa alors à la future réaction de ses frères et ricana d'un rire mélodieux, intriguant Harry.

"Je pensais juste aux réactions qu'auront Doran et Oberyn. Je m'occupe personnellement de les informer, et surtout, de les contenir. Connaissant Oberyn, il viendrait ici pour fêter l'évènement comme jamais, après tout, il ne saurait manquer une occasion de faire la fête et de boire sans fin.", expliqua alors Elia, faisant rire Harry qui hocha de la tête.

Ce serait effectivement le genre de réaction de la part d'Oberyn. Une fois qu'Elia et Aegon furent partis, Will entra dans la pièce, intriguant Harry.

"Je suis venu pour t'examiner, Harry. Après tout, il faut vérifier si tout se passe bien avec les jumeaux, tu sais, ce genre de grossesse n'est pas du tout facile.", expliqua alors Will avant de lancer un sort de diagnostic sur Harry.

Harry roula des yeux avant d'hocher de la tête. Il devait avouer que les nausées matinales n'avaient rien d'amusant, heureusement qu'il y avait des potions pour ça. Sans compter qu'il devait porter de nouvelles robes à cause de son ventre qui n'avait de cesse de se développer de façon exponentielle. Il en profita cependant pour poser une question.

"Will, serais-tu possible que tu ailles jusqu'à Dorne pour ausculter Doran et si possible le sortir de son fauteuil? N'oublies pas de préciser que c'est un cadeau de la part de la famille royale. Tu pourras en profiter pour prendre une semaine de vacances avec Nico et votre fils pour faire un peu de tourisme. Il parait que la Flèche Rouge est une ville magnifique.", demanda/ordonna alors Harry.

Will releva la tête pour regarder Harry, délaissant son diagnostic.

"Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, et je suppose que Nico non plus n'en verra aucun. Je dois avouer que ce serait bien de voyager un peu pour en découvrir plus sur ces contrées inconnues. Je confierais ton cas à l'un de mes sous-fifres, ou bien à Pompom, notre directrice de l'Hôpital d'Apollosouffle.", répondit Will avant d'hocher de la tête en voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun problème avec la grossesse.

Harry ricana en repensant à l'Hôpital d'Apollosouffle, nommé en l'honneur d'Apollon et d'Helga Poufsouffle qui était reconnue pour être une merveille soigneuse et herboriste. Il avait décidé de nommer Pompom Pomfresh en tant que directrice de l'hôpital, ce qui avait beaucoup plus à l'ancienne infirmière, tandis que Will était à la fois le médecin de la cour et le sous-directeur de l'hôpital.

"Bien, je remarque que ta grossesse se déroule sans le moindre problème. Cependant, le développement des jumeaux va t'apporter un changement radical concernant ton alimentation, alors ne sois pas étonné si tu développes un appétit supérieur à celui d'une personne enceinte. Vu leur développement, il y a de fortes probabilités qu'à sept mois tu sois obligé de rester sur une chaise volante car le poids deviendra trop important pour toi.", annonça alors Will en souriant.

Harry écarquilla des yeux, ne s'attendant pas à devenir handicapé à partir du septième mois de grossesse, mais ça paraissait logique attendu qu'il allait porter deux enfants et que comparer aux autres elfes, il était plus frêle et petit.

Il congédia alors Will, qui partit prévenir Nico de leur départ pour Dorne avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, souhaitant de reposer. Sur le chemin, il en profita pour avertir Lucius concernant les invitations à envoyer à Westeros, ordonnant de tout de même envoyer une invitation à la famille royale par politesse, espérant qu'ils ne répondraient pas présent.


	14. 287 AC: Mariage, chansons et contrats!

**Salut à tous. Bon, ce chapitre est légèrement plus court que d'habitude, mais tout aussi sympathique et surtout, amusant. Alors un peu de musique ici, mais vous devriez apprécier.**

 **Attention: Les Maraudeurs sont dans la place!**

* * *

287 AC (21 ans après la création d'Avalon) (11 ans avant Game of Thrones)

 **Lune-d'Argent, Quel'Thalas**

La Capitale de Lune-d'Argent était en cette journée, rayonnante, et surtout, enneigée! En effet, pour la première fois depuis la fondation de l'Empire Magique d'Avalon, de la neige pouvait être vue et ressentie à travers tout le Royaume, et ce pour une seule et unique raison. Léo Feufollet avait terminé son œuvre, et pour cette journée spéciale, décida de l'activer sur tout Quel'Thalas malgré le fait que les PCR soient encore en phase de test.

Mais la question que beaucoup pourraient se poser est: Pourquoi en ce jour? Que peut bien avoir de si spécial ce jour?

La réponse est pourtant simple: C'est le jour du Mariage entre Halrian Haut-Soleil, Perseus Haut-Soleil et Jason Hurlevent bientôt Haut-Soleil. Sans compter la seconde cérémonie de couronnement pour couronner Jason en tant que Roi-Consort de l'Empire d'Avalon.

En tout cas, la ville était enneigée, et on pouvait facilement voir des enfants un peu partout en train de jouer dans cette neige que beaucoup n'avaient encore jamais vu, et les parents n'étaient pas mieux car eux-aussi s'amusaient beaucoup. Les rues étaient remplies, le peuple en liesse et extatique, sans oublier les animaux magiques qui jouaient un peu partout en profitant de la neige.

Pour l'occasion, trois endroits étaient extrêmement actifs à Lune-d'Argent. Tout d'abord, il y avait le Temple de la Magie, et ce pour une bonne raison. Ce fut l'endroit désigné pour célébrer le mariage, bien qu'Harry trouve cela assez ironique. Après tout, ils allaient se marier sous la magie et le regard des "dieux" alors que ce sont eux les "dieux". Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus dire 'non' à son Augure et plus fervent serviteur, après tout, ce dernier avait réussi à instaurer une religion immense tournant autour de Perseus et lui. Sans compter que Jason, par son mariage, allait "s'élever" au statut de "dieu".

Cet endroit était richement décoré, des bougies et autres décorations un peu partout, des tapisseries, peintures, statues, gravures et autres objets montrant les hauts-faits de la famille Royale mis en évidence afin que tous puissent admirer la puissance de la famille Royale. Une chose qui avait étonné Harry fut une statue très particulière, représentant Thanatos dans toute sa splendeur. Selon Octavian, cette statue était apparue du jour au lendemain, faite entièrement de marbre noir marbré d'onyx et une inscription intéressante au bas:

 _Mort_

 _Thanatos/Dieu Multiface/L'Etranger_

 _Père d'Halrian Haut-Soleil_

Harry avait bien-entendu deviner qui était le responsable, soit son père, mais ce dernier n'avait pas cherché à le contacter en ce monde, et il se demandait pourquoi. Lorsqu'Octavian lui demanda pourquoi il pensait que cette statue venait de Thanatos en personne, Harry se contenta de lui répondre une seule chose.

"Il n'y a qu'une seule Mort, qu'une seule Fin."

Harry se demandait comment réagirait la Demeure du Noir et du Blanc, mais attendu qu'à part les Avaloniens, personne d'autre n'entrait dans ce Temple, il n'était pas près d'avoir la réponse. En fait, ce serait surement la première fois dans l'Histoire d'Avalon que des moldus seraient autorisés à entrer dans leur Temple sacré, et ce juste pour le mariage.

Le deuxième endroit en émoi n'était autre que Poudlard, attendu que c'était l'endroit où allait se produire la cérémonie de couronnement et le festin, sans oublier que c'était dans cet endroit que se trouvaient les trois âmes-sœurs en train de se préparer chacun de leur côté. Normalement, Percy aurait eu le droit de se changer avec Harry, mais Jason avait insisté qu'ils soient tous séparés car il trouvait ça tout à fait injuste, et il fut heureusement soutenu par Harry, mais aussi Sirius et Lucius qui voulaient juste en profiter pour emmerder Percy. Ce dernier avait boudé un long moment.

Pour l'occasion, la Salle du Trône de Poudlard avait changé et un trône supplémentaire avait été rajouté pour Jason. Evidemment, des sphères de retransmission magique avaient été placées un peu partout pour l'évènement, tout comme au Temple. Le peuple méritait d'assister à l'évènement après tout, et Harry ne comptait pas les en empêcher.

Enfin, le troisième endroit très agité était évidemment le Port de Quel'Thalas, et ce pour une bonne raison: Des dignitaires étrangers avaient été invités pour commémorer l'évènement, et beaucoup avaient accepté. Heureusement pour les Quel'doreis, la famille Royale de Westeros avait dû décliner suite à la maladie de l'un de leurs enfants. Par contre, les Tyrell, Renly Baratheon, les Martell et les Stark avaient tous accepté de venir. Harry avait d'ailleurs précisé que les Starks devaient tous venir, même les 'bâtards', ce qui avait grandement énervé Catelyne Stark mais ravi le jeune Jon Snow et son 'père'.

Harry et Percy attendaient tous les deux patiemment devant l'autel du Temple de la Magie tandis que les invités étaient assis sur les bancs, impatients. Attendu la particularité du mariage, il fut décidé que Jason marcherait le long de l'autel, étant celui qui allait rejoindre leur famille, cela paraissait tout à fait normal. Bon, ça ne plaisait pas vraiment au blond, qui estimait qu'Harry était le plus 'féminin' des trois, mais rien qu'un bon _**Sort cuisant**_ ne puisse corriger, héhé.

Enfin, une musique se fit entendre dans l'immense Temple, et évidemment, tous les regards convergèrent vers l'immense porte. On pouvait alors voir deux personnes s'avancer. D'un côté, il y avait Thalia Hurlevent, la sœur aînée, portant une splendide robe bleue et argent, un collier en argent avec un arc, et enfin, ses cheveux en chignon japonais. Elle accompagnait pour l'occasion son frère à l'autel, après tout, il était de son devoir de le faire, surtout qu'elle était désormais la Duchesse Thalia Hurlevent de Jupiter.

A son bras se trouvait nul autre que Jason Hurlevent, et ce dernier était magnifique, et surtout, sexy. Il était pour l'occasion, vêtu d'une robe blanche et or avec des boutons d'or et quelques arabesques symbolisant des éclairs à l'arrière. Ce dernier s'était pour l'occasion bien rasé avec les cheveux coiffés en arrière, ce qui le changeait beaucoup du mois précédent. Jason s'arrêta momentanément en voyant Harry et Percy.

Les deux autres hommes étaient habillés de façon semblable, ce qui était assez amusant, mais cela prouvait qu'ils étaient égaux aux yeux de tous. La seule différence par rapport à Jason était simplement les couronnes qu'ils portaient, mais Jason savait qu'il recevrait très bientôt sa propre couronne, alors il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'autel, Thalia murmura alors aux deux autres garçons.

"Je compte sur vous, et Rois ou pas, s'il lui arrive un malheur, j'vous montrerai pourquoi j'étais la lieutenante d'Artémis.", menaça alors Thalia avant de s'en aller, laissant derrière-elle deux monarques blancs et un frère rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

'Sérieux, elle ne pouvait pas se la fermer pour une fois?', pesta mentalement Jason en voyant le sourire narquois de sa sœur.

Octavian se racla légèrement la gorge pour attirer l'attention des trois individus devant lui. Après tout, il avait une cérémonie à officier. Lorsqu'il eut enfin toute l'attention désirée, il entama alors son discours.

"Nous sommes ici en ce jour pour célébrer un évènement mémorable qui resta à jamais gravé dans l'histoire de notre glorieux Empire. Cet évènement est l'union de trois êtres au-delà des limites de ce monde, de trois dieux représentant notre Empire et nos croyances.

Halrian Haut-Soleil, notre Dieu Suprême, Haut-Roi et Empereur de l'Empire Magique d'Avalon, fils de Thanatos, connu aussi sous le nom de la Mort, du Dieu Multiface ou bien de l'Etranger, sauveur du Monde Magique et de notre peuple et Fondateur de notre Empire.

Perseus Haut-Soleil, dieu des Océans, Roi et Empereur Consort de l'Empire Magique d'Avalon, maître des fonds marins et fondateur de notre Empire.

Et enfin, Jason Hurlevent, dieu des Cieux, futur Roi et Empereur Consort de l'Empire Magique d'Avalon, maître de l'air et des éclairs et fondateur de notre Empire.

Ces trois êtres exceptionnels sont aujourd'hui réunis pour se lier à jamais par la magie et par nos liens, car ils le sont déjà par l'âme. Ils sont bénis par les créateurs de l'Univers, et nul ne saurait se mettre en travers de leur relation.", commença alors Octavian avec un _**Sonorus**_.

Pendant ce temps-là, les invités de Westeros observaient la scène avec un vif intérêt. Ils ne s'étaient pas doutés que les monarques d'Avalon étaient tant révérés, et pourtant, ils en avaient désormais la preuve. Mais bien qu'ils aient des doutes sur la véracité de ces propos, ils étaient aussi partiellement convaincus. Surtout lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur une île enneigée tandis qu'autour, c'était l'Automne. D'ailleurs, ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à y croire attendu qu'ils avaient visité le mois précédent et qu'il n'y avait pas tout ça.

"J'ai l'honneur de lier grâce à la magie ces trois êtres qui nous sont supérieurs. Halrian Haut-Soleil, jurez-vous sur votre magie d'aimer et de chérir Perseus Haut-Soleil et Jason Hurlevent bientôt Haut-Soleil? De les protéger et de leur être fidèle jusqu'à votre transcendance? Et même au-delà?", demanda alors Octavian en regardant son monarque.

"Je jure sur ma vie et ma magie d'à jamais aimer, chérir, protéger et être fidèle à Perseus Haut-Soleil et Jason Hurlevent bientôt Haut-Soleil. Ainsi soit-il!", déclara alors Harry tandis qu'une immense aura magique or et noir l'entoura, scellant la promesse devant les yeux choqués des moldus.

"Perseus Haut-Soleil, jurez-vous sur votre magie d'aimer et de chérir Halrian Haut-Soleil et Jason Hurlevent bientôt Haut-Soleil? De les protéger et de leur être fidèle jusqu'à votre transcendance et même au-delà?", demanda de nouveau Octavian en regardant cette fois-ci Percy.

"Je jure sur ma vie et ma magie d'à jamais aimer, chérir, protéger et être fidèle à Halrian Haut-Soleil et Jason Hurlevent bientôt Haut-Soleil. Ainsi soit-il!", déclara alors Perseus tandis qu'une immense aura magique bleue et or l'entoura, scellant la promesse sous les regards appréciateurs des Avaloniens.

Enfin, Octavian redirigea son regard sur Jason avant de sourire.

"Jason Hurlevent, jurez-vous sur votre magie d'aimer et de chérir Halrian Haut-Soleil et Perseus Haut-Soleil? De les protéger et de leur être fidèle jusqu'à votre transcendance et même au-delà?", demanda l'Augure en regardant le futur monarque.

"Je jure sur ma vie et ma magie d'à jamais aimer, chérir, protéger et être fidèle à Halrian Haut-Soleil et Perseus Haut-Soleil. Ainsi soit-il!", déclara alors Jason tandis qu'une immense aura magique bleue et blanche l'entoura, scellant la promesse devant un Augure souriant.

"Dans ce cas, je peux enfin vous déclarer marier devant le peuple Avalonien, et bien-entendu, devant vos propres yeux étant nos dieux. Je vous présente Halrian Haut-Soleil, Perseus Haut-Soleil et Jason Haut-Soleil!", déclara alors Octavian en ouvrant les bras en grands tandis qu'une lumière dorée envahit alors le Temple sous les yeux ébahis de tous. Les yeux de Jason se transformèrent alors, prenant une teinte dorée avec un iris bleu.

Le trio ne perdit pas de temps pour s'embrasser tour à tour sous les applaudissements du peuple en liesse et des invités présents. Evidemment, ceux qui applaudissaient le plus fort n'étaient nuls autres que les Lunenoir, les Portesoleil, Thalia, et évidemment, les proches amis du trio. Sirius était même en train de siffler sous les regards amusés de Lucius et Remus. Il ne changerait jamais. D'ailleurs, Sirius en profita pour lancer un sourire charmeur à Renly Baratheon qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en remarquant qu'il avait la complète attention du Duc Lunenoir. C'était vraiment une bonne idée d'avoir accepté cette invitation. Il était d'ailleurs entre la famille Tyrell au complète, avec Olenna, Mace, Alerie, Willas, Garlan, Loras et Margaery Tyrell et la famille Stark.

Le trio sortit alors du Temple pour monter dans un immense carrosse magique en direction de Poudlard pour la cérémonie de couronnement. Etant déjà Roi, Harry allait lui-même s'occuper de couronner son nouveau mari, et il n'attendait qu'une seule chose, c'était la nuit de noce. (et évidemment, de pouvoir discuter avec Renly et Olenna et Mace pour son plan grandiose, mais chaque chose en son temps).

C'est ainsi qu'ils furent salués et applaudis tout le long de la procession jusqu'à Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château, ils remarquèrent immédiatement que les Gardes Royaux étaient au garde-à-vous, dirigés par Fenrir. Les moldus étaient très impressionné en voyant l'immense garde, largement supérieure à celle de Westeros. Après tout, ils avaient entendu parler de ces championnats de duels et autres concours, et du peu qu'ils avaient entendu, les Avaloniens étaient de véritables monstres au combat, capables de prouesses en tout genre.

Enfin, tous entrèrent dans Poudlard, droit vers la Salle du Trône. Percy s'assit immédiatement sur son trône, tout comme Harry. Seul Jason resta debout devant le trône d'Harry, attendant d'enfin recevoir sa couronne.

Une fois les invités installés, Harry se leva tandis que Lucius s'approcha, tenant entre ses mains un coussin sur lequel reposait une magnifique couronne semblable à celle de Perseus, à cela près qu'il avait aussi des éclairs parcourant le contour de la couronne.

"Jason Haut-Soleil, de par ma grâce et le pouvoir qui m'est octroyé, Moi, Halrian Haut-Soleil, Haut-Roi et Empereur de l'Empire Magique d'Avalon, te déclare et couronne Roi et Empereur Consort de l'Empire Magique d'Avalon. Puisses-tu à jamais régner à mes côtés et protéger les intérêts de notre Empire.", fit Harry en déposant délicatement la couronne sur la tête de Jason.

Jason s'assit alors sur le trône à la gauche d'Harry, et une fois assis, Lucius se prononça avec un _**Sonorus**_.

"Peuple d'Avalon, invités de notre Glorieux Empire. Veuillez-vous prosterner devant leurs majestés, le Haut-Roi-Empereur Halrian Haut-Soleil et les Rois-Empereurs Perseus Haut-Soleil et Jason Haut-Soleil!"

Le peuple entier se prosterna alors, les invités faisant de même en forme de respect. Juste après, d'immenses applaudissements retentirent, et enfin, les voix des Avaloniens se mirent à raisonner.

 _"Que Magia protège nos gracieux Monarques,  
Longue vie à nos nobles Rois,  
Que Magia protège nos Rois !  
Rends-les victorieux,  
Heureux et glorieux  
Que soit long leur règne sur nous,  
Que Magia protège nos Rois !_

Ô Mère-Magie, toute puissante, surgis  
Disperse leurs ennemis  
Et fais-les chuter  
Confonds leurs complots,  
Déjoue leurs conspirations de filou !  
En Toi, nous mettons notre espoir  
Que Magia nous protège tous !

Veuille bien verser sur eux  
Tes dons les plus précieux  
Puissent-t-ils régner longuement  
Puissent-t-ils défendre nos lois  
Et nous donner toujours raison  
De chanter avec cœur et à pleine voix :  
Que Magia protège nos Rois !"

Les invités n'arrivaient pas à comprendre quoi que ce soit attendu que la chanson était chantée en latin, mais ils comprenaient une chose, c'est qu'elle était très importante, et qu'à part eux, les seuls qui ne chantaient pas étaient les trois Rois. Une fois la chanson terminée, ils virent alors une vingtaine d'enfants s'avancer pour chanter une autre chanson.

"Vois sur ton chemin  
Gamins oubliés égarés  
Donne leur la main  
Pour les mener  
Vers d'autres lendemains

Sens au cœur de la nuit  
L'onde d'espoir  
Ardeur de la vie  
Sentier de gloire

Bonheurs enfantins  
Trop vite oubliés effacés  
Une lumière dorée brille sans fin  
Tout au bout du chemin

Sens au cœur de la nuit  
L'onde d'espoir  
Ardeur de la vie  
Sentier de la gloire

Hé lé hé, Hi lé hé  
Hé lé hi, Hi lé lé  
Hé lé hé, Hi lé hé  
Hi lé hé, Hi é

Hé lé hé, Hi lé hé  
Hé lé hi, Hi lé lé  
Hé lé hé, Hi lé hé  
Hi lé hé, Hi é

Vois sur ton chemin  
Gamins Oubliés, égarés  
Donne leur main  
Pour les mener  
Vers d'autres lendemains

Sens au cœur de la nuit  
L'onde d'espoir  
Ardeur de la vie  
Sentier de gloire.  
Cœur de la nuit  
L'onde d'espoir  
Ardeur de la vie  
Sentier de gloire.  
Cœur de la nuit  
L'onde d'espoir  
Ardeur de la vie  
Sentier de gloire."

Une fois de plus, les invités furent incapables de comprendre cette chanson, et ce pour une excellente raison, c'était du français. Ils durent tout de même admettre que les voix des enfants étaient magnifiques, bien qu'ils n'y comprennent strictement rien.

De son côté, Harry fut agréablement surpris par cette chorale improvisée, surement l'œuvre de Lucius, Sirius et Remus. Les trois savaient à quel point Harry appréciait les chorales, et évidemment, les musiques françaises, britanniques et italiennes. Enfin, les Monarques se levèrent pour quitter la Salle du Trône afin de procéder au Grand Défilé dans tout Lune-d'Argent, le Festin ayant lieu après.

Mais lorsque les trois monarques arrivèrent dehors, ils comprirent enfin que Sirius, Remus, et surement les jumeaux Courserouge et bien d'autres leurs avaient fait une immense blague vu le cortège devant eux, et Harry avait déjà un doute. Lorsque les trois monarques montèrent dans le carrosse à ciel ouvert, suivis de près par les invités et membres de la famille, ils remarquèrent rapidement que Sirius n'était pas monté. Au contraire, ce dernier s'était placé devant avec les Gardes Royaux, tenant dans sa main un sceptre semblable à celui de Lucius. Harry savait que ça n'augurait rien de bon, et il ne fut pas déçu.

Tout à coup, d'immenses tambours et autres instruments de musique retentirent dans toute la Ville, tandis que les gardes s'avancèrent en tenant des étendards royaux. Harry reconnaissait déjà le début de la chanson. Il regarda Jason et Percy, ce dernier étant particulièrement ravi.

"Il ne va pas oser?", demanda-t-il en écarquillant des yeux.

"J'espère que si!", fit Percy, impatient.

C'est alors que la voix de Sirius retentit avec celles des gardes, et qu'Harry rougit de honte face au comportement de son parrain.

"Faites place au Roi Harry!  
Quelle grâce, le Roi Harry!

Bande de veinards, dégagez l'bazar  
Et vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir  
Venez applaudir, acclamer  
La superstar  
Fêtez ce grand jour  
Clochettes et tambours  
Venez adorer l'idole

Roi Harry! Sa seigneurie!  
Harry Haut-Soleil  
À genoux, prosternez-vous  
Soyez ravis  
Pas de panique, on se calme  
Criez vive Harry Salam  
Venez voir le plus beau spectacle d'Avalon

Roi Harry  
Plus fort que lui  
Je n'en connais pas  
Qui vous porte de Quel'Thalas à bout de bras  
Il a vaincu une armée  
Tout seul avec sa baguette  
La terreur des ennemis  
C'est Roi Harry

Il a cent trois dragons et dragonnes  
(Ne sont-ils pas mignons, Simone?)  
Une caravane de paons qui se pavanent  
(Tout à fait, Thierry, j'adore leurs plumes!)  
Des phénix qu'ils protègent de leurs ailes  
Ce zoo est un souk  
Cornes de bouc, c'est une super ménagerie!

Roi Harry, oui c'est bien lui, Harry Haut-Soleil  
Quel physique! C'est magnétique  
Il est charmant  
Il y a du monde au balcon  
Moi j'ai du voile au menton  
Et tout l'monde s'évanouit pour Roi Harry

Venez voir ses deux cents demiguises  
(Ses demiguises, ses demiguises)  
C'est payant! Et pourtant c'est gratuit  
(C'est un trésor, un vrai trésor)  
Serviteurs et esclaves travaillent pour lui  
(Fiers de le servir)  
C'est le plus grand, on lui obéit  
Mais chacun donnerait sa vie pour Harry! Vive Harry!

Roi Harry!  
Oui, c'est bien lui! Harry Haut-Soleil  
Est ici pour fêter son mariage  
Voilà pourquoi en cortège ce monarque nous assiège  
Avec trente Nundus qui jouent les acrobates  
Des lynx et puis des lions  
Au son du clairon  
Ses quarante clairvoyants, sa batterie de chefs  
Ses oiseaux qui crient  
Faites place au Roi Harry!"

'Laissez tomber le mariage entre Sirius et Renly, j'vais l'étriper avant même qu'il puisse lui dire Contrat!', fulmina Harry en voyant la mise en scène.

Sirius n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens. Il y avait effectivement cent trois dragons dressés pour l'occasion, des paons albinos ayant appartenu aux Portesoleil, des Phénix gonflables, et des demiguises placés sur les étendards des gardes. Sans oublier des Nundus (dressés, contrôlés etc.), des lynx et lions, et évidemment, Les Clairvoyants et autres chefs qui avaient décidé de participer.

Il remarqua tout de même que Percy semblait heureux, et Jason fortement amusé. Il regarda rapidement les invités dans l'un des carrosses à l'arrière, et à son plus grand délice, les vit très enthousiastes tandis que les enfants semblaient enjoués. Il y avait de quoi en même temps. Peut-être que Sirius allait s'en sortir, en fin de compte.

C'est alors qu'une seconde chanson commença pendant la procession, et cette fois, ce fut Harry qui sourit tandis que Jason se mit à rougir comme jamais. C'était enfin à son tour d'être humilié, et la chanson était cette fois-ci chantée par Thalia, Hazel et Clarisse. De son côté, Percy était une fois de plus enjoué.

"C'est géant, Jace est dans le vent  
D'allégresse en Grèce  
On chante qu'il est le plus grand  
C'est un pro, l'Apollo du show  
Un monstre sacré qui met tous les monstres KO

Il n'était personne, zéro, zéro  
Il tire le banco, c'est un Héros  
Lui le marmot qui ne disait mot  
De zéro en héros, il a changé de peau  
Zéro en héros, illico

Il sourit et toutes les filles sont en extase  
Elles frappent leur héros sur chaque pot  
Sur chaque vase

Il pleut un pactole sur notre idole  
Qui vole vers l'Acropole  
Mais il ne part pas sans ailes  
Pour s'offrir Avalon et ses merveilles

Phénomène, le Roi de l'arène  
Oui, pour les Eurydice il mérite dix sur dix  
Toute Avalon admire ses biceps  
Pas un gramme de graisse  
Quand ses pectoraux se compressent

Jace est venu, a vu, a vaincu  
La foule nue l'acclame dans les rues  
Rempli d'esprit, fort et hardi  
De zéro en héros, il a grandi  
Zéro en héros, mais qui l'aurait dit

Qui sonne le glas des gladiateurs, c'est Jason  
Qui est le Seigneur toujours vainqueur, c'est Jason  
Est-il brave, c'est le meilleur  
Est-il doux, plus doux qu'une fleur  
C'est Jason, c'est Jason, c'est Jason, c'est Jason,  
c'est Jason, c'est Jason

C'est géant, Jace est dans le vent  
Toujours vainqueur  
Grand Seigneur, pas du tout crâneur  
Jamais frimeur

Il n'était personne, zéro, zéro  
Soudain Illico, c'est un héros  
Certains l'aiment trop  
Certains l'aiment chaud

De zéro en héros  
Jace est un héros  
Un super héros  
Il est trop"

Harry lui-même avait pris plaisir à chanter pendant la chanson, juste pour emmerder son Mari, Perseus faisant de même. Il se doutait déjà que la prochaine chanson serait sur notre Perseus adoré, qui attendait avec impatience.

Ce fut au tour Neville de chanter, s'étant spécialement préparé pour l'occasion.

"Percy, écoute-moi, chez les humains, c'est la pagaille  
La vie sous la mer, c'est bien mieux que la vie qu'ils ont là-haut sur terre...

Le roseau est toujours plus vert dans le marais d'à côté  
Toi, t'aimerais bien vivre sur terre, bonjour la calamité !  
Regarde bien le monde qui t'entoure dans l'océan parfumé  
On fait carnaval tous les jours, mieux tu pourras pas trouver !

Sous l'océan, sous l'océan  
Doudou, c'est bien mieux  
Tout l'monde est heureux  
Sous l'océan

Là-haut, ils bossent toute la journée, esclavages et prisonniers  
Pendant qu'on plonge comme des éponges  
Sous l'océan

Chez nous les poissons s'fendent la pipe  
Les vagues sont un vrai régal  
Là-haut, ils s'écaillent et ils flippent  
À tourner dans leur bocal  
Le bocal faut dire, c'est l'extase !  
Chez leurs copains cannibales  
Si Missié poisson n'est pas sage  
Il finira dans la poêle  
Oh, non ! Sous l'océan

Sous l'océan  
Y'a pas d'court-bouillon, pas d'soupe de poisson, pas d'marmiton  
Pour la tambouille, on leur dit non  
Sous l'océan y'a pas d'hameçon  
On déambule, on fait des bulles  
Sous l'océan

Sous l'océan, la vie est super, mieux que sur la terre  
Je te le dis... Je te le dis...  
Tu vois l'esturgeon et la raie se sont lancés dans le reggae  
On a le rythme, c'est de la dynamite  
Sous l'océan  
L'triton au flûtiau  
La carpe joue d'la harpe  
La rascasse d'la basse  
Et les rois du rap  
Maquereaux au saxo  
L'turbot aux bongos  
Le lieu est le dieu d'la soul  
Ouais !  
La raie aux djembés  
L'gardon au violon  
Les soles rock'n'roll  
Le thon garde le ton  
Le bar et le sprat se marrent et s'éclatent  
Vas-y souffle mon doudou

Ouais ! Sous l'océan, sous l'océan  
Quand la sardine "begin the beguine"  
Ça balance, ça swingue  
Ils ont le sable, ça c'est certain  
Nous le jazz-band et les copains  
On a les clim-clams pour faire une gym-jam  
Sous l'océan

Les limaces des mers au rythme d'enfer  
Sous l'océan  
Et les bigorneaux pour donner l'tempo  
C'est frénétique, c'est fantastique !  
On est en transe, faut qu'ça balance  
Sous l'océan..."

Pendant la chanson, des illusions firent leur apparition avec des dizaines de poissons et autres créatures des profondeurs, au plus grand délice du grand fan de Disney, ce qui amusa beaucoup Harry et Jason. Harry devait admettre que Sirius avait bien réussi sa foutue blague.

De leur côté, les Westerosiens étaient très impressionnés par les chansons et les spectacles offerts par les Avaloniens. C'était surement la première fois de leur vie qu'ils voyaient un couronnement aussi festif, avec des parades, des danseurs et un peuple en liesse sans voir le moindre pauvre ou mendiant. Olenna repensa alors à la lettre ayant précisée qu'elle se devait d'amener avec elle Willas Tyrell, et comprit qu'elle avait enfin sa chance de sécuriser à jamais sa famille.

De son côté, Ned Stark était légèrement inquiet. Il avait en effet remarqué au loin la famille Martell avec les Targaryens. Il souhaitait éviter à tout prix que Jon se retrouve avec son demi-frère ou sa demi-sœur. Sans compter qu'il devait supporter le mécontentement de sa femme car Jon avait été spécialement demandé par la famille royale Avalonienne. Au moins, les enfants profitaient du spectacle, c'était déjà ça.

Au bout d'une heure, la procession se termina de nouveau devant Poudlard et tous se dirigèrent vers l'immense Salle de Banquet préparée spécialement pour l'occasion. Attendu que toute l'Aristocratie Avalonienne était présente, en plus des invités, des centaines de chaises et des dizaines de tables furent disposées un peu partout. En entrant dans la salle, les Westerosiens eurent le souffle coupé. Les tables étaient en marbre, les couverts en or et les chaises étaient semblables à des trônes dignes des plus riches Seigneurs.

C'est alors que les Westerosiens furent ravis d'être invités directement à la table Royale, avec les familles Haut-Soleil, Lunenoir et Portesoleil. Evidemment, tout fut spécialement préparé pour faciliter les projets d'Harry, et de ce fait, Teddy Lunenoir fut placé en face de Willas Tyrell tandis que Sirius s'installa devant Renly Baratheon avec un sourire charmeur.

Olenna, Mace, Ned, Catelyne et Jon furent placés directement près des Monarques, tout comme les Martell. D'ailleurs, Catelyne avait voulu contester la place de Jon mais le regard envoyé par Lucius la frigorifia sur place. Il ne fallait surtout pas s'amuser à défier cet homme. Enfin, le repas commença tandis que des danses et autres prestidigitateurs animèrent le Festin Royal.

Harry observa Olenna Tyrell, assise spécialement devant lui. Une chose qu'il n'avait pas précisée était le placement d'enchantements empêchant les moldus de répéter à d'autres moldus ce qui allait être discuté ici. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas se permettre que tout soit raconté, mais il prenait plaisir à parler de tout ça devant d'autres moldus tout en sachant qu'ils ne pourraient jamais agir contre lui. Il avait cette petite tendance sadique, que pouvait-il faire?

"Dîtes-moi, Olenna, je peux vous appeler Olenna, n'est-ce pas?", fit Harry en regardant la vieille femme qui hocha de la tête avec un sourire, "Que pensez-vous de Quel'Thalas aujourd'hui?"

"Eh bien, je dois avouer être très étonnée par la neige présente. Sans compter que tous ces gens heureux, ces parades amusantes et ces nombreux spectacles m'ont charmé. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois une ville si heureuse, et je pèse mes mots.", répondit Olenna tandis que les autres Westerosiens la regardèrent, étonnés.

Percy éclata de rire, attirant ainsi l'attention de tous.

"La neige était une idée de Léo, l'Ingénieur-en-Chef de l'Empire. Un cadeau pour nous, après tout, ça nous change de l'automne éternel.", commenta Percy en souriant.

"Vous contrôlez vraiment la météo?", demanda alors Jon sous le regard réprobateur de sa belle-mère.

Harry regarda le jeune garçon avant de sourire tout en hochant de la tête.

"En effet jeune louveteau, nous contrôlons la météo de tout notre Empire. Il faut savoir que la magie n'a pas de limites, et que nous non plus.", expliqua rapidement Harry tandis que les yeux de Jon s'écarquillèrent tout comme ceux des Westerosiens.

"Votre majesté, j'ai cru remarquer dans votre Temple une statue particulière…", commença alors Mace, intrigué.

Harry l'interrompit en comprenant où il voulait en venir.

"Je suppose que vous parlez de la statue de mon père?", demanda Harry nonchalant.

Les yeux des Westerosiens s'ouvrirent en grand de stupeur en entendant Harry.

"Votre père?", demanda Mace, sous le choc.

Jason ricana, ce qui attira l'attention des autres.

"Oui, le père de mon mari. Voyez-vous, Harry est l'enfant de Thanatos, le véritable nom du Dieu de la Mort que vous vénérez sous diverses formes. Je crois me souvenir que vous l'appelez l'Etranger, tandis que d'autres l'appellent le dieu Multiface ou bien simplement la Mort.", expliqua alors le Monarque Blond.

"Insinuez-vous que les rumeurs concernant votre ascendance divine sont vraies?", demanda alors Catelyne en fronçant des sourcils.

Harry décida qu'il était grand temps de se donner en spectacle, et pour cela, rien de mieux qu'une illusion. Il se leva alors, attirant le regard de toute la salle. C'est alors que lentement, son apparence changea, prenant celle d'une immense ombre voilée avec de grandes ailes noires et une faux dans la main, dégageant une aura de frayeur incontrôlable.

Les Avaloniens s'inclinèrent tous tandis que les Westerosiens s'étaient figés d'effroi devant l'Avatar de la Mort. Harry dissipa alors l'illusion pour se rasseoir, comme si de rien n'était.

"Etait-ce suffisant comme preuve?", demanda Harry en dégustant une coupe de champagne.

Catelyne se contenta d'hocher de la tête. Les autres Westerosiens ne savaient pas trop quoi penser, après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on festoyait avec des dieux.

"Dîtes-moi, Olenna, avez-vous déjà établi un contrat de fiançailles pour votre petit-fils, Willas?", demanda Harry en regardant Teddy et Willas qui semblaient s'entendre à merveille.

Les Westerosiens décidèrent de regarder ce qui attirait l'attention d'Harry, et Olenna ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Comme quoi, les dieux lui souriaient.

"Non, votre majesté, mon petit-fils n'a pas encore de contrat de fiançailles.", répondit Olenna.

Elle plaça alors sa main sur celle de Mace pour l'empêcher de parler tel un imbécile. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il s'en mêle et gâche tout, comme d'habitude. Heureusement, son idiot de fils comprit très vite. Les autres Westerosiens se concentrèrent alors sur la conversation, très intrigué.

"Je vois. Dans ce cas, je suppose que vous ne verriez aucun problème à lier mon neveu, Teddy Lunenoir à votre petit-fils?", demanda alors Harry en les regardant.

Les yeux d'Olenna s'illuminèrent face à la proposition. Teddy semblait bien plus adapté à Willas que Sirius, ce qui la rassurait beaucoup. Evidemment, Catelyne Stark ne put s'empêcher de mettre son grain de sel.

"Quoi? Mais c'est contre la volonté des Sept! Les sodomites ne peuvent se reproduire et…", commença-t-elle avant de continuer à parler sans qu'aucune parole ne sorte de sa bouche.

Remarquant qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, elle dirigea son regard vers Harry et se figea. Les yeux d'Harry s'étaient rétrécis et son regard était glacial. Voyant la situation, Ned décida d'intervenir avant que sa femme ne les fasse bannir d'Avalon.

"Ce que ma femme voulait dire, votre majesté, c'est qu'il est très inhabituel que ce genre de mariage ait lieu, et que la Foi n'acceptera jamais une telle union.", tempéra alors Ned en priant intérieurement que son explication suffise.

Harry le regarda avant de se calmer. Au moins, Ned Stark était intelligent, contrairement à sa femme. Par contre, Harry n'était pas le seul à avoir été contrarié par la remarque stupide de Catelyne Stark.

"La prochaine fois que j'entends une remarque de ce genre, vous et votre famille serez _personas non grata_ dans l'Empire d'Avalon, tout comme le Nord. Compris?", tonna alors Percy, devenu tout à coup sérieux.

" _Personas non grata?_ ", demanda alors Elia Targaryen, n'ayant encore jamais entendu ce terme.

"Cela veut dire Personnes indésirables en latin. En somme, le Nord de Westeros ainsi que tous ses habitants seront interdits en Avalon sous peine de mort, et ils ne pourront jamais commercer avec nous.", expliqua Jason en foudroyant Catelyne du regard.

La Dame Stark était devenue complètement blanche, tout comme Ned.

"Je vous jure sur mon honneur que ma femme ne réitérera jamais de tels propos, vos majestés.", promit alors Ned en regardant sa femme qui hocha de la tête.

Olenna décida tout de même de reprendre la conversation, car après tout, elle ne pouvait se permettre de rater une telle occasion.

"Eh bien, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, vos majestés. Mais comment faire pour un héritier?", demanda alors la femme, intéressée.

Harry se contenta de sourire.

"Comme tous les Avaloniens, Teddy est parfaitement capable d'enfanter. De ce fait, je peux vous assurer qu'il sera parfaitement capable de donner des héritiers à votre petit-fils, assurant ainsi la pérennité de votre lignée.", expliqua Harry.

"Je suppose que vous avez déjà un contrat?", demanda alors Olenna, intéressée.

Harry claqua alors des doigts, faisant apparaître Kreattur. Le majordome tendit alors le contrat à Olenna, qui se mit à le lire avec Mace, sous les regards curieux des autres Westerosiens.

 **Contrat de fiançailles entre Teddy Lunenoir et Willas Tyrell**

 **Ce contrat a pour but d'établir un lien de fiançailles entre le Prince Teddy de la Maison Lunenoir et l'Héritier de la Maison Tyrell, Willas Tyrell.**

 **Sont engagés sous contrat de mariage:**

 **-Thadeus 'Teddy' Lunenoir de la Maison Lunenoir, branche cadette de la Maison Haut-Soleil, Prince de l'Empire Magique d'Avalon, fils du Comte Remus Lunenoir et de la Comtesse Nymphadora Lunenoir.**

 **-Willas Tyrell de la Maison Tyrell, Héritier du Bief et de la Maison Tyrell, fils du Seigneur Mace Tyrell et de Dame Alerie Tyrell.**

 **Les deux individus susmentionnés seront liés par un contrat magique standard de fiançailles afin de permettre la liaison des deux familles. Le contrat de fiançailles aura une durée standard de onze ans afin de permettre le développement d'une relation entre les deux individus.**

 **Une fois le délai dépassé, les deux individus disposeront d'un délai de deux ans pour établir un mariage entre les deux partis, unissant ainsi les Maisons Tyrell, Lunenoir et Haut-Soleil.**

 **Les deux individus seront dans l'obligation de se marier si une grossesse résulte d'une union charnelle.**

 **Ce contrat sera annulé si:**

 **-L'un des deux individus vient à entretenir une relation amoureuse ou sexuelle avec un autre partenaire.**

 **Dans ce cas, le partenaire trompeur se devra de dédommager la partie lésée d'une somme de cent-mille soleils dorés, soit cinq-cent-mille dragons d'or.**

 **Si l'un des partis souhaite mettre un terme au contrat, il se devra de dédommager la famille lésée de cent-mille soleils dorés, soit cinq-cent-mille dragons d'or.**

 **Signé:**

 **Haut-Roi-Empereur Halrian Haut-Soleil d'Avalon**

 **Grand-Duc et Prince, Sirius Lunenoir de Lune-Sombre**

"Ce contrat me semble très juste.", s'exprima alors Olenna Tyrell tandis que Mace hocha de la tête.

"Dans ce cas, il vous suffit de le signer avec votre mari. Une fois le contrat signé, la magie le rendra actif, et de ce fait, le contrat entrera en vigueur. Attendu la forte envie de mon neveu de voyager, je pense qu'il serait bien vu que ce dernier voyage pendant un temps à Hautjardin avec vous afin de découvrir le Domaine dont il deviendra le Seigneur-Consort.", proposa Harry avec un sourire qui se voulait sympathique.

Evidemment, Kreattur présenta une plume-de-sang aux Tyrell, et ces derniers décidèrent de directement signer le contrat. Ils remarquèrent alors une certaine douleur dans leurs mains en signant le contrat, et surtout, l'encre rouge. Voyant leurs regards intrigués, Jason décida d'expliquer.

"Les contrats magiques sont signés dans le sang afin de les sceller. Une Plume-de-Sang est une plume magique utilisant votre sang comme encre. Je vous rassure, vous ne risquez strictement rien, si ce n'est une légèrement démangeaison.", les rassura alors Jason avec un petit sourire.

Une fois le contrat signé, Harry lança un _**Gemino**_ dessus afin de leur laisser une copie tandis que le contrat d'origine disparu pour être stocké dans les archives de Poudlard. Olenna regarda Harry avec un sourire pour une fois honnête.

"C'est avec plaisir que nous ferons découvrir la beauté du Bief et de Hautjardin au jeune Prince Teddy.", confirma alors la vieille femme tandis que Mace se contenta d'hocher de la tête, suivant l'exemple de sa mère.

"J'avais d'ailleurs une autre proposition à vous faire.", fit Harry avec un regard victorieux.

"Qu'est-ce donc, votre majesté?", demanda Olenna, curieuse.

"Eh bien, je sais que la Foi n'accepte pas ce genre de relations, comme l'a si bien fait remarquée Dame Catelyne. De ce fait, pourquoi ne pas construire un Temple de la Magie à Hautjardin afin de permettre à Teddy de se sentir à l'aise, et même de célébrer la future cérémonie. Evidemment, la Couronne Avalonienne se propose de financer l'entièreté de la construction et de fournir les prêtres-mages nécessaires pour s'occuper du Temple.", proposa alors Harry.

Catelyne se retint de justesse de crier aux Hérétiques et autres insultes qui lui vaudraient une mort des plus douloureuses. De son côté, Olenna envisagea la possibilité, et pour une fois, Mace se prononça de façon intelligente.

"Ce sera avec un plaisir, votre majesté. Après tout, cela permettra de solidifier les liens entre nos deux familles.", répondit Mace avec un grand sourire.

"Parfait! Dans ce cas, nous laisserons Octavian s'occuper de tout ça.", fit Percy, très content.

Les Stark observèrent la scène, sous le choc. En seulement cinq minutes, Harry avait réussi à établir une alliance avec les Tyrell sans contrepartie et en plus, il avait réussi à établir sa religion. Comment pouvaient-ils rivaliser avec eux? Ned n'eut cependant pas trop le temps de s'attarder dessus car il remarqua rapidement qu'Aegon Targaryen semblait développer une certaine amitié avec Jon, sans même savoir qu'ils étaient tous deux demi-frères.

De son côté, Sirius avait commencé son plan _"Renly? Tu veux dire Mon Lit?"_.

"Je suis Sirius Lunenoir.", se présenta simplement Sirius en souriant à Renly.

Ce dernier rougit légèrement avant de lui rendre son sourire.

"Renly Baratheon, Seigneur d'Accalmie et des Terres de l'Orage.", répondit le jeune homme.

Sirius ricana rapidement avant de rouler des yeux.

"Moi-aussi je peux citer mes titres, mais c'est un peu trop long à mon goût.", fit Sirius en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

"Ah bon? Quels sont ces titres?", demanda alors Renly, ne sachant pas du tout qui était Sirius.

"Eh bien, selon Harry, mon titre complet est Grand-Duc Sirius Orion de Lune-sombre, Seigneur de la Maison Lunenoir, Prince de l'Empire Magique d'Avalon. Ou en tout cas, quelque chose du genre, de toute façon, je ne retiens jamais tous ces titres pompeux.", répondit Sirius nonchalant.

Les yeux de Renly s'écarquillèrent rapidement avant de s'incliner rapidement. Un rictus amusé prit place sur le visage de Sirius.

"Inutile de s'incliner, à moins que ce ne soit sous la ceinture, là je ne dis pas non…", suggéra Sirius avec un regard lubrique.

Renly releva rapidement la tête, les joues rouges. Il ne s'attendait surement pas à une telle réponse.

"Je..vous…quoi?", balbutia alors le westerosien, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

Sirius éclata de rire, attirant le regard des autres occupants de la table. Renly rougit légèrement en remarquant toute l'attention sur eux.

"Bah, inutile de te scandaliser pour si peu. De toute façon, tout le monde sait que j'suis Bisexuel, je pensais que tu le savais.", dit alors Sirius en avalant une gorgée de vin rouge.

Renly hocha doucement de la tête.

"Et vu que tu es évidemment gay, je pensais que tu serais intéressé.", continua Sirius ne souriant derrière sa coupe de vin.

Renly blanchit alors, regardant autour de lui pour être sûr que personne n'ait entendu ce qu'a dit Sirius. Il pensa tout d'abord à nier, mais était-ce vraiment utile? Après tout, Sirius n'allait surement pas le juger attendu ses penchants, et personne d'autre ne l'avait entendu.

"Comment vous le savez? Et pitié, ne le dites pas trop fort, il ne faut surtout pas que d'autres l'apprennent.", murmura presque Renly, légèrement inquiet.

Sirius l'observa avec un rictus amusé.

"C'est si évident. Tout d'abord, tu es assez précieux, tu prends soin de toi et fais très attention à ton apparence, ce qui est assez vaniteux au fait. On voit rarement ça chez les hétéros, à moins qu'ils souhaitent draguer quelqu'un, et ça n'est pas ton cas. Ensuite, tu n'as eu de cesse de regarder et surtout apprécier les hommes autour de toi, sans compter les regards envieux que tu n'as pas arrêté d'envoyer aux couples de même sexe, même à Harry.

Et enfin, tu n'arrêtes pas de rougir en me regardant, sans oublier que tu as réagi à mes suggestions.", expliqua Sirius comme s'il parlait de la météo.

Renly écarquilla des yeux, ne s'attendant pas du tout à une telle explication. Il pensait que Sirius allait lui dire qu'il avait lu dans son esprit ou un truc du genre, mais surement pas que Renly s'était dévoilé par lui-même. Etait-il si facile à lire que ça? Il repensa alors à son comportement, et remarqua qu'en effet, Sirius avait complètement raison.

Il baissa alors de la tête, dépité. Lui qui voulait à tout prix que ça ne s'ébruite, voilà que le premier venu l'avait deviné. Il osait imaginer la réaction de ses frères s'ils l'apprenaient. Ce serait la fin pour lui. Sirius remarqua immédiatement la réaction de Renly.

"Ai-je dis quelque chose de mal?", demanda Sirius, légèrement inquiet d'avoir gaffé.

"Non, pas du tout. C'est simplement que…je ne peux pas me permettre que ça se sache. Je ne sais pas si vous…tu es au courant, mais à Westeros, être homosexuel est très mal vu et même interdit par la Foi. Si mes frères viennent à l'apprendre, ils me marieront de force à une femme que je n'aime pas pour éviter que je ne les ridiculise avec mes tendances pécheresses…", expliqua alors Renly, fatigué.

Les yeux de Sirius s'adoucirent en entendant l'explication du pauvre Renly. Au fond, il le comprenait parfaitement. Il se rappelait encore de la réaction dégoûtée de son frère, Regulus, lorsque celui-ci avait surpris Sirius en train d'embrasser Remus à Poudlard. C'est ce qui avait marqué la séparation des deux frères.

"J'ai peut-être une solution pour toi, Renly.", fit Sirius plein d'entrain.

Renly releva de la tête, dirigeant alors un regard plein d'espoir vers Sirius. Ce dernier lui sourit de façon sympathique.

"Epouses moi!", fit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Renly lâcha alors son verre. Heureusement, le verre de cristal flotta légèrement au-dessus du sol, évitant ainsi de se briser en milliers de morceaux.

"Quoi?!", cria presque Renly, étonné.

"Epouses moi! Après tout, je suis célibataire, un bon parti, et je suis intéressé par toi. Sans compter que je suis un membre de la famille royale, de ce fait, tes frères n'oseront jamais s'attaquer à nous sous peine de déclencher une guerre avec Avalon. Enfin, je peux enfanter, comme tous les elfes, donc on pourra avoir plein d'enfants!", répondit Sirius, excité.

Renly le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Il avait vraiment du mal à le croire. Pourquoi un elfe aussi charmant que Sirius s'intéresserait à lui. Ils ne se connaissent même pas!

"Tu es sérieux?", demanda alors timidement Renly.

Sirius hocha de la tête.

"Bien-entendu, nous devrons signer un contrat magique pour éviter divers problèmes. Contrairement à vous autres, nous préférons écrire des contrats signés avec notre magie afin de nous assurer qu'il n'y ait aucun problème. Hm…Dobby!", fit alors Sirius.

Renly sursauta légèrement lorsqu'un Majordome apparut à côté de lui tout en lui tendant un contrat qu'il s'empressa de prendre entre ses mains.

 **Contrat de fiançailles entre Sirius Lunenoir et Renly Baratheon**

 **Ce contrat a pour but d'établir un lien de fiançailles entre le Grand-Duc Sirius de la Maison Lunenoir et le Seigneur Renly Baratheon d'Accalmie et des Terres de l'Orage.**

 **Sont engagés sous contrat de mariage:**

 **-Sirius Orion Lunenoir de la Maison Lunenoir, Chef de la branche cadette de la Maison Haut-Soleil, Grand-Duc de Lune-Sombre et Prince de l'Empire Magique d'Avalon, fils du Duc Orion Lunenoir et de la Duchesse Walburga Lunenoir.**

 **-Renly Baratheon de la Maison Baratheon, Seigneur d'Accalmie et des Terres de l'Orage, Prince de Sang du Royaume des Sept Couronnes, fils du Seigneur Steffon Baratheon et de Dame Cassana Baratheon.**

 **Les deux individus susmentionnés seront liés par un contrat magique standard de fiançailles afin de permettre la liaison des deux familles. Le contrat de fiançailles aura une durée standard de onze ans afin de permettre le développement d'une relation entre les deux individus.**

 **Une fois le délai dépassé, les deux individus disposeront d'un délai de deux ans pour établir un mariage entre les deux partis, unissant ainsi les Maisons Baratheon, Lunenoir et Haut-Soleil.**

 **Attendu que les deux partis sont considérés adultes aux yeux de la loi et Seigneurs de leurs propres Maisons, ils sont tous deux autorisés à avancer la date de mariage s'ils le souhaitent. Un mariage deviendra obligatoire dans le cas d'une grossesse.**

 **Ce contrat sera annulé si:**

 **-L'un des deux individus vient à entretenir une relation amoureuse ou sexuelle avec un autre partenaire.**

 **Dans ce cas, le partenaire trompeur se devra de dédommager la partie lésée d'une somme de cent-mille soleils dorés, soit cinq-cent-mille dragons d'or.**

 **Si l'un des partis souhaite mettre un terme au contrat, il se devra de dédommager la famille lésée de cent-mille soleils dorés, soit cinq-cent-mille dragons d'or.**

 **Signé:**

 **Haut-Roi-Empereur Halrian Haut-Soleil d'Avalon**

 **Grand-Duc et Prince, Sirius Lunenoir de Lune-Sombre**

Renly lit alors tranquillement le contrat, étrangement impressionné par les informations fournies. Il avait cependant l'impression que ce contrat avait été rédigé il y a déjà un moment. Etait-ce possible que Sirius ait tout prévu? Il observa le visage anxieux de Sirius avant de secouer de la tête. Non, ça ne semblait pas être le genre de Sirius. Ça devait surement être l'œuvre du Haut-Roi-Empereur d'Avalon.

"Evidemment, mon filleul à une requête avant que ce contrat ne soit signé, en tout cas, si tu le veux bien.", fit Sirius avec une légère appréhension.

"Qu'est-ce donc?", demanda Renly, intrigué.

"Eh bien, Harry pense que ce serait une bonne idée de construire un Temple de la Magie à Accalmie. Après tout, ce serait bien plus facile pour moi, et surtout, si notre relation se développe, alors nous pourrons directement nous marier là-bas. Qui sait, si on réussit à convaincre les habitants des Terres de l'Orage à rejoindre la Religion Avalonienne, alors ils deviendront plus acceptants de l'homosexualité. Ça risque juste de ne pas beaucoup plaire à la Foi, mais on s'en fout de ces vieux croutons.", expliqua alors Sirius avec un petit sourire.

Renly hocha de la tête, mais il ne savait pas s'il devait accepter ce contrat. Au fond, tout lui semblait parfait, mais il avait vraiment peur de la réaction de Robert. De toute façon, il n'en avait rien à faire de Stannis, seul l'avis de Robert l'intéressait. Après tout, c'était le Roi.

"Mais Robert…", commença Renly.

"Ne pourra rien y faire. Ton frère n'est pas idiot au point de se mettre à dos le plus puissant Empire de ce Monde. Après tout, à moi seul, je peux m'occuper de son armée. Crois-tu qu'il voudra commencer une guerre avec des êtres qui arrivent à plier la réalité à leur volonté?", l'interrompit Sirius en ricanant.

Renly secoua de la tête. Son frère avait beau être têtu et aimer la guerre, il n'était pas idiot au point de défier les Avaloniens. D'ailleurs, il se rappelait parfaitement avoir entendu Robert dire que s'ils venaient à entrer en guerre avec les Avaloniens, ce serait un véritable massacre pour les Westerosiens.

"Je suppose que non. Mais si je signe ce contrat, qu'est-ce qu'il se passera ensuite?", demanda alors Renly, souhaitant en savoir plus.

Sirius le regarda avant de se pencher au-dessus de la table pour délicatement prendre la main de Renly.

"Eh bien, je devrai venir avec toi à Accalmie pour en apprendre plus sur l'endroit dont je deviendrai le Seigneur Consort. D'ailleurs, si on se mari, tu obtiendras le titre de Grand-Duc-Consort. Et puis, si tu as bien lu ce contrat, rien ne nous empêche d'apprendre à nous…Découvrir.", fit Sirius avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

Renly rougit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de sourire. Cette histoire de contrat semblait vraiment intéressante. Et puis, il avait tout à y gagner, et Sirius était vraiment sexy. Il hocha de la tête, et il vit une plume-de-sang apparaître à côté du contrat qu'il s'empressa de prendre pour ratifier le parchemin. Une fois fait, le contrat se dédoubla et l'original disparut, laissant alors la copie dans les mains d'un Renly choqué.

Sirius sourit à pleine dents en voyant le contrat disparaître, et sans attendre, attrapa Renly pour l'emmener ailleurs. (Surement ses quartiers privés à Poudlard).

Ils laissèrent derrière-eux des Westerosiens complètement choqués et ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Après tout, Sirius n'était pas idiot et il avait donc placé un enchantement antibruit autour d'eux afin d'empêcher les autres d'entendre.

Le lendemain, les Westerosiens rentrèrent chez eux. Pour l'occasion, deux flottes Avaloniennes quittèrent l'Empire afin d'accompagner respectivement Sirius et Teddy vers les demeures de leurs fiancés. Quant au trio impérial, ils eurent une lune de miel fantastique.

Trois mois plus tard (Harry étant à Sept Mois de grossesse), Percy bondit de joie. En effet, tout était enfin prêt pour l'opération 'Atlantide', et évidemment, Percy était très pressé de voir la cité sous-marine être construite.

De ce fait, Percy supplia Harry de le laisser partir avec l'expédition de construction, et Harry ne pouvant dire non à son mari, accepta. C'est ainsi que Percy fut envoyé au fond de l'océan avec une escorte et un immense navire afin de placer les Pylônes permettant la création d'une gigantesque bulle d'air autour du Voile. L'expédition dura deux mois, enfin, pour Percy.

En effet, il reçut un message urgent au bout de deux mois et onze jours: Le Travail d'Harry avait commencé et il allait accoucher.

Heureusement qu'un portail d'urgence pu être ouvert afin de permettre à Percy d'arriver à la Nouvelle Sainte-Mangouste pour assister à l'accouchement d'Harry. Pour l'occasion, tout le monde à part Sirius et Teddy était présent.

L'accouchement avait duré seulement trente minutes, les enfants étant retirés de la poche abdominale d'Harry. Après tout, il n'allait quand même pas accoucher comme une femme, son anus n'était pas du tout fait pour ça, même avec des enchantements.

Par contre, le choc fut grand lorsqu'ils virent les jumeaux.

Lucius observa les jumeaux, encore sous le choc. Comment était-ce possible? Il observa attentivement les enfants, et…non, ce n'était pas une illusion.

Les jumeaux identiques dans la couvée avaient effectivement des cheveux blonds, comme Jason. Evidemment, ils avaient exactement les mêmes yeux qu'Harry, soit or avec un anneau vert, et surtout, ils avaient une peau tannée comme Percy.

"Comment peuvent-ils être blonds? Tu étais déjà enceint avant que…enfin, qu'on couche ensemble quoi!", s'exclama un Jason étonné.

"Bof, avec la Magie, il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre.", répondit Harry en ricanant.

"Ils sont magnifiques. Comment allez-vous les nommer?", demanda alors Narcissa en regardant les deux enfants avec envie.

Les trois parents se regardèrent avant d'hocher de la tête. Percy prit alors la parole.

"Le premier sera Arthur Orion Haut-Soleil.", annonça Percy avec un grand sourire.

"Et le deuxième sera Merlin Eridan Haut-Soleil.", termina alors Jason.

Andromeda sourit alors en grand en entendant les noms.

"Alors vous avez décidé de continuer la longue tradition des Lunenoir?", fit-elle pleine d'entrain.

Harry hocha de la tête, souriant en voyant chacun de ses maris prendre l'un des jumeaux.

"Oui. Après tout, c'est ma façon d'honorer Sirius. Et puis, on ne voulait pas faire comme tous les autres et nommer nos enfants en fonction de nos parents. Je ne vais surement pas appeler l'un de mes enfants Jupiter ou bien Poséidon! Quoi que Thanatos…", répondit Harry en souriant.

"Ah non! Si on ne peut pas donner le nom de l'un de nos parents, alors tu ne peux pas donner le nom de ton père à l'un de nos enfants!", cria presque Percy.

Harry se contenta de bouder, faisant rire tout le monde.


	15. 298 AC: Voyage dans le Nord

**Voici votre dixième chapitre et donc le grand début de Game of Thrones ! Enjoy!**

* * *

298 AC (32 ans après la création d'Avalon) (Début Game of Thrones)

 **Marche d'Harrenhall, Terres Avaloniennes des Conflans,**

Theodore papillonna des yeux en entendant trois rapides coups successifs à sa porte. Il entendit un léger grognement à lui, et lorsqu'il vit Marcus étalé dans son lit tout en tentant d'étouffer le bruit en plaçant un coussin sur sa tête, il ricana. Il regarda la porte avant de s'exclamer:

"Entrez!"

Marcus retira le coussin de sa tête avant de le darder de son regard le plus noir pour avoir osé faire entrer le fieffé ayant osé le réveiller. Theo roula des yeux avant de rediriger son regard sur le majordome étant entré dans la chambre. C'était Maklik, le majordome de la famille Nott-Flint. Eh oui, les deux hommes étaient joyeusement mariés avec un enfant, un beau petit garçon âgé de six ans nommé Harry en l'honneur de leur Roi (ce dernier avait apprécié le geste).

"Maîtres, leurs majestés viennent d'arrivées. Ils attendent dans le Hall.", annonça le majordome tout en s'inclinant.

Immédiatement après avoir entendu les paroles du majordome, les deux hommes sautèrent de leur lit pour s'habiller. Ils ne s'attendaient surement pas à la présence de leurs Rois. Ils s'habillèrent en deux-en-trois mouvements avant de descendre prestement les étages en direction du Grand Hall (précédemment nommé le Hall aux mille foyers).

Ils remarquèrent évidemment les regards amusés que les Rois et leurs gardes leurs envoyèrent. Theo décida de s'incliner rapidement.

"Vos majestés, vous nous honorez de votre venue.", fit Theo tandis que Marcus fit de même.

"Nul besoin de réagir comme si que tu avais un balais profondément enfoncé dans le derrière, quoi qu'avec Marcus, je suppose qu'on peut effectivement parler de balais…", commenta Harry.

A ses mots, tout le monde éclata de rire tandis que Theo rougit jusqu'aux oreilles telle une jouvencelle en détresse. De son côté, Marcus bomba le torse, fier de lui et arborant un sourire goguenard.

"Harry!", répondit Theo en continuant de rougir.

"Tu ne peux pas le nier Theo. On sait tous que Marcus a un véritable python entre les jambes, et vu ma qualité de fourchelangue, je sais de quoi je parle!", éclata de rire Harry avec les autres.

"Assez pour nous surpasser?", demanda Jason en enroulant de ses bras la taille fine d'Harry.

Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille (tout en parlant fort).

"Toi et Percy, ce n'est pas des pythons que vous avez, mais des Basilics."

Les deux autres Rois sourirent, fiers d'eux tandis que les gardes royaux et autres personnels éclatèrent de rire. Enfin bon, du peu qu'ils entendaient presque chaque nuit à Poudlard, ils ne pouvaient dénier qu'Harry devait dire la vérité.

Theo ne perdit pas de temps avant de les enjoindre à prendre un bon petit-déjeuner. Pour l'occasion, un immense banquet fut servi afin de commémorer l'arrivée de leurs monarques. Pendant qu'ils déjeunèrent, Marcus décida de demander haute voix la question que Theo se posait tout bas.

"Dis-moi Harry, pourquoi êtes-vous ici?", demanda-t-il en le désignant lui, ses consorts et les gardes royaux.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire tout en finissant d'avaler son morceau de bœuf bourguignon. Ce fut Percy qui décida de répondre à la question attendu que son mari ne pouvait répondre.

"Attendu qu'on a pas pu venir pour l'inauguration de l'endroit vu la naissance des jumeaux, on a décidé de venir maintenant. Bon, c'est un peu tard mais il était temps que l'on voit de nos propres yeux l'étendu de nos terres au-delà d'Avalon.", expliqua rapidement Percy avant d'émettre un hoquet de surprise en voyant que son vin était complètement bleu.

"Ah, oui, je m'en souviens maintenant. Au moins vous avez pu être présent à notre mariage à Quel'Thalas, c'est déjà ça.", fit Theo en souriant.

Les monarques hochèrent de la tête.

"Je souhaite aussi avoir un rapport détaillé concernant la Marche d'Harrenhal.", demanda alors en regardant Theo.

Le Marquis hocha de la tête.

"Très bien. Alors, tout se déroule bien pour le moment. Nous recevons chaque jour plusieurs marchands venant des Sept Couronnes afin de vendre leurs produits et surtout, d'acheter les nôtres. Ils en profitent pour se ravitailler et profiter de nos routes sûres tandis que les autres routes du Conflans sont constamment attaquées par des brigands et autres truands. C'est franchement horrible.

Comme tu dois le savoir, il y a eu une petite révolte de la part des Îles de Fer il y a huit ans. Ils ont tenté d'attaquer le port de l'œil d'Halrian (anciennement l'œil de Dieu) mais ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à affronter l'un de nos galions. Ils ont perdu dix vaisseaux avant de battre en retraite. Depuis, pas un seul fer-né n'a tenté de s'approcher d'ici.", expliqua alors Theo avant un grand sourire en repensant à la mort de ces violeurs.

Les trois rois hochèrent leurs têtes. Ils se rappelaient très bien de cette révolte. Les fer-nés avaient tenté d'attaquer une flotte-marchande Avalonienne avant de se faire écraser tels les cafards qu'ils sont. Suite à cette attaque, Harry déclara officiellement la guerre aux fer-nés, choquant Westeros tout entier. Ainsi, lorsque Robert Baratheon se dirigea avec la flotte royale en direction des îles de Fer, il fut sujet à un spectacle magnifique: L'île de Pyk entièrement assiégée par une flotte gigantesque utilisant divers canons magiques tandis que des mages attaquaient par la voie des airs grâce à leurs balais. Balon Greyjoy fut livré avec son fils Theon à Robert par Alastor Maugrey.

"Des nouvelles des merdes jaunes?", demanda alors Fenrir qui s'était tenu à l'écart.

Sa question fit éclatée de rire tout le monde. Les merdes jaunes, le doux surnom des Lannister dans tout Avalon. Franchement, personne n'aimait les Lannister, ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible.

"Eh bien, j'ai délivré il y a trois mois la lettre répondant enfin à leur demande de passage sur nos terres. Tywin Lannister fut très choqué d'obtenir une réponse onze ans après sa demande. Il pensait que tu n'y répondrais jamais.", répondit Theo en ricanant dans sa barbe.

"Je me doute qu'il devait être partiellement perdu. Mais j'ai décidé de le laisser reprendre le commerce avec nous, ainsi il sera plus facile pour moi de surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes. Au fait, as-tu pensé à lui donner le tableau?", demanda Harry avec un sourire sadique.

Marcus se plia en deux tout en riant, choquant la plupart des gardes qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait.

"Tu aurais dû voir sa tête lorsqu'il a vu ton portrait avec Percy et Jason lui faire un coucou. Surtout quand le portrait de Percy a dégainé son épée en montrant Rugissante à Tywin. En Avada Kedavarisant ton tableau avec ses yeux, on aurait pu croire que ton portrait allait crever sur place!", explosa de rire Marcus.

A ses mots, un rire monstrueux fut entendu dans toute la salle, seigneurs et soldats étant avachis tant ils riaient de la mauvaise fortune de Tywin Lannister. Sans compter que le tableau servait à espionner le Lannister. C'était un coup de maître de la part des Monarques d'Avalon.

"A vrai dire, nous sommes ici pour une autre raison.", commença alors Jason avec un sourire en coin.

"Oh?", fit Theo, intrigué.

"Yup. On a entendu dire que Robert-le-Cachalot allait rendre visite à son vieux copain Eddard-l'hypocrite avec sa femme, Cersei-la-putain et leurs enfants, Joffrey-le-bâtard, Tommen-le-bâtard et Myrcella-la-bâtarde. Sans oublier Jaime-encule-sa-sœur.", intervint Fenrir Greyback en faisant éclater de rire tout le monde.

Tout le monde était parfaitement au courant concernant les soi-disant secrets des Westerosiens et Essossiens. Ils avaient évidemment l'avantage de ne jamais se confier aux humains, de ce fait, si l'information était publique parmi les Avaloniens, ce n'était pas le cas chez les moldus. C'était affreusement hilarant pour Harry et les autres elfes.

"Franchement, comment cet abruti fait-il pour ne pas savoir que sa femme le trompe avec son propre frère?", demanda Marcus, étonné.

"Peut-être qu'il sait et qu'il mâte? Ca doit surement l'excité…", proposa alors Marcus en souriant.

"Personnellement, j'dois avouer que voir les jumeaux Courserouge coucher ensemble est assez excitant, mais alors pour les deux blondinets…", fit Fenrir.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent sur lui en entendant son commentaire.

"Les jumeaux?", demanda Percy, incrédule.

Fenrir le regarda avant de lui faire un grand sourire qui en disait long.

"Yup! J'me suis tapé les deux rouquins, et franchement, j'ai pris mon pied!", répondit Fenrir en rigolant grassement.

Harry fronça des sourcils en repensant à quelque chose.

"Rassures-moi Fenrir, lorsque tu m'as informé aider Fred et George pour leur entrainement, tu étais sérieux? Après tout, je ne te paye pas pour 'te taper' d'autres membres de la garde…", menaça alors Harry en dardant Fenrir de son regard le plus noir.

Le Capitaine de la Garde Royale blanchit avant de balbutier.

"Non, bien-sûr que non…Je les…ai entrainé?", commença Fenrir avant de s'affirmer en voyant Harry hausser d'un sourcil, "Oui, j'les ai entrainé! Promis, juré, craché, croix de bois, croix de fer, si j'mens, j'vais dans un couvent!"

"Il serait capable d'aller dans un couvent juste pour dévirginiser les vierges…", commenta Jason.

Une fois de plus, tout le monde se mit à rire tandis que Fenrir bomba du torse, fier de lui. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il se tapait tout ce qui bouge. C'était surement un effet latent de sa lycanthropie.

Theodore décida cependant de revenir sur les propos de Jason.

"Et concernant Robert? En quoi ça explique votre présence ici?", demanda-t-il en regardant les monarques.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre à sa question, il entendit un tonitruant 'Maman' derrière-lui. Tout le monde se retourna pour voir un petit garçon avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleu-argentés courir à pleine vitesse pour se jeter dans les bras de Theo tandis qu'un majordome courrait derrière le p'tit bout d'chou. Les adultes ricanèrent en voyant le jeune garçon.

"Harry, ne me dis pas que tu as encore décidé d'échapper à tes leçons?", fit Marcus à côté de lui.

"Mais papa, c'est ennuyeux!", ronchonna le jeune garçon.

Il remarqua alors qu'il y avait plusieurs adultes autour de lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit la garde royale et surtout, les Monarques. Le petit garçon rougit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de se réfugier une fois de plus dans les bras de sa 'mère'. Le majordome qui était derrière le jeune garçon s'approcha avant de s'incliner.

"Je suis vraiment désolé maître Theodore, mais le jeune maître semble incapable de se concentrer sur notre leçon actuelle.", s'excusa poliment le majordome.

"Et quelle était cette leçon?", demanda alors Harry depuis le bout de table.

Le majordome écarquilla des yeux avant de s'incliner une fois de plus.

"Nous étions en train d'apprendre l'histoire de notre glorieux empire, votre majesté. Actuellement, la leçon portait sur la Grande Guerre Magico-moldue.", répondit le majordome en continuant de s'incliner.

Harry hocha de la tête avant de rediriger son regard sur son jeune homonyme.

"Harry Nott-Flint, je te conseil de retenir cette leçon. Après tout, nous avons tous ici vécu cette immense guerre.", conseilla Harry avec un petit sourire.

Le jeune garçon le regarda avant d'hocher vivement de la tête, courant sans tarder vers sa salle de classe tout en était suivi par un majordome ne sachant quoi faire. Harry sourit en voyant le regard choqué de Theodore.

"Tu as vraiment un don avec les enfants!", s'exclama le jeune Marquis.

Les trois monarques éclatèrent de rire.

"Pour sûr qu'il a un don. Dès que c'est le bordel avec Arthur et Merlin, il n'a qu'à lever le doigt et HOP, les jumeaux sont au garde-à-vous devant le maman adorée.", fit Percy en ricanant.

Harry gonfla des joues tel un hamster tout en envoyant un regard noir à Percy.

"Au moins, ils m'écoutent, pas comme d'autres.", répondit Harry en le raillant.

Percy rougit avant de baisser du regard tandis que les autres éclatèrent de rire.

"Un seul de nos enfants obéit à Percy, et c'est Guenièvre.", commenta Jason tandis que les rires redoublèrent.

Percy bouda un peu avant de sourire en repensant à sa magnifique petite fille. Celle-ci avait fortement hérité de Percy, à croire qu'elle était effectivement la réincarnation de sa mère. Guenièvre Sally Haut-Soleil était une jolie petite fille âgée de neuf ans avec des yeux bleu-vert-dorés, de longs cheveux d'ébène et une peau blanche opaline. Elle était d'une beauté sans pareille, et d'un caractère très doux, comme l'était Sally Jackson.

"Déjà qu'on arrive à peine à gérer un enfant, je me demande comment vous faites pour en gérer trois…", commenta Marcus en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

"Bof, ce n'est pas aussi dur qu'il n'y paraît. Merlin et Arthur sont relativement sages, si ce n'est qu'ils aiment faire des blagues à tour de bras, surtout à nos gardes royaux. Quoi qu'ils se sont calmés dernièrement.", remarqua Jason en étant pensif.

"C'est tout à fait normal qu'ils se soient calmés Jace. Ils ont commencé leur relation de courtise avec Aegon, donc ils ont mieux à faire que de faire pleurer nos valeureux gardes…", railla Percy en envoyant une œillade moqueuse à Fenrir.

Ce dernier rougit avant de s'exclamer.

"Ce n'était qu'une seule fois! Et puis, ces saletés avaient foutus du poil à gratter dans mon caleçon! T'imagines pas le calvaire pour un ex-loup-garou plein de poils!"

Une fois de plus, des rires retentirent dans la salle tandis que certains essuyaient des larmes à force de s'esclaffer. Les jumeaux Haut-Soleil étaient pires que les jumeaux Courserouge, et s'était peu dire. Ils étaient d'ailleurs surnommés les 'dieux de la Farce' en l'honneur d'Hermès et d'Apollon, ce qui faisait souvent rire les anciens demi-dieux. Par contre, ils avaient aussi réussi à être craints de la Garde Royale, après tout, ils étaient de véritables démons.

"Maintenant que j'y pense, vous avez déjà eu la 'conversation' avec eux?", demanda alors Theodore.

En effet, Theodore ne savait pas comment il allait parler des relations sexuelles etc. avec son fils, de ce fait, il espérait glaner quelques informations de la part des monarques. Il remarqua alors un Jason hilare, ce qui l'intrigua.

"Harry a décidé de ne pas se faire chier. Il a littéralement donné aux jumeaux un magazine 'AvalonX' avec une pensine remplie d'ébats entre divers Avaloniens masculins qui se sont gentiment proposés pour instruire les jumeaux. Sans oublier la chaîne TV AvalX. Je me souviens encore de la phrase qu'il leur a dit.", ricana le monarque blond tandis que Percy éclata de rire.

Les Avaloniens présents dans la salle se penchèrent en avant pour entendre la célèbre phrase d'Harry. Ce dernier rougit légèrement avant de l'annoncer à haute voix.

"Lisez, regardez et entrainez-vous pour votre futur mari. Pensez juste à mettre des protections, je refuse que mes jumeaux soient enceints ENTRE eux sans la participation d'Aegon."

Les Avaloniens éclatèrent de rire. Heureusement pour eux que les jumeaux étaient nés avec le lien d'âme-sœur jumelé, de ce fait, ce n'était pas considéré comme un inceste de coucher entre eux, quoi que certains pourraient contredire ce point. Mais personne ne le fit, après tout, qui oserait contredire son dieu?

Marcus se mit alors à ricaner avant de regarder Theo.

"Dans ce cas, on fera pareil. Bien-entendu, vu qu'il n'a pas de contrat de mariage, on lui donnera un simple accès à AvalX, pas besoin de pensive…", commenta alors Marcus en continuant de ricaner.

Theodore hocha de la tête, totalement d'accord avec son mari. Après tout, il était tout à fait inutile de quérir divers souvenirs dans une pensine pour leur fils.

Harry décida de revenir sur la question posée par Theodore.

"Concernant ta question sur Robert, la raison de notre présence est assez simple. Nous savons qu'il va traverser aujourd'hui la zone afin de continuer son chemin vers le Nord, et évidemment, nous comptons nous joindre à lui. Après tout, j'ai toujours voulu visiter le Nord.", dit alors Harry avec un sourire en coin.

"Et je suppose que tu n'as pas d'autres raisons?", demanda de façon suspicieuse Theodore.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire.

"Disons simplement que Luna m'a fortement conseillé d'aller là-bas. Selon elle, nous aurons le droit à un véritable spectacle.", répondit Harry de façon cryptique.

Theodore et Marcus soupirèrent d'un commun accord. En somme, quelque chose d'horrible allait se produire, un évènement qui allait surement tout changer, et Harry veut être aux premières loges, comme d'habitude. Au fond, ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça. Ils avaient toujours su qu'Harry avec une tendance sadique à apprécier la douleur des autres (en tout cas des moldus) et qu'il se faisait un plaisir de faire de leur vie un véritable malheur. Ils étaient d'ailleurs très étonnés qu'il ait décidé de marier Teddy et Sirius à des moldus.

"Eh bien, je suppose que nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre le Roi Obèse et son convoi d'abrutis.", intervint une fois de plus Fenrir, faisant rire tout le monde.

 **Trois heures plus tard,**

Cersei Lannister était impatiente pour la première fois depuis des années. Elle s'en voulait encore de ne pas avoir pu assister au mariage célébré à Quel'Thalas, mais malheureusement, Tommen avait été malade et attendu qu'il était fraichement né, elle refusait de voyager avec lui. Quant à son mari, ce dernier préférait aller baiser la première pute disponible que d'aller à Quel'Thalas. En fait, Cersei savait parfaitement que si Robert refusait d'aller là-bas était simplement car il n'y avait pas de bordel et que la prostitution était complètement interdite et illégale parmi les Avaloniens, chose que Cersei appréciait beaucoup.

En tout cas, elle était aujourd'hui ravie d'avoir choisi de voyager avec son idiot de mari. Au début, elle n'était pas trop pour, mais lorsque celui-ci l'informa qu'ils allaient traverser la Marche d'Harrenhal (bien qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'est une Marche), elle décida tout compte fait de l'accompagner. Après tout, elle allait enfin pouvoir visiter un lieu appartenant à ses Quel'doreis (qui bizarrement préféraient s'appeler Avaloniens et faisaient référence à Quel'doreis en tant que race, chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. N'était-ce pas la même chose?).

Lorsqu'elle regarda à travers les rideaux du carrosse, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. L'endroit était tout bonnement magnifique. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus du tout être à Westeros. Il y avait des plantes vertes partout, d'immenses arbres et autres buissons taillés un peu partout avec des lampadaires et même des statues. Sans oublier les immenses golems qui patrouillaient le long des routes, ignorant le cortège royal comme si de rien n'était.

Et lorsqu'enfin elle vit Harrenhal, son souffle se bloqua. L'endroit était tout bonnement spectaculaire. Ca n'avait strictement rien à voir avec l'Harrenhal qu'elle avait visité plus jeune lors du Tournoi qui fut responsable de cette guerre. Non, l'endroit était tout bonnement féérique.

Le château était immense et fait entièrement de pierres blanches et grises, d'immenses tours aux toits d'or et de cristaux tandis que les portes étaient faites d'un bois très clair et magnifique. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu un si bel endroit, et elle se demanda intérieurement si Quel'Thalas et Avalon en général ressemblait à ça. Lorsque le cortège passa la porte, elle fut surprise de voir un gigantesque marché avec des centaines de paysans, marchands et autres nobles en train de faire des achats ou bien regarder divers produits. Elle avait entendu parler du célèbre Marché d'Harrenhal, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il était aussi prestigieux.

"Cet endroit est bien mieux que Port-Réal. On devrait faire exactement la même chose chez nous, après tout, nous sommes la famille royale!", commenta alors Joffrey Baratheon (Waters) en regardant la beauté d'Harrenhal.

Personne ne répondit à son commentaire, mais tous pensaient qu'il avait raison. Vivre dans un endroit pareil était digne de la famille royale de Westeros. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du Grand Hall d'Harrenhal, et ils durent descendre du Carrosse pour aller rendre hommage aux seigneurs de l'endroit. Evidemment, Robert décida de mener la marche, mais ils remarquèrent tous une chose: Il y avait des gardes royaux d'Avalon un peu partout.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous escortés dans le Grand Hall, ils comprirent immédiatement pourquoi en voyant les trois Rois d'Avalon tranquillement assis tout en discutant avec les Marquis Nott-Flint. Theodore et Marcus se levèrent alors pour aller accueillir Robert.

"Roi Robert, quel plaisir de vous accueillir en ce jour. Nous ne nous attendions pas à votre arrivée.", commenta alors Marcus, se montrant à la fois polit tout en la châtiant.

Robert Baratheon fit un grand sourire avant d'éclater de rire.

"Ah, désolé pour ça. Le voyage a été préparé à la dernière minute, je n'avais pas prévu la mort de ma main et vieil ami après tout.", répondit Robert.

Marcus et Theodore hochèrent de la tête, comprenant parfaitement la situation.

"En tout cas, permettez-nous de vous souhaiter la Bienvenue à vous et votre famille à la Marche d'Harrenhal.", dit alors Theodore avec petit sourire.

C'est alors qu'Harry et ses deux maris se levèrent pour s'approcher du cortège royal. Harry n'hésita pas à aller serrer la main de Robert, les autres monarques faisant de même.

"Roi Robert, quel plaisir de vous revoir. Cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons pu nous voir. Quel dommage que vous n'ayez pu assister à mon mariage.", l'accueillit Harry avec un sourire qui se voulait régal.

Robert hocha rapidement de la tête.

"Oui, encore désolé pour ça. L'un de mes enfants était malade et je ne pouvais surement pas le laisser dans cet état. J'espère que vous comprenez?", demanda alors Robert.

Les trois monarques Avaloniens hochèrent de la tête.

"Oui, nous comprenons parfaitement. En tout cas, permettez-moi de vous présenter mes maris, Perseus et Jason.", fit Harry en désignant les deux autres monarques.

Robert leur serra une fois de plus la main. Robert décida de faire de même avec sa famille.

"Dans ce cas-là, je vous présente ma femme, Cersei et nos gosses, Joffrey, Tommen et Myrcella.", présenta rapidement Robert tandis que les Monarques se firent un plaisir de baiser la main de Cersei.

(Un plaisir évidemment faux, ils avaient surtout envie de vomir, mais ce n'était pas très correct…)

"Reine Cersei, nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue à la Marche d'Harrenhal.", s'exclama alors Jason en faisant un sourire charmeur à Cersei.

Cette dernière rougit en voyant les trois monarques elfiques, ce qui énerva Jaime et fit évidement sourire les trois monarques. Robert remarqua alors le regard froid d'Harry, et il comprit rapidement pourquoi en voyant Jaime.

"Je vois que avez amené avec vous le Régicide?", commenta alors Harry d'une voix polaire.

"Oui, Tywin me l'a collé au cul comme une pute après une bourse.", répondit Robert.

Sa réponse entraina un fou rire exceptionnel parmi les Avaloniens tandis que Jaime s'énerva. Etonnamment, Cersei ne sembla pas énervé, surement encore sous le charme des Avaloniens.

"Je vois, dans ce cas, mes condoléances. A la fois pour la pute que pour votre ami.", fit alors Harry, faisant sourire Robert.

C'est alors que Joffrey décida de poser une question intelligente.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'une Marche?", demanda-t-il d'une voix hautaine.

Harry le regarda avant de faire un petit sourire légèrement vicieux qui ne rassura pas Joffrey.

"Ah, Prince héritier Joffrey, c'est bien ça?", demanda Harry.

"Oui.", répondit simplement Joffrey.

"Très bien, je vais donc répondre à votre petite question. Cependant, je propose de nous asseoir attendu que la réponse sera très longue.", proposa alors Harry en désignant les sièges autour de la table.

Les Westerosiens hochèrent de la tête avant de s'asseoir en compagnie des Avaloniens. Des Majordomes apparurent pour leur servir de quoi s'abreuver tandis que divers amuse-gueules apparurent pour ceux ayant une petite faim. Harry se racla légèrement la gorge.

"Ecoutez-moi bien ou vous risquez de ne pas suivre correctement ce que je vais vous expliquer. Tout d'abord, il faut savoir que l'Empire d'Avalon est extrêmement différent de tous les autres Royaumes de ce Monde, et ce pour une bonne raison: Notre noblesse et notre avancée technologique est très différente, sans compter la magie.

Mais dans le cas présent, ce qui nous intéresse est la noblesse. Il faut tout d'abord savoir que la Noblesse est divisée en plusieurs titres et autres formes de politesse. Nous allons donc commencer par le haut.

Tout en haut, nous avons la Famille Royale, et dans le cas présent, aussi Impériale. En Avalon, la famille régnante à tous les droits, sans exception. Nous sommes partout chez nous, nous pouvons prendre les terres, les détruire, éliminer des familles, choisir qui est noble ou non. Nous n'avons pas de limites, c'est ce que nous appelons une Monarchie Absolue de Droits Divins. Cela veut simplement dire que notre pouvoir nous vient des dieux, quoi que dans notre cas, nous sommes des dieux ayant une enveloppe charnelle. Lorsque nous mourrons, mes maris, mes enfants et moi deviendront des entités cosmiques dirigeant le Monde.

Ensuite, nous avons le Conseil Impérial. Ce conseil est à la fois dans et hors la noblesse attendu que ce n'est en aucun cas un titre de noblesse. Cependant, il est exclusivement composé de familles Ducales et sert à administrer le Royaume. Il est équivalent au Conseil du Roi. Le Conseil est dirigé par Lucius Portesoleil, le Grand Magistère, ce qui est l'équivalent de la Main du Roi.

En-dessous, nous avons les familles Ducales. Les familles Ducales se répartissent le reste des Terres d'Avalon afin d'administrer le Royaume à notre place. Si je devais donner un équivalent, ce serait les familles dirigeantes de Westeros comme les Tyrell ou bien les Baratheon. Les familles Ducales sont toutes liées d'une façon ou d'une autre à la famille Royale, de ce fait, si la famille Royale venait à s'éteindre par on ne sait quel hasard, alors la succession se ferait en fonction de la proximité familiale. Les terres sont appelées Duchés.

Mais ce n'est pas fini, car il existe d'autres titres de noblesse tout aussi importants. Nous avons les Marquis qui sont des Comtes dont les terres sont situées à des frontières avec d'autres pays. Ils ont un contrôle total sur leurs terres tels des rois et ne rendent compte qu'à la famille Royale. Les terres s'appellent des Marches et il n'y en a actuellement qu'une seule.

Par la suite, nous avons les Comtes. Pour être Comte, la famille se doit d'avoir une longue lignée avec plusieurs terres. Nous comptons une cinquantaine de Comtés dans tout Avalon. Chaque Comté est situé sur un Duché, et de ce fait, chaque Comte se doit de jurer fidélité à la fois à la famille Ducale dirigeante en plus de la famille Royale. Je suppose que les Comtés sont ce qui ressemble le plus à vos autres Seigneurs composant Westeros.

En-dessous des Comtes, nous avons les Vicomtes. Semblable aux Comtes, les Vicomtes possèdent des terres moindres et sont la plupart du temps des branches cadettes des Comtes. Ils ont cependant les mêmes devoirs que les Comtes. Ils dirigent des Vicomtés.

Ensuite, nous avons les Barons. Le titre de Baron est un titre assez particulier attendu qu'il est considéré comme une forme de noblesse récente. Le titre de Baron ne peut être obtenu que par le Roi, qui attribue des terres ainsi que ce titre à qui lui plaît. Ils dirigent des Baronnies.

Juste après, nous avons le titre de Baronnet. Contrairement au Baron, le Baronnet ne possède pas de terres. C'est un titre de noblesse pouvant être acheté auprès de la couronne seulement si la personne est suffisamment riche pour se le permettre. Nous vendons un titre de baronnet par an et ce titre est soumis aux enchères. Je crois me souvenir que le dernier Baronnet fut Nolvak Taragdnos ayant gagné l'enchère pour un total de cent-mille soleils dorés, ce qui équivaut à cinq-cent-mille dragons d'or.

Enfin, nous avons les titres de courtoisie, habituellement réservé aux descendants de Nobles n'ayant pas hérité des titres ou bien aux chevaliers.

Je souhaite préciser que tous les nobles titrés, soit des Ducs jusqu'aux Baronnets, possèdent des sièges au Magisterium, un organe dirigeant de l'Empire s'occupant de l'administration générale de l'Empire en plus de la création des lois et de fournir des conseils.

Cela répond-t-il à votre question, jeune prince?", expliqua alors Harry.

Les Westerosiens restèrent ébahis en entendant les explications d'Harry. Jamais encore n'avaient-ils eut une explication détaillée concernant la noblesse Avalonienne, et ils venaient enfin de comprendre la complexité de la politique Avalonienne. Rien à voir avec Westeros.

De son côté, Joffrey hocha de la tête. Il avait évidemment particulièrement aimé la partie concernant la Monarchie Absolue. Il se demandait intérieurement ce que ça faisait d'avoir un pouvoir total sur tous sans être remis en question.

Tommen décida alors de poser une question qui le taraudait depuis qu'il avait eu quelques cours avec le Grand Mestre Pycelle.

"J'ai entendu parler des Archimages. Qu'est-ce-que c'est?", demanda alors le jeune prince westerosien.

Harry fit signe à Theodore de répondre à la question, sachant pertinemment que ce dernier était un véritable Rat de Bibliothèque.

"Pour répondre à votre question, prince Tommen, je vais devoir vous expliquer rapidement l'histoire d'Avalon.

Il faut savoir qu'Avalon est avant tout un Royaume et Empire Magique, de ce fait, nous dépendons entièrement de notre magie. Chaque Avalonien, sans exception, est capable de magie et donc de lancer des sortilèges. Mais ce n'est pas inné, non, il faut apprendre, et pour cela, nous avons la ville de Dalaran située sur Quel'Shola, l'Île de la Haute-Illumination. Dalaran est une ville entièrement dédiée à notre Religion, mais surtout, à la culture et le Savoir.

Une Académie de Magie gigantesque se situe à Dalaran, nommée l'Académie Emrys. Cette Académie est destinée à ceux souhaitant se concentrer sur l'art de la magie afin d'approfondir leurs connaissances. Nous avons un nombre incroyables de parcours et leçons permettant d'apprendre des facettes de la magie variées. Il existe quatre difficultés concernant chaque parcours. Les Novices, les Adeptes, les Experts et enfin, les Maîtres.

Pour obtenir le titre de Mage, chaque Avalonien se doit d'obtenir une Expertise dans un domaine, voire une maîtrise. Ce n'est rien de compliqué attendu le nombre incroyable de parcours. Pour le moment, tous les étudiants ont réussi à obtenir le titre de Mage. Cependant, il existe d'autres titres.

Le titre de Magus est un titre avancé de Mage pour lequel on se doit d'obtenir deux maîtrises peu importe les domaines. Ce sont habituellement des sorciers puissants.

Enfin, nous avons les Archimages. Les Archimages sont ceux qui possèdent un minimum de Trois Maîtrises sans oublier qu'ils se doivent d'être Adeptes dans TOUS les domaines, sans exception. Cela explique la rareté des Archimages.

Cependant, les Mages, Magus et Archimages sont bien plus que de simples pratiquants de la magie et savants. Ces titres ont en effet une valeur importante dans la hiérarchie militaire. De ce fait, le Mage est équivalent à un sergent, le Magus à un capitaine tandis que l'Archimage est équivalent à un général. Il faut aussi savoir qu'il existe un Conseil des Archimages, appelé aussi le Collège Magique, servant à choisir les futures Archimages ainsi qu'à inspecter l'Académie et bien-entendu, à réviser les parcours.

Je précise que tous les membres de la famille Royale ainsi que tous les Ducs sont des Archimages. L'Archimage ayant le plus de maîtrises n'est nul autre que notre Haut-Roi-Empereur, Halrian Haut-Soleil avec un total de cent-vingt-six maîtrises sur un total de cent-trente maîtrises.", expliqua alors Theodore avec une certaine passion.

Les Westerosiens écarquillèrent une fois de plus des yeux. Ils ne s'attendaient surement pas à une telle complexité de la magie et des rangs Avaloniens. Evidemment, Robert remarqua quelque chose dans son discours.

"Et ceux qui ne veulent pas rejoindre cette Académie? Ils ont quoi comme option?", demanda alors le Roi Westerosien.

Theodore le regarda avant d'hocher de la tête. C'était une bonne question.

"C'est très simple. Il existe quatre grandes possibilités dans notre Empire.

La première est de ne rien faire et de vivre une vie de rentier. Cela ne signifie pas cependant que ces rentiers sont incapables de quoi que ce soit, simplement qu'ils préfèrent se reposer et ne rien faire. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, ils ne sont pas sans défense. Après tout, TOUS les Avaloniens se doivent d'aller au Collège Magique pendant sept ans afin d'apprendre à maîtriser notre magie.

Ensuite, nous avons ceux qui décident de travailler dans les domaines non-militaires et non-magiques. Ils peuvent être banquiers, fermiers, pêcheurs ou ingénieurs. Nous disposons d'un nombre incroyable de métiers ne nécessitant pas d'être Mage ou Soldat. Je souhaite préciser que TOUS les métiers sont valorisés dans l'Empire.

Par la suite, nous avons ceux qui décident d'intégrer l'Armée. Pour cela, ils se doivent d'intégrer l'Académie Militaire afin de recevoir une formation de cinq ans en tant que soldats. Ils peuvent évidemment accéder à l'Académie des Officiers afin d'obtenir immédiatement un haut grade dans l'armée. Les meilleurs de nos soldats peuvent intégrer l'Académie Militaire Royale afin d'intégrer la Garde Royale. Je souhaite préciser que seul l'élite est autorisée à l'Académie Militaire Royale et que toutes les recrutes royales se doivent d'être des Mage.

Enfin, nous avons ceux qui décident de rejoindre l'Académie Magique, mais je n'ai pas besoin de réexpliquer tout ça.", répondit alors Theodore.

Robert hocha de la tête, assez ravi. Il était tout à fait d'accord concernant cette histoire d'Académie Militaire. Il aurait aimé pouvoir intégrer ce genre d'Académies en Westeros, mais il savait éperdument que c'était impossible pour manque de fonds etc. Quel dommage!

C'est alors que quelques pas résonnèrent et qu'un nain fit son entrée. Ce n'était nul autre que Tyrion Lannister qui s'était endormi dans le carrosse. Ce dernier n'hésita pas à aller serrer la main d'Harry, choquant au passage les autres Westerosiens. Ce que peu savaient c'est que Tyrion était à l'origine de l'autorisation donnée aux Lannisters pour revenir sur les terres Avaloniennes. Après tout, il était le seul Lannister que les Avaloniens appréciaient.

"Tyrion, quel plaisir de te revoir.", l'accueillit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Le nain le regarda avant de lui rendre son sourire. Il appréciait beaucoup Harry.

"Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Harry. Je vois que tu as eu l'occasion de rencontrer ma _chère_ famille?", répondit Tyrion en appuyant fortement sur le mot chère.

"En effet Tyrion. Comment se fait-il que tu sois en retard?", demanda alors Percy, curieux.

"J'me suis endormi et j'avais la flemme de me lever.", répondit simplement le nain.

A ces mots, les Avaloniens ricanèrent de concert sous les regards perplexes des Westerosiens. De son côté, Cersei ragea intérieurement. Elle ne savait pas du tout que Tyrion avait d'aussi bonnes relations avec les Avaloniens. Foutu petit monstre…

"Dîtes-moi Roi Robert, si je ne m'abuse, vous vous dirigez vers le Nord, n'est-ce pas?", demanda alors Harry avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Robert hocha lentement de la tête.

"Oui, j'ai une requête importante à soumettre à mon vieux copain Ned.", répondit le Roi Gras.

"Cela vous dérangerait si nous vous accompagnions? Nous n'avons encore jamais eu l'occasion de visiter le Nord, ce serait une première fois pour nous.", demanda alors Harry avec un petit sourire en coin.

Robert écarquilla légèrement des yeux avant de sourire.

"Pourquoi pas? Après tout, plus on est de fous plus on rit! Et puis Ned ne dira pas non, je suis le Roi!", répondit Robert en hochant de la tête.

"Parfait, dans ce cas. Kreattur!", cria alors Harry, choquant au passage les Westerosiens.

Ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines, et ils sursautèrent lorsqu'un Majordome apparut brutalement devant Harry.

"Oui maître?", demanda alors Kreattur en s'inclinant bien bas.

"Que le cortège royal soit préparé pour notre voyage dans le Nord de Westeros. Tant que tu y es, informes nos enfants de notre absence pour les prochains jours. De préférence, je souhaite que Narcissa s'occupe de Guenièvre, il saura se charger de son éducation. Quant aux jumeaux, j'ai confiance en Elia Targaryen.", ordonna Harry tandis que Robert plissa des yeux en entendant le nom d'Elia Martell.

"A vos ordres, votre majesté.", répondit Kreattur avant de disparaître dans un *pop* sonore.

"Elia Targaryen? Vous laissez vos enfants avec cette trainée?", demanda alors Robert de façon brusque.

Harry le regarda froidement avant de lui faire un sourire des plus effrayants.

"Bien-entendu, après tout, nos jumeaux vont se marier avec son fils.", répondit Harry comme s'il parlait de la météo.

Cersei plissa des yeux avant de poser une question d'une voix assez brusque.

"Son fils?", demanda-t-elle.

"Oui, Aegon Targaryen.", répondit Percy avec un grand sourire benêt.

Robert devint rapidement rouge, s'apprêtant à crier avant de se calmer rapidement en sentant le regard courroucé d'Harry sur lui.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Aegon n'a en aucun cas pour projet de reprendre Westeros. Après tout, pourquoi reprendre Westeros lorsqu'il peut se contenter d'Avalon?", demanda alors Jason de façon logique.

Les Westerosiens firent mine de réfléchir avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Et concernant les Targaryens qui ont fui en Essos?", demanda Robert.

"Ils ne nous concernent pas. Attendu qu'Aegon et Elia furent abandonné par la Reine Rhaella, ils ne la considèrent plus de la même famille, elle et ses enfants. Ils peuvent bien mourir.", répondit Harry de façon simple et concise.

Robert hocha brusquement de la tête, ayant compris le message. En somme, il ne pouvait pas attaquer Elia et ses enfants, mais Daenerys et Viserys n'étaient pas concernés par cette protection. De son côté, Harry ne pensa qu'une seule chose: ' _Je n'ai jamais dit que JE ne prévoyais pas de reprendre Westeros. Idiot de Moldu._ '

Deux heures plus tard, le cortège de Robert Baratheon reprit la route en direction du Nord, suivi de près par le Cortège Royal Avalonien.

Le Cortège Avalonien était composé de cinq carrosses (un carrosse royal et quatre carrosse pour les gardes) chacun pouvant accueillir une cinquantaine de Gardes Royaux. Sans oublier les trente Gardes Royaux montant des Pégases et escortant les carrosses. Evidemment, les Carrosses ne possédaient pas de roues et flottaient, ce qui expliquait l'extrême stabilité à l'intérieur. Cersei et Joffrey étaient extrêmement jaloux de cette particularité mais ne pouvaient rien y faire. Le prince héritier avait bien tenté de se faire inviter (en somme il a tenté de forcer le passage) mais il fut très vite découragé par un Fenrir imposant avec un foutu estramaçon sur le dos.

Le voyage dura plusieurs jours, le temps de se déplacer tranquillement le long de la route (et surtout parce que Robert insistait pour s'arrêter à chaque Bordel sur la route…) et d'apprécier le paysage, enfin, pour le peu qu'il y avait à apprécier. Etonnamment, Harry se sentit nostalgique, comme la plupart des Avaloniens. L'endroit leur rappelait tellement l'Angleterre avec ses forêts et ses plaines, la pluie battante et constante etc. C'était assez magnifique à vrai dire.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le Nord, les Westerosiens furent étonnés de voir les Avaloniens ne pas réagir au froid. Après tout, ils avaient des enchantements pour se réchauffer, contrairement aux moldus qui tentaient tant bien que mal de se réchauffer avec des couvertures et autres conneries du genre.

 **Winterfell, Le Nord, Westeros,**

Eddard Stark dit Ned attendait patiemment avec sa femme et ses enfants (bien que Jon reste caché en arrière) à l'intérieur de Winterfell dans la cour. Après tout, il se devait d'être présent pour l'arrivée de son ami et Roi, et évidemment, de son _adorable_ famille. Il sourit légèrement en voyant le cortège de Robert arrivé, par contre, il blanchit en voyant derrière un autre cortège, complètement imprévu. Lorsqu'il envoya un regard en coin à sa femme, il remarqua immédiatement que celle-ci avait elle-aussi blanchie. Ils n'avaient pas du tout prévu l'arrivée de la Monarchie Avalonienne.

Mais il se devait d'admettre qu'il était impressionné par le cortège Avaloniens avec les pégases et les carrosses volants. Sans compter que tous les Gardes Royaux portaient des étendards avec le blason de la famille Haut-Soleil, blason qui restait tout de même magnifique comparé aux autres blasons.

Joffrey Baratheon (Waters) chevaucha jusqu'à l'entrée tout en souriant à Sansa Stark tandis que Robb fusilla l'abruti de blond, espérant intérieurement que ce dernier se pète une jambe en tombant de son cheval. Une fois le Carrosse Royal Westerosien arrêté, les membres de la Maison Stark s'agenouillèrent tandis que Robert descendit du Carrosse avant de s'approcher de Ned.

"Votre grâce.", l'accueillit Ned avec un petit sourire.

"Tu as grossi.", répondit simplement Robert.

Ned écarquilla des yeux avant de regarder le ventre proéminent de son vieil ami. Les deux hommes éclatèrent alors de rire avant de se serrer dans les bras.

"Cat!", fit alors Robert en regardant Catelyn Stark.

"Votre majesté.", s'inclina alors la Dame Stark.

"Neuf ans que je ne t'ai pas vu. Où diable étais-tu?", demanda alors Robert en regard de nouveau son ami.

"Je gardais le Nord pour vous, votre grâce. Winterfell est entièrement vôtre.", répondit simplement Ned en inclinant légèrement de la tête.

Pendant ce temps-là, Cersei, Tommen et Myrcella descendirent de leur Carrosse tandis que les Avaloniens restèrent dans le leur. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que l'intérieur des Carrosses Avaloniens était enchanté pour leur permettre de voir au travers ainsi que de tout entendre. De ce fait, ils assistaient simplement au spectacle. Certains mangeaient même du popcorn.

"Où est le lutin?", demanda alors Arya Stark d'une voix audacieuse.

"Vas-tu te taire?", l'admonesta alors Sansa.

"Oh, mais qui avons-nous là? Tu dois être Robb.", fit Robert en regardant Robb avant de regarder Sansa, "Quand à toi, tu es plutôt jolie?", puis il concentra son regard sur Arya, "Et quel est ton nom?"

"Arya.", répondit la plus petite.

"Oh. Montre-nous tes muscles! Ah, on fera de toi un bon soldat.", commenta alors Robert en regardant Bran.

Cependant, les regards des enfants se concentrèrent sur Jaime Lannister qui décida de retirer son casque. Harry ricana intérieurement en le voyant légèrement secouer de la tête. Il ne lui manquait que de longs cheveux pour ressembler à un mannequin d'une pub l'Oréal.

"Eh, c'est Jaime Lannister, le frère jumeau de la Reine.", s'exclama alors Arya sous le regard courroucé de sa grande sœur.

"Mais vas-tu te taire à la fin?", lui reprocha alors Sansa.

Cersei décida alors de s'approcher de la famille Stark, se devant de les saluer même si elle aurait préféré repartir immédiatement pour Port-Réal, en s'arrêtant de préférence à Harrenhal.

"Ma Reine.", saluèrent à la fois Ned et Catelyn en la regardant et s'inclinant.

Avant que Robert ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le Carrosse Royal Avalonien s'ouvrit tandis qu'Harry et ses maris descendirent tranquillement, suivi de près par Fenrir et une dizaine de gardes royaux. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers Ned Stark afin de le saluer.

"Vos majestés, nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue à Winterfell et dans le Nord.", s'inclina alors Ned, sa femme et ses enfants faisant de même.

"Merci Lord Stark. Je vous prie de bien vouloir nous excuser pour cette visite imprévue, mais nous étions à Harrenhal lorsque le Roi Robert est arrivé, et nous avons exprimé notre souhait de découvrir le Nord en sa compagnie.", répondit Harry de façon diplomatique.

Ned hocha de la tête. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rejeter Harry, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il allait donc devoir faire avec. De leur côté, les enfants Stark se mirent à admirer une fois de plus les Avaloniens et leur immense beauté. Sansa s'imagina déjà mariée à un puissant seigneur Avalonien à vivre dans un magnifique château ensoleillé etc. De son côté, Arya s'imagina comme certaines des Gardes Royales, à s'entrainer et se battre pour finalement devenir une puissante guerrière.

Même Robb se mit à s'imaginer un mariage avec l'une des magnifiques Avaloniennes, étant extrêmement attractives. Bran semblait de son côté légèrement perdu, ne sachant comment réagir en voyant les Avaloniens. Quant à Jon, ce dernier repensait aux paroles des Avaloniens concernant les bâtards en Avalon et la façon dont ils étaient traités. Si seulement il avait pu être un elfe…Peut-être pouvait-il aller en Avalon au lieu d'aller au Mur? Non, il préférait tout compte fait aller au Mur, au moins là-bas, il serait avec son oncle.

"Conduis-moi à la crypte Ned.", ordonna alors Robert en regardant son ami droit dans les yeux.

Ned hocha de la tête avant d'être interrompu par la musaraigne hargneuse du nom de Cersei.

"Cela fait un mois que nous voyageons mon amour, surement les morts peuvent attendre?", demanda alors la Reine des Salopes d'un air hautain.

Robert l'ignora complètement.

"Ned!", ordonna-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Ned hocha de la tête avant de conduire son ami directement à la crypte. De son côté, Catelyn décida d'inviter les Avaloniens directement à l'intérieur du château, laissant les Lannister s'occuper de leurs propres problèmes.

Durant le Banquet organisé en l'honneur des familles royales, Robert se fit un plaisir de s'occuper d'une prostituée devant sa propre femme, dégoûtant à la fois Cersei, Catelyn et les Avaloniens. C'est alors que Jason, qui était assis à côté de Cersei, n'hésita pas à faire savoir son opinion.

"Heureusement que ce genre de comportement ne pourra jamais arriver à Avalon.", comment a-t-il.

Cersei le regarda d'un air intrigué, tout comme Catelyn Stark. D'autres invités entendirent évidemment le commentaire de Jason, même Robert et Ned. Evidemment, Cersei décida de poser la question fatale.

"Et comment est-ce possible?", demanda-t-elle, très intriguée.

Jason la regarda avant de lui faire un petit sourire qui en disait long.

"Il faut savoir qu'à Avalon, les serments sont sacrés. C'est bien plus que notre honneur qui est en jeu, mais aussi notre vie et notre magie. Lorsque nous jurons sur notre magie, nous mettons en jeu cette dernière. Quiconque vient à rompre sa promesse en Avalon peut alors perdre sa magie, voire souffrir une éternité de douleur. Lorsque nous jurons notre vie, nous pouvons la perdre pour nos mensonges.

Chaque mariage à Avalon se termine par un serment Magique et de Vie, permettant ainsi d'éviter les divorces et autres problèmes du genre. Je me rappelle vaguement d'une femme ayant trompé son mari avec son propre frère en Avalon, et les deux sont morts. Quelle triste tragédie, mais justice fut rendue.", répondit Jason en insistant sur la fin.

Plusieurs Westerosiens blanchirent, surtout Cersei et Jaime. La Reine finit tout de même par hocher de la tête en regardant Jason. Les festivités reprirent alors de plus belle tandis que Robert semblait un peu moins enjoué avec la prostituée. Comme quoi, le commentaire de Jason l'avait fait réfléchir. De son côté, Harry observa la scène d'un air enjoué tout en dégustant le splendide repas préparé par les Nordiques. Il devait admettre que le Cerf était vraiment délicieux.

En-dehors de la Salle, dans la Cour, c'était une autre histoire. Percy avait décidé de prendre un peu l'air, accompagné de deux Gardes Royaux. C'est alors qu'il vit Jon Snow (Targaryen) en train de s'évertuer à tenter d'éventrer un mannequin avec une épée. Le pauvre garçon était tout simplement en train de se défouler, surement dû au rejet de Catelyn Stark, l'ayant littéralement foutu dehors de la salle. Quelle pute pensa alors Percy.

Il observa rapidement la scène enter Jon et Benjen Stark, puis la scène entre Jon et Tyrion. Lorsque ce dernier se dirigea vers la Salle de Banquet tandis que Jon s'acharna deux fois plus sur le mannequin, Percy décida de s'approcher du jeune loup.

"Tu ne sais décidément pas t'y prendre.", commenta-t-il d'un air génial.

Jon se retourna, s'apprêtant à envoyer chier celui qui était derrière-lui, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il s'agissait du Roi-Empereur-Consort Perseus et de ses deux gardes royaux. Il s'inclina rapidement.

"Désolé votre majesté pour cette horrible prestation.", répondit alors Jon de façon sardonique.

Percy et les gardes ricanèrent en entendant la réponse sarcastique et caustique de Jon. Comme quoi, le jeune loup ne se laissait pas faire, même en présence de plus fort et plus important que lui. Percy roula des yeux avant de faire signe à Jon de s'écarter. Ce dernier obtempéra, observant alors le jeune roi.

Percy observa le mannequin avant de dégainer Rugissante. D'un simple coup puissant et bien placé, il trancha en deux le mannequin sous le regard ébahi de Jon. Percy ricana.

"Il est inutile de faire des gestes inutiles lors d'un combat. Il faut être juste et précis tout en mesurant ses coups.", expliqua alors Percy en faisant signe à l'un des gardes, "Tu vas t'entrainer rapidement contre Jean-Paul ici présent."

Sans perdre un instant, le Garde utilisa sa lame-double pour s'attaquer à Jon, ce dernier parant pendant cinq secondes avant de se retrouver à terre. Percy soupira, dépité par cette prestation.

"Ne t'attends pas à ce que tous tes ennemis t'affrontent avec des armes que tu connais, ou bien avec honneur. L'honneur n'est utile que pour les morts, pas pour les vivants. Tu apprendras bien vite que sur un champ de bataille, il n'y a pas d'honneur ou de gloire, juste de la survie. Recommences!", ordonna alors Percy.

C'est ainsi que toute la nuit, les gardes royaux entrainèrent (massacrèrent) Jon Snow sous le regard amusé de Percy, puis plus tard de Jason, Harry et des Westerosiens étant venu voir le spectacle. C'est alors que Jaime Lannister s'approcha de Percy.

"Votre majesté, je souhaite vous défier en duel demain matin afin de réclamer Rugissante, une épée revenant de droit à la famille Lannister.", annonça alors pompeusement Jaime.

Des hoquets de stupeur retentirent partout autour tandis que Robert et Ned s'avancèrent pour entendre la réponse de Percy.

"Et qu'ai-je à y gagner? Après tout, si je gagne, il me faut une récompense à la hauteur de Rugissante.", demanda alors Percy avec un petit sourire.

Pour une fois, Jaime ne sut pas quoi répondre. Que pouvait-il bien proposé à un Roi qui avait déjà tout.

"Pourquoi ne pas prendre cette bague?", demanda alors Harry en pointant du doigt une bague que portait Jaime autour du cou.

Harry pointait simplement une bague très simple en or. Pourtant, cette bague avait bien plus de valeur qu'on ne pouvait le penser attendu qu'elle symbolisait la relation entre Cersei et Jaime. Confiant de ne pas perdre, Jaime hocha de la tête tandis que Percy ricana avant d'embrasser Harry.

"Dans ce cas, nous nous battrons en duel demain à l'aube.", décréta Percy avant de rejoindre Harry et Jason pour aller tranquillement se coucher dans leur Carrosse, bien plus confortable que les chambres proposées par les Stark.

Le lendemain matin, tous les Westerosiens et Avaloniens présents se tiennent prêts dans la cour pour assister au duel entre Jaime et Percy. Les deux hommes se regardent tranquillement, l'un souriant avec confidence tandis que l'autre semblait s'ennuyer.

"On commence ou tu comptes me battre en me laissant m'endormir? Après tout, c'est ta seule chance de gagner…", railla alors Percy.

Jaime s'énerva avant de se diriger droit vers Percy pour le mettre à terre, remarquant que ce dernier n'avait pas du tout dégainé son épée. Il ne s'attendit pas à un coup bien placé en plein visage, le mettant à terre et complètement sonné. Percy le regarda avant d'éclater de rire.

"C'est ça le meilleur duelliste de Westeros. Merde alors.", commenta Percy avant d'éclater de rire une fois de plus, les Avaloniens faisant de même.

Même Robert éclata de rire, ravi de voir une merde blonde à terre. Il détestait vraiment Jaime Lannister. Ce dernier se leva alors, s'apprêtant à transpercer Percy dans le dos avec son épée. Il n'entendit pas Percy dégainé sa lame, par contre, il remarqua que ce dernier coupa sa lame avec Rugissante avant de l'étourdir avec le plat de la lame. Il ne se releva pas une nouvelle fois.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que les spectateurs n'expriment leur joie en félicitant Percy. Ce dernier se baissa alors afin de récupérer la bague, souriant. Il l'observa tranquillement, observant la réaction de Cersei avant de sourire. La bague prit alors feu dans sa main avant de finir en une flaque d'or qui tomba au sol.

"De toute façon, elle était trop laide.", fit simplement Percy en souriant à Harry.

Ce dernier roula des yeux avant d'embrasser son mari, suivi de près par Jason.

Plus tard dans la matinée, les cortèges s'apprêtèrent à retourner à Harrenhal lorsque les Avaloniens entendirent quelques cris. Bran Stark était semblerait-il tombé d'une tour, se cassant ainsi les deux jambes tout en neutralisant les nerfs. Tout Winterfell était en émoi et le départ des Cortèges fut remis à plus tard.

Mestre Luwin informa alors Lord et Lady Stark qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour Bran Stark et que ce dernier avait peu de chances de survivre. Et que si jamais ce dernier venait à souffrir, alors il serait paralysé sous la ceinture et ce à vie. Evidemment, Catelyn Stark s'effondra au sol en pleure. Harry avait une petite idée de ce qui était arrivé, et il avait bien envie de foutre la pagaille. Il décida alors de s'avancer.

"Peut-être que les Mestres sont limités, mais ce n'est pas le cas des Avaloniens.", commenta alors Harry.

Les Stark le regardèrent, les yeux pleins d'espoirs tandis que Jaime et Cersei blanchirent. Ils n'avaient pas du tout prévu l'intervention des Avaloniens.

"Vous pouvez sauver mon fils?", demanda alors Catelyn en pleure.

Harry la regarda avant d'hocher régalement de la tête.

"Rien de compliqué pour un dieu.", répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Ned le regarda, sceptique, avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Haut-Roi-Empereur Halrian, je vous jure sur mon honneur que si vous pouvez sauver mon fils, je vous en serai à jamais reconnaissant, moi et toute ma famille.", dit alors Ned en s'inclinant devant Harry.

Harry l'observa avant d'hocher lentement de la tête. Il regarda alors Mestre Luwin.

"Vous pouvez observer la guérison si vous le souhaitez.", dit alors Harry avant d'entrer dans la chambre dans laquelle était couché Bran.

Il fut immédiatement suivi par les Stark et Mestre Luwin. Percy, Jason et les Gardes Royaux décidèrent de maintenir la garde devant la porte, observant les Lannister d'un mauvais œil.

Dans la chambre, Harry observa tranquillement le corps de Bran Stark. Il était vraiment endommagé, mais il avait vu bien pire pendant des séances de Quidditch. Il visa alors Bran de sa main.

" _ **Tergeo, Episkey**_.", lança alors Harry.

Sous les yeux ébahis des spectateurs, le corps de Bran devint complètement propre tandis que les blessures mineures marquant sa peau disparurent. Harry observa alors les jambes de Bran. Par précaution, il décida de lancer un puissant _**Somnus**_ sur le jeune garçon pour l'empêcher de se réveiller et le garder inconscient, sachant pertinemment que la prochaine étape allait être douloureuse.

" _ **Brackium Emendo**_.", lança alors Harry en regardant les jambes.

C'est alors que les jambes de Bran bougèrent afin de se remettre en place tout en produisant des craquements sonores importants qui firent tressaillir les Westerosiens. Harry lança alors rapidement un charme d'analyse pour avoir un rapport des blessures restantes nommé _**Corpus Analysis**_. Il remarqua rapidement que seuls les nerfs ne répondaient plus et il connaissait parfaitement le sort permettant de rétablir tout ça, bien qu'il ne soit pas très plaisant. Il se retourna vers les Stark.

"Je vais devoir lui lancer un sort extrêmement douloureux afin de rétablir son système nerveux inférieur pour lui permettre de marcher à nouveau. Inutiles de vous inquiéter.", indiqua alors Harry tandis que les Stark hochèrent rapidement de la tête.

Harry n'hésita pas à lancer un _**Endoloris**_ sur Bran. Ce dernier se réveilla alors, ouvrant les yeux tout en hurlant avec force, ce qui fut sursauter les parents Stark. Heureusement pour eux qu'Harry les avait informé. Harry garda le sort du _**Doloris**_ pendant dix secondes, le temps que les jambes réagissent. Lorsqu'il vit Bran bouger des jambes, il interrompit le sortilège de torture. Bran s'évanouit alors.

" _ **Renervate**_.", fit simplement Harry en direction du jeune garçon.

Ce dernier ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, observant autour de lui ce qui se passait.

"Maman, papa?", demanda alors le jeune garçon en regardant ses parents.

Catelyn se jeta alors sur le jeune garçon, le serrant dans ses bras tandis que Ned remercia profondément Harry d'avoir sauvé son fils.

"Que s'est-il passé Bran?", demanda alors Ned en regardant son fils.

Malheureusement, Bran avait eu une petite perte de mémoire, oubliant temporairement la raison de son hospitalisation.

"Je…Je ne sais plus. Je me souviens juste avoir entendu du bruit près de la vieille tour, et quand je suis monté, j'ai vu…je ne sais plus. Mais je sais qu'on m'a poussé, quelqu'un m'a poussé!", décréta le jeune garçon.

Ned plissa des yeux tout en fronçant des sourcils. La porte étant restée ouverte, les Lannister avaient tout entendu et ils soupirèrent de concert. Ils n'allaient pas être dévoilés, mais ils devaient faire attention. Après tout, qui sait quand la mémoire reviendra au jeune louveteau.

Plus tard dans la journée, les Cortèges Royaux reprirent la direction d'Harrenhal. Robert se fit un plaisir de remercier vivement Harry pour avoir sauvé la vie du fils de son meilleur ami. C'est alors qu'il en choqua plusieurs lorsqu'il proposa à Harry de choisir un Avalonien pour intégrer le Conseil du Roi à Port-Réal. De son côté, Harry fit une petite danse intérieure, tout se déroulait comme prévu. Sa seule réponse fut:

"Je désigne Amelia Bones, Comtesse du Comté de Malavenan, pour représenter Avalon à votre conseil."


	16. Info 2

**Salut à tous,**

 **Attendu que je déménage en France (je suis en NC), je vend mon ordinateur, et de ce fait, je ne vais pas pouvoir faire une mise à jour avant au moins le 27 Oct. Je peux quand même répondre aux messages/commentaires et lire des fictions avec mon Ipad, je ne sais juste pas comment écrire des chapitres avec.**

 **:) Kelorus :)**


	17. Réécriture et nouveau lien

**Salut tout le monde,**

 **J'ai decide de reecrire l'histoire dans son integralitée. Voici le nouveau lien:**

s/13182288/1/Avalon-contre-Westeros-et-Essos

 **J'espere que vous aimerez.**

 **Kelorus,**


End file.
